AZ Pokeshipping
by Andy Elric
Summary: del ABC Challenge, es una serie de One Shots sobre mi pareja favorita de pokemon, uno por cada letra del Abecedario.
1. Avalancha

_Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que me decido ha escribir algo sobre Ash y Misty Y PUBLICARLO. Quise empezar este reto para ver que tanto puedo desarrollar las historias aunque ya he empezado dos historias que espero subirlo pronto. _

_Apreciaría mucho todas sus criticas, sugerencias, etc. para saber que tal les pareció esto y si debo de seguir escribiendo._

_**Avalancha**_

El entrenador Pokemon salió de la cabaña en las montañas para respirar el aire fresco de la helada mañana. Con ansias, veía el gran pico que estaba dispuesto a escalar y había decidido que no lo haría solo.

- Buenos Días – Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

- Buenos Días, Misty – Contestó dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a la chica...

Ash había sentido que estaba entrenando demasiado, así que decidió darse unos días de descanso, a lo que Brock y Dawn estuvieron de acuerdo. Para esta ocasión, Ash quería pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones con otra amiga suya, así que no dudo en llamarla... y ella tardó un segundo en tomar el próximo avión hacia Sinnoh.

Ahora el cuarteto está disfrutando del frío, pero relajante ambiente de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Snowpoint.

- Ya se que quieres escalar esa montaña, pero si sales tan ligero te vas a resfriar- Le dijo la pelirroja al momento que le ponía una bufanda para mantenerlo abrigado.

- No me va a pasar nada, pero si me voy a desesperar mucho si no vamos a subir esa montaña ahora mismo.

- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó la chica con cara de disgusto – ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí y disfrutar del chocolate caliente de Brock?

- ¡No! Quiero escalar ¡Ahora! – Tomó a la chica del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla

- Pe... Pero Brock y Dawn? ¿No irán?

- A ellos no les llama la atención este tipo de cosas

- ¿Y yo por qué si tengo que ir? – Preguntó Misty con los ojos llorosos mientras ponía resistencia a los brazos de Ash que intentaban llevársela

- ¡Porque Si! ¿Verdad Pikachu?

- ¡Pika!

- ¡Noooooooooo! – Gritó la entrenadora con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía siendo arrastrada hacia la aventura.

Un par de horas más tarde los dos chicos ya habían recorrido un largo camino, aunque no llegaban ni a la mitad de la montaña. Misty sentía sus piernas entumirse por el cansancio y el frío.

- ¡Vamos Ash! Ya hay que regresar, ¡no quiero seguir subiendo este pedazo gigante de hielo!

- No seas llorona, vamos a llegar hasta la cima, te va a encantar. – Fue lo único que contestó el chico en un tono alegre sin siquiera prestarle atención a las quejas de su amiga.

- ¡Aaaaassshhhh! Está realmente frío aquí arriba, es mejor que regresemos porque...

Misty fue interrumpida ya que el chico seguía escalando sin darle importancia a sus regaños, así que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras murmuraba una que otra mala palabra al entrenador. Así siguieron por un rato hasta que un estruendo proveniente de la montaña detuvo los pasos de ambos jóvenes y del Pokemon, quien se puso muy atento al ruido.

- ¿Qué pasa Pikachu? – Preguntó su entrenador – ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

- ¿Algo anda mal? – Se notaba la preocupación en la pregunta de Misty.

- **¡Piiiiikaaaaaaa!**

En ese instante Pikachu salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que venían caminando, seguido de Ash que sin pensarlo tomó a Misty por la muñeca obligándola a correr detrás de ellos.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir que rayos pasa?! – Exigió la chica mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

- Misty... – Ash comenzó a explicar agitado – No te enojes... ni mires hacia atrás... pero... se avecina una... **¡avalancha!**

- ¡QUÉ! – Misty volteó para ver la enorme cantidad de nieve que no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin lograr escapar del enorme manto blanco que los hizo tropezar para ser finalmente enterrados debajo de varios metros de la helada sustancia.

- ¡Genial! Esto es simplemente genial – Gritaba Misty sarcásticamente mientras luchaba por llegar a la superficie de nuevo - Primero me arrastras hasta aquí ¡y ahora tengo nieve hasta en el cabello! Te juro Ketchum que...

Misty miró alrededor del paraje donde se encontraba sin percibir rastro alguno del chico, solo vio a Pikachu a su lado, pero no había ni una pista de Ash.

- Vamos Ash, no fue para tanto, !Sal ahora mismo para irnos de aquí! - Gritaba enojada mientras buscaba al chico sin verlo por ninguna parte - Ya no estés jugando y regresemos a la cabaña. ¿Me escuchas Ash? – Misty comenzó a escarbar a su alrededor con un poco de desesperación – Ash... dónde... ¿dónde estás?... ¡Ash no me puedes hacer esto! Tienes que salir de aquí ¿me oyes? – Siguió escarbando con sus manos como si fueran palas mientras sentía como la voz se le quebraba. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas pues pasaban los segundos sin que pudiera encontrarlo, por un momento pensó que lo había perdido para siempre hasta que...

- **¡Te tengo!** – Gritó Ash detrás de Misty sacudiéndola por los hombros mientras se reía divertidamente – Vamos Misty, caíste muy fácil en ese truco – decía Ash en tono juguetón sin obtener respuesta por parte de la chica que aún le daba la espalda.

- Oh vamos Misty, fue divertido... ¿verdad?

Poco a poco ella se fue dando vuelta para revelar su rostro enrojecido por la ira. Sus pupilas aún húmedas comenzaban a endurecerse haciendo parecer a sus lindos ojos como vidrio frío.

- Tu... **¡Pequeño Tonto!** – Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía de pie frente a Ash que estaba totalmente atemorizado con sus manos frente a él en un torpe intento por protegerse.

-Eeeeey no es para tanto – decía Ash intentando tranquilizarla sin bajar la guardia

- ¡Que no es para tanto! Casi me muero de la preocupación y tú piensas que ¡No es para tanto! ¡Te voy a...!

- Misty no... Podrías ocasionar otro derrumbe... Misty por favor intenta tranquilizarte, no es necesario que... **¡Noooooo!**

Horas después, fuera de la cabaña, Dawn comenzaba a preocuparse por sus amigos que habían estado todo el día en la montaña y aún no regresaban.

- ¿Y si algo les ocurrió? Debemos ir a buscarlos, Brock – Decía mientras veía con preocupación el camino que ellos habían tomado.

- No, ellos están bien, ya verás.

- Si pero...

Antes de que Dawn pudiera decir algo más vio llegar a Misty quien caminaba a paso firme seguida por Pikachu que parecía muy divertido con algo y hasta atrás Ash... con la ropa desgarrada, rasguños por todos lados y un ligero tono morado alrededor de su ojo.

- ¡Que bueno que están bien! – Gritó Dawn corriendo a su encuentro notando de inmediato el deplorable estado del entrenador – ¿pero qué le pasó a Ash?

- **Es un Idiota** eso es lo que le pasa – y sin decir más entró, a la cabaña azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Ash se desplomó en la nieve, Dawn y Brock se acercaron a él.

- Vimos como cayó una avalancha hace rato – dijo Brock – ¿no me digas que eso es lo que te dejó así?

- Ava... lancha – balbuceó Ash

- ¡Si! ¿Eso es lo que te pasó? – Volvió a preguntar Brock con preocupación, mirando detenidamente a su amigo

- Avalancha. No – dijo cerrando los ojos – Mis... Misty... ella... – Brincó de repente poniéndose de pie y señalando la puerta – ¡ella es **peor que cualquier desastre natural!** ¡Me las vas a pagar Misty!

Y diciendo eso corrió dentro de la cabaña dejando a Dawn y Brock totalmente confundidos.

* * *

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida, por favor sigan leyendo n.n_


	2. Búsqueda

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia y sobre todo a los que dejaron reviews, Gracias a **Pikachu07, Mistyket, Vale-Misty y Princess Kasumi 21**, por sus comentarios es lo que me ha dado animos para escribir esto lo mas rápido posible. Espero que les guste esta letra, es un poco menos comica que la A pero a mi me gustó mucho _

_Cualquier comentario, crítica, observación, etc. es bien recibida. Espero que lo disfruten._

_**Búsqueda**_

_"La felicidad no está en ganar muchas batallas, sino en tener una persona con quien compartir los triunfos, los fracasos... el camino por el que pasamos en la vida. Cuando encuentres a esa persona, hijo, no la dejes ir"_

Ash Ketchum a sus 18 años recordaba muy bien las palabras que su madre le dijo cuando solo era un inexperto niño de 10. En ese entonces solo pensó que su mamá se había puesto toda cursi porque él emprendería un largo viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokemon. Nunca le dio gran importancia a ese pequeño discurso, incluso llegó a pensar que no tenía sentido alguno, pues para él, ganar batallas Pokemon y llegar a ser el mejor _**SI**_ era la felicidad.

Ahora, mientras caminaba por el gran bosque Verde, volvió a considerarlo, ahora no pensaba que fuera tonto, en realidad era en lo único que podía pensar últimamente, ya que después de tantos viajes, tantas batallas, tantas personas conocidas en tantas regiones y por primera vez en 8 años se sentía totalmente solo. Comenzó a preguntarse si después de todo, su madre tenía razón, si en verdad había dejado escapar la felicidad por no tener a alguien con quien compartirlo todo... alguien con quien se pudiera sentir _enamorado._

Así que, cuando regresó de Unova y al no encontrar una respuesta a esa incógnita que estaba rondando en su cabeza, sintió la necesidad de replantearse sus objetivos en la vida, y decidió acampar en el bosque Verde por un tiempo, dejando a todos atrás, incluso a Pikachu.

Un par de días habían transcurrido y aún no podía ni siquiera imaginarse quien podría ser _esa_ persona, ¿Dónde podría encontrarla ahora? Después de caminar por horas finalmente se detuvo un momento, pero su mente no lo hacía.

- ¡Por qué no pude pensar en esto antes! – Gritó a la nada alborotándose el cabello mientras se tumbaba en la hierba con la cara frente al cielo. Miró un rato como las nubes se movían lentamente sobre el manto azul, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una aterradora idea lo sacudió de pronto haciéndolo abrirlos de golpe nuevamente con una clara estela de miedo dibujada en ellos. _"¿Y si ya conocí a __**esa**__ persona pero estuve tan metido en el entrenamiento que no me di cuenta? ¿Podría ser demasiado tarde para que esté con __**ella**__?"_ Por alguna razón que él no entendía, esas dudas realmente lo estaban llenando de verdadero terror.

_"No"_ pensó con determinación _"No es demasiado tarde, yo lo sé, solo tengo que encontrarla ¡Si! Eso es! Hacer una búsqueda y encontrarla a como de lugar! Pero... ¿Por dónde debería empezar?" _

**- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!**

De pronto, Ash escuchó un grito que provenía de unos arbustos cercanos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un golpe sobre su estomago, dándose cuenta de que una persona había caído sobre él.

Con un poco de confusión aún en su mente, trató de concentrarse en la figura que tenía enfrente. Lo primero que pudo notar fue el largo cabello que tenía esa persona _"Una mujer"_ pensó. Una chica pelirroja. Lo siguiente que vio fue la mirada molesta de ella (después de todo, había tropezado por culpa de Ash), unos hermosos pero perforantes ojos aquamarinos que en ese momento lo estaban mirando directamente a los suyos... y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que conocía a esa chica.

- ¿Misty?

Después de otro segundo de confusión ella también lo reconoció y aún mirándolo a los ojos le habló dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

- ¿Ash? ¿De verdad... eres tú?

El entrenador solo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa mientras seguía viendo a su mejor amiga. No podía dejar de contemplarla pues se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba, además de que aún seguía _**sobre**_ él.

Pero esa respuesta fue lo único que Misty necesitó para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash, abrazándolo con verdadera emoción

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte después de tantos años Ash. Te he extrañado mucho.

- Lo mismo digo Mist. – Contestó el entrenador regresándole tímidamente el abrazo - Por cierto... ¿por qué gritaste hace un momento?

- Ah eso... es que... verás lo que pasa es que...

- ¿No me digas que viste un caterpie?

- Noooo...Era un weedle.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse ante la situación y a la vez, reían de felicidad por encontrarse uno con el otro. Ash no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de feliz con algo tan simple como la compañía de alguien, pero no se trataba de alguien cualquiera, era ella, era Misty.

-Así que ¿Bosque verde, eh? – Dijo Ash al momento que por fin se levantaba del suelo tendiéndole la mano a Misty para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?

- Pues, supongo que lo mismo que tú.

_"¿Lo mismo que yo?"_ Ash lo había olvidado por completo, por un momento desde que encontró a Misty no volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo su madre ni en encontrar a la persona perfecta para su vida ni en ninguna otra cosa. _"¿Está en el bosque buscando a alguien igual que yo? ¿o respuestas o..."_

- Si – continuo Misty viendo la cara de confusión que había puesto Ash – Estoy aquí para entrenar a mis Pokemon. Me imagino que tu estás haciendo lo mismo ¿No es así?

- Ah eso. – Ash se sintió aliviado aunque no sabía porqué – No, la verdad es que vine para pensar un poco

- ¡Vaya! –Misty sonrió con malicia – Eso si que suena extraño. Ash Ketchum. Pensando.

- _ha ha,_ muy graciosa. - contestó Ash sarcásticamente

- Bueno, supongo que puedes seguir haciendo eso en el Monte Luna ¿no?

- ¿Monte Luna? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Pues... es donde me dirijo ahora y si lo único que estas haciendo es "pensar", podrías acompañarme.

- Me parece una buena idea.

Caminando de nuevo por el bosque Misty le contaba a Ash todo lo que había hecho en el tiempo que tenían de no verse y aunque Ash realmente intentaba escuchar lo que le decía, su mente no dejaba de acelerarse de nuevo. Comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de la falta que le había hecho, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de la agradable sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo con tan solo escuchar su voz. Felicidad. Siempre que estaba con Misty todo era felicidad.

Recordaba sentirse así todo el tiempo que estuvieron viajando juntos. Incluso cuando se separaron esa cálida sensación permanecía allí cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero entre más se distanciaron, esa felicidad se le fue escapando poco a poco hasta que comenzó a sentirse abandonado y solo.

_Solo. "Me siento así porque __**¿Extraño a Misty?**__ Entonces ¿por qué empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo mi madre era la razón de mi problema?... será que esas palabras... ¿también tiene que ver con ella?_ _Pero ¿por qué? _

- Al fin llegamos – Misty se adelantó unos cuanto metros para poder ver mejor el sendero que llegaba al pie del Monte Luna – ¡Que bien! Y justo antes del anochecer.

Con todos los pensamientos que tenía sobre Misty corriendo a gran velocidad, no escuchó lo que la pelirroja estaba diciendo, lo que comenzaba a preocuparla un poco

- ¿Ash? ¿Me escuchas? - seguía llamándolo mientras le pasaba una mano frente a los ojos sin obtener respuesta - Tierra a Ash, ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?

- Si que estás raro, solo te decía que ya llegamos al Monte Luna.

-¿Dónde?

- El Monte Luna ¿recuerdas? Está justo en frente de ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

_Justo_

_Frente _

_A mí _

Y de pronto fue como si un impactrueno de Pikachu lo hubiera atacado. Ash por fin lo entendía todo. La razón de su repentina soledad, el querer encontrar a alguien que estuviera en su vida y pronto, antes de que _esa _chica pudiera estar con alguien más, pero sobre todo, entendió que buscarla por todo el mundo sería inútil, habría sido inútil recorrer hasta la región más lejana porque todo lo que Ash quería, todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía. Justo frente a sus ojos. Siempre fue ella, desde el primer día que la conoció y hasta el último de su vida siempre sería ella...

- Misty – Ash pronunció su nombre en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras ella seguía viéndolo como si algo muy malo le estuviera pasando, pero para Ash todo estaba bien...

Y no podía perder el tiempo. Se acercó con determinación hasta estar a solo centímetros de ella y tomó rápidamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos provocándole un intenso sonrojo.

- Ash.. pe... pero que...

-Siempre fuiste tú – la interrumpió abruptamente comenzando a hablar lo más resuelto que podía – Desde el inicio de mi viaje estuviste a mi lado. Ya se que la mayor parte del tiempo discutíamos, pero incluso en esos momentos estuviste conmigo. Cuando perdía alguna pelea siempre me levantabas el ánimo y cuando ganaba también sabías que decir para mantenerme con los pies en la tierra. La verdad es que si era muy inmaduro en ese entonces como para darme cuenta de lo valiosa que eres, porque si lo hubiera hecho créeme que nunca te hubiera dejado ir. Pero me doy cuenta ahora, de que **siempre** has sido **tú** la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida. **Te amo Misty**, desde que te conocí y hasta el último día de mi existencia siempre te amaré.

Cuando terminó de hablar (más rápido de lo que Misty podía asimilar), Ash sujetó aún más fuerte su delicado rostro acercándola a él para besarla por primera vez. Un beso largo e intenso que explicó mejor que mil palabras los sentimientos de Ash. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos, Ash separó sus labios solo un poco y aún con los ojos cerrados murmuró sobre la boca de Misty

- Nuca pensé en encontrar al amor de mi vida desde el primer día que la empezara a buscar.

Misty quien también tenía los ojos cerrados, con su frente pegada a la de él, sonrió de felicidad pues al fin había besado al hombre que tanto amaba.

- Pues ya era tiempo que te dieras cuenta. No podía esperar para siempre ¿sabes? – Contestó de manera juguetona, apretando nuevamente sus labios sobre los de él para darle un pequeño y tierno beso

- Tal vez era que estabas justo frente a mis ojos que no me di cuenta, pero créeme, me doy cuenta ahora.

Y así, teniendo en sus brazos a la chica que siempre amó (sin siquiera saberlo), Ash dio por concluida la búsqueda que ni siquiera tuvo que comenzar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! A mi me gustó mucho escribirlo. Dejen sus comentarios._

_La proxima letra será actualizada muy pronto, se me ocurrió una buena idea (creo yo) y la escribiré en poco tiempo_


	3. Cartas

_Creo que cada letra resulta más larga que la anterior. Esta idea me gustó mucho y espero que a uds. también _

_Gracias a DjPuMa13g y a Princess Kasumi 21 por sus reviws y a todos los que leyeron estas primeras dos letras, realmente me ha impulsado a actualizar super rapido. _

_Cualquier critica, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido_

_**Cartas**_

**Para: Misty **

**Ey Mist, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por el gimnasio? Supongo que has de estar muy ocupada pues no me has escrito como en una semana, o diez días... más o menos. En fin, solo quería saber como estabas y contéstame cuando puedas ¿ok? Comienzo a preocuparme por ti, además de que, bueno, me gusta saber de ti.**

**Atte. Ash... y Pikachu**

_Para: Ash_

_¡Hola! Perdón por no haberte contestado antes, pero Tracey pasó por aquí hace como 15 días y convenció a mis hermanas de que me dejaran tomar unas vacaciones, fuimos juntos a Isla Espuma ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos allí con Brock a ver a ese profesor medio loco? En fin, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo tomando el sol junto con Azuril y Tracey se la pasaba surfeando, no sabía que fuera tan bueno en eso. _

_La verdad es que me la pasé muy bien, sin mencionar que ya me hacía falta salir del gimnasio, además Tracey lo hizo aún más divertido, nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos, también hizo un dibujo de mí con mis Pokemon. _

_Lo único malo es que cuando regresé al gimnasio mis hermanas decidieron darse unas "merecidas vacaciones" y me dejaron con toda la responsabilidad otra vez, pero lo buenos es que Tracey se ofreció ayudarme por unos días ¿no es genial tener a alguien como él? Siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas._

_Escríbeme cuando puedas ok? Saludos a Pikachu, Brock y Dawn_

_Tú amiga Misty_

Ash siempre sentía alegría cuando recibía noticias desde Ciudad Celeste, pero en esa ocasión la ira que lo invadía comenzaba a tragarse cualquier pensamiento razonable que pudiera tener. Y con esa misma rabia comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le venía a la mente, lo único que quería era deshacerse de ese coraje y hacérselo saber a Misty, después de todo ella fue quien se lo provocó en primer lugar.

**Para: Gimnasio Celeste**

**AAAhhh que bien que te lo hayas pasado súper. No sabía que tu y Tracey se vieran tan seguido, eso si que es algo muy muy muy muy muy bueno, de verdad. Además se divierten tanto juntos, si eso es... increíble. **

**Y como si no fuera suficiente TODO el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la playa también se va a quedar contigo en el gimnasio. PERFECTO. **

**En todo caso disculpa por haberte molestado en tus vacaciones y de toda la diversión que estabas teniendo... con Tracey. ¿Sabes? yo no recuerdo que fuera tan atento cuando viajábamos juntos como lo es ahora contigo. Me alegra, de verdad que esté siempre para ayudarte, eso es lo máximo.**

**Además de lo talentoso que es ¿sabes qué? Salúdalo de mi parte, ya sabes, solo por que es genial y taaaaaan buen amigo, ajá si... Y ya que pasas tanto tiempo en pueblo paleta de seguro has visto a Gary, ya me lo imagino, has de pasar horas y horas platicando con él también. Que gusto.**

**Bueno eso es todo, te dejo para que sigas con TUS amigos. **

**Ash**

-¡Qué Demonios!

Misty no pudo evitar sentirse tan enojada por la carta que acababa de recibir, además de que no tenían sentido las cosas que le escribió, parecía casi como si Ash estuviera total y completamente celoso. _"Pero no puede ser así"_, pensaba Misty _"En primer lugar porque el hecho de que Tracey sea mi amigo no significa nada y en segundo porque... bueno... porque es Ash, él no puede estar celoso porque paso tanto tiempo con otro chico... ¿O si?" _

Sea como sea, se sentía muy ofendida por las palabras de Ash, así que sin pensarlo (de la misma manera como lo hizo él) escribió conforme pensaba las frases sin reconsiderarlas. Una vez terminada la carta la metió en un sobre con destino directo a Sinnoh.

_Destino: Cualquier centro Pokemon en el que estés, Ketchum._

_Ash, ¿acaso te has vuelto demente o es solo que sigues comiendo tanta chatarra antes de dormir? !¿Qué rayos estabas pensando cuando me mandaste esa carta?! Además de que no tienes NINGÚN derecho de molestarte por lo que hago o las personas que frecuento, quienes casualmente también son TUS AMIGOS. ¿O acaso tienes algo contra Tracey? Él no ha sido más que un buen amigo para ti ¿y así es como te expresas de él?_

_Ojalá fueras un poco más maduro como él, ¡demonios! Incluso Gary tiene más cerebro que tú. Deberías aprender un poco de ellos dos antes de atacarlos de esa manera ¡y claro que he visto a Gary! Compartimos muchas cosas que tu no entenderías ¡porque aún te comportas como un niño! _

_Nunca pensé que fueras así de grosero conmigo, más te vale que comiences a comportarte de nuevo o te juro que iré hasta Sinnoh para patearte el trasero ¿entendiste?_

_Misty _

- Otra más de Misty, eso es inusual – Brock no sabía si el aumento de comunicación entre sus amigos era algo bueno o una señal de alarma, pues dos cartas en menos de cinco días parecía mucho cuando a veces pasaban semanas para tener noticias de ella. – ¡Ash! ¡Tienes correo! – A pesar de que la curiosidad lo mataba hizo lo que creyó correcto y sin abrirla se la entregó a su compañero de viaje.

Éste tardó más en escuchar la palabra "correo" cuando ya estaba deshaciendo el sobre para leer rápidamente el contenido. Terminada su lectura la cara de Ash se volvió en un peligroso tono rojizo con humo saliendo de sus oídos, pero lo que más preocupó a Brock eran las palabras sin sentido que decía acerca de Misty, Tracey y Gary seguidas de muchas maldiciones. Ahora si, el criador estaba realmente consternado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, Ash salió como rayo hacia su habitación del centro Pokemon y comenzó a escribir nuevamente. Más que tinta, estaba usando veneno para devolvérselo a Misty _"Como se atreve"_ pensó Ash _"Como puede compararme con ellos, ¿Ser como soy no es suficiente para ella?" _

Sin duda lo que más le dolía fue lo que dijo respecto a Gary. Dio otro vistazo a esas líneas y de tan solo imaginárselo empezaba a sentirse enfermo _"¿Que quiso decir con eso de compartir muchas cosas con él?"_ su corazón latió rápidamente de forma muy dolorosa _"No... no, no, no, no simplemente no puede ser. Misty no puede ser... su novia ¿verdad?"_ un crujido se escuchó por el cuarto cuando Ash destrozó la pluma que tenía en la mano

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR GARY OAK! – tomando otra pluma del escritorio. Siguió escribiendo hasta finalizar su trabajo. Metió la hoja en un sobre, pero cuando estaba apunto de enviarla pensó en lo que Misty dijo de él. Tal vez si estaba siendo inmaduro.

Decidió darse un respiro para pensar mejor las cosas, se dirigió al comedor donde estaba Brock, platicó un rato con su amigo, aunque evadía todas las preguntas referentes a su comportamiento o Misty. Finalmente se dio cuenta que la única manera de arreglar todo ese problema era si hablaba con Misty racionalmente. Regresó a la habitación para deshacerse de la carta que había hecho y empezar una nueva cuando...

- ¡¿Donde rayos esta?! ¡Estaba aquí hace solo unos momentos! ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido?

- ¡Hola Ash! – Dawn lo interrumpió entrando a la habitación – no te preocupes por tu carta, yo tenía unas que mandar así que también envié la tuya, además, como fue por vía Express llegará mañana mismo a su destino, ¿No es genial?

- ¡Que tu Qué! – se había quedado totalmente helado mientras Dawn seguía sonriendo

- ¡De nada! – contestó Dawn con alegría saliendo rápidamente

-Esto se va a poner feo... – Murmuró el chico imaginándose el dolor físico que le ocasionaría la pelirroja cuando la recibiera.

**Para: La Chica más coqueta y amable con los hombres, es decir tu Misty. **

**Ahora resulta que yo soy el inmaduro cuando tú no estás actuando exactamente como una persona adulta, o tal vez si y es por eso que te la pasas con cuanto chico se te ponga enfrente. Primero Tracey, luego Gary y quien sabe con quien más has de compartir "Muchas cosas". **

**De seguro todos esos chicos que te invitan a salir no son realmente rechazados como me has hecho creer. Quien sabe con cuantos más hayas tenido "encantadores fines de semanas" y "platicas interesantes". Tal vez yo sea un inmaduro pero no soy así de fácil como lo resultaste ser tú. **

**Y tal vez no sabré surfear tan bien como Tracey y no seré tan responsable como Gary pero tengo muchas cualidades que podrían encantar a cualquier mujer, incluso a ti, así que no, no tengo nada que aprenderles a ellos. **

**Ash.**

- ¡Es hombre muerto!

- Misty por favor, ¡cálmate! – Un desesperado Tracey trataba de tranquilizar a la pelirroja que en ese momento parecía más un demonio que una chica. Trataba de sujetarla por los hombros, pero sin obtener resultados – Estoy seguro de que no quiso decir nada de eso, es claro que estaba un poco celoso ¡Eso es todo!

- ¡Me llamó fácil! – Gritó quitándose del agarre de su amigo – No me importa si estaba teniendo un aneurisma y no sabía lo que escribía ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! – Se acercó a su escritorio comenzando una nueva carta.

- Azur... – el pequeño Pokemon suspiró en tono de reproche

- Ey no me mires a mi, - dijo Tracey – yo intenté detenerla.

_Para: Futuro Cadáver_

_Tienes mucha suerte de estar a miles de kilómetros ahora mismo, pero te juro que algún día te daré tu merecido por esto. Si que eres infantil, o más que eso, eres un total imbécil por expresarte así de mi, es más no tendrías ni porque pensar cosas así. No te he dado motivos. _

_Ni siquiera sé porque te tengo que dar explicaciones, tú y yo solo somos amigos. Nada ni nadie te da derechos sobre mi, si salgo o no con chicos no es tu problema, tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer ¿Entendiste? Además que es lo que te pasa con todo este asunto ¿Acaso estás celoso? _

_Más te vale que lo próximo que sepa de ti sea una disculpa si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza con mis propias manos_

_Misty_

Cuando Ash leyó las palabras que su amiga le acababa de enviar no pudo más que suspirar. En los últimos dos días había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar bien y ahora es que se daba cuanta del por qué de su reacción. A pesar de sus temores por enfrentar la situación, no había ninguna otra alternativa, las cosas habían llegado muy lejos y no había vuelta atrás. Así que escribió lo que esperaba pusiera fin a esa pelea, con la esperanza de que fuera el comienzo de algo mejor.

**Mist: **

**Sé perfectamente que no tengo derecho a estar celoso, pero lo estoy. Y sé que no tengo porque opinar sobre las personas que frecuentas, pues solo somos amigos, pero ¿y si quisiera cambiar eso? ¿Si quisiera ser algo más para ti? ¿Que pasaría si te dijera que en verdad no quiero que seas la novia de alguien más o siquiera salgas con otro chico, porque me muero por ser el único capaz de ganar tu corazón? No soy el mejor hombre del mundo, eso lo tengo claro, aun así, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerte feliz.**

**Esto no es un loco invento para librarme de mi mal comportamiento Mist, esto es lo que realmente siento. Probablemente en este momento si estuvieras en la misma zona postal que yo me matarías, pero si me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte con hechos estas palabras... bueno, estoy seguro de que no te defraudaría. **

**Solo dame una oportunidad Mist, si quieres tomo el primer vuelo a Celeste o te espero en este centro Pokemon el tiempo que quieras y dalo por hecho. **

**Atte. **

**Ash, El chico que está loco por ti.**

**P.D. Ya te dije que siento mucho haberme comportado como idiota ¿verdad? **

Misty sostenía el pedazo de papel sin terminar de creer lo que decía. Un intenso color rojo se notaba en sus mejillas con un brillo que claramente era de felicidad. No podía desperdiciar el tiempo así que buscó su bolso de viaje para salir de la ciudad ese mismo día.

- ¡Tracey! – La pelirroja llamó enérgicamente al observador que estaba ayudándola en los acuarios – Escucha tengo que salir de viaje ahora mismo ¿Crees que puedes hacerte cargo del gimnasio en lo que regresan mis hermanas?

- ¡Seguro! Solo si Ash no se enoja – Dijo en tono de broma

- No te preocupes, - Contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa – Creo que esta vez no le importará tanto. Y hablando de él, envíale esto por correo hoy mismo de acuerdo – Misty le entregó un _post it_ rosado a Tracey y sin más corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muelle.

- Quien sabe que se traerán esos dos – pensó Tracey, pero al leer el pedazo de papel que le acababa de entregar podía darse una idea.

_Esta bien Ash, tienes una sola oportunidad, para demostrarme lo que dices. Voy camino a Sinoh. TQM. _

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado y si las cartas de Ash no tienen mucho sentido (exepto por la ultima) es porque realmente estaba celoso... y porque practicamente esta historia se fue escribiendo sola jaja_

_Tal vez la proxima letra no sea tan larga como esta, asi q actualizaré muy pronto_


	4. Diciembre

_HOLA de nuevo! (¿Muy pronto?) esto iba a estar listo hasta el fin de semana pero no se que me pasa con la inspiración que fluyen las ideas tan pronto. _

_Esto resultó más dramático de lo que había pensado. Espero que les guste _

_**Diciembre**_

Una nueva mañana se acerca a ciudad Celeste, la tenue luz blanca se abre paso irrumpiendo en la habitación de una chica que duerme intranquila bajo una gran cantidad de cobertores.

"_Bip, bip, bip" _El despertador comienza su trabajo anunciando el inicio del día. Después de unos segundos de molestos y constantes ruidos se enciende la radio con las noticias locales.

"_Buenos días ciudadanos de Celeste. Como se les informó anoche, la posibilidad de una nevada era realmente alta, por lo que hoy 16 de diciembre tenemos una blanca mañana. La temperatura actual es de 1·C, se espera que en el transcurso del día descienda hasta -10 grados con más precipitaciones por la tarde, así que se les recomienda permanecer en casa..." _

La voz cesó cuando la chica, ahora totalmente despierta, apagara el aparato de un golpe. Con pesadez se acercó a la ventana para confirmar lo dicho por el locutor. Abrió las cortinas y posó su mano sobre el gélido vidrio mirando fijamente al exterior. La nieve había cubierto por completo la ciudad, tal vez habría que cerrar el gimnasio por un día o dos.

"_Genial"_ pensó con sarcasmo _"Justo lo que necesitaba. Frío... y días para pensar"_.

Misty nunca fue muy fanática del último mes del año, si no fuera por navidad, sería definitivamente la peor época. El repentino cambio de clima solo hacia más presente que ya era diciembre, peor aún, le recordaba como había dado inicio tan fatídico mes. Intentaba no recordarlo, pero las imágenes emanaban desde lo profundo de su inconciente para reproducirse una y otra vez frente a ella.

_**Primero de Diciembre. **_

Misty había ido a pueblo Paleta para recibir a Ash quien decidió pasar un tiempo en casa después de la copa Sinoh y ella estaba más que decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos.

- ¡Vaya Ash! Si que tuviste muchas aventuras como siempre. – la chica platicaba felizmente con el recién llegado en el sillón de la acogedora casa – Me alegra que estés de regreso.

- A mi también me da gusto, la verdad es que ya extrañaba todo lo que hay en Kanto... incluyéndote a ti, Mist.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante esa última frase. Misty lo tomó como una señal de que tal vez sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos. Esa era su oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Para tener un poco más de privacidad le sugirió al entrenador que salieran a caminar un poco, idea que fue aceptada por el chico apresurándose a salir de la casa seguido de su amiga.

La noche comenzaba hacerse fría. La pelirroja intentó cubrirse de la brisa que tocaba la piel expuesta de sus brazos, acto que se volvió innecesario pues Ash se quitó la sudadera que tenía puesta poniéndola sobre sus hombros para protegerla del incesante viento. Todos los movimientos de él parecían indicar que la confesión de amor tendría el final que ella siempre había soñado, por fin estarían juntos como algo más que amigos.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de la casa que se iba transformando en un punto blanco, brillante y lejano. Las luces del pueblo se podían percibir a la distancia como si fueran decenas de luciérnagas intermitentes, dándole un toque casi mágico a la atmósfera serena de esa primera noche de diciembre. Ese era sin duda el momento perfecto.

- La ciudad se ve hermosa – Misty interrumpió sus pasos para admirar el paisaje. Su acompañante se detuvo junto a ella. Después de unos segundos volteó para tenerlo de frente.

- Escucha Ash hay algo que quiero decirte... Algo que siento desde... hace mucho tiempo... Ash, yo... yo... –Su nerviosismo era evidente. Desvió la mirada que hasta ese momento estaba fija en el chico, pero antes de que siguiera hablando, sintió como su mano era rodeada por la de él, al mirarlo de nuevo fue atrapada por una cálida sonrisa que la tranquilizó enseguida.

-Misty, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. – le tomó ambas manos en un intento de tener su confianza. – Siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

- Esta bien... Creo que solo lo diré. Ash yo... En este tiempo que has estado lejos... me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, eres una persona muy especial y la verdad es que yo... **Te amo** – Misty sonreía al decir esas palabras – Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y...

Misty dejó de hablar cuando vio en el rostro de Ash como la sonrisa amigable que tenía se iba desvaneciendo, además que la mano que tan tiernamente sostenía las suyas fue soltándola poco a poco. Sin siquiera pensarlo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando entendió que el chico estaba rechazándola.

- ¿Ash? – intentó tomar nuevamente la mano del entrenador pero este se alejó unos pasos

- Yo... no... no puedo. Es decir, hemos sido amigos por siete años... Misty yo no... – en la mente del joven todo se había vuelto un infierno después de las últimas palabras que había escuchado. No es que no sintiera nada por la pelirroja, simplemente no sabía que significaban todas esas sensaciones que emanaban de su corazón cuando estaba con ella.

¿Era solo amistad? ¿Amor tal vez? No era un experto en el tema y su reacción simplemente no fue la correcta.

-Entiendo – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verde-azulados – Tu no... Sientes lo mismo.

- ¡NO! Quiero decir... yo no... No lo sé. Esto... esto es demasiado para mi. Lo... lo siento mucho Misty – diciendo eso, el entrenador salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa dejando a la chica totalmente devastada.

Se quedó allí, parada, mirando como él se alejaba mientras sus ilusiones se desplomaban. No sabía que hacer, no podía regresar a esa casa. Verlo de nuevo solo le traería más dolor, así que se fue del pueblo, sin preocuparse de regresar por el poco equipaje que había preparado para ese viaje. No le importaba, solo quería alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible...

Ese recuerdo la agobiaba. Habían pasado 15 días de eso y Ash no la había buscado, ni una llamada o un mensaje. _"Nada"_ pensó _"El no siente nada por mí"_.

Fueron dos semanas llenas de angustia y tristeza que ahora se acentuaban aún más con la llegada de la nieve. Pero ella no se había permitido llorar más por él, y no lo haría nunca, así que se vistió, lista para hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse, como en los días anteriores.

La mañana pasó más lento de lo que imaginaba, todo el gimnasio estaba impecable al igual que su casa, entrenó con sus Pokemon y adelantó reportes para la liga. A las 4 de la tarde ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Intentó ver la televisión junto con azurril. Al poco rato el pequeño ratón acuático estaba dormido mientras Misty seguía intentando distraer sus pensamientos con las imágenes de cualquier programa sin conseguirlo.

"_Tal vez una caminata me ayude más". _Se acercó a la puerta tomando un abrigo corto azul marino y se puso unas botas amarillas sobre sus jeans negros, lista para enfrentar el crudo clima que había en ese momento.

A pesar de ser un día increíblemente frío, la gente de la ciudad parecía no sentirse abatida por ello, se podían ver muchos niños jugando con la nieve, las cafeterías llenas de personas conversando alegremente mientras compartían alguna bebida caliente. Todos parecían felices, excepto Misty. Ver todo eso solo la hacía sentir sola, la nostalgia de los días como esos que compartió junto con _él_ se mezclaba con las ilusiones que se había hecho de pasar muchos más a su lado abrazándolo, demostrándole su amor... Todo eso ya nunca podría ser.

Caminó por una hora o dos, hasta que llegó al parque que estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar o sentir dolor pero estaba fallando, su corazón era como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podía ser activada.

Entonces sucedió.

Cerca de ella estaba una joven pareja. Tomados de la mano se veían tan felices, tan enamorados y Misty simplemente no pudo más. Con ver eso se dio cuenta de lo que ella jamás iba a tener, nunca iba a compartir un bello momento con el hombre que amaba, no importaba cuanto quisiera ocultarlo, eso la estaba matando. Simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

Corrió entre las arboledas como queriendo desaparecer, después de unos minutos sus piernas comenzaron a doler, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que se desplomó sobre la nieve intentando recuperar su aliento. _"¿Por qué? Por qué Ash no me ama" _sus sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel apartado sitio rodeado de árboles en las profundidades de ese parque.

Estaba hincada, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, con los puños apretados, manteniendo sus ojos ligeramente cerrados. Así hubiera permanecido por el resto de su vida, pero algo fue llamando su atención.

Un intenso fulgor dorado se veía sobre unas ramas. Antes de que pudiera verlo más cerca se dio cuenta que todos los árboles a su alrededor se estaban llenando de pequeñas luces resplandecientes, todas tintineando como hermosos cristales amarillos contrastando con la blancura de la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche.

- Pero que... – Misty se levantó rápidamente - ¿Qué es esto?

- Sé que cuando estás molesta vienes aquí ¿no es así?...

Una voz sonó detrás de ella. No tenía porque voltear pues sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

- Estaba preparando esto para cuando vinieras, suerte la mía que justo hoy inicié la sorpresa y llegaras tú.

La pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro antes de voltearse para ver al responsable de ese espectáculo, quien resultaba ser el mismo responsable de su llanto.

- Que intentas con esto Ash, ¿que te disculpe y seamos amigos como si nada después de lo que hiciste? – Su mirada reflejaba todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo – Porque ¿sabes Ash? Yo no creo que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante.

- Escúchame. Se que estás muy enojada conmigo y no te culpo. Me comporté como un idiota y...

- Te tardaste dos semanas para darte cuenta. Tus disculpas llegan un poco tarde.

- ¡Es que no es así!

- ¿Entonces no te estas disculpando?

- Déjame hablar. Por favor. – Se acercó un poco más a ella - Lo que me dijiste en pueblo Paleta me tomó por sorpresa, se que me comporté como un tonto por huir de esa manera pero no supe que hacer. De verdad lo siento. Después, cuando no volviste supuse que habías regresado a Celeste y quise buscarte, quise hablarte, de verdad, pero... primero tenía que saber lo que realmente sentía por ti. Sabes que no soy bueno en todo esto de los sentimientos y tenía que averiguarlo primero. No quería lastimarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- El amor no es algo que tengas que pensar Ash, es algo que se siente. Si tuviste que pensarlo es porque en realidad no lo...

- **¡Pero es que como sabes que es amor!** ¿Que te extrañe todo el tiempo que estoy lejos de ti? pensar en ti y sentirme completamente feliz y al mismo tiempo miserable por no estar a tu lado, porque es lo único que realmente quiero: estar contigo ¿Eso es? Porque si lo es, entonces... Te amo. Siento mucho ser tan torpe pero... ahora lo sé. Ahora se que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti.

Misty se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras, no sabía si podría perdonarlo así de fácil, no podía hacer de cuenta que los días anteriores no contaban, sin embargo, la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Ash se acercó un poco más a ella.

- Si es verdad que tu me amas entonces no veo porque no podamos estar juntos y darnos una oportunidad de ser felices.

- Suena bien lo que dices pero...

- Misty no, no digas...

- Las cosas no se pueden arreglar tan fácil,

- Misty, por favor...

- Tu puedes decir muchas cosas pero no es suficiente,

- ¡No, no, no hagas esto!

- porque el amor se demuestra con hechos no solo con palabras y...

- ¡Entonces déjame demostrártelo!

Ash acortó los pocos centímetros que aún los separaban y tomó a Misty entre sus brazos. De forma brusca atrapó sus labios dándole un apasionado beso. Aunque su orgullo era muy grande, la pelirroja no tardó en responderle. Sujetó con fuerza el suéter del chico y se dejó envolver en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos ya no existía el dolor o la decepción, solo eran ellos dos fundiéndose en un momento perfecto en medio del paraíso invernal que Ash había creado.

La intensidad del encuentro fue mermando hasta que solo se quedaron quietos sin decir nada. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano olvidaría el mal rato que pasó, pues mientras estuviera con él, sería feliz... Aunque no se lo hiciera saber todavía.

- ¿Sabes? Aún no te perdono del todo – Misty comenzó a decir burlonamente mientras se encontraba en los brazos de Ash – y no te va a resultar fácil hacer que me olvide de lo que pasó.

– No importa lo que tenga que hacer – la sujetó aun más fuerte – Sabes que haré lo que sea

- Para empezar, vas a tener que estar conmigo por el resto del mes – seguía con el tono burlón mientras lo veía fijamente. Ash solo sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece por el resto de mi vida?

- Eso podría funcionar – Ahora fue Misty quien lo besó apasionadamente, pues por más que intentara resistirse, sabía que no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada con él.

Tal vez ese diciembre no había comenzado como ella quería, tal vez la primera reacción de Ash no había sido la correcta... tal vez si era más lento que el resto del mundo para entender el amor, pero de verdad la amaba y sería el hombre más romántico por ella.

* * *

_Que les pareció? Traté de hacerlo un tanto agridulce espero que lo haya conseguido y la idea me surgió por un comentario de **Princess Kasumi 21 **sobre la letra B. Ash sigue siendo Ash algunas veces no importa cuanto tiempo pase ;) por eso se me ocurrió que no reaccionara de forma tan madura al principio. Espero que te haya gustado._

_También muchas gracias a DjPuMa13g y a L' Fleur Noir por sus reviews espero que les guste esta letra._

_La proxima tambien letra será un tanto dramatica, acepto sugerencias y criticas al respecto_


	5. Error

_Creo que ahora si me tarde mucho, poco mas de 15 días ;). Ese capitulo me lo imaginé más dramático de lo que resultó ser, espero les guste._

_**Error**_

Ash Ketchum sabía que no era la persona más brillante del mundo, pero podía darse cuenta cuando hacía algo malo. Pudo ser un niño travieso, sin duda. En sus viajes comenzó a meterse en muchos problemas, eso era solo rutinario. Aún así, jamás haría algo de lo que se arrepintiera después, mucho menos si eso implicaba dañar a alguien.

Sin embargo, así se sentía en ese momento y no estaba seguro del por qué. Hasta donde él sabía no estaba haciéndole daño a nadie. ¿Podría arrepentirse de ello? No lo sabía. El sentimiento de culpa lo venía acechando por años... cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Dawn.

Ni siquiera se percató de como había pasado eso. "_Ash tiene novia_" no sonaba como algo coherente. Todo ocurrió después de la copa Sinoh. La noche de la clausura ella fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Platicaron por un rato de sus futuros planes cuando de repente lo besó. No la rechazó. Sin saber con precisión que era besar aceptó los labios de la chica así como también la petición que le hizo después de eso: ser su novio.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que ese sentimiento lo golpeó tan fuerte que a ratos le dolía demasiado. Culpabilidad. Igual que cuando era niño y su mamá lo atrapaba haciendo alguna travesura o como si dijera una mentira, una muy grande. El sentimiento se hizo aún mayor cuando Dawn le contó a Brock la "buena noticia". Su amigo parecía, triste, decepcionado.

Las mismas caras de sorpresa pusieron todos cuando regresó a Kanto con Dawn. Las preguntas: _"¿Estas seguro de querer esto? ¿Crees que es __**correcto?**__ y ¿Te haz vuelto loco?" _fueron repetidas tantas veces que no podía contarlas. La única que no reaccionó de esa manera fue Misty. A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, ella solo dijo _"Me alegro por ambos"_ con una ligera sonrisa, que Ash bien pudo haber confundido por una buena señal si no fuera porque los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de melancolía.

Así pasaron cuatro años, entre besos y abrazos que nunca lo hacían realmente feliz, respondiendo a cada frase empalagosa que Dawn le dijera con un simple _"Yo también"_; sintiéndose mal casi todo el tiempo y más aún, cuando su novia hablaba de llevar la relación _"Al siguiente nivel"_. Ash no sabía que pudiera significar esa frase, solo sabía que no quería hacerlo.

Pero todo cambió la noche de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

Sus amigos más cercanos organizaron una gran fiesta para él en un hotel de ciudad Viridian. Todo estaba preparado para la ocasión: el imponente salón arreglado como era debido, buena comida, música y cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera necesitar. Una fiesta única a la que Dawn no podría asistir ya que un par de días antes del evento tuvo que regresar a Sinoh para ayudar a su madre quien se cambiaba de casa. Ash pensó en cancelar la fiesta, pero ella insistió en que se realizara de cualquier manera para que el entrenador tuviera oportunidad de divertirse.

Todas las personas que conoció a lo largo de sus viajes y que terminaron siendo sus mejores amigos estaban allí. Platicaba con ellos, reviviendo los viejos tiempos. Evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cierta chica que no estaba presente, alguien a quien siempre recordaba... aunque no la había visto en años.

Hasta que finalmente la vio entrar por los grandes portones de cristal. Tan sencilla como era, traía puesto un simple vestido strapless amarillo que se ajustaba perfecto a su delgada figura, su largo cabello de fuego se mecía graciosamente a su alrededor mientras algún mechón caía sobre su rostro de vez en cuando. Se veía hermosa y Ash lo sabía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella. Misty lo recibió con un cálido abrazo mientras le decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir su dulce aliento. De verdad que la había extrañado.

Platicaron a solas por un rato hasta que se fueron sumando más amigos a la conversación. Por alguna razón Ash solo quería tenerla para él, aunque fue perdiendo a su adorada amiga entre la multitud.

La noche fue avanzando. Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Ash se sintió abrumado, un poco por los tragos que había tomado y otro tanto porque muchas dudas se habían formado en su mente. Sin haber apartado la vista de Misty empezó a preguntarse cosas muy complicadas "_¿Por qué con solo verla me siento tan bien? ¿No debería sentirme de esta manera con Dawn?" _

Tal vez sus sentimientos hacia ambas mujeres eran cosas muy distintas... pero... "_¿No debería ser mejor una novia que una amiga?" _

Su cabeza literalmente daba vueltas, así que decidió salir a una de las terrazas del edificio para tomar aire fresco. El lugar lucía realmente bello aunque carecía de iluminación; era una construcción de estilo romano, rodeado de plantas y flores que se extendían por las paredes. Con sus altas columnas de mármol, daba la impresión de un pequeño jardín flotante.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que estaba allí cuando escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, seguida de unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Cuando se dio vuelta para exigir que lo dejaran solo, pudo darse cuenta de quien estaba allí, era a la única persona que deseaba tener cerca.

- ¿Desapareciendo de su propia fiesta señor Ketchum? – Aún en la oscuridad, Ash pudo darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo.

- No, no es eso – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Solo necesitaba un poco de aire, me sentía un poco...

- ¿Mareado?

- Más bien abrumado.

- Ya veo... – Se sentó junto al chico mirándolo detenidamente – Algo te preocupa.

- Siempre sabes lo que siento ¿No es así? Incluso mejor que yo

- Así es. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa?

- No es nada... Solo... Estaba pensando en Dawn...

- Oh. Entonces... – La voz de Misty sonaba triste y desvió la mirada. Aunque nunca lo admitió, la relación de Ash con esa chica había sido lo más terrible que había tenido que enfrentar durante su vida – La extrañas. – Habló casi en un susurro. Estando allí junto a él, sus esfuerzos por fingir estar bien se desvanecían.

- No realmente. La verdad es que pensaba... bueno... pensaba si en verdad... me siento bien con ella

Ante esa respuesta Misty no supo que decir. Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, Ash dejó que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en palabras, eran muchas dudas que lo agobiaban y tal vez Misty pudiera ayudarlo a resolverlas.

- Quiero decir, ella es una gran persona, realmente se interesa por mí, pero a veces no puedo dejar de preguntarme si será la chica indicada para mí. Me siento realmente confundido.

- Bueno... – Misty comenzó a hablar con un poco de temor – no tienes por qué sentirte así. Si crees que estás con la persona equivocada deberías de hacer algo para reparar ese error y...

- ¿Error? ¿Es eso lo que piensas que es Dawn? Un... ¿Error? – No sonaba molesto, más bien sorprendido por como esa palabra parecía encajar perfectamente en todos los sentimientos que había tenido desde el principio.

Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba apenada. Se levantó de su lugar junto al chico y avanzó unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda. No sabía como iba a explicar lo que había dicho.

- Vamos Misty, sé sincera conmigo – El moreno se colocó frente a ella quien no se atrevía a mirarlo – Nunca me dijiste que es lo que pensabas sobre el tema, ahora de la nada dices que es un error. Si pensabas así ¿Por qué no...?

- No quise entrometerme en tu vida, pero... siempre pensé que...si estabas con ella... no... No serías feliz. – Por más que quiso contenerse no lo consiguió. Después de años de silencio por fin estaba dejando hablar a su corazón.

- Se supone que eres mi amiga y ¿nunca me dijiste eso? ¿Por qué?

- No podía

- Claro que podías Misty, ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Y por eso mismo es que no dije nada! – Gritó apretando los puños aún sin verlo. Por su parte Ash estaba muy atento a la chica, desconcertado por todo lo que le decía – Tu la escogiste como tu novia y yo no tenía el derecho de...

- ¡Sabes que me importa tu opinión! – Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y en un impulso la tomó de los brazos fuertemente. La obligaría a hablar de ser necesario - Si no lo dijiste antes quiero saberlo ahora. ¿Por qué crees que no voy a ser feliz con Dawn?

- Ash yo no quise...

- Ni lo intentes Misty, sabes lo que dijiste

- No es...

- ¡Solo dímelo!

- **¡Por qué ella no te ama como yo!** – Escupió las palabras con un poco de rabia, pero con total sinceridad. Ahora lo veía directo a los ojos – Es por eso que es un error... **¡Porque soy yo quien debería estar en su lugar!**

Ash se quedo inmóvil ante esas palabras que lo tomaron desprevenido. Sin embargo sentía que esa era la verdad. El motivo de su desdicha no era otra cosa más que ser novio de la persona equivocada, porque así como Misty lo amaba, él sentía lo mismo por ella, siempre fue así y todos esos años habían sido una traición hacia sus propios sentimientos.

La fuerza que tenía en sus manos para sujetar a Misty se fue desvaneciendo mientras seguía perdido con sus ideas, lo que la pelirroja aprovechó para librarse de él

- Lo siento mucho Ash, no debí decir eso - intentó alejarse.

- ¡No Misty! – la tomó de la muñeca lo más fuerte que pudo. No iba a dejar que se le escapara tan fácil – No tienes porque irte así. Tenemos que arreglar esto.

- No hay nada que arreglar Ash. – Lo miró con tristeza – Olvida lo que dije, es solo una tontería.

- No. No lo es, yo nunca supe que te sentías así, de haberlo sabido créeme que yo...

- ¡Olvídalo! No trates de mentirme, se que no sientes lo mismo, solo ¡déjame ir! – Jalaba su brazo con fuerza para soltarse de la mano que aún la retenía, sin conseguir moverse ni un centímetro.

- ¡Esta vez no sabes lo que siento!... Misty yo...

No quedaba tiempo para explicaciones, si no quería perderla tenía que actuar rápidamente. Así que la sujetó con más fuerza y de un tirón la atrajo hacía él atrapando su boca. El contacto fue como una corriente eléctrica pasando por todo su cuerpo que revivía sus sentidos, haciéndolo completo y feliz, más aún cuando se dio cuenta que Misty lo besaba con esa misma entrega.

Aunque solo duró unos segundos.

- No podemos hacer esto. – La pelirroja se apartó de él con su respiración agitada – Está mal.

- Eso no es verdad. Tu y yo... Nos pertenecemos. – Acarició con ternura la mano que todavía sostenía entre las suyas – Nada podría ser mas correcto

- Tienes noviam Ash. – Su rostro denotaba total seriedad – Mientras eso siga igual, **nada **puede pasar entre nosotros.

Tenía razón. No importaba que tan feliz se sintiera en ese momento, no podía engañar a Dawn. Así que soltó a la mujer que amaba y vio como se alejó. Por doloroso que fuera, había cosas que tenía que arreglar antes de estar de nuevo con su amada pelirroja...

Tres días después, Misty seguía reviviendo la fiesta y la forma en como había terminado. Aún parecía como un loco sueño, una fantasía efímera. Quiso hablar con él en los días pasados, pero no sabía si podía enfrentarlo todavía. Así que trató de seguir con su vida. Esa mañana solo había tenido tiempo de vestirse cuando escuchó el timbre de la entrada sonar con urgencia.

Apenas abrió la puerta vio al hombre de sus sueños. Con una camisa azul claro, con su perfecta sonrisa... y un ojo morado.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Esto? – Señaló su ojo – No es nada, creo que a Dawn no le hizo mucha gracia cuando llamé a nuestra relación "El Peor error que he cometido en mi vida"

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tú...?

- Terminé con Dawn – Una ruptura es algo difícil, aun así Ash sonreía.

- ¿Y estás aquí porque...? – Aunque intentaba disimular era evidente que la noticia le daba alegría.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Ahora que sé quien **si** es la persona indicada para mí... Me gustaría invitarla a una cita... señorita Waterflower.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor Ash?... Es decir, podrías arrepentirte después y yo no...

- "Esto" – se acercó para darle un pequeño y cálido beso en la mejilla. – es la mejor decisión que he tomado.

- Esta bien. – Su rostro enrojecido delató sus emociones hacia él – Pasa por mi a las ocho – lo besó rápidamente antes de darse media vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

- La mejor decisión. – Repitió para sí mismo – Y nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo Mist.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado. Dudas, sugerencias, críticas, lo que quieran decirme es bienvenido._

_Gracias a Mistyket, DjPuMa13g, princess kasumi 21 y Merodii Rokku por sus reviews, buenos deseos y agregarme a sus favoritos :)_

_La proxima letra será muy cortita a comparación de las ultimas dos. Nos vemos_


	6. Fuego

_¡Hola! Les dejo este nuevo capitulo y espero que les de risa como me dio a mi desde que se me ocurrió la idea. _

_**Fuego**_

La vida parecía sonreírle para ser un simple niño de pueblo Paleta. Habían pasado solo unos meses desde que abandonó su hogar para perseguir su sueño de ser entrenador y todo iba saliendo bien.

Ya tenía 3 medallas en su poder, siete grandiosos Pokemon, un buen compañero de viaje... pero había algo que lo sacaba de balance todo el tiempo, algo que a veces lo impulsaba a querer ser mejor, dándole la fuerza para enfrentar cualquier reto. Aunque había veces que lo desquiciaba tanto, haciéndolo dudar de si mismo y en ratos simplemente creaba una ira incontrolable en él.

Ese "algo" provenía de un sentimiento que se creó desde la aparición de **esa** chica, la temperamental pelirroja que lo siguió en el primer día de su viaje. Era ella la única responsable de provocarle una fuerza tan poderosa e intensa justo en medio de su pecho, amenazando con destruirlo en cualquier momento.

Al principio no le importaba qué era o de donde provenía esa sensación, pero a medida que crecía se fue haciendo fundamental describirla. Tal vez si sabía como llamarlo podría resolverlo, hacer que desapareciera, tal vez así volvería la tranquilidad a su ser... Y estaba muy cerca de averiguarlo.

Después de vencer al Sargento Surge se disponían a partir en Ferry a su siguiente destino. Ya habían salido del centro Pokemon rumbo al puerto cuando a Brock se le ocurrió hacer compras de último minuto. _"¿Nada tendrá que ver con que las chicas de la tienda sean bonitas?" S_e preguntaron sus compañeros.

Ante la situación Misty y Ash no tuvieron más remedio que esperarlo en un parque cercano. Pasaban los minutos y no había señal del criador lo que provocó un enorme fastidio en el entrenador, acentuándose más por la indeferencia de Pikachu que estaba cómodo en los brazos de la chica dejándose acariciar por ella.

- Esta larga espera ya me cansó – La pelirroja volteó al escucharlo. Él se encontraba recostado en el césped a unos metros de donde ella se había sentado.

- Solo han pasado cuarenta minutos, no seas exagerado - trataba de ignorarlo mientras continuaba consintiendo al Pokemon eléctrico.

- No soy exagerado, estoy aburrido... – Se paró de golpe acercándose un poco a Misty – Vamos a hacer algo

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé... – El moreno se rascaba la mejilla en un esfuerzo por concentrarse – podemos jugar a...

- ¿Juegos? – La chica rodó sus ojos en actitud de disgusto – Eres como un niño pequeño

- ¡Somos Niños! – Otra vez esa sensación en su pecho aparecía en Ash. Como le molestaba que ella no tuviera más que malos comentarios hacia él – No veo que tu seas precisamente una persona adulta ¿O si?

- Como sea – Volteó su cabeza ignorándolo – No tengo ganas de jugar a nada.

- ¡Bien como quieras! Tú te pierdes la diversión.

- ¿Cuál diversión? – Ahora solo decía cosas para molestarlo, hacerlo enojar se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito.

- La que tendré con Pikachu, ¿cierto amigo?

Ash esperó una respuesta entusiasta por parte de su compañero, pero solo recibió un leve suspiro del roedor que se acomodaba en los brazos de la chica para seguir siendo acariciado. Ante esa situación Misty no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa maliciosa

- Tienes razón, parece que Pikachu _se muere_ por divertirse – Su sonrisa se ampliaba conforme veía al chico enfurecer.

- ¡Ah si! Pues no es el único que existe para pasar un buen rato – Tomó tres de sus pokebolas dejando salir a Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander –Tengo más amigos así que no necesito a Pikachu y es un hecho **¡que no te necesito a ti! **

Lejos de estar enojada Misty parecía disfrutar de la situación sin saber que eso sólo hacía crecer las emociones de Ash que en ese momento se iban transformando en algo muy intenso. Lo sentía como un ligero calor, una pequeña flama... Podía seguir pensando en eso todo el día de no ser porque una pequeña risa lo atrajo a la realidad.

Misty trataba de contenerse, pero unos leves sonidos se escapaban de sus labios y no era para menos, pues los Pokemon de Ash lo estaban ignorando notoriamente. Bulbasaur y Squirtle se habían alejado jugando solo entre ellos dos, mientras Charmander se tendió en el pasto para disfrutar del sol de verano.

La escena no le hizo mucha gracia al entrenador, inicialmente estaba molesto, pero ahora sentía rabia, avivando la flama de su interior que se convertía en ardor por ver a Misty burlándose descaradamente de él.

- ¡Ey! ¡Se supone que deberían hacerme caso! – Les gritó a sus Pokemon sin obtener ninguna respuesta – ¡Ah demonios! – Por más enojado que estuviera con la chica, el aburrimiento podía más, si no había nadie con quien convivir no le quedaba más remedio que intentar convencerla - De verdad quiero hacer algo... Misty...

- Pensé que no me necesitabas – interrumpió al chico, aún con un brillo de diversión en su rostro.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de ser así! No te cuesta nada... ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

- ¡Esta bien Ash! – Misty bajó a Pikachu para ponerse de pie – ¿Que juego tonto quieres...?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase pues apenas había dado un paso cuando una piedra que no vio frente a ella la estaba haciendo decender.

Ash se dio cuenta de que Misty iba a caerse y sin estar seguro del porqué, no lo iba a permitir. Era totalmente ilógico, si se caía tal vez solo se rasparía un poco, incluso podría ser gracioso, pero él no quería que se hiciera daño, sin importar lo mínimo que fuera.

Actuó lo más rápido que pudo. Se acercó hacia ella dando un par de zancadas extendiendo sus brazos para que la pelirroja aterrizara en ellos y no en el suelo. La inercia del movimiento obligó a la chica aferrarse de los antebrazos de Ash, mientras que éste no pudo evitar rodearla para tomarla por la cintura. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la tersa piel el infierno se desató dentro de Ash.

La flama que sintió minutos antes se había transformado en un fulgor que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y le quemaba la piel. Era un fuego intenso que por un momento pensó que lo consumiría por completo o tal vez lo hiciera despegar como un cohete por la magnitud que poseía.

Nada de eso pasó, esa emoción solo se expuso como un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se percató de que ella tenía la misma tonalidad en su rostro de porcelana.

Se quedaron así por un par de segundos. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Sin realmente querer soltarla, le dio un ligero empujoncito para ayudarla a equilibrarse nuevamente. El entrenador pensó que cuando se alejaran el intenso calor se desvanecería...Al contrario, su cuerpo anhelaba el contacto que había experimentado. Sus dedos ardían de desesperación por tocar de nuevo a esa delicada criatura.

Ella seguía en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía realmente que decir, hasta que Ash decidió intentar explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Mis... Misty... No se si tu te hayas dado cuenta pero... – Comenzó a balbucear sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. Se pasaba la mano sobre el cabello en señal de nerviosismo – Lo que... yo siento... es algo que... y no se si tu... –

Ella realmente no entendía nada, trataba de mantener la vista en él para ver si lo descifraba, pero algo a la espalda de Ash llamó su atención.

– Lo que siento es... es algo como un... es algo... se siente como...

- **Fuego** – Fue lo único que dijo ella.

- ¡Si! ¡Exactamente! ¡Definitivamente es así! ¿Tú también lo sientes?

- ¡No Ash! Digo que **¡hay fuego en tu chaleco!**

**- ¿Uh? **

De reojo miró a su izquierda para ver a su Charmander dormido cerca de él con su cola en alto. La flama del Pokemon había calentado las fibras de su ropa por varios minutos hasta prenderla.

Cuando por fin entendió la situación, Ash hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: corrió en círculos gritando como loco. El contacto del aire con el pequeño fuego aceleró el proceso de combustión y en segundos se había convertido en una gran llamarada que recorría toda su espalda.

**- ¡Ah Pikachu, ayúdameeeee! **

Tal vez el roedor podría hacer algo por su entrenador si no estuviera revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, al igual que Misty quien se sostenía el estomago del dolor que le provocó las carcajadas ante la cómica escena. Por su parte Charmander solo veía aterrado como la antorcha humana seguía corriendo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

No fue sino hasta que se acercó Squirtle y de un potente chorro de agua puso fin al sufrimiento de Ash, quien solo pudo articular un "Gracias" seguido de una nubecilla de humo saliendo de su boca antes de desplomarse sobre el césped.

Tuvo que pasar otro minuto para que Misty se recuperara de su ataque de risa. Se acercó al carbonizado jovencito para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Debo admitir... – mostró una gran sonrisa – Que eso** si fue divertido.**

Diciendo eso se alejó con los demás Pokemon para encontrarse con Brock que ya se veía a la distancia.

- ¡Muy Graciosa! – Gritó aunque no fue escuchado.

Ash se levantó para alcanzarlos. En su mente recreó lo ocurrido llegando a una conclusión. Sin duda era fuego lo que sintió y no había sido culpa de Charmander. Todo fue provocado por Misty. Siempre había sido originado por ella. Cada vez que discutían, cada vez que le sonreía y estaba seguro que si alguna vez la volvía a tocar lo sentiría de nuevo, ese fuego maravilloso, ardiente, vivaz... devastador.

Por fin sabía como llamarle a ese sentimiento pero a diferencia de lo que había pensado antes, no quería dejar de sentirlo nunca.

Pasarían años antes de que descubriera que "eso" no se llamaba fuego, que tenía otro nombre y además, que era totalmente correspondido.

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero que si haya sido aunque sea un poco gracioso y no solo un intento fallido _

_Debo de admitir que me puse muy nerviosa después del review de **Kasumi Mist**, sentí que esperarías algo muy genial en esta letra , no se si lo fue pero se que me divertí mucho escribiendola :) Espero que lo disfrutes _

_Gracias a **DjPuMa13g **por sus constantes reviews de verdad me alentan a seguir escribiendo, sobre todo porque siempre dices que son lindos los capitulos jeje. _

_Y **Mistyket **tienes razón creo que Ash si se pasó de sincero con Dawn, pero es que siempre me lo he imaginado así, diciendo la verdad sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos jajaja _

_Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda, crítica, etc. es bienvenida. _


	7. Galante

_Hola a todos! Gracias a sus reviews me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo y aqui esta la G. Debo decir que para esta letra no tenía ni idea de que hacer así que tomé un diccionario me encontré con esta palabras y sus derivados (Galán, Galantería, Galantear, etc.) y se me prendió el foco para esta historia que debo decir me agradó mucho, espero que a ustedes también_

_**Galante**_

- **¡No, no, no! **¡Vamos Brock! **¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!**

- Es en serio Ash, si quieres que sea una noche perfecta **tienes **que usarlo.

- ¡Me voy a ver ridículo!

- Claro que no, a las chicas les gustan los hombres bien vestidos.

- ¿Según quién?

- _"El Manual del perfecto caballero"_ dice todo lo que debes saber sobre las mujeres y las citas. Si quieres ser galante debes...

- ¿Galante? ¿De que fecha es ese _"Manual"?_ **¡¿De la época medieval?!**

- ¡Ya no seas niño y ponte el maldito traje!

- **¡NO!**

- ¡Agh! Por favor Ash, ¿No dijiste que querías ser más detallista con Misty? Esto es parte de lo que planeamos.

- Si pero...

- Sabes que lo necesitas. Tienen más de un mes de novios y nunca han salido en una cita real.

- Claro que hemos salido.

- Ver peleas Pokemon por televisión en tu casa no es una cita.

- También hemos...

- ...Y entrenar juntos **tampoco lo es.**

Después de ese último argumento Ash no pudo seguir debatiendo el punto. Había conseguido que la mujer de sus sueños se convirtiera en su novia, pero realmente no existía mucho romance en su relación. No era un experto en el tema y aún así sabía que no estaba siendo el mejor de los novios.

Nunca fue la clase de hombre con grandes detalles para conquistar a una chica, no le gustaban todas esas cosas ridículas de las relaciones amorosas, sin embargo, por Misty sería capaz de todo. Por ella se convertiría en lo más parecido al protagonista de esas empalagosas películas que tanto le gustaban a su novia.

No le entusiasmaba vestirse como pingüino aunque no había más opción. Suspirando miró el traje que Brock eligió para él.

- Está bien. Dame esa estúpida cosa – Casi se lo arrebató de las manos y dando media vuelta se dirigió a su habitación para ponérselo.

- Listo. ¿Contento? – Preguntó a Brock. No se sentía nada cómodo en el extra formal smoking negro con saco de cola, una brillante corbata roja, camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Sus tiernos ojos color chocolate demostraban el enojo que sentía por vestir de esa manera.

- ¡Bien! Ahora solo falta un poco de colonia, otro peinado y estarás listo.

- Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

- No creerás que irás con el cabello todo alborotado – Intentó acercarse al joven con gel en una mano y un peine en la otra cuando fue detenido abruptamente.

- Toca un solo cabello y juro que te muerdo.

- Eres Imposible. Afortunadamente sé como lidiar con eso. Happiny – El pequeño Pokemon rosa se materializó al salir de la pokebola – Necesito que...

- ¡Ey! Tranquilo. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – El criador sonrió triunfante.

**OoOoOoOo**

La preciosa jovencita de dieciocho años se preparaba nerviosa en su casa. Cuando su novio le dijo que saldrían al restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, realmente la sorprendió. Ash no era precisamente una persona de grandes excesos, ella misma tampoco lo era, pero decidió seguirle la corriente y más cuando vio lo emocionado que estaba al respecto.

La palabra _"elegancia" _no alcanzaba a describir lo que ella proyectaba naturalmente, así que no necesitó de mucho arreglo. Bastó con que se pusiera un vestido de seda azul tipo _halter_ y unas zapatillas del mismo tono para que se viera más que espectacular sin perder su esencia.

En su rostro no fue necesario usar nada más que un poco de _gloss _y rímel acompañado del brillo natural que emanaba de sus ojos.

Decidió dejar su cabello suelto que se percibía como pequeños destellos naranjas decorando sus hombros. Lo consideró apropiado dada la ocasión de su primera cita formal con el maravilloso hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Se estaba dando los últimos toques cuando escucho el timbre de la entrada anunciando la llegada del entrenador que llegaba a recogerla. Con un rápido vistazo de su imagen en el espejo, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el umbral.

Al abrir la puerta no daba crédito a lo que veía. Allí se encontraba su novio con un sobrecargado traje. Su característico pelo rebelde ahora estaba peinado de lado en una manera tan ordenada que lo hacía lucir muy diferente. A las espaldas del chico se alcanzaba a distinguir una costosa limosina que seguro les serviría de transporte esa noche.

Por su parte, Ash estaba muy nervioso parado frente a la pelirroja. Se sentía absurdo, incluso tonto. Sus miedos se acrecentaron cuando la chica pasó de su impresión inicial de sorpresa a reírse por lo bajo de él. Su delicada mano se posó en sus labios para contener las risillas que le estaban provocando el panorama.

- Hola Ash... Te ves...

- Bobo. Si lo sé.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es lo que iba a decir!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué te ríes?

- ¡Te ves muy diferente! no me puedes culpar. Ya sé que vamos a un lugar costoso pero no era para tanto ¿sabes?

- No es por el lugar, es por... bueno... esto lo hice por ti, Mist.

-¿Uh?

- Si. Pensé que así te gustaría más, ya sabes todo el numerito del galán, ese tipo de cosas que sale en la tele y pensé que...

Misty volvió a reír, esta vez de manera menos recatada, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al entrenador. Ella se percató de eso y se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eres un tonto, Ash. No tenías que ser otro hombre para complacerme. Yo estoy muy enamorada de ti por la persona que eres, no por quien te pudieras llegar a convertir.

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad. Imagínate que yo te hubiera querido impresionar poniéndome un vestido súper sexy con escote y...

- Ey, Eso no estaría **nada** mal...

Misty lo miró con enojo antes de proporcionarle un codazo en las costillas a su imaginativo novio.

- **¡Auch! - **se sujetó la zona afectada mirando a la chica de forma traviesa aunque ella no lucía muy contenta todavía.

- Mi punto es que no tienes que cambiar tan radicalmente. Si querías hacer algo diferente podías hacerlo siendo tu mismo.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo. Si me hubieras preguntado tal vez te diría que prefiero algo como...

Comenzó a desabotonarle el saco, Ash se volvió totalmente rojo mientras ella continuó su tarea hasta quitárselo, después la corbata. Deshizo un par de botones de la camisa dejando a la vista el inicio de la prominente _"v"_ que se formaba en su pecho y dobló las mangas hasta los codos para resaltar sus musculosos brazos. Por ultimo, pasó sus manos por el cabello del moreno alborotándolo para que volviera a su forma natural.

Ahora su vestimenta era una mezcla entre lo formal y lo casual que le sentaba muy bien. Sin duda era muy atractivo.

- Listo. Te ves perfecto. – Sonrió un poco sonrojada por sus propias palabras. Ese maravilloso hombre la volvía loca con sus ojos traviesos y su perfecta piel bronceada, además que le estaba sonriendo de manera muy seductora.

- Supongo que de ahora en adelante escucharé más a mis instintos y menos a Brock.

- ¿Brock? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

- Me dio algunos consejos de como ser galante y todo eso...

- ¿Galante? ¿Quién usa esa palabra? ¡¿Los ancianos?!

- ¡Lo sé!

Ambos comenzaron a reír disfrutando del momento que estaban compartiendo. Para Misty era más que perfecto, bromear así con Ash, igual que cuando eran niños. Aunque el joven aún tenía algunos trucos que mostrarle...

- ¿Sabes Mist? – Acortó los centímetros que los separaban y la tomó por la cintura – Me gusta estar contigo porque puedo ser yo mismo, pero también me gusta porque puedo hacer esto – La inclinó de repente como si se tratara de un elaborado paso de baile sujetando con una mano su cintura y con la otra la delicada espalda.

Tenía total control sobre la chica que se derretía entre sus dedos, sabiendo eso, la besó apasionadamente presionando con fuerza su varonil boca en los tiernos y rosados labios de ella. Por varios segundos lo único que existió para Misty fue el chico que la tenía en sus brazos, demostrándole su amor en ese beso que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de las películas. Cuando terminó, la regresó a su posición vertical frente a él y sin soltarla la miró con incontenible fascinación.

- Creo que si puedes ser todo un caballero Ash – Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica que tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

- Me alegra saberlo – Sonrió con picardía – Supongo que no es necesario usar la limosina ni llevarte a ese restaurante ahora que mi misión esta cumplida.

- **¡¿Qué?!**

- Además tú misma dijiste que no tenía que esforzarme tanto así que... – continuó con su juego de molestarla que surtió un efecto más rápido de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Ah No! ¡Tú me prometiste una cita y eso es lo que vamos a tener!

- Pero podemos ir a comer hamburguesas

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No me arreglé tanto para eso!

- ¿Te arreglaste? No me había dado cuenta.

- No eres gracioso Ketchum.

- Si lo soy...un poco

Le ofreció su brazo para que se sujetara de él y caminaron rumbo a su transporte, aún discutiendo como solían hacerlo todo el tiempo. A pesar de todo, su primer intento por ser romántico había salido mejor de lo que se pudo imaginar. _"Suerte que tenemos toda una vida juntos para perfeccionarlo"_ pensó.

* * *

_Y bien que les pareció? Bueno, Malo? Pueden dejarme su review y lo sabré. Solo quiero aclarar que a la que no le gustan los grandes lujos ni los hombres super formales es a mi, prefiero los que sean divertidos y tiernos, pero capaz de sorprender con detalles asi que en esta historia Ash es asi jajaja _

_Primero quiero agradecer a **DjPuMa13g** por sus constantes reviews, que bueno que cada capitulo me dejas comentarios y que bueno que te sigan gustando jajaja _

_Sobre lo que comentaban ** L' Fleur Noir **y** Kasumi Mist** que se imaginaron algo más candente creanme que yo también. Cuando pensé en esa palabra me imaginé algo así como un beso pero hilando las ideas se me vino a la mente la imagen de Ash corriendo prendido en llamas y no pude resistirme hacer esta historia. La imagine super graciosa, asi que espero que la describiera bien porque a mi me sigue dando risa jaja. _

_**Kasumi Mist** no quise decir que me incomodaras al contrario, me siento muy feliz de que todas ustedes lean mis historias y dejen reviews, solo me puse un poco nerviosa por ser observada jajaja pero me da mucho gusto que los capitulos que llevo sean de tu agrado. _

_**princess kasumi 21 **extrañé tu review en la E si la leiste espero que te haya gustado, estoy muy feliz que actualizaras tu fic! esta hermoso pero eso ya te lo dije :) y si tienes razon los viejos tiempos de Ash y Misty tenían su encanto. _

_Espero que las tres se den un tiempo para dejarme review nuevamente eso me haría muy feliz y les adelanto que para la proxima letra será una historia llena de Angustia ;)_


	8. Hospital

_Ok, casi diez días me tardé en esto, la verdad es que el genero de Angustia y Hurt/Comfort (como vienen algunas clacificaciones de esta pagina) me gustan mucho así que traté hacer el mío. No se que tan bien me quedó, así que mejor lean y disfruten _

_**Hospital**_

Una silueta se mueve entre las sombras de la lujosa habitación. Daba vueltas sin tener idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás solo minutos, quizás horas. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Miró al teléfono y luego el reloj. 12:34 de la noche. Tal vez no la mejor hora para realizar una llamada.

Y no eran las manecillas lo que detenían al joven, sino el hecho de que no había hablado con _**ella**_ en años. Siempre culpó a la falta de tiempo por ello, después de todo ser Maestro Pokemon exigía mucho de si mismo. Justo ahora se encontraba en las Islas Naranjas donde llevaba viviendo más de tres años por cuestiones de la liga.

La verdad es que la extrañaba profundamente, no había día que no pensara en sus hermosos ojos turquesa y su cabello de fuego, sin mencionar que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro por recordar su explosiva personalidad.

Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió acercar al video teléfono. Sabía que no había sido el mejor de los amigos por alejarse de esa forma, pero algún día tenía que comenzar a enmendar su error si quería tenerla de nuevo en su vida. Marcó dudosamente un par de números, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones otro par de segundos y terminó de marcar el resto. Se quedó quieto frente a la pantalla esperando ver la imagen de la pelirroja que tal vez le gritaría por despertarla; o alguna de sus hermanas insultándolo por impedir su "sueño de belleza".

En su lugar apareció una completa extraña.

Frente a la pantalla estaba una chica de cabello negro y gafas que dijo de la manera más cortés _"Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste ¿En que puedo ayudarle?". _Gracias a eso sabía que no se había equivocado al marcar. Se quedó petrificado hasta que la chica repitió la frase nuevamente haciéndolo reaccionar.

- Ah si, ¿Podría comunicarme con la líder Misty?

- Ella no está aquí por el momento si gusta...

- Sus hermanas, ¿podría hablar con alguna de ellas? – dentro del joven Maestro había un presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y comenzó a sonar desesperado.

- No, lo siento, ellas tampoco se encuentran.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuatro líderes en el gimnasio y no está ninguna? ¿Pasó algo? – La preocupación se hacía más notoria en su temblorosa voz.

- Lo siento no puedo dar esa información.

- ¡Por favor! Soy amigo de la familia ¡Necesito saber! –

Cada segundo que pasaba en la incertidumbre sentía espadas atravesándole el cuerpo, aún no sabía de qué se trataba, pero podía sentir que tenía que ver con Misty. Esa frustración fue muy evidente para la chica que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Contra las ordenes que había recibido se compadeció un poco del hombre al teléfono.

- Solo le puedo decir que la señorita Misty está en el Hospital desde la mañana. Sus hermanas se encuentran con ella ahora.

Después de esas palabras el mundo se detuvo para Ash. Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas y sus piernas comenzaron a estremecerse. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin duda necesitaba saber más, saber que ella estaba bien... aunque dada la situación eso podría ser casi imposible.

- ¿Hospital? Pe...Pero ella esta bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó con la voz casi apagada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Ya le dije que no le puedo dar más información, si la señora Daisy sabe que le dije algo a usted, se va a enojar, así que no insista. – La asistente se estaba incomodando por la situación e hizo seña de querer colgar para terminarla.

- ¡Espere! Entonces déme el nombre del Hospital en el que se encuentra... por favor – Lo último sonó más a una suplica que a una petición.

- El hospital Saint James de ciudad Celeste – Fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Ash tuvo que sentarse al borde de la cama por unos segundos, parte de lo que había escuchado aún no lo procesaba, o más bien no quería aceptarlo. En su mente pasaron tantas situaciones en las que podría involucrar a Misty ¿Un accidente tal vez? ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿En qué condiciones se encontraría? ¿Acaso ella...? **No.** Pensarlo siquiera era imposible, ella no podía dejarlo, no. Su vida misma terminaría en el primer instante que tuviera que vivir en un mundo sin Misty.

Y no lo iba a permitir, haría lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo, pagaría los mejores doctores, lo que sea, pero ella no podía abandonarlo.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Se puso los zapatos, tomó una chamarra, un par de cosas para el viaje y despertó a Pikachu que hasta ahora se encontraba ajeno a lo que le ocurría a su entrenador. Salió corriendo de su penthouse en Isla Mandarina rumbo al aeropuerto. Tenía que llegar a Celeste lo más pronto posible.

Afortunadamente encontró un vuelo que salía en la madrugada con destino a Ciudad Verde. Antes de subirse en el avión intentó comunicarse con el hospital para ver si lograba saber algo más y solo se encontró con el mismo obstáculo: _"Lo sentimos señor, esa es información clasificada, solo la familia de la paciente puede saberla"_

- ¡Demonios! – Fue todo lo que pudo decir al proporcionarle una patada al aparato cuando colgó. _"Yo soy su amigo, a mi me importa. Deberían decirme que le pasa"_ pensaba con frustración. El ratón eléctrico en su hombro sólo lo miraba preocupado.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el avión despegó. Sus influencias como Maestro Pokemon de Kanto le habían sido muy útiles para conseguir un vuelo con tan poca anticipación, sin embargo sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, cualquier minuto que se encontraba lejos de Celeste eran minutos que su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Se sentía ajeno a si mismo.

Intentó dormir un poco, más las imágenes de la pelirroja internada en el hospital lo mantuvieron despierto. Trataba de imaginarse a él mismo estando a su lado, acariciando su bello rostro, tomando su mano... Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera lo quisiera allí, después de todo, no lo había estado por años. Todos esos pensamientos lo acechaban como demonios que intentaban llevárselo al mismo infierno, en toda su vida no había sentido tanto miedo, tanta desesperación... tanta impotencia.

A mediodía por fin llegó a ciudad Verde. Rentó un carro y manejó sin parar hasta Celeste. Después de dejar a Pikachu en el centro Pokemon, a las seis de la tarde ya estaba arribando al Hospital.

Sin poner mucha atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, corrió por los grandes pasillos de aquel edificio hasta llegar al sector de información. Nuevamente pidió saber donde podía encontrar a la chica que tanto deseaba ver, pero de igual forma que en el teléfono, le fue negada su petición.

- ¡¿Por qué no me puede ayudar? – Golpeó el mostrador con ambos puños cuando le daban la misma respuesta por enésima vez – ¡Necesito ver a la señorita Waterflower!

- Señor, ya le dije que es imposible. No puedo decirle donde se encuentra a menos que esté relacionado con la paciente.

- ¿Es que acaso no sabe quién soy yo? – Hizo temblar el mueble frente a él cuando le pegó nuevamente - **¡Soy Ash Ketchum!** ¡Soy el Maestro Pokemon y también soy su amigo! ¿Qué eso no es suficiente?

Hasta ese punto la voz de Ash estaba al borde de la histeria, sus nudillos se habían vuelto transparentes ante el esfuerzo de mantenerlos tensos y sus pupilas enrojecidas hicieron estremecer a la enfermera que lo estaba atendiendo. Muchas miradas se dirigían hacia él, debido a la escena que estaba dando.

- Señor lo siento pero no puede hacer nada por usted, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire o llamaré a seguridad

- **¡No!** ¡No me iré de aquí hasta verla! – Sabía que estaba hablando más fuerte de lo que debía aunque no le importaba. Haría lo que fuera necesario hasta lograr su objetivo.

**- ¡ASH! – **La voz de una mujer que escuchó detrás de él le resultó muy familiar. Sonaba evidentemente irritada por verlo allí. El joven se volteó para distinguir quien lo llamaba con tanto enojo. - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

- Daisy yo...

- ¡Crees que puedes estar gritando en un hospital de esta manera!

- Yo solo quiero... ver a Misty.

Después de esa frase que estaba cargada de tristeza y melancolía todo se quedó en silencio. Los curiosos que hasta ese momento estuvieron observando se fueron dispersando. La rubia tomó a Ash del brazo y lo arrastró hasta otro pasillo. No estaba muy contenta con su presencia, no después de tantos años si que se apareciera, cosa que hacía sufrir mucho a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Misty estaba aquí?

- Yo... llamé anoche al gimnasio y... solo me enteré, no me dijeron porqué. Después llamé al hospital para saber como estaba, pero no me quieren decir nada...

- ¿Y por qué tendrían que hacerlo? – El rostro de la rubia se veía aterradoramente serio – Eso es algo que solo le incumbe a su familia y amigos.

- ¡Yo soy su amigo! Daisy tú lo sabes – De nuevo la desesperación se estaba adueñando de él.

- **Eras** su amigo Ash. – Esas palabras lo dejaron helado, se podía dar una idea del resentimiento que le guardaban por su ausencia - Después te fuiste por no sé cuanto tiempo y abandonaste a Misty. No sé tú que opines pero eso no me suena a "ser amigos".

Ash podía sentir su corazón romperse de dolor por lo que acababa de escuchar. No era otra cosa más que la verdad, la misma que él sabía y lo estaba acechando desde hace un tiempo ya.

- Yo... no quise... de verdad... – Su voz se iba quebrando, en cualquier momento podía romper a llorar, no sin antes hacerle saber a Daisy lo que sentía por su hermana – Yo la... extrañé mucho. Ella es muy importante para mí... No... No debí dejarla de lado... No sabes como me arrepiento de eso... Tienes que creerme.

Las palabras de Ash realmente la habían conmovido, siempre supo que los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él eran correspondidos y ahora es que lo comprobaba. Podía ver la sinceridad en el rostro del chico que en ese momento se encontraba tan vulnerable ante la situación.

- Bien, te creo. Aún así...

- Lo que hice no se reparará fácil. Lo sé.

- Pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo harás – Su rostro serio se había suavizado para mostrarle una leve sonrisa para reconfortar al joven Maestro.

Él le sonrió un poco también, la tristeza se iba desvaneciendo al ver que Daisy lo entendía pero...

- ¿Puedo ver a Misty ahora?

- Supongo – seguía en su plan de hermana protectora, aunque comenzaba a ceder ante el semblante lleno de ternura y preocupación del entrenador. Lo condujo hasta otro piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Indicándole cual era la puerta, la rubia se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el ascensor rumbo a la cafetería.

Ash se quedó mirando la perilla por varios segundos antes de girarla, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado _"Sea lo que sea Misty, esta vez me quedaré a tu lado"_ pensó antes de entrar a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta por fin pudo verla. Tal y como se lo imaginaba, se encontraba recostada en una camilla con algunos aparatos conectados a su frágil cuerpo, su cabello suelto desordenado por la almohada lucía más largo de lo que recordaba, sus labios se veían ausentes de color y la piel más pálida de lo normal. Parecía sumergida en un profundo sueño, se veía tan tranquila, tal vez demasiado... Ash se acercó lentamente a ella, se colocó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama y con cuidado tomó la mano que descansaba sobre las sábanas blancas.

Aún no sabía porqué Misty estaba allí, en ese momento no importaba más, lo único que quería ahora es que saliera de ese frío e inerte hospital, verla alegre, viviendo plenamente... y si era lo suficientemente afortunado, tenerla siempre a su lado.

La miró fijamente, su rostro lucía hermoso incluso en esas condiciones. Se maldijo mil veces por no haberlo notado antes, por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo lejos de ella ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ser famoso y exitoso? Todo lo que tenía lo cambiaría en ese instante con tal de verla sonreír una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus tristes ojos cafés. Los sollozos que tanto intentó retener minutos atrás, ahora se escuchaban por toda la habitación, su respiración violenta dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro.

- Misty... perdóname – Depositó un tierno beso en la mano de la chica y después hundió su cara en ella – Fui... un tonto... Nuca debí alejarme de ti – Su voz era apenas audible, su llanto cubría la mano de la chica y seguía su camino hasta las sábanas dejando su huella en ellas.

- Pudiste llamar de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?

Ash se vio obligado a levantar la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar una melodiosa voz que lo llamaba de muy cerca. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Misty estaba despierta. Sus ojos entre abiertos lo miraban traviesamente y en sus labios se formaba una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Misty? – Aún no creía que estuviera hablando con ella, con sus muñecas limpió las lagrimas que colgaban de su cara para ver a la pelirroja que seguía con una mueca de alegría por verlo allí - ¿Tu... escuchaste lo que dije?

- Mmm... un poco, y debo decir que te habías tardado en buscarme – su voz sonaba débil, pero mantenía ese tono de broma que siempre usaba con él haciéndole saber al instante que no le guardaba ningún rencor

- Me siento muy mal, de verdad ¿Crees que pudieras perdonarme? – Preguntó esperanzado mientras volvía a sujetar la pequeña y suave mano.

- Puedo intentarlo – Su cara delataba su mentira ya que para ella todo estaba olvidado.

Él chico le sonrió cuando entendió que todo iba estar bien entre ellos... siempre y cuando salieran de ese horrible lugar.

- Prométeme que te vas a recuperar, por favor – Ash apretó la mano de Misty con todas sus fuerzas dándole a entender lo mucho que significaba para él – has todo lo que puedas para que puedas salir pronto de aquí, te lo suplico.

- Suenas como un loco – intentó reírse un poco por la exageración de su amigo, más el dolor le impidió estallar a carcajadas – Hasta donde yo sé, es muy poco probable que me muera por una apendicetomía. Así que relájate ¿quieres?

- ¿Qué?

No era un experto en medicina, sin embargo tenía entendido que se trataba de una cirugía menor y que tal vez en cualquier momento la dieran de alta. Se sintió un poco apenado por su reacción tan exagerada y por las burlas de la pelirroja, pero por dentro sentía un gran alivio de saber que todo estaría bien. Sin pensarlo más abrazó a la chica que, lógicamente se quejó del dolor que la efusiva muestra de aprecio le estaba ocasionando.

- No sabes que alegría me da Mist. De ahora en adelante todo será diferente. ¿Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí te tomas unas vacaciones?, yo podría tomar unas también y así podríamos ir juntos a Isla Espuma o a cualquier otro lado que tu quieras. También podemos asistir al festival de pueblo Paleta que es en unos días o tal vez...

- Tranquilo Ash. No voy a ir a ninguna parte

- Eso ya lo sé – Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo – Solo quiero asegurarte de que yo tampoco lo haré.

Diciendo eso, le dio un cálido beso en la frente mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus anaranjados cabellos.

En ese momento no le pareció conveniente hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella, quería que cuando lo hiciera fuera perfecto, tal vez en algún lugar más romántico que dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese hospital.

* * *

Pues como dije es un género que me gusta mucho por como manejan las emociones de los personajes, yo siento que me faltó meterle un poco más de preocupación en Ash, pero ya me parecía execivo (pobre Ash) Asi que cualquier sugerencia para mejorar ese aspecto es más que bienvenida.

Por cierto, a pesar de que alguna historia parezca muy trágica, Amo los finales felices así que dificilmente escribiría algo contrario a eso, pero nunca se sabe tal vez algun día este muy depre y escriba alguno

Muchas gracias a **DjPuMa13g** por sus constantes reviews y solo quiero decirte que mientras quieras seguir leyendo lo que yo hago yo seguiré escribiendo así que caimos en un circulo vicioso ¿no crees? :) Espero que te guste esta letra

**Merodii Rokku** Ya se me hacía raro que primero dijeras que eras mi fan numero uno y luego desaparecieras, je je, lo importante es que ya tuviste un tiempecito para leer lo que hay hasta ahora. Gracias por tus comentarios

**Pikachu07** Que bueno que te gustaron estas letras, esta no es tan divertida ( que preciento son las que mas te han gustado) pero espero que te guste

Nos vemos pronto! :)


	9. Insomnio

_Ok tengo que decir para esta letra tenía otra palabra en mente, incluso ya la había comensado a escribir pero a !MI me dio Insmnio! y se me ocurrió esta historia, es un poco corta aunque me gustó mucho, además creo que es la primera que escribo en un solo día... bueno noche. Espero que les agrade_

_**Insomnio**_

Un día de aventuras había terminado. La noche se presentaba y con ella el momento de recuperar fuerzas. Dormir, tal vez soñar en el proceso, es en lo único que piensan Brock, Dawn y Ash... o al menos eso pretendía.

Tenía horas que intentaba dormir y nada funcionaba, no creía que se debiera a la falta de comodidad por estar en medio del bosque, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso después de tantos años, sin duda estaba cansado producto de una agotadora jornada, aunque definitivamente sentía que algo le faltaba, sea lo que fuera lo mantenía en estado de total conciencia.

Por un rato se dedicó a ver las estrellas desde su bolsa de dormir, sin pensar en nada específico, pero con el paso del tiempo sin que el ansiado sueño se apareciera comenzó a desesperarse.

"_Agh ya es muy tarde ¡y no he dormido nada!... ¡Ya sé! Voy a cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. Bien, no pensaré desde ¡Ya!..._

_..._

_... ¿Me pregunto si llegaremos algún pueblo pronto?, no estaría de más dormir en una cama por un tiempo, tal vez descansar unos cuantos días y... ¡Rayos! Eso es pensar; algo sin importancia, pero estoy pensando, se supone que debiera estar durmiendo. Si Brock se diera cuenta que sigo despierto me regañaría... y... lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. _

"_Mmm... tal vez si cuento Marieeps... un Marieep, dos Marieeps, tres Marieeps... Mil quinientos Marieeps... _

_...Creo que esta tontería no funciona, ¿A quien rayos se le habrá ocurrido esto? Es tan absurdo" _

"_Tengo que dormir ahora, aún puedo descansar por siete horas, es buen tiempo, pero tengo que dormir ¡Ya! ... _

_..._

_..."OK, ¡no está funcionando!" _

Se sentó sobre su cama provisional tomando el Pokégear que había adquirido recientemente para ver la hora. 2:24 a.m. se leía en la pantalla de un tono azulado que de momento lastimó sus ojos. Volvió a recostarse, esta vez de perfil para observar un poco a su compañera de viaje quien dormía placidamente. Por unos segundos se atrevió a pensar en lo bien que se veía, un pensamiento que no duró pues se antepusieron otros más mientras daba un largo suspiro.

"_No es lo mismo. Cuando viajaba con Misty, si no podía dormir la veía y me daba tanta... paz. Con Dawn no ocurre eso. ¿Será por qué no la conozco lo suficiente? Misty si me conocía bien... todavía lo hace..." _Giró sobre si mismo para ahora ver de frente a su otro compañero _"Tal vez si veo a Brock me ayude un poco, él me conoce casi tanto como Misty"_ pensó mientras comenzaba a observarlo, algo de lo que se arrepintió casi al instante cuando se dio cuenta que el chico tenía una sonrisa muy tonta en el rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas y balbuceando cosas incoherentes sobre la enfermera Joy y la oficial Jenny. Definitivamente no era algo que le diera tranquilidad sino todo lo contrario, incluso llegaba a ser un poco perturbador.

Finalmente miró sobre su cabeza para encontrarse con su fiel amigo Pikachu. También parecía tener un agradable descanso. Los envidió a todos sintiéndose como un tonto por desear tanto algo que se supone también podía hacer, aunque por alguna razón no lo había conseguido.

Volvió a pensar en sus pasados viajes, cuando la entrenadora de agua lo acompañaba, y por un momento se sumergió en sus recuerdos. Lejos de tener sueño tal vez se sentía más despierto. Recordaba perfectamente sus ojos, su sonrisa, casi podía aspirar su aroma en el aire sabiendo que eso era imposible pues ella se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de allí.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Probablemente esté durmiendo como todos... ¿Qué soñará? ¿Alguna vez tendrá sueños sobre mí? ¡Que tontería estoy pensando! Por supuesto que no sueña conmigo ¿Por qué lo haría? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... ¿Acaso se habrá olvidado de mí? ... tal vez..." _

De nuevo suspiró fuertemente, tanto que sintió sus pulmones contraerse casi como si quisieran salirse de su pecho. No estaba seguro de porqué comenzó a pensar en ella olvidándose de él. Eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y más porque lo único que hacía era seguir recordándola.

"_Tal vez yo también debiera olvidarla, después de todo, está en Kanto y yo estoy aquí... pero ¡ella podría volver a viajar para estar juntos de nuevo! ¿Cómo se me ocurre eso? Si le está yendo bien en el gimnasio, no creo que quisiera estar conmigo otra vez... Si, lo mejor es que la olvide... No quisiera... No quiero..." _

Ahora solo daba vueltas sobre la bolsa de dormir. Los pensamientos lo deprimían cada vez más. Sobre todo al recordar otras noches, años atrás, cuando el insomnio lo atacaba como ahora lo estaba haciendo, siempre podía pedir su ayuda, se quedaban a platicar de lo que sea, incluso a veces le contaba alguna historia para ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, la mayoría de las veces eran cuentos románticos que no eran de su agrado, pero funcionaban.

¿Aún podía recurrir a ella? No habían hablado mucho en los últimos meses a pesar de que se lo había prometido, a veces se preguntaba si lo seguía considerando su amigo.

Miró la hora por segunda ocasión en la noche. 3:44 de la madrugada. Cada minuto que pasaba más quería dormir y cada minuto que transcurría menos lo conseguía.

Finalmente se levantó, se puso sus tenis y se alejo un poco del campamento con el Pokégear en mano. Pensó en tomar una de las fotos que tenía de Misty para observarla un rato, más no era necesario, no tenía que ver ningún retrato pues la podía dibujar a la perfección en su mente. Se quedó recargado sobre un árbol y nuevamente miró a las estrellas, solo que esta vez tenía algo específico en mente. Sonrió un poco, por un instante imaginó a la pelirroja sonriéndole de vuelta.

"_Debiera olvidarla, aunque no pueda sacármela del corazón, es un poco tonto que me sienta así. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ella ya no está aquí, para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"_

Apretó con fuerza el aparato que tenía en su mano. Sabía perfectamente como tenía que actuar, más no se atrevía. Tenía que llamarla, escuchar su voz, sin importar que se dirigiera a él con disgusto, incluso sus regaños los recordaba con cariño, todo lo que proviniera de su amiga siempre le provocaba una sensación cálida en su interior.

"_Bien. Ya deja de ser tan indeciso" _se regañó a si mismo_ "Sabes que tienes que hablar con ella, no es la primera vez que la extrañas de esta manera, claro que las demás veces era de día y probablemente sea solo por la falta de sueño pero de todas formas tienes que decírselo. Ella tiene que saber como me siento... que no puedo vivir sin ella... ¿Cierto? ... Si, por supuesto que tiene derecho a saberlo... tal vez ella... sienta lo mismo" _

Marcó los números necesarios para contactarla. En unos segundos apareció en la pantalla una versión _pixeleada_ de su amiga. Rió ante la imagen de una mini Misty muy parecida a la del señuelo que le había regalado. Incluso en ese estilo caricaturesco se veía bonita.

El tono de espera se detuvo y una suave voz contestó un tanto preocupada.

_- ¿Ash, eres tu?_

- Ey Mist, si soy yo, perdón por hablar tan tarde ¿O ya es de día donde tu estás? a veces lo olvido

_- ¿Está todo bien? Aquí ya es de día pero ¿no son como las cuatro de la mañana en Sinnoh? ¿Pasó algo malo? _

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada es solo que... necesitaba hablar contigo, espero que no sea mal momento.

_- Claro que no, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, dime que pasa, Te escucho._

- Esta bien... Verás he pensado mucho en ti últimamente... en realidad he estado pensando mucho en nosotros...

**OoOoOoOo**

El sol se veía radiante enmarcado por un hermoso cielo azul claro. Brock tenía un par de horas despierto cuando Dawn recién se levantaba dándole los buenos días.

- Espero que hayas descansado bien – le dijo el criador a la jovencita mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Seguro! – Contestó acercándose a él aún con su pijama puesto para sentarse a su lado – Aunque no tanto como Ash.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Qué no lo has visto? ya son más de las nueve y aún no se levanta, además de que tiene una cara de felicidad que no le había visto nunca. Me imagino que tuvo el más increíble de los sueños.

Brock se acercó hacia donde su amigo seguía dormido para comprobar las palabras de Dawn. Con la cara radiante de alegría sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo y el Pokégear en su mano derecha... El mayor del grupo sonrió de satisfacción

"_Una buena noche, sin duda, pero estoy seguro de que no fue producto de un sueño"_ pensó antes de continuar con sus labores dejando a Ash disfrutar un poco más de lo que creyó, era un merecido descanso.

* * *

_Bueno como saben cualquier sugerencia, critica, etc, es bienvenida, y como dije esta no era la historia que había pensado para esta letra, la que estaba escribiendo tal vez la adapte para otra letra (que iba a ser una historia un poco larga, tal vez la ponga como otra historia aparte de este reto, todavía no lo sé)_

_**DjPuMa13g** que bueno que te gustó la historia, tal vez yo también me tarde en actualizar pero ten por seguro de que lo haré, yo se que la vida diaria a veces interfiere en esta parte del fanfiction pero se hace lo que se puede. Suerte en tus estudios por cierto ;) _

_**Merodii Rokku **Gracias por tus comentarios, me dio un poco de animo ver que te haya provocado tantas emociones en un solo capitulo. _

_**L' Fleur Noir** Creo que mi historia dramatica causó más risa que tristeza, por un lado me da gusto que sea así y si es verdad lo que dices, tal vez se me da lo comico muy naturalmente (tanto que no me doy cuenta) pero es un poco por mi personalidad jaja, así soy en la vida real y creo que se llega a filtrar en mi escritura jaja. Con respecto a lo que me sugieres de escribir algo más adulto (Aunque no estoy segura si te refieres algo más 'sexy' o a las temáticas) estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, solo espero recibir comentarios de tu parte cuando lo haga. _

_**MistyKet** Veo que a ti también te dio risa, y me alegra porque en parte quería que el final fuera así, un poco simple. Me siento muy feliz de que te gusten mis One Shots. Espero que este te guste también. _


	10. Juegos

_Ok, se me había ocurrido tres cosas muy diferentes para esta historia pero al escoger lo dejé a la suerte y este fue el resultado... ¡Que lo disfruten! _

_**Juegos**_

En una de las parcelas del inmenso laboratorio localizado en pueblo Paleta, El nieto de la destacada familia Oak celebra su cumpleaños con sus amigos más cercanos.

No sintiéndose con el humor de soportar a cierta chica, Gary decidió realizar una noche solo de hombres.

- El juego es _Texas_ _Hold'em_ todos apuestan, sin excepción – Brock repartía las cartas a los jóvenes sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda que habían colocado al aire libre.

- ¿Aún no quieres decirnos que pasó con Dawn? – Un chico molestaba al anfitrión de la fiesta por su evidente problema con la coordinadora.

- ¡Déjame en paz Tracey!, además tu no tienes la mejor de las experiencias con las chicas ¿O acaso Daisy ya aceptó una cita contigo? – comentó de manera hiriente sin voltear a verlo mientras acomodaba sus cartas.

- Creo que ahora si te ganaron ¿eh Tracey? – El coordinador miraba divertido al mencionado que se había quedado totalmente mudo y un poco sonrojado.

- Deja de burlarte Drew, – Dijo Brock - Sabes que a ti no te pueden hacer enojar con estos temas porque tu ya tienes una relación ¡Y eso simplemente no es justo! ¡Como puedes tener novia primero que yo si soy mucho mayor que tu!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante la actuación del _"rechazado del amor"_... a excepción de uno.

- ¿Vamos a jugar o van a seguir hablando tonterías?

- No seas aguafiestas Ash.

- No lo soy, pero se supone que era una noche _"sin chicas"_ y lo único que hacen ¡es hablar de ellas!

- Déjenlo en paz – Brock había cambiado su tono a uno muy serio – A él no le gusta hablar de eso simplemente porque ¡no sabe nada sobre el tema!

- ¡Ey! ¡Pensé que me estabas defendiendo!

- Solo digo la verdad. En dos meses cumples 19 años y nunca has tenido novia

- ¡No necesito una!

- Ash tiene razón – Gary tomó la palabra mientras hacía su apuesta de la partida – Lo único que ocasionan son problemas.

- ¡¿Entonces si estas saliendo con Dawn? – Gritaron casi al unísono Brock, Tracey y Drew.

- ¡Claro que no! – Contestó ruborizado sin lograr convencer a nadie.

- Es lo mejor – volvió a hablar Ash al momento que mostraba un _Full_ en su mano ocasionando el disgusto de todos cuando retiraba las fichas del centro de la mesa – Las mujeres son gritonas, molestas, siempre quieren ir de compras y la verdad es que no sé porque hay que molestarse en complacerlas.

El resto de sus amigos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario un tanto infantil del entrenador, aunque parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

_- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que pienses de esa manera Ash? _

Una voz que para nada pertenecía a un hombre se escuchó justó detrás del grupo. Todos voltearon para encontrarse no solo con una molesta pelirroja, sino también con las miradas asesinas de otras 3 mujeres.

- Chicas... Que... ¿qué hacen aquí? – Brock dejó de repartir las cartas mientras miraba a las recién llegadas un tanto nervioso.

- Quería saber que era lo que estaban haciendo que no pudiera ser invitada – Contestó una coordinadora de cabello azul. Sus ojos fríos se enfocaban directamente a Gary, quien parecía tragar saliva con dificultad.

- Escucha puedo explicártelo – aunque intentaba sonar calmado era claro el nerviosismo en su voz – Solo... vamos a hablar... en privado.

Las miradas de todos estaban en los _"novios"_ que se alejaron del grupo hasta perderse de vista.

- ¡Bien! Yo solo quiero divertirme así que tomaré el lugar de Gary – Una chica de cabello verde tomó el asiento que había quedado vacío tras la partida del mencionado investigador.

- Como dije ¡las mujeres arruinan todo! Este es un juego de hombres, no puedes jugar Duplica

- Vamos Ash ¿tienes miedo que una mujer te gane? – Ahora era Misty quien se sentaba a lado del entrenador.

- ¡Claro que no! Además tú no puedes jugar porque ya estamos completos...

- En realidad Ash – Tracey tocó el hombro del chico señalándole donde minutos antes se encontraba Drew – Creo que necesitamos a alguien más.

El coordinador había desaparecido. Ahora estaba sentado en otra mesa cercana platicando muy empalagosamente con May. La escena solo hizo enojar más a Ash.

- ¿De verdad van a dejar que dos niñitas jueguen? – Comentó dirigiéndose a los chicos que aún estaban en la mesa – De seguro ni siquiera saben como se hace.

- ¡Claro que sabemos! – Misty y Duplica gritaron al unísono.

- Yo no le veo problema – Brock comenzaba a repartir las cartas a todos los presentes sin hacerle caso al berrinche de su amigo.

- Si Ash, déjalas, ya están aquí y las necesitamos para poder continuar.

- Bien, como quieran, pero no lloren cuando les ganemos ¿Entendieron? –no muy contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró de reojo en forma de amenaza a la pelirroja junto a él.

- Prepárate a perder todo tu dinero Ash. – Ésta respondió tranquilamente mientras acomodaba sus cartas en su mano derecha.

**OoOoOoOo**

- _¡Póker de reinas!_ ¡Yo gano otra vez!

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Estoy seguro de que Misty está haciendo trampa

- No seas llorón Ash, solo acepta que soy mejor que tú.

Cerca de dos horas habían transcurrido en las que ambas jovencitas habían demostrado la superioridad que tenían en el póker, cosa que tenía muy molestos al resto de los jugadores. Sobre todo a Ash.

- Bien yo no puedo seguir perdiendo – Un frustrado Tracey dejó caer las pocas fichas que le sobraban sobre la mesa – Mejor voy a poner un poco de música.

- Yo te sigo hermano, - Brock se levantó yendo detrás del observador.

- Creo que iré a traer un poco de comida y tal vez regrese al cumpleañero a esta fiesta, no creo que Dawn pueda regañarlo toda la noche – Duplica se levantó perdiéndose rápidamente de vista mientras se dirigía a la residencia.

Los dos jóvenes restantes se quedaron en total silencio. Debido a la evidente humillación que había sufrido, Ash no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Dio unos tragos a la botella verde que tenía sin atreverse a mirar a su lado donde seguía Misty. De haberlo hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada maliciosa que tenía su amiga en ese momento. Para ella, el juego apenas había comenzado.

- ¿Y bien Ash? ¿También te vas a acobardar? – Era claro que intentaba llegar al punto débil del chico: su orgullo. – Si quieres te puedes rendir, después de todo no eres tan bueno en esto.

- **¡¿Que dices?** Estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar las cosas así, pero ya me cansé del póker.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

- _Black Jack._

- Me parece bien. Solo hay un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Que ya no tienes más dinero para jugar.

- Siempre se pueden apostar otras cosas

- Bien. – había mordido el anzuelo, si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, el muchacho terminaría haciendo justo lo que se estaba imaginando – Empecemos con algo simple, si yo gano – tomó otra botella de la nevera que estaba junto a la mesa y la colocó frente al chico – tendrás que terminarte esta cerveza de un solo trago. Si tu ganas yo lo haré ¿Te parece bien?

- Es un inicio – sonrió un poco. Parecía confiado de poder ganarle en sus propios términos y así demostrarle de una vez por todas que él era mejor.

**OoOoOoOo**

Jugaron ocho partidas seguidas, de las cuales Misty no había tomado ni una sola gota de las bebidas. Ash se sentía muy mareado y con un poco de jaqueca por el alcohol ingerido. Aun así no se daba por vencido.

- ¡Bien! – Agitaba alegremente un diez de corazones, un seis de picas y un cinco de tréboles frente a los ojos de la chica - ¡Esta vez si te gané!

- No tan rápido Ketchum – todavía falta ver mis cartas – Con mucha calma dio vuelta a los cartoncillos que le correspondían para revelar el as y el rey de corazones – Que te parece, volví a ganar.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Si yo también tengo veintiuno!

- Pero el as siempre es mejor ¿Qué no sabes nada del _Black Jack_?

- ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que quieres que haga?

- Creo que ya lo sabes – Le volvió a entregar otra botella con un líquido color ámbar en su interior que Ash se apresuró en desaparecer bebiéndoselo de un solo trago.

- Bien otra partida más

- No creo que puedas seguir jugando Ash – La voz de Misty tenía un tono fingido de preocupación - si pierdes no creo que puedas...

- ¡Entonces inventa otro castigo! – Su buen juicio se había esfumado por completo dejando que sus acciones fueran controladas por sus emociones sin permitirse demostrar inferioridad ante ella.

- Bien, pero te lo diré solo si pierdes. Si tú ganas, puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, si. Solo reparte...

**OoOoOoOo**

- Ya, ganaste... ahora me puedes decir... ¿Donde vamos?

El entrenador caminaba con dificultad entre los árboles de la reserva siguiendo de cerca a la pelirroja sin saber exactamente donde lo conducía. Después de uno minutos la chica se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para ver a su amigo con una cara de total satisfacción.

- Bien, ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos

- No se que estás tramando pero...

- ¡Vamos Ash! Perdiste, ahora haz lo que te digo

Sin estar muy convencido de hacerlo, hizo lo que le indicó y casi de inmediato sintió como unas pequeñas manos apretaban sus hombros con fuerza para hacerlo girar. Ahora él estaba en la posición que antes ella ocupaba. Misty, sin soltarlo se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro de Ash para hablarle muy despacio, casi en un susurro justo en su oído.

- Solo dime una cosa ¿Aún piensas que las mujeres arruinan todo?

- N...No – Su voz se mostraba temblorosa por el roce de los labios de la chica con su propia oreja, al mismo tiempo que sus ansias crecían por lo que pudiera pasar.

- Bien. Solo para que no se te olvide... – de un ágil movimiento Misty quito sus manos que se encontraban en los hombros de Ash para pasarlas al firme pecho del jovencito y dándole un fuerte empujón, lo hizo caer de espaldas hacía un pequeño lago que se encontraba justo detrás de él - ¡**Que nunca debes hablar mal de las chicas!** – Diciendo eso se alejó con paso veloz de vuelta a la fiesta.

Ash salió rápidamente del agua, un poco menos mareado por el improvisado baño que se vio obligado a tomar, sin pensarlo fue detrás de la chica que había ejecutado a la perfección su pequeña venganza sobre él. Sin duda nunca entendería a las mujeres mucho menos a ella, y aún no sabía por qué había que tenerlas cerca, pero esa noche, aún siendo presa de sus juegos desquiciados, deseó que Misty no se apartara de él.

* * *

_¿Qúe les pareció?. La verdad es que lo que fue la G y esta letra son las que más trabajo me han dado, además de que en este One Shot al principio se vieron involucradas muchos personajes, espero que haya salido bien eso y no sea confuso. Culaquier duda, critica o sugerencia me lo pueden hacer saber en un review. _

_**Merodii Rokku **Creo que muchos de los que usamos esta pagina tenemos insomnio jeje por eso no se me hizo tan dificil de escribir, y si, los trucos para dormir nunca funcionan _

_**Kasumi Mist** No te preocupes porque tus reviews sean muy largos por mi mejor y gracias por comentar de las 3 letras. de la G a mi también me provocó mucha risa, la verdad es que si me imaginé a Ash totalmente haciendo todas esas cosas jeje. Yo también creo que se filtra mucho de la personalidad de cada persona al escribir y como mi punto fuerte es en la vida cotidiana es el humor (aunque a veces puedo ser mas enojona jeje) sin querer han salido bien las historias con ese estilo y yo tambien AMO los finales felices, asi que creo que veras muchos de esos por aqui y como dije... a todos en FF nos da insomnio, en las noches es cuando mas actividad se ve, tanto de lectores como de escritores jaja. Espero que te guste esta letra y que dejes un review de nuevo sin importar que tan largo sea n.n_

_**DjPuMa13g** Traté de poner cosas para combatir el insomnio que quedaran con Ash porque otra buena idea es leer pero no me pude imaginar a Ash leyendo! jajaja y que bueno que no te de tan seguido por que es medio feo jajaja, y no te preocupes, buscaré la forma de adaptar la otra idea que tenia para la I o si no lo haré un fic aparte ok? Gracias por tus reviews_

_Nos vemos pronto!_


	11. Kimono

_Hola a todos! Aquí esta por fin la letra K que aparte de dificil de encontrar una palabra con K me demoré porque me enfermé un poco y así las ideas no fluían mucho que digamos, bueno espero que la disfruten!_

_**Kimono**_

"_Una ocasión especial debe ser celebrada con un atuendo especial" _pensó Misty mientras se acercaba al armario donde había guardado sus cosas en la casa de los Ketchum. Al abrir las puertas blancas del mueble y ver que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba perfectamente planchado y listo para usarse no pudo evitar sonreír.

Descolgó con mucho cuidado la tunica de un brillante azul con ligeros halos blancos y unas pequeñas burbujas en la parte de abajo. Con sus dedos delineó el cintillo de un eléctrico tono violeta, mientras admiraba la belleza de las piezas.

Lo colocó en la cama para poder arreglar su cabello. No pudo evitar fantasear en lo preciosa que ella se iba a ver portando tan fina prenda. Aunque el inicio de un nuevo año era una fecha que ameritaba verse bien, no era por eso que se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo ese día, sino más bien por ser la primera vez que celebraría dicha festividad en pueblo Paleta, siendo por fin la novia del hombre que había amado desde niña.

Por eso es que había escogido algo tan diferente para vestir, además de que estaba emocionada por la reacción que el chico tendría al verla, después de todo en las otras dos ocasiones que había usado algo similar, Ash había quedado prendado de su belleza.

Aún recordaba a la perfección cuando usó aquel sencillo kimono rosado en el Pico de la Doncella. Cuando se acercó a su entonces amigo y éste la miró, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa también denotaban deleite y al tomar su mano para invitarlo a bailar pudo sentir como temblaba un poco, producto del contacto entre ambos. Desde entonces ya se había hecho ilusiones de que algún día terminarían juntos. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando recurrió a la tradicional prenda en su intento por ganar las muñecas Pokemon durante el festival de la princesa. En esa ocasión estaba a metros de distancia del entrenador y aun así pudo ver como sus ojos chocolate brillaban cargados de ternura y admiración al verla.

Esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, sabía las reacciones que podía provocar en su -ahora novio- pero esta vez él podría expresarle sus sentimientos sin que ella tuviera que adivinarlos, ahora le podría decir lo hermosa que se ve. Ante la idea de todas las palabras llenas de amor que Ash pudiera expresar no pudo evitar sonreírse a si misma en el espejo.

Terminó de arreglar su cabello en un elegante rodete atado con una linda citilla morada que era adornada por tres pequeños lirios blancos. A pesar de que algunos cabellos rebeldes quedaban fuera de su lugar en su frente y nuca, se veía perfecta.

Con cuidado comenzó a vestirse para finalizar su arreglo. Se colocó la túnica y sobre de ella ató el cinturón. Por ultimo se puso las calcetas y sandalias. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se sintió satisfecha con su apariencia, El perfecto kimono la hacía ver maravillosa, casi podría asemejarse con la majestuosidad de un Suicune.

"_Misty ¿Ya estás lista? Debemos irnos"_ Escuchó la grave voz del joven de veinte años que le llamaba desde la planta baja de la casa con un poco de impaciencia, sin hacerlo esperar más tomo su pequeño bolso morado y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Justo en el último escalón se encontraba Ash, quien se había puesto pantalón de vestir negro con su camisa blanca, una sencilla corbata azul marino. En su mano derecha traía un saco del mismo tono azulado. Lucía más formal de lo acostumbrado pero su encanto natural seguía intacto.

Misty esperaba una gran reacción de parte del apuesto joven, pero no hubo ningún comentario fuera de lo normal, solo su usual sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que la veía, esa que le demostraba felicidad y confort por pasar tiempo con ella. Se sintió un poco decepcionada pues Ash solo se limitó a tomarla de la mano mientras salían de la casa.

Antes de llegar a la casa de los Oak, Misty había convencido a Ash de pasar al templo para dar gracias por el año terminado y expresar sus deseos y sueños por el ciclo que estaba comenzando. Todo el camino por el pueblo fue casi en silencio, exceptuando algunos comentarios de lo bonito que estaba el día o lo tranquilas que se veían las calles.

Por más que intentaba no estar molesta, Misty no podía creer que Ash fuera tan frío. _"¿Ni siquiera puede decirme que me veo linda? ¿Es acaso tan difícil? Ya se que no es muy expresivo en esto de los sentimientos pero de todas maneras debería de hacer un intento" _Su propia voz pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención por parte del chico realmente la estaba molestando. Dejó salir un suspiro por el tornado de preguntas sin respuestas que se estaban formando en su mente y se sintió aún más molesta cuando miró de reojo en dirección a su novio para notar que él simplemente sonreía _"!Es como si no le importara que estoy molesta!_" Volvió a pensar Misty. Estaba a punto de explotar contra él cuando llegaron al templo, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar... por el momento.

La siguiente hora transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras daban gracias por todas las cosas buenas recibidas el pasado año. Por un momento Misty sintió verdadera dicha pues para ella no pudo haber sido mejor. Aún no podía creer aquel día cuando Ash le declaró su amor al finalizar la primavera. A partir de ese momento no se había separado y todo marchaba perfecto. Por eso se le hacía más difícil de creer que no le dedicara ni un cumplido, pues a pesar de su mal sentido en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, él hacía un gran esfuerzo para ser romántico. _"¿Entonces qué es diferente hoy? Acaso... ¿Será que no me veo bien?"_.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora o llegaremos tarde a la cena de año nuevo – Misty había sido sacudida de su malos pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Ash que le hablaba con suavidad casi al oído mientras descansaba su masculina barbilla en su hombro – Aunque a mi no me importa, pero sabes que mi mamá y Brock no son muy amigos de la impuntualidad – Seguía hablándole en un tono cariñoso mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza dejando escapar un débil _"esta bien"_ de sus labios mientras se alejaba del joven, que se quedó un poco confundido por la reacción de su novia.

De camino a la casa del profesor Oak el silencio volvió a reaparecer. Las pocas voces de las personas en la calle quedaron atrás, dejando de fondo solo el canto de los Pidgeys que buscaban refugio para cuando llegara la noche. El ocaso llenaba de tonos dorados y naranjas los tranquilos prados y una agradable brisa los envolvía, pero Ash no podía disfrutar del paisaje pues sentía que algo mal pasaba con Misty. Desde que habían dejado el templo, ella caminaba un par de pasos adelante, evitando cualquier contacto con él, incluso no lo había mirado en todo el trayecto. Llegó un punto en que no pudo resistir más la insoportable afonía y se acercó un poco a ella para tomarla de la muñeca haciendo que detuviera sus pasos. Misty volteó a verlo con un rastro de tristeza dibujado en su semblante, el cual no paso desapercibido por el entrenador.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - Preguntó el chico inmediatamente mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de su amada - ¿Por qué has estado tan callada desde que salimos?

- No me pasa nada, mejor sigamos caminan...

- Vamos Mist, no pretendas que todo esta bien porque claramente se nota que no es así

- Es que de verdad, no es nada

- Ya dime ¿Acaso es algo que hice o dije?

- Mas bien es algo que no dijiste... – Su última frase salió casi inconcientemente, aunque tarde se arrepintió de decirlo, fue claramente escuchado por su acompañante.

- Entonces **Si** te sucede algo - Ash dejó escapar un ligero bufido derivado de la frustración que a veces sentía por no entender a las mujeres, sobre todo a tan terca pelirroja – Misty, sabes que a veces no soy precisamente el mejor en cuanto a materia de novios se refiere, pero nunca haría algo para lastimarte. Así que sea lo que sea que hice para ofenderte sabes que no lo hice a propósito – se acercó lentamente a la chica para envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

- Si es cierto lo que dices entonces ¿por qué no crees que soy bonita? – Su voz se escuchó como un reclamo infantil mientras tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho del joven – Me esforcé mucho para arreglarme hoy ¡y tú ni siquiera lo notaste!

Ash miró hacía abajo viendo solo el cabello anaranjado en medio de su camisa escuchando la explicación de su novia quien seguía sin mostrar la cara. No pudiendo evitarlo, dejó escapar una risilla de diversión que bien sabía podría enojarla aún más, pero es que toda la situación le pareció un tanto absurda.

- ¿Por eso estás molesta? – dejó escapar otro par de risas cuando por fin pudo ver los ojos verde azulados que lo miraban con enojo

- Yo no le encuentro nada gracioso. Sabes que casi nunca me arreglo de esta manera, mucho menos uso este tipo de ropa y esperaba que dijeras por lo menos que me veo bien ¡pero no! Ni un cumplido ¡nada! – la exageración en sus palabras solo consiguió mas risas por parte del atractivo moreno – ¡Ya Ash! Deja de burlarte, en verdad esperaba causarte alguna impresión – La ultima frase salió casi en un susurro que volvía a mostrar la tristeza de la chica.

- Es que no te dije nada porque para mi era más que obvio lo hermosa que estás y no solo hoy, todos los días me puedo dar cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por tener a una mujer de inmensa belleza a mi lado, y créeme, nada tiene que ver con que uses un kimono.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Ash provocaron un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas _"!Dios! de verdad es un romántico cuando se lo propone"_ pensó mientras se acercó a él para ser rodeada por sus brazos una vez más. Ella sin pensarlo colocó sus manos en el rostro del joven para tener control del beso que estaba por suceder. Después de unos segundos en los que ambos se perdieron en los labios del otro, se apartaron un poco viéndose a los ojos sin perder el abrazo que aún los unía.

- Entonces... ¿Ya estoy perdonado? – preguntó el chico un tanto travieso mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de ella

- Pues... No sé... solo si dices algo lindo en los siguientes 5 segundos – Misty siguió el juego mirándolo desafiante, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Ash se quedó callado un par de segundos, buscando un poco dentro de su corazón algo que decirle. Quería que las palabras que dijera a continuación definieran todo lo que sentía por Misty, su amor, sus deseos de siempre estar junto a ella... de alguna forma pudo encontrar las correctas.

- Cásate conmigo.

Y no era una pregunta. Misty se quedo paralizada cuando escuchó esas dos palabras, sin realmente creerlo.

- Q... ¿qué dijiste? – de alguna manera consiguió preguntarle, pues sentía que nada de su cuerpo le respondía.

- Eso es lo que provocas en mi – le respondió con una sonrisa – Cásate conmigo, y entonces podré decirte toda la vida lo maravillosa que eres.

Sus ojos llenos de alegría y sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaron en claro la respuesta que Misty no pudo decir en ese momento, mientras la tarde desaparecía en el oriente dando paso a la primera noche del año...

* * *

_Es raro como a veces las historias se escriben solas, la verdad no me imaginaba de final una propuesta de matrimonio pero así resultó y debo decir que !quedo bonito! n.n espero que piensen lo mismo y pues me costo un poco de trabajo pero aqui está, para esta letra también había pensado en "Karaoke" por si a las demás escritoras de abc se les ocurre algo con esa palabra pues yo no pude concretar nada aunque me parecían muy buena opcion._

_Un poco de inspiración para este capi fue el capitulo 62 de Sakura Card Captor (por todo lo de la celebracion de año nuevo y los kimonos :) aunque claro la trama es totalmente diferente._

_En fin como dije estuve enferma, ademas que me enganché mucho con un fic en deviantart que esta genial se llama "All for love" , por si lo quieren leer. En fin espero no tardarme mucho para la L que ya está mas que decidida cual será_

**_L' Fleur Noir _**_gracias por el review, y si, creo que Misty debió de ser un poco más sexy al final, pero que puedo decir estaba muy enojada la pobre! jajaja , mas bien debo de trabajar un poco en expresar la sensualidad y etc... trabajaré en eso lo prometo, espero te guste esta letra y yo tambien quiero leerte pronto _

**_NeNa _**_Me alegro que te guste lo que escribo gracias!_

**_DjPuMa13g _**_La intención si era que Ash pareciera un poco aniñado, que bueno es saber que si lo conseguí Yiey !jeje. Me da mucho gusto que me saugas leyendo letra con letra, de verdad que me das animos para seguir escribiendo. Espero te guste esta letra también_


	12. Leyenda

_Hola a todos! Una letra más para la colección y esta vez debo advertirles que es un poco "empalagosa" la historia, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo de sufrir ataques de diabetes jeje Disfruten!_

_**Leyenda**_

"_Esta es la historia del verdadero amor. _

_Una hermosa jovencita de la elite social se enamoró perdidamente del chico más apuesto que había conocido quien también la amaba con locura. Pero el destino parecía ensañarse con su cariño, pues además de vivir en diferentes pueblos de la región, sus padres no aprobaban ese amor e hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su poder para mantenerlos separados. _

_Aunque no podían verse consiguieron comunicarse por medio de cartas que estaban llenas de pasión y anhelo, por el deseo incesante de estar juntos. Así pasó algún tiempo hasta que la distancia fue demasiado dura para soportarla y decidieron fugarse. Una noche de Abril se verían en un verde prado que se ubicaba en medio de sus hogares._

_De nuevo el infortunio los acechaba durante su huida pues la luna, que parecía brillar siempre, en ese momento se encontraba cubierta por un obscuro manto, dormida e inconciente de lo que sucedía en el mundo privándolo de su luz. Por eso es que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la bella mujer se perdiera en el bosque, sin poder ver el camino que la llevaría a su amado, a cada paso se perdía más entre los altos árboles y la espesa maleza. Al pensar que tal vez nunca lograría llegar a su destino, lloró incontrolablemente mientras gritaba el nombre de su único amor, siendo esos gritos los que despertaron a la luna que de inmediato se compadeció de los jóvenes. _

_El astro nocturno decidió ayudarlos e iluminó con su blanca luz el lugar donde debían encontrarse, esperando que eso los guiara en la dirección correcta. Ambos chicos pudieron percatarse de ese brillo especial y esperando lo mejor corrieron al lugar donde el resplandor era más intenso._

_Por fin, en medio del prado, el apuesto hombre abrazó a la chica que lo esperaba ansiosamente y con un tierno beso sellaron su promesa de amarse por siempre. Después de que la pareja partiera, la luna llamó a las aguas del fondo de la tierra para rodear el lugar donde se habían encontrado. De esa manera recordaría al mundo la fuerza y voluntad de aquellos que se aman"..._

- ¡Que linda historia! – La pelirroja tenía sus manos juntas y sus ojos brillando de emoción escuchando atentamente el relato. Azurill y Mr. Mime había adoptado la misma posición de fascinación que la chica.

- Po eso es que en la noche de Luna llena de Abril se lleva acabo este festival, conmemorando aquel momento – La señora de cabello café se acercó a Misty tomando las manos de la jovencita con entusiasmo – y no sabes que gusto me da que este año estés conmigo para celebrarlo, querida.

- Tuve suerte de tener tiempo libre, no se porqué Ash nunca mencionó esta tradición ¡Suena tan romántico!

- Tal vez sea por eso, sabes que Ash es un poco... bueno, es mejor que nos apresuremos para ir al festival ¡Hay tantas cosas tan lindas por hacer! Espero quede tiempo de visitar la capilla y...

- ¿Cuál capilla?

- Oh, también es parte de la leyenda. Se dice que los hijos de aquellos jóvenes, al crecer y enterarse de la historia de sus padres, construyeron un pequeño templo en el lugar donde ocurrió el beso y que fue rodeado por el lago que invocó la luna. En estas fechas cientos de personas llevan velas que dejan como ofrenda a la luna para que los conduzca a su verdadero amor – una sonrisa se dibujó en Delia al notar el sonrojo en Misty cuando pronunció la última frase – Tal vez tu también quieras pedirle ayuda para que te guíe hacía el chico de tus sueños ¿no crees?

Las mejillas de Misty estaban apunto de explotar después del comentario de la señora Ketchum, pero solo asintió y tímidamente sugirió partir hacía el pueblo para aprovechar el día.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La multitud entusiasmada contagió con su alegría a la pelirroja. La comida, la música, los juegos... todo le resultaba encantador y la diversión fue aún mayor cuando se encontró a Tracey, con quien estuvo todo la tarde después de que la señora Ketchum se ocupara de preparar la cena especial de esa noche.

Aunque se estaba divirtiendo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, en ratos su mente divagaba. La imagen de cierto hombre, moreno, de cabello negro e increíblemente apuesto se formaba ante ella. Era un espejismo, una trampa de su imaginación que indicaba con claridad su verdadero deseo para ese día. _"Que maravilloso sería... una leyenda hecha realidad... con mi verdadero amor... con Ash" _Se permitió pensar por un segundo, aún sabiendo que era más factible que Psyduck derrotara a toda la organización Rocket. En ese momento de soñar despierta Azurill brincó desde sus brazos y corrió alejándose de la gente. Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja lo siguió apresuradamente dejando a Tracey atrás, que no se había percatado del pequeño incidente por estar dibujando a los Pokemon que veía.

Aunque Misty corría a gran velocidad detrás del ratón él parecía ser más rápido. Por suerte no le perdió la pista gracias a los alegres _"Azurill"_ que se oían a la distancia. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo cuando el pequeño revoltoso por fin se detuvo.

- Azu... Azurill ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo. Se apoyó en un árbol para poder recuperarse de su agitación - ¿Por... por qué huyes de esa manera?

El Pokemon acuático sólo daba saltos en círculos donde se había detenido como respuesta. Parecía querer enseñarle algo señalando con su cola al frente del camino recorrido para que su entrenadora entendiera lo que decía. La chica se acercó un poco más y pudo ver el lago de pueblo Paleta.

Había querido visitarlo ese día, pero con tantas actividades por hacer, simplemente no pudo.

El agua cristalina y transparente se encontraba en calma, Desde su posición se podía ver claramente la capilla en medio de lo que parecía ser una pequeña isla. Aunque la construcción de madera era humilde, lucía como una mansión en miniatura con todos los detalles en las paredes y ventanas perfectamente esculpidos. Miles de velas alrededor, todas prendidas iluminaban la porción de tierra mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Era como si viera la ilustración de un cuento de hadas. Se quedó tan embelesada por el bello paisaje que casi no se percataba de que Azurill seguía muy inquieto.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres Nadar? – El Pokemon movió la cabeza en signo de negación – ¿Entonces qué es? – Meditó por unos instantes – ¿Quieres ir a la capilla? – Azurill brincó de emoción cuando Misty por fin entendió lo que intentaba decirle – Mmm... No creo que podamos ir, no se ve ningún camino, y el lago parece profundo, necesitaríamos de una...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el Pokemon volvió a alejarse corriendo por toda la orilla del lago, deteniéndose a unos veinte metros de donde estaba inicialmente. Cuando Misty lo alcanzó vio que su amigo había encontrado una balsa y le hacía señas de que se subiera a ella. No entendía el motivo por el cual Azurill se comportaba de esa manera, parecía tener una urgencia incontrolable por conocer aquel lugar. Finalmente decidió complacerlo, más por su propia curiosidad de ver la capilla.

Remó tranquilamente dándose cuenta de que la isla estaba más lejos de lo que aparentaba. La noche había caído en su totalidad cuando arribó a su destino. El ruido del festival era casi imperceptible y lo único que resultaba visible eran todas las luces naranja-azuladas de las velas en la isla. Algunas flotaban en el lago alejándose poco a poco conforme se movía la corriente. Todo aquello parecía mágico, por un momento se sintió transportada en el tiempo y era como si se encontrara en alguna época antigua, donde ella era la bella doncella que esperaba en ese lugar a su apuesto caballero... Eso fue hasta que un ruido que provenía desde atrás de la construcción la regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Hay alguien allí? – Preguntó un poco asustada cuando reconoció que el sonido eran pisadas y su pánico se acrecentó cuando escuchó que se acercaban a ella - ¿Quién eres?

- _Que gusto verte_ – Sonó una áspera voz, pero lo único que se veía era una silueta de un hombre alto y delgado – _No esperaba verte aquí, pensé que todavía estarías en el festival. Justo ahora iba a buscarte. _

Misty se sintió más nerviosa pues no reconocía a la persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella debido a la escasa luz.

- ¿Buscarme a mi? ¿Que acaso eres un acosador?

- No, solo un viejo amigo – Por fin el hombre se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para ser reconocido. Un chico alto vestido con sus inseparables jeans y una chamarra negra que llevaba abotonada hasta el cuello le sonreía amablemente. Era él... Quien siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos y fantasías... Era Ash.

Su cabello negro y rebelde seguía como lo recordaba, pero sin una gorra que lo cubriera, su piel relucía en un increíble tono dorado debido al fulgor de las pequeñas luces. Se detuvo frente a ella contemplándola. Se sintió avergonzada por no haberse arreglado más trayendo puestos sus eternos shorts de jean y una sencilla blusa halter blanca ajustada a su figura.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin creer que realmente se tratara de él, tal vez era otro truco de su mente que esta vez se había esmerado en recrear cada detalle, hasta su fresco y varonil aroma.

- Creo que no te da mucho gusto verme ¿eh? – comentó un poco triste mientras mantenía la misma posición a un metro de distancia de su amiga.

- No es lo que quise decir ¿No se supone que estabas viajando? La última vez que supe estabas en Jotho, como si no fuera suficiente viaje después de estar en Isshu...

- Ah si – Ash Se rascó la nuca como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando se apenaba – pues hablé con mamá un par de semanas atrás. Insistía mucho en que viniera y ayer después de que me enteré de... cierta información me decidí a venir.

- Bueno eso explica porqué estás en Kanto pero... ¿Por qué estás en esta capilla? ¿Por qué no llegaste directo al festival?

- Eeeeehhhh bueno es que... – el nerviosismo en el chico creció – la verdad es que tenía que... pedir un deseo y he escuchado que este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

- Eres un tonto, eso solo aplica para las personas enamoradas...

Misty se quedó callada cuando notó que sus palabras habían ocasionado un fuerte tono rojo en el rostro del muchacho. No estaba segura el porqué de su reacción, no había forma que ella pudiera ofenderlo con esa suposición, a menos que...

-**¿Estás Enamorado? **– Gritó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo índice en la dirección de Ash, aún sin realmente creer que fuera verdad. Al ser descubierto su pequeño secreto, él no pudo más que asentir tímidamente desviando la vista hacia el suelo por miedo a lo que pudiera ver en la chica que lo señalaba acusante – ¡Esto si que es increíble! Es que no puede ser ¡¿Ash Ketchum enamorado? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Como es que te diste cuenta? ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Es una mujer verdad?

- ¡Que clase de pregunta es esa! ¡Por supuesto que es una chica! – Fue hasta ese momento que Ash levantó la mirada dándose cuenta del estado de _shock_ en el que se encontraba la pelirroja que, ahora se movía de un lado a otro rápidamente moviendo sus manos en el aire.

- ¡Pero es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Se lo vas a decir? ¿Vas a confesarle tu amor?

- ¿Puedes detener el interrogatorio? ¡Ya son muchas cosas que no creo recordar todas y darte una respuesta!

Misty se detuvo expectante. Todo le parecía tan raro y la posibilidad de que Ash amara a otra chica la estaba volviendo loca, aun así, tenía que escucharlo. Merecía saber la verdad.

- Bueno, no sé exactamente desde cuando, tal vez sean años, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos meses. Después de Isshu me empecé a dar cuenta que era absurdo estar tan lejos de... – un nudo se hizo en la garganta de ambos. En Misty porque pensó que escucharía el nombre de quien iba a alejarlo de su lado. Mientras que en Ash fue producto del miedo a delatarse - ... _**ella**_.

Conteniendo la respiración por recordar el orden de sus preguntas sentía la agonía que estaba apunto de terminar. Ash no podría evitar darle una respuesta por mucho más tiempo.

- Y... ¿Quien es ella?

El entrenador la miró nuevamente sin dejar de sonreírle. Se acercó poco a poco hasta estar a solo milímetros de Misty. Con temor levantó sus manos acercándolas temblorosas hasta las mejillas sonrojadas de... _**ella**_. Sus hermosos ojos cafés veían directo a las profundas orbes aquamarinas que estaban frente a él. Soltó un cálido suspiro en el perfil blanco de la chica envolviéndola de nuevo con aquella fragancia que emanaba de su varonil cuerpo.

- Creo que puedes adivinarlo – con sus pulgares acariciaba tiernamente los pómulos de Misty sin quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado desde que tenia memoria.

- ¿Estás... enamorado... de mi? - nerviosa como nunca lo había estado en su vida, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ni de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, pero viendo la forma en la que actuaba Ash no podía estar jugando. Él sonrió.

- Eres muy buena adivina.

Acto seguido se besaron. Las manos de él se aferraron aún más al rostro de Misty quien a su vez rodeó con sus brazos al chico que tanto había deseado, no solo ese día sino toda su vida. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se dejaba embriagar por el dulce sabor de los labios de Ash. Fue un beso largo e intenso que solo fue presenciado por Azurill y Pikachu que habían sido testigos del enternecedor encuentro de esas dos almas gemelas. Después de un rato, El entrenador se fue separando lentamente de la boca de ella.

- ..._y con un tierno beso sellaron su promesa de amarse por siempre - _fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de Misty. Seguía con los ojos cerrados envuelta en su mundo de ensueño.

- ¿Que dices?

- Es parte de la leyenda que me contó tu mamá. La verdad es que nunca creí que ese tipo de historias se hicieran realidad.

- Yo tampoco Mist, pero no sabes como me alegra que los dos estuviéramos _tan_ equivocados.

Nuevamente, el _apuesto caballero_ besó a su _hermosa doncella_ bajo la mágica luz de luna.

* * *

_Al principio queria que fuera "Luna" por eso es que la leyenda gira alrededor de ella, y si el festival es en Abril es porque... estamos en abril y... es mi cumple! de hecho trataré de actualizar ese día (28) para conmemorarlo jeje. Ya saben que cualquier duda,comentario, critica o sugerencia pueden dejarla en un review. _

_**DjPuMa13g **Gracias por la felicitación y si! ya estoy mejor, a mi también me gusta Ash romantico y creo que estoy un poco en ese "mood" así que ojalá y disfrutes de esta letra también _

_**NeNa** Gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora, me esfuerzo mucho y me da gusto ver que me siguen leyendo, mientras eso pase yo seguiré escribiendo :) _

_**honey04 **Que bueno que te gusten mis historias y a mi tambien me encanta Ash y Misty Pokeshipping forever! jeje _

_**Kasumi Mist** Me alegra que no me abandones y que me sigas leyendo! definitivamente en kimono quise reflejar esa parte preocupona de las mujeres y a veces los hombre solo son tontos por no notarlo no es tanto que sean malos jeje pero que se le va hacer si pensamos tan diferente... y no se que decir mas que: De nada? jeje y en Juegos definitivamente le quedó claro que sin las mujeres simplemente no pueden vivir. mil Gracias a ti por los comentarios positivos y creo que ya te dije que me encantó tu actualización, espero leer más pronto :) _

_**-Mistyket **Y la continuación de hipnosis? jeje La historia de insomnio no se me hubiera ocurrido si a mi no me hubiera dado ) que bueno que te gusta mi sentido del humor y respecto a Juegos creo que es la creencia popular de que Misty debió ser más sexy, así que tal vez agregue unos cuantos dialogos mas en la parte final para que quede mejor. Que linda eres por todos tus comentarios. _

_J**hungYuki** De nada? jeje que bueno que te gusten mis One Shots :) _


	13. Mío

_Feliz cumple para miiii! Yiey! jeje y que mejor forma de festejarlo que con la letra M. Un poquito de humor, amistad y romance en esta letra. ¡Que lo difruten!_

_**Mío**_

- ¡Vamos Mist!, tienes que ayudarme, por favor...

Definitivamente se encontraba ante un gran dilema. Ash la miraba suplicante. Sus ojos tristes bien podrían ser los de un cachorro que rogaba por alimento. Sus manos se mantenían entrecruzadas como quien hace una plegaria. Siempre que deseaba algo de ella adoptaba esa misma pose y siempre cedía ante sus encantos. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Esta bien Ash, te ayudaré a organizar este tonto evento de beneficencia, pero ya quita esa cara de idiota que de verdad me está molestando.

El chico sonrió triunfante por ver que su truco había funcionado una vez más.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Mist, ¡Eres la mejor!

- No te confíes mucho, algún día se te va acabar la buena suerte conmigo Ketchum. ¿Y de que se trata la fiesta de recaudación de fondos este año?

- Mmm... no lo sé. Aún no abro el sobre, pero de todas formas se que será a-b-u-r-r-i-d-o – Los gestos dramáticos que acompañaban sus palabras lo hacían ver como un verdadero niño.

- ¡Me pides ayuda y no sabes de que se trata! – Gritó desesperada al chico que estaba tirado en el sillón de aquel lujoso departamento - No sé como es que eres Maestro Pokemon si nunca quieres cumplir con las obligaciones de uno.

- ¡No me regañes! Ya accediste a ayudarme, así que mejor lee la carta que me envió la liga – Fue lo único que contestó el chico extendiéndole la mano para entregarle dicho objeto sin intenciones de levantarse de su cómodo asiento.

La enojada pelirroja le arrebató el papel de las manos para leer su contenido en voz alta

-_"Estimado señor Ketchum, con la intención de recaudar fondos para la fundación_... Bla, Bla... _En la que buscamos mejorar la meta del año pasado..._ Bla, Bla, Bla... _Pensamos que la manera más óptima de conseguirlo es con un desfile de modas... _

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era aburrido. – Fue lo único que indicó con tono de disgusto sin siquiera voltear hacia su amiga que lo miraba con desconcierto _"Solo Ash podría considerar rodearse de modelos como algo aburrido"_ pensó Misty.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, ni creas que me vas a dejar a mi sola organizarlo todo como lo hiciste el año pasado – La severidad en su voz solo duró unos segundos hasta que Ash la miró nuevamente con esos maravillosos ojos mientras le decía de manera sincera _"Gracias por ayudarme siempre Mist"..._ Realmente no podía resistirse a ese extraordinario hombre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Faltaban solo tres días para el evento y Misty no podría estar más estresada. Aunque había arrastrado al joven Maestro a todos lados durante la organización del mismo, era más una distracción que una ayuda. Lo fue aún más durante los ensayos, pues todas las chicas que serían las modelos en el gran día, parecían solo estar interesadas en Ash, cosa que comenzaba a molestarle intensamente.

Aunque todas esas bellas mujeres estaban acechándolo como abejas a la miel, él parecía no hacerles caso, después de todo seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, pero el intenso coqueteo no pasaba desapercibido para la pelirroja que hacía su más grande esfuerzo para no demostrar los crecientes celos que la estaban invadiendo.

- Ya fue mucho trabajo por un día ¿no crees? ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer?

- Te dije que no puedo Ash, aún falta hacer el ensayo general y...

- Haz hecho como diez esta semana, te aseguro que nada va a salir mal – El entrenador tomó del brazo a la chica alejándola de la pasarela con rumbo a la salida, más ella ponía resistencia - ¡Vamos Mist! Todo está perfecto, además si hubiera algún problema solo tienes que decir que fue mi culpa.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Se soltó suavemente del agarre de su compañero y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. A veces sentía que solo se aprovechaba de su ayuda pero la realidad era que a él le gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado. – Solo voy por mi bolso y podremos ir a donde tú quieras.

- ¡Genial! – Esa respuesta la celebró tanto o más que la captura de un Pokemon – Te estaré esperando en la entrada.

Apenas el atractivo entrenador se alejaba cuando los murmullos de unas cuantas modelos que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a intensificarse y Misty no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que, al principio era casi inaudible, pero rápidamente se había vuelto en gritos histéricos que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con los sonidos de las aves en época de reproducción.

- ¡Ya vieron lo guapo que es Ash!

- ¡Por supuesto! Si no soy ciega. No me importaría invitarlo a salir algún día

- Y a mi no me importaría besar todo ese maravilloso cuerpo que tiene.

- ¡Tiffany! ¡Eres terrible!

- Solo digo lo que siento, y tal vez la noche del desfile lo invite a mi departamento y ¿quién sabe? Podrían hacerse realidad mis fantasías con él.

Después de ese comentario las tres chicas estallaron en risas ensordecedoras. Misty estaba roja de la furia por lo que ese trío de _tontas_ se atrevían a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto vio como Ash le hacía señas desde la puerta del hotel, así que decidió ir pronto a su encuentro antes de que alguien intentara acaparar su atención, o peor aún, se atrevieran a flirtear con él.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Por fin llegó el tan esperado día. Todas las personas importantes en Kanto estaba allí, expectantes a lo que les prometieron sería un gran espectáculo. Por supuesto Ash, quien estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro de diseñador, parecía más una estrella de cine que un Maestro Pokemon. Sin duda disfrutaba su papel de anfitrión y todos estaban fascinados con su presencia, mientras que Misty se encontraba tras las cortinas de la pasarela asegurándose de que no ocurriera ni un solo error. Por más que su amigo le insistió que no era necesario y que bien podría estar disfrutando del resultado de su arduo trabajo, luciendo algún hermoso vestido y tomando un cóctel, ella decidió ponerse unos cómodos jeans con un _tank top_ gris y sus _Converse_ del mismo color, orquestando toda la función, lejos de los reflectores.

Cuando las luces del amplio salón se apagaron, quedando solo iluminada la enorme pasarela, todos los presentes ya se encontraban en sus asientos. Ash estaba justo en frente de la gran estructura.

Una a una fueron desfilando las modelos que portaban los atuendos que serían vendidos al final. Algunos eran atrevidos, otros tantos muy elegantes. Misty estaba realmente satisfecha con lo que había logrado, aunque eran las obligaciones de Ash y no las suyas, esa se había convertido en su noche de éxito... que unas cuantas chicas estaban dispuestas a arruinar.

Una bella mujer, rubia y de intensos ojos verdes, que caminaba con gracia portando un vestido rojo de pronunciado escote sonreía con verdadera coquetería al reconocido Maestro de Kanto. Lo peor vino después, cuando una morena de ojos azules, que Misty reconoció como _Tiffany_, y que solo tenía un diminuto bikini cubriendo su piel, guiñó el ojo al momento que mandaba un beso en dirección de Ash.

Si tan solo la mirada pudiera fulminar, esas dos se hubieran vuelto polvo en un instante cuando Misty posó sus verdes y enardecidos ojos en ellas, al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta que sintió sus uñas clavándose en lo más hondo de sus palmas.

Todos los presentes estaban entusiasmados con el "compromiso" de las modelos en el show, la pelirroja sabía exactamente lo que esas chicas tramaban hacer. Y no se los iba a permitir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

- _¡Te dije que todo iba a salir bien señorita preocupona!_

- Si, si ya lo repetiste cien veces Ash. – Con una mano sostenía el aparato celular con el que estaba hablando y con la otra sujetaba un par de vestidos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que había dispuesto como vestidor – Pero todo fue gracias a mi, así que más vale que lo reconozcas cuando hables mañana con la prensa o algo muy malo te puede pasar.

_- Claro que te daré crédito y no solo eso, que te parece si vamos a celebrar ahora mismo. Yo invito._

- Me parece perfecto. Solo dejo unas cosas en el camerino y te veo en la entrada del hotel ¿De acuerdo?

_- No me hagas esperar. _

Entró en el gran salón colmado de chicas sin quererles prestar mucha atención. Colgó en un perchero las prendas que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió al tocador donde había dejado sus cosas para recogerlas. En eso estaba cuando las modelos empezaron con sus platicas insulsas una vez más. Sus esfuerzos por ignorarlas no bastaron, pues no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían cuando involucraron a cierto atractivo entrenador.

- Viste lo bien que lucía hoy ¡Quería lanzarme a sus fuertes brazos y besarlo!

- ¡Lo se! Debe ser muy bueno besando ¿no crees?

- Totalmente, pero no es algo que pienso seguir imaginando porque ahora mismo lo voy a buscar para invitarlo a salir.

- ¿Y que te hace creer que aceptará?

- Lo hará y no solo eso, te apuesto que esta misma noche tendré a ese hombre enredado entre mis sabanas.

_**PUFFF... **_

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del lugar donde estaba Misty hizo que cualquier otro sonido cesara. Los cuchicheos habían sido eliminados y todas las miradas estaban en la enfurecida chica que había emitido el escandaloso ruido cuando golpeó el tocador con ambos puños.

La líder de gimnasio tenía la mandíbula tensa, todas sus facciones se habían endurecido y los ojos lucían fríos como hielo viendo directamente a la chica que había hecho aquel insinuante comentario. Su odio creció más cuando se dio cuenta que no era otra más que Tiffany.

- ¡Ya me cansé de escuchar tantas estupideces de ustedes! – Como pudo acomodó su bolso en su hombro mientras se dirigía a la salida con la mirada atónita de todas las chicas sobre ella - Si tú crees que tienes la más remota esperanza de que Ash se fije en una tonta como tú, ¡estás muy equivocada!

- ¡Ey! Tu no eres nadie para decirme... – La modelo intentó defenderse de la furia de Misty más le iba resultar imposible

- _Yo_ soy Misty, conozco Ash desde niños y sé que ¡él nunca se fijaría en una cabeza hueca rellena de silicón como tú!

- !Oye _niñita_! ¡No voy a dejar que me hables de esa manera!

La pelirroja ignoró por completo ese comentario y se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando sintió que todo aquel asunto había quedado inconcluso, así que girándose en sus talones volvió a ver de frente a Tiffany una vez más.

- Y si alguna vez se te ocurre acercarte a él, ten por seguro que te golpearé tan fuerte hasta dejarte irreconocible, porque Ash no está disponible ni para ti o para cualquiera de ustedes _zorras _porque **¡él es sólo mío!**

...

_- ¿En serio? No sabía que yo tuviera dueña. _

La voz del chico sonaba divertida ante la escena que acababa de presenciar desde la puerta del salón, pero la pelirroja no se atrevió a voltear. Se quedó petrificada, sintiendo una enorme vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo hasta asomarse por sus mejillas, convirtiéndola en un jitomate humano.

Ash caminó los tres pasos que lo separaban de su amiga y la tomó por los hombros.

- Bueno chicas, esto fue entretenido pero es mejor que me lleve a este _Gyarados_ antes de que cause más problemas – La sacudía levemente en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, más la pelirroja mantenía la mirada en el piso evitando cualquier contacto visual, sin decir una sola palabra.

- Espera un momento ¿Te vas a ir con _Esa_? - Tiffany señaló a la chica que Ash sostenía con sus manos sin poderlo creer.

- Si. Verás ya había hecho una cita con ella y no la puedo cancelar – El entrenador sujetó con un poco más fuerza los hombros de Misty y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia la salida bajo la sorprendida expresión de todas las demás chicas – ¡Ah!, un consejo. Si fuera ustedes, tomaría muy en serio su amenaza – volvió agitar a su amiga que por ahora parecía más una muñeca de trapo que una chica – porque puede ser muy violenta cuando se enoja.

Diciendo eso Ash arrastró a Misty lejos de las inquisitivas miradas de unas muy enfurecidas modelos. Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista Ash se detuvo frente a su amiga que aún seguía con la vista baja y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Ante ese bello semblante de vulnerabilidad y ternura él no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Vamos Mist – Con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó la fina barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo – ¿No piensas hablarme nunca más?

- A... Ash yo no... – Sus pupilas temblaban por la marea de emociones que estaba experimentando – No quise decir eso... quiero decir no es que de verdad crea que seas mío... yo no... No te vayas a enojar por favor...

- No podría estar enojado – con la mano que tenía libre acercó el frágil cuerpo de su amiga tomándola por la cintura, la otra que había estado sobre su barbilla ahora acariciaba dulcemente el fino cuello de porcelana. – Si lo que dijiste no es más que la verdad.

- ¡¿Qué? – La sorpresa en Misty intentó hacerla retroceder más la mano que Ash mantenía en ella, la atrajo aún más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

- Tienes razón. – Hablaba calmado y sonriente – Soy tuyo, porque solo a ti pertenece mi corazón.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – El tono carmesí volvió a invadirla una vez más. Sus brazos que hasta el momento se encontraban tensos, fueron ablandándose subiendo por el pecho masculino hasta terminar enredándose en el cuello del chico.

- Siempre ha sido así Mist, y siempre lo será, claro con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú seas solo mía, por supuesto.

No fue necesaria una respuesta pues Misty acortó la escasa distancia que existía entre sus labios y los de él. Ash recibió la muestra de afecto al momento que la tomaba por la espalda con sus grandes y protectoras manos levantándola del suelo unos cuantos centímetros. Aún bajo la euforia que producía aquel beso, ambos estaban concientes de la infame cercanía de sus cuerpos que se mantuvo así incluso cuando sus bocas se hubieran separado un poco en busca de aire.

El atractivo moreno sonrió viendo la felicidad que Misty irradiaba en aquel momento. La amaba así, tal y como era, por su increíble belleza e intensa personalidad, incluso por esos celos enloquecidos que la orillaron a estallar ante un montón de desconocidas minutos atrás.

* * *

_Disculpen si ofendi a alguien con el uso de la palabra "zorras" yo pienso que se merecian eso y mas jajajaja, quise seguir la historia despues del ultimo parrafo pero no se, como que me gustó de esa forma n.n espero que a ustedes también. _

_Tres besos y tres finales felices en las ultimas letras... tal vez para el proximo no tengan tanta suerte, aun no lo sé. _

_Estoy muy feliz de que ya llegué a la mitad del abecedario y ya estoy pensando en mas fics gracias a que todos me han apoyado con sus reviews y me alegra que les guste mis historias, así que habrá muchas más!_

_**-Mistyket** Y te lo seguiré recordando hasta que lo subas! jeje y creo que a mi también me daban ganas de sonreir mientras lo escribía, me alegra que te haya gustado_

_**JhungYuki** Aunque Ash tiene buena estrella nunca esta de más pedir ayuda extra ¿No crees? Espero que te guste esta letra tambien_

_**KAZ WHOR** Hola! que bueno que te gusten mis historias y si he estado leyendo tu fic, en un tiempecito que tenga te dejo un review _

_**L' Fleur Noir** Me imaginé que te iban a gustar estas ultimas letras porque se nota que eres toda una romantica, n.n a mi tambien me gustan tus historias porque se plasma eso de ti en ellas, y yo tambien espero leerte pronto!_

_**NeNa** Gracias de nuevo por las porras, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y gracias también por las felicitaciones adelantadas!_

_**DjPuMa13g **Yo advertí que era dulce jajaja, pero que bueno que te gustó y no me mates por mandarte al doctor por altos niveles de azucar_

_**Kasumi Mist** Jajaja creo que si te dio gracia el pequeño chistecillo que puse durante la conversación de Ash y Misty, que puedo decir ella estaba realmente impactada de que Ash estuviera enamorado que se imaginó de todo XD_


	14. Negación

_Hola a todos! Ahora si fue un largo mes sin actualizar, me quise dar un pequeño descanso pero ya estoy de vuelta y con una letra extra larga... un poco diferente a lo que había escrito antes (creo yo) Espero que la disfruten de todas formas _

_**Negación**_

La pacífica noche de Brock se había desvanecido. El estruendoso ruido proveniente de la entrada del departamento lo separó de su dulce y preciado sueño. Intentó no prestarle atención más los ruidos se habían extendido hasta la cocina. Se levantó pesadamente de su cama y con pasos adormilados bajó las escaleras para descubrir que era lo que ocurría. Entre la penumbra pudo distinguir la silueta de un chico alto y ligeramente fornido quien buscaba entre las gavetas, haciendo un gran escándalo en el proceso.

- ¿Ash? ¿Eres tú?

- Por supuesto – Su voz fue cortante. Se giró con un vaso en una mano y una botella en la otra - ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – Fue lo único que dijo mientras servía un poco del líquido transparente sin molestarse en ver a su compañero de casa

- Pues no – El moreno tomó asiento en un banco que estaba en frente – Solo me sorprende que llegues a ésta hora ¿Que hacías afuera a las 4 de la mañana?

- Nada importante – Ash parecía mirar a través de él. Apresuró a tomar el contenido de su vaso, sirviéndose otro trago casi de inmediato.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – El tono de Brock se había vuelto serio y preocupado

- En ningún lado – Fue lo único que contestó con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz mientras ingería más alcohol.

- Ok... ¿Estás conciente de que _eso_ no es agua verdad? – El criador señaló la botella alargada que Ash sostenía con fuerza

- Por supuesto – Contestó de manera tajante tomando un _shot_ más de vodka.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- No

- De acuerdo – No estando muy convencido con las respuestas, o la falta de ellas, se levantó de su asiento sin quitar la vista de su amigo – Siendo así, supongo que me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana Ash.

No obtuvo réplica.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Es realmente tan grave Brock? ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

- ¡No May! no los hubiera llamado si no pensara que se trata de algo serio.

La mencionada estaba sentada frente al criador en la sala de su departamento. Se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Su antiguo compañero de viaje la había citado a ella y a su novio Drew para que discutieran el extraño comportamiento de Ash en los últimos días.

- ¿Ha estado bebiendo? - preguntó la coordinadora preocupada

- No, solo fue esa noche.

- De seguro solo tuvo un mal día en el trabajo.

- No creo que se trate de eso Drew, no se han presentado problemas en la liga. Desde entonces lo noto muy callado, además de que hoy es la primera vez que sale de la casa en cuatro días y cada vez que le pregunto que ocurre solo contesta _"no es nada",_ pero estoy seguro que algo anda mal.

- Es muy raro - El coordinador tomó la mano de su novia en un intento por calmarla - Yo platiqué con él la semana pasada y parecía estar bien, tal vez un poco nervioso pero...

- ¿Hablaron? ¿De qué? – May y Brock preguntaron al unísono

- En realidad... hizo muchas preguntas respecto a May y a mí... quería saber si me resultó difícil pedirle que fuera mi novia y como me sentía desde entonces.

- ¿Para que querría saber eso?

La plática fue interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió dando paso al sujeto en cuestión. En su hombro se encontraba un muy agotado Pikachu que se alegró con la presencia de los jovencitos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa seguido de un alegre _"Pika"_ en señal de saludo, a diferencia de Ash que no omitió ningún sonido o gesto y sin siquiera voltear a verlos entró a la cocina para descargar las bolsas que traía.

Ahora la pareja entendía mejor la preocupación de Brock. Los movimientos de Ash eran casi mecánicos y su vista se notaba ausente, pareciera que estuvieran en presencia de un zombie o un títere sin vida más que de un humano. La imagen que veían distaba mucho de ser el entusiasta muchacho que conocieron en sus viajes, pero May no iba a dejar que su amigo siguiera en ese estado y en tan solo segundos ideó un plan para levantarle el ánimo.

- Ey Ash, Drew y yo planeamos ir a la playa el fin de semana y pensamos que sería buena idea que ustedes también fueran, ya sabes para revivir los viejos tiempos – El mencionado se acercó para escuchar la propuesta que comenzaba a interesarle, la castaña sonrió ante esa pequeña victoria – Sería genial pasar unos días todos juntos ¿no crees?

- Supongo – Su voz apagada apenas era audible para los presentes - Había pensado en tomarme unas vacaciones

- ¡Que bien! Y ya que va a ser un viaje grupal tal vez deberíamos invitar a Misty – Una sonrisilla traviesa se asomó en el rostro de la chica, aquella que servía para sonrojarlo cada vez que le hablaba de la pelirroja, más ésta se apagó casi de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que el rostro de Ash se había endurecido una vez más, sus ojos habían perdido cualquier rastro de brillo e incluso se mostraban fúricos hacia May por haberla mencionado.

- Si como quieras, de seguro no podré ir

- Pero si tú acabas de decir...

- Olvidaba que tengo muchos asuntos pendientes – Su respuesta fue tajante dejando a la coordinadora en silencio. Sin más que decir dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Pikachu solo lo miró alejarse con tristeza.

Sus amigos ahora tenían la certeza de que algo malo ocurría. No era un secreto para nadie el amor que el entrenador albergaba por su mejor amiga, aunque nunca lo hubiera profesado y de repente parecía sentir solo desprecio hacia ella. _"Tengo que llegar al fondo de todo este asunto"_ pensó Brock.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde esa última plática con sus amigos Ash mantenía la distancia con su compañero de casa, además evitaba contestar el teléfono por si a May se le ocurría llamarlo. En realidad estaba evadiendo cualquier contacto con el mundo, no había vuelto a su oficina desde _"ese día"_, incluso sus Pokemon estaban siendo excluidos de su vida a excepción de Pikachu que se negaba a apartarse de su lado.

Sin muchos ánimos para realizar cualquier actividad, se encontraba tirado en el sillón amarillo de su sala, buscando algo que ver en televisión. Su tranquilidad solo duró unos instantes hasta que Brock llegara con esa incesante intención de hablar.

- ¿Que haces? – preguntó casualmente, sentándose a un lado del joven maestro Pokemon.

- Solo... viendo televisión – Contestó con ese monótono sonido que ahora tenía por voz

- Ash... ya sabes que somos amigos y que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Si

- Entonces ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

- Ya te lo dije cientos de veces, pero si no te quedó claro: No. Tengo. Nada.

- No te creo

- Pues ese es tú problema, no el mío

- No te comportes como un imbécil Ash, solo quiero ayudarte, realmente estoy preocupado por ti

- Pues tranquilízate _**mamá**_, ¡ya te dije que estoy bien! – Sin muchos ánimos de seguir la conversación se levantó del sillón para desaparecer por las escaleras cuando Brock lo detuvo del brazo

- Tiene que ver con Misty ¿No es así? – Brock pudo sentir como el cuerpo del muchacho se volvía duro como piedra con solo escuchar ese nombre.

- No – Escupió su contestación al momento que tiraba de su brazo para liberarlo.

- Entonces ¿por qué te enojas cada vez que alguien la menciona? ¿Pelearon?

- No... No ha pasado nada – Las palabras salieron de la boca de Ash reciamente, como si le rasparan la garganta al momento de pronunciarlas. El criador quiso continuar el interrogatorio más no tuvo oportunidad ya que Ash salió a toda prisa del departamento azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Brock. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de May.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Descubriste algo?_

-Nada, no quiere hablar, mucho menos de Misty

_-Pero necesitamos saber que pasó, la situación podría empeorar_

- Ya lo sé, pero mientras el se niegue a enfrentar... lo que sea que está pasando será muy difícil ayudarlo

_- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? _

- Buscar respuestas en otro lado, lo mejor es que veamos a Misty, ver que averiguamos

_- Entonces seguiré con los preparativos para el viaje, pero ¿crees que sea buena idea dejarlo solo? _

- Por ahora, creo que es lo mejor

_- Está bien Brock, te veo mañana a mediodía_

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Un inquietante sueño torturaba su imaginación, una pesadilla que en pocos días se había vuelto recurrente, por más que intentara no pensar en aquel suceso que había cambiado su vida, por más que intentara convencerse que nunca ocurrió, el recuerdo regresaba todas las noches atacando su inconsciente. El sudor empapando la almohada y su respiración agitada finalmente lo hicieron despertar. 6:30 de la mañana. Apenas si consiguió dormir un par de horas, lo mismo que en las noches anteriores. Ash miró el techo de su habitación por unos minutos antes de que se vistiera y saliera en busca de Pikachu. Apenas entró a la cocina pudo ver a su fiel amigo sobre la mesa tomando su desayuno. El Pokemon lo miraba con tristeza, con esa misma cara llena de melancolía que a pesar de todo pretendía confortarlo, pero no lo conseguía. Intentó sonreírle para que no se preocupara más por él. No pudo, tal vez no podría hacerlo nunca más.

- Buenos días, compañero - fue lo único que atinó a decir, frotando suavemente sus orejas cafés.

- Pika ¿Pi pika?

- Estoy bien Pikachu, no te preocupes tanto ¿De acuerdo? - No sabía cuantas veces le había hecho esa misma pregunta y no sabía si su respuesta algún día llegaría a ser verdad.

El ratón eléctrico asintió aún sabiendo que le mentía. Se acercó a la alacena para extraer una caja de cereal que colocó enfrente de su entrenador, indicándole que comiera.

- Gracias Pikachu – Alejó el objeto con disgusto – No tengo hambre, tal vez más tarde. - Ash se dio cuenta de la decepción que provocó en su mejor amigo, además de que notó la fatiga en Pikachu, su pequeño cuerpo estaba apunto de colapsar. – Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes en el centro Pokemon, solo por hoy, para que puedas descansar.

Pikachu quiso negarse a esa decisión, pero de verdad estaba agotado. Había estado tan al pendiente de su entrenador que había descuidado su salud, así que solo asintió y subió resignado al hombro de Ash.

Después de que dejara a Pikachu en el centro -no sin antes prometerle que comería algo- regresó a su casa solo para darse cuenta que tenía todo el día libre sin nada que hacer. Brock llegaría esa noche, por lo menos evitaría cualquier interrogatorio, pero hasta entonces eran solo él... y sus pensamientos.

Ordenó una pizza en un intento de cumplir su promesa de probar alimento. No pudo terminarse una sola rebanada. La televisión tampoco ayudaba, programas poco interesantes solo hacían que su mente divagara.

"_¿Cómo irá todo en Isla Espuma? ¿Se estarán divirtiendo? Supongo que si. Tal vez ni me extrañen, sobre todo __**ella**__... Tal vez... ella... está..."_ Sacudió su cabeza y aferró sus manos a ambos lados de sus sienes fuertemente, evitando que los recuerdos lo atacaran una vez más _"No... No... __**Eso**__ no es real... Nunca pasó... nunca fui a verla... __**ese**__ día no existió" _Se mecía suavemente suprimiendo cualquier imagen que lo perturbara hasta que pudo relajar un poco su cuerpo.

Miró alrededor, su departamento solitario comenzaba a sentirse como una prisión. Pensó en salir, pero en realidad no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a desconocidos. Así que tuvo que encontrar un punto medio donde pudiera sentirse mejor. Con excesiva lentitud se dirigió hacia el patio trasero del inmueble y se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín que allí había. En realidad no era mucha la diferencia, aunque la ligera brisa y el olor de los árboles pudieron tranquilizarlo un poco más. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el ambiente... Se mantuvo quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, concentrado en evitar los horribles_ Flashbacks_ que amenazaban con regresar. Así estuvo por horas sin darse cuenta el momento en que la noche calló sobre él, con su fría obscuridad cubriéndolo por completo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Brock regresó de su viaje. Llegó más tarde de lo planeado gracias a un vuelo retrasado y el hecho que de repente no tenía ganas de enfrentar lo que le esperaba en casa. Se detuvo frente a la entrada principal mirándola detenidamente. Ahora que sabía lo que estaba afectando tanto a Ash, era su obligación ayudarlo, después de todo él era su mejor amigo, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, al fin abrió la puerta. Toda la casa estaba en penumbra, no existía sonido alguno que le indicara si Ash estaba allí. Con cuidado dejó sus cosas en el sofá. Estaba a punto de prender las luces cuando el viento que entraba por la puerta trasera llamó su atención.

Salió al patio con cautela, allí tampoco había luz, pero pudo distinguir la figura del entrenador, solitario e inmóvil en la oscuridad.

- ¿Ash? ¿Que haces aquí afuera? ¿No tienes frío?

El chico tardó en reaccionar, sus ojos que hasta entonces se mantenían cerrados, se abrieron pausadamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo que estaba parado frente a su silla.

- No. Estoy bien

- Deja de decir eso. Ash, necesitas decirme la verdad – La poca serenidad que le quedaba se esfumaba al verlo en ese estado. Un dejo de tristeza y desesperación se empezaba a escuchar en su voz - Tienes que contarme que fue lo que pasó cuando buscaste a Misty la semana pasada.

- No sé de que estás hablando – Se levantó dispuesto a huir de esa plática una vez más, pero Brock lo detuvo de la muñeca con la fuerza de la que él carecía en esos momentos. Sin tener más opción, quedaron frente a frente mirándose directo a los ojos.

- Si lo sabes, fuiste al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste hace ocho días ¿Que tenías planeado hacer?

- Nada.

- ¡Deja de mentir Ash! Todos sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes por Misty...

- ¡Yo no siento **nada** por ella!

- ¡Tú la amas! ¡Siempre lo haz hecho! Pero nunca tuviste las agallas suficientes para decírselo

- ¡No hables como si supieras lo que siento!

- Si lo sé, tanto como para asegurar que después de todos estos años de indecisión fuiste a verla para confesárselo...

- ¡No!

- Pero no tuviste oportunidad ¿no es así? No creo que se lo hayas dicho si viste lo mismo que yo...

- ¡Basta!

- Y no es solo el hecho de que estuviera con alguien más sino lo feliz que se veía con...

- **¡Basta!**

No quería seguir escuchándolo. Pensando en la única manera para detenerlo lo golpeó en la mandíbula, haciendo que el rostro de su amigo girara apartando esos ojos acusantes de él. Brock se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos para después mirarlo una vez más. En el rostro de Ash se asomaba la tristeza y el dolor que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar, más le era imposible continuar con ese acto de negación.

Segundos después el entrenador se encontraba de rodillas en el pasto, sus palmas extendidas en el suelo y el cuerpo temblando por intentar contener su llanto una vez más. Enseguida sintió como los brazos de Brock lo envolvían en un tranquilizador abrazo.

- Está bien Ash, no te voy a dejar solo, yo entiendo...

- No, ¡No entiendes! – Su máscara de frialdad e indeferencia se había desvanecido, de a poco las saladas gotas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras soltaba la angustia que había retenido todo ese tiempo – Quise decírselo muchas veces, tuve tantas oportunidades que nunca aproveché, pero siempre pensé que ella sentía lo mismo por mí... por mí... ¡no por él!

Las imágenes de aquello que quiso pretender que nunca había ocurrido se hacían más claras y vívidas que nunca. Conforme le narraba a Brock lo que pasó el día que su mundo se derrumbó, un intenso dolor le recorría el cuerpo hasta sentir que todo su ser estaba apunto de reventar...

"_Este es el momento... no importa que tan difícil sea, tú puedes hacerlo" _

_Ash caminaba con absoluta determinación a la puerta del Gimnasio Celeste. "Es ahora o nunca" tenía la mente en positivo alentándose para no desertar en la misión que se había fijado ese día. Caminó los escasos metros que lo separaban del gimnasio con una extraña sensación de tener la victoria asegurada... hasta que el destino cambió sus planes. _

_En ese momento iba saliendo del edificio la persona que había ido a buscar. Era una belleza digna de admiración, la hermosa líder del Gimnasio, la razón de su existir... de la mano de otro hombre, uno que conocía desde niño. _

_Se detuvo en seco mirando aterrado lo que bien podría ser extraído de sus pesadillas. Frente a él estaba la chica más maravillosa del mundo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de un joven apuesto, jugando un poco con los cabellos color miel de él antes de besarlo apasionadamente. _

_No sabía que hacer, quiso salir corriendo más no pudo. Solo se quedó estático hasta que la chica notó su presencia. _

_- ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Parecía muy sorprendida por verlo más sin pensarlo corrió a su encuentro dándole un amistoso abrazo que lo destruyó totalmente.._

_- Ey Mist, – Su voz sonaba un poco triste a pesar de que intentó ocultarlo – Quise sorprenderte... pero creo que el sorprendido soy yo – Su mirada se clavó fría sobre el indeseado acompañante de su amiga. _

_- Cierto. Se que no les había dicho todavía, pero es que todo sucedió tan rápido – Su amplía sonrisa mostraba la felicidad que le provocaba ese nuevo amor –_

_- No tienen nada que explicar – Ash aun miraba con frialdad al hombre que le había arrebatado la felicidad – Sabes que te deseo lo mejor Mist, lo mismo que a ti, Gary._

_- Gracias Ash – El joven castaño se acercó para abrazar a la pelirroja por la espalda lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara un poco – Y créeme que ser feliz es muy sencillo estando a lado de esta maravillosa mujer_

_- Si... me lo imagino...- Las palabras de Gary se clavaron como dagas lastimándole cada rincón de su ser, pero no tuvo más remedio que sonreír cordialmente felicitando a la feliz pareja una vez más, antes de disculparse por no compartir tiempo con ellos y tratar de huir de esa terrible situación... _

Ash terminó de hablar mientras continuaba de rodillas aferrado a los brazos de Brock, sollozando como un niño pequeño.

- Yo solo quería estar con ella - El entrenador dijo tristemente después de varios minutos de infame silencio - Siempre pensé que era mi destino estar a su lado.

- Yo también lo pensé Ash, - Apretó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su amigo en un intento de confortarlo, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus propios ojos sintiendo el infinito dolor que emanaba de aquella única verdad - tenía la esperanza de que así fuera... Todos la teníamos...

* * *

_Mi primer final "trágico" jeje pero pues la vida da muchas vueltas y no sabemos que depara la vida y el destino. No crean que lo dejé incompleto o que ya no se me ocurriò nada, desde que empecé a maquilar esta idea me imaginé el final justo así. _

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios dudas, sugerencias, etc. Eso siempre me ayuda y me motiva sobre todo cuando recibo tantos buenos deseos, como lo fue en mi cumpleaños, Gracias a todas las chicas que me felicitaron en ese dìa, lo hizo aun más especial :) Mil Mil gracias a **DjPuMa13g, JhungYuki, L' Fleur Noir, NeNa y Kasumi Mist **por darse un tiempecito y haberme felicitado :) _

_Esta ves creo que les mandaré un mensaje privado para contestar reviews porque ya es muy noche, por lo menos quiero decir: _

_**L' Fleur Noir:** Capitulos romanticos y ahora hice sufrir a Ash, creo que me adoraras por eso ahora! jaja, la verdad no me gusta ver sufrir a Ash pero así resultó esta letra que la disfrutes! _

_**naliaseleniti:** Gracias por los buenos comentarios y espero pronto leer algo de ti :) _

_**Pikachu07 :** Ey! Que bueno que notes mis pequeños chistes entre tanto amor y cursilerìas jeje gracias por seguir leyendo _

_**Kasumi Mist:** Tienes razón que terrrible vergüenza para alguien tan orgulloso como Misty pero para mi es como lo mas normal del mundo hacer osos jajaja y sobre tu comentario del sueño del Tyranitar jajajajaja me mataste de la risa _

_NeNa : Si es horrible cuando se meten con el chico que te gusta es lo más feo del mundo! Gracias por las felicitaciones :) _

_Ya les escribiré mas y con más calma nos vemos hasta la proxima letra que espero no pase tanto tiempo para actualizar _


	15. Odisea

_Creo que ahora si me tardé bastante en actualizar, ups! jeje, aunque tenía clara la idea para esta letra las ideas no fluían muy bien, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado y después de tan amarga historia en la N, vuelvo a lo romántico y divertido... espero jejeje Disfruten!_

_**Odisea**_

_*Canalave City. Miércoles, 09:30 p.m. _

Aún entre la concurrida sala de espera del aeropuerto, las caras desanimadas de tres entrenadores son difíciles de ignorar.

Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las piernas plenamente estiradas, Brock intenta pensar en una solución para el presente problema, al contrario de Dawn quien moría de aburrimiento, su cuerpo doblado en dos, con los ojos fijos en sus botas rosadas y las manos tocando el suelo. Mientras que Ash solo se mueve frenéticamente de un lado a otro en la corta distancia de dos metros frente a sus amigos.

- ¡Ash quieres sentarte de una vez! ¡Qué estés ansioso no va a llevarnos a ningún lado!

- ¿Entonces que _si_ nos llevará? ¡Por lo visto un avión no!

- Eso ya lo sabemos, – Dawn rodó los ojos por el comentario de su amigo – creo saber que significa _"vuelos cancelados por tormenta eléctrica hasta nuevo aviso"_ No tenemos más opción que esperar así que... ¡Siéntate de una vez! – terminó gritando con humo saliendo de su nariz por la desesperación que le causaba la repetida rutina que Ash llevaba realizando las últimas dos horas.

- ¡No! No puedo calmarme, se que debe de haber otra forma de...

- Por ahora no la hay – El criador también se levantó de su asiento - así que relájate, llegaremos a Kanto un día más tarde de lo previsto pero...

- ¡No! ¡Qué no lo entiendes! Si nos perdemos su cumpleaños, Misty nos va a matar o peor aún, ¡nos golpeará con ese mazo gigante que quien sabe de donde diablos saca hasta cansarse! – las palabras del entrenador iban acompañadas de exageradas expresiones faciales de dolor mientras imaginaba la cara gigante y enojada de Misty gritándole a un pequeño y atemorizado Ash

- No seas exagerado – La chica habló con fastidio – ella no "nos" va a hacer nada...

- Tienes razón, sólo me va a torturar a mí, porque le prometí que este año si estaría con ella – Pikachu y Dawn lo miraron con picardía por ese último comentario. Él solo los ignoró, aunque un ligero tono rosado cruzó por su nariz – No importa cómo, pero ¡Tenemos que estar allá mañana!

- No creo que sea posible, además el cumpleaños de Misty es...

- Es lo más importante en este momento digas lo que digas Brock, y llegaré a como de lugar – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo del aeropuerto seguido de Pikachu - ¡Los veo en Celeste! – Gritó enérgico mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

- ¡Ash espera! – Dawn estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás del entrenador pero fue frenada por Brock que la tomó del brazo

- Déjalo ir, ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo detenga, lo alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash llevaba un rato corriendo, cualquier rastro de civilización había quedado atrás. Ahora se enfrentaba con el primer obstáculo entre él y su destino: El océano.

Las altas olas rompían con fuerza sobre la costa y el viento helado soplaba en todas direcciones. Definitivamente era un mal clima para volar.

Ash pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

- ¡Staraptor! – La gigantesca ave apareció frente a él – Sé que no son las mejores condiciones para realizar un viaje, pero es muy importante llegar a Kanto ahora, así que espero contar con tu ayuda.

El ave asintió al momento que se inclinaba para dejar abordar a su pasajero. De inmediato emprendió el vuelo desapareciendo entre las enormes nubes grisáceas.

Pasaron un par de horas y el clima parecía no representar ningún tipo de complicación para el ave de rapiña que se movía con agilidad en el cielo obscuro, la única molestia era la llovizna que de a poco ya había empapado al entrenador quien solo llevaba una ligera chamarra donde Pikachu había encontrado refugio.

- No entiendo porqué suspendieron los vuelos por tan solo un poco de lluvia, a este ritmo llegaremos a Kanto al amanecer – Dijo muy confiado a sus Pokemon – Y nada nos va a detener...

Al decir eso y como si se tratara de una maldición por su arrogancia, un gran rayo pasó muy cerca del Pokemon volador haciéndolo tambalear un poco. El entrenador se aferró con fuerza pensando que lo malo ya había pasado, hasta que los rayos se fueron haciendo más constantes, más cercanos, al punto que Staraptor no los pudo esquivar a todos siendo electrocutado por uno de ellos. Totalmente noqueado fue cayendo en picada sin que Ash pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

- ¡Auch! – Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena de su ropa, aunque no se quitaba del todo de encima debido a su humedecida vestimenta – Creo que por _eso_ se cancelaron los vuelos.

Ya un poco más repuesto por el duro golpe, se detuvo a analizar la situación. Por suerte había aterrizado en una isla, aunque era muy diminuta, tal vez un par de kilómetros de diámetro. Probablemente no encontraría ayuda en un lugar como ese. No estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba, pero pensaba que si seguía yendo al norte llegaría a la región que tanto anhelaba alcanzar.

Si viajar por aire ya no era seguro tendría que hacerlo por mar.

De nuevo tomó una Pokébola de su cinturón, esta vez llamó a Floatzel. Después de hacerle la misma suplica que a su anterior Pokemon de ser transportado hasta Kanto a pesar del clima, se dispuso a continuar con su travesía.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Con la respiración agitada, Floatzel por fin llegó a una playa. No estaba seguro si había logrado la misión impuesta por su entrenador, de lo único que estaba seguro es de su condición exhausta. Se tendió a la orilla del océano seguido por Ash y Pikachu. Apenas si tenían fuerza para respirar, pero el entrenador sonreía ligeramente, seguro de que estaba cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Regresó a Floatzel para que tomara un merecido descanso, mientras él caminaba tratando de hallar alguna pista que le indicara donde se encontraba. solo recorrió unos cuantos metros hasta toparse con una carretera que se extendía por toda la costa. No parecía ser muy transitada lo cual era bastante normal, pues ni siquiera había amanecido.

A lo lejos pudo ver un par de faros iluminando el asfalto frente al vehículo acercándose en su dirección. Una pequeña camioneta que bien podría ser su próximo medio de transporte, ya que no tenía otro Pokemon al cual rogarle ayuda y estaba muy seguro de que no iba llegar muy lejos montando a Pikachu.

Siendo la persona afortunada que era, solo bastaron un par de señas con los brazos para que el automóvil se detuviera.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash por fin descansaba un poco de su agitada travesía en el asiento trasero de una minivan. Sin duda tuvo suerte en encontrarse con alguien tan amable como el señor Anderson, dueño de la camioneta, quien viajaba desde Ciudad Fiusha por la ruta 15 – donde encontró a Ash – con sus dos pequeñas hijas, las cuales dormían pacíficamente en el mismo asiento que el entrenador. El roedor eléctrico también se había permitido descansar acurrucado sobre una manta mientras el carro avanzaba a una velocidad que a pie jamás hubieran podido igualar.

Pero a diferencia de su compañero, Ash no tenía deseos de dormir, miraba por la ventanilla la hermosa vista formada con los primeros rayos de sol rebotando en diferentes tonos naranjas sobre la magnificencia del diáfano océano.

- Fuego y Mar... Igual que ella – dijo apenas en un susurro con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Misty y estaba muy ansioso por pasar tiempo con ella, sobre todo en una fecha especial.

- Debe ser muy importante la chica a la que vas a ver – La alegre voz del señor Anderson distrajo a Ash de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eeeehh? ¿Quién? ¿Cuál? – Hasta ese momento recordó las palabras pronunciadas en voz alta hace unos segundos. Su cara estaba roja, cosa que hizo reír al piloto del automóvil.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, solo una vez en la vida encuentras a una persona tan especial por quien harías las cosas más arriesgadas, pero créeme, siempre valdrá la pena – El hombre seguía hablando mirando de vez en cuando el retrovisor para ver con alegría la cara apenada de su pasajero que intentaba esconder su vergüenza, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que el señor Anderson tenía razón: No había persona más especial en su vida que Misty y por ella haría lo que fuera.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de total silencio, pero así como la calma viene antes de una terrible tormenta, esos fueron los últimos momentos que Ash iba a disfrutar de la paz en el vehículo antes del despertar de las pequeñas niñas.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Un Pikachuuuuu! – Una de ellas gritó tan fuerte haciendo sobresaltar al entrenador y al Pokemon en cuestión, que hasta ese instante estaba profundamente dormido. Sin poder reponerse del susto ya estaba siendo estrujado en los brazos de la infanta – ¡Es tan hermoso! – gritaba en altos decibeles.

- ¡En verdad lo es! ¡Déjame acariciarlo a mí también! – su hermana mayor recién despertada le rogaba extendiendo los brazos, pero la pequeña que tenía prisionero al roedor no lo dejaba ir, incluso le daba la espalda a la otra niña para evitar que lo tocara.

- ¡Vamos Sharon! No seas envidiosa – De un salto se lanzó al acecho del preciado Pokemon, aterrizando en el regazo del entrenador que intentó separarlas interponiéndose entre ambas recibiendo patadas y manotazos por parte de las pequeñas que a toda costa querían sostener a Pikachu.

- ¡Esperen! No pueden tratarlo así o van a provocar... – Detuvo su oración cuando observó las chispeantes mejillas de Pikachu. Apenas si lo tomó a tiempo cuando el impactrueno fue soltado para electrocutarlo solo a él.

Las niñas vieron pasmadas como el chico era rodeado por un aura amarilla para después estallar en risas y aplausos pidiendo lo hiciera otra vez... Ahora el camino hacia Ciudad Azafrán se estaba haciendo más pesado de lo esperado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin llegó a la última parada, Ciudad Azafrán. Con gran rapidez – o real desesperación – bajó del vehículo en el que había sido transportado. Entre escandalosas risas y sonidos de besos dirigidos a Pikachu se despedían sus compañeras de viaje. Por un momento Ash se preguntó si tener hijos era buena idea.

- Bien muchacho, lamento no llevarte hasta Celeste, pero desde aquí no te tomará mucho tiempo.

- No se preocupe, en verdad aprecio que me haya traído hasta aquí – El entrenador sonrió mientras se despedía de la familia, al momento que el carro arrancaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué tengas suerte con tu novia! – Gritó el señor Anderson mientras se alejaba de Ash. Pikachu soltó una ligera risilla al ver a su entrenador tan nervioso por ese simple comentario.

- Vamos Pikachu no tenemos tiempo que perder – Corrió por la calle dejando un poco atrás a su Pokemon que continuaba burlándose de él.

Ash sabía que si tomaba el bus, podría estar en Celeste en dos o tres horas. Se dirigió hacia la estación sumamente contento, incluso silbaba una de sus canciones favoritas en el trayecto amenizando el ambiente, mientras Pikachu trepaba a su hombro.

_"Por fin" _pensó feliz. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla y a pesar de los infortunios ocurridos desde la noche anterior, podía sentir cercano el momento de estar con ella. Seguía caminando, cuando al doblar una esquina chocó del hombro con un joven de su misma estatura. De la velocidad a la que iba corriendo casi lo tira al suelo.

- !Ey, Fíjate por donde caminas! - Gritó volteando a ver al jovencillo, este pareció no importarle el incidente y continuó corriendo tan rápido como podía - ...Loco - Ash murmuró antes de seguir con su camino. No pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando otra persona se plantó frente a él impidiéndole avanzar.

- !Estás metido en un gran aprieto jovencito! - Era la oficial Jenny y no lucía nada contenta. De un rápido movimiento esposó al aturdido entrenador.

-!¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? - Ash intentó luchar contra el arresto, pero era inútil, en cuanto puso resistencia, la oficial ya lo tenía cautivo y a tropezones lo estaba dirigiendo a una patrulla. Al igual que él, su fiel amigo también había sido tomado como prisionero por otro policía que lo llevaba en una jaula.

-¡Oficial Jenny por favor déjeme salir! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Ash gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, estaba pegado a los barrotes de la pequeña celda donde había sido puesto junto con Pikachu. Ya tenía más de dos horas en la estación y por más que aseguraba ser inocente no obtenía su preciada libertad.

Estaba completamente frustrado, para ese momento debía estar ante la presencia de la chica más hermosa del planeta y no en una prisión, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porqué lo habían encarcelado.

Pasaron dos horas más sin que nadie le dirigiera palabra alguna, se dedicó a ver como los oficiales entraban y salían de la habitación. Comenzaba a creer que nunca lo soltarían aumentando su desesperación . El sol se ocultaba poco a poco, las primeras estrellas de la noche adornaban el cielo_. "Ya no queda mucho del cumpleaños de Misty" _Suspiró pesadamente dejándose_ c_aer en el suelo de la celda _ "Esta vez no me va a perdonar" _La tristeza en su rostro era evidente. Pikachu se acercó dándole unas pequeñas palmadas a su pierna tratando de reconfortarlo, aunque no era consuelo para Ash.

Los ojos acuosos del entrenador estaban apunto de estallar en un llanto desesperado cuando escuchó la voz de la oficial detrás de las rejas.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa – La mujer lucía realmente avergonzada al momento que abrió la puerta para liberar a Ash – Pensé que habías sido tu el ladrón de los Pokemon de unos entrenadores novatos cerca de la estación de autobuses, pero hace unos minutos un agente acaba de atrapar al verdadero culpable. De verdad siento haberte perjudicado en toda esta situación. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí, no dudes en pedirlo...

-¡¿Lo dice en serio? – Seguro estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido, aunque eso ya no importaba más, lo único importante en ese momento era llegar hasta Misty.

- Eeee... ¡Por supuesto! – La oficial estaba desconcertada por la reacción del muchacho, después de todo había sido acusado injustamente – Lo que sea...

- ¡Lléveme al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste! ¡Es importante llegar allí lo más pronto posible!

- ¡Esta bien! – Tomó al chico de la mano corriendo por los pasillos de la estación hasta llegar el estacionamiento donde estaba su motocicleta. Sin que Jenny le dijera nada Ash ya se había subido al asiento extra indicándole con una seña que ya estaba listo para partir.

- ¡Muy bien! Sujétate fuerte - Sin más arrancó a toda velocidad.

Con gran agilidad el vehículo se desplazaba sobre las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a la carretera de la ruta 5. Desafiando cualquier ley física y lógica en tan solo 40 minutos estaban frente al Gimnasio con el gran Dewong en el techo.

- Espero que podamos dejar todo este penoso asunto atrás – La oficial se despedía de Ash quien se veía sumamente nervioso desde que estaban acercándose al edificio – Y no te preocupes, ¡Estoy segura de que te ve ir muy bien! – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado.

La situación se había vuelto rara. Estaba tan ansioso de llegar hasta allí, ahora que lo estaba no podía moverse ni un centímetro hacia la puerta. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y el corazón hecho un nudo.

"No es momento de ser cobarde" con muy poca determinación se acercó a la puerta del Gimnasio tocando el timbre muy despacio. Los siguientes segundos le parecieron eternos hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-¿Ash?

Al fin estaba frente a él. La pelirroja sonreía con evidente sorpresa. Aunque algo no andaba bien. Ella le había dicho que habría una gran fiesta para celebrar la ocasión, más su vestimenta no parecía ser la adecuada. Con unos jeans, tenis y una ligera blusa azul marino, con su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros seguía mirándolo desconcertada.

- Misty, no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad traté de llegar aquí para festejar juntos, pero primero fue la tormenta eléctrica y después el mar, ni que hablar de las niñas, eran como demonios, créeme que no fue nada fácil llegar, no es excusa, lo sé, debes estar muy enojada, de verdad siento mucho haberme perdido tu fiesta, ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto,aún así lo siento, además el regalo que tardé todo un mes en elegir para ti se quedó en la mochila de Brock y...

- ¡Ash! ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella miraba divertida el extraño discurso de su amigo

- De verdad siento no haber estado en tu cumpleaños como lo prometí, espero puedas perdonarme Mist – La miró con los ojos más llenos de ternura que jamás se hubieran visto.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, se acercó a él hasta quedar a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima... Lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! – Ash tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos aturdido por el golpe. Si que Misty podía dar un buen puñetazo ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza esa mujer? – ¡Dije que lo sentía!

- ¡Pues no es suficiente para perdonarte por no saber cuando es mi cumpleaños!

- De verdad hice todo lo que pude para... ¿Qué?

- No puedo creer lo despistado que eres a veces, ¡mi cumpleaños es mañana! – Parecía enojada pero realmente desde el principio su única intención era molestar al pobre entrenador que en ese momento comenzaba a darse cuenta de su error.

- ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo lo que Dawn trataba de decirme en el aeropuerto – comenzó a sentirse realmente como un tonto, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo en concentrarse en su tontería, pues como de repentino había sido el puño de Misty, ahora le rodeaba el cuello con sus suaves brazos atrayéndolo lo más que pudo hacia ella.

- Por otra parte, es muy lindo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para estar conmigo.

- Sabes que haría lo que fuera para estar contigo – contestó con una tímida voz regresando el abrazo.

Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que Misty se separó de él para verle a los ojos. Su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro.

- Parece que tuviste una gran aventura como siempre ¿No Ash? – Aun tenía sus manos puestas alrededor del chico. A él parecía no molestarle

- ¡No tienes idea! Los rayos noquearon a Staraptor, el mar casi nos arrastra, no he comido nada en todo el día y creo que si tenemos hijas algún día serían una pesadilla como Sharon y Lola...eeehhh – Se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de sugerir tener hijos con Misty, ella sonrió aún más. – después las horas que pasé encerrado... ¡fue una completa odisea!

- ¿Y... crees que valió la pena? – Misty preguntó coqueta, mirándolo llena de esperanza. No se quedó esperando mucho por su respuesta.

- Por supuesto, Si tú eres mi recompensa, iría hasta el fin del mundo. – La abrazó nuevamente seguro de que nunca nadie tendría tesoro más preciado que la maravillosa chica enredada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Después de casi tres meses sin actualizar espero que haya valido la espera y prometo que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto, Por ahora solo tengo una palabra en la mente para la P, y sería una continuación de la N, aunque no estoy tan segura. Si quieren que sea así pueden hacérmelo saber en un review n.n

Por cierto, para esta historia use el mapa que se encuentra en Serebii punto net en la parte de Pokearth, porque no sabía hacia donde se tenía que dirigir Ash desde Sinnoh

**naliaseleniti** Sorry de nuevo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y yo se que fue muy triste el capítulo anterior, pero este no lo es! Y pues a mi Gary no me cae tan mal pero la verdad no me lo puedo terminar de imaginar con Misty, y pues ya sabes que me ha encantado tu historia, espero verla actualizada pronto también

**Kasumi Mist** Me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado tanto! yo se que fue muy amargo pero creo que todos alguna vez han pasado por un estado de depresión y pues no es nada agradable aunque sea parte de la vida también. Cambiando el tema ... Actualiza! jeje ya extraño tus historias llenas de humor :P

**DjPuMa13g** Gracias por lo buenos comentarios y pues yo creo que todos pasamos por un momento similar y de verdad que me alegra que también te haya gustado la actitud de Brock, a decir verdad cuando lo escribí me encontraba en esa situación (La de Brock) y no es tan facil tampoco porque cuando un amigo muy cercano sufre es muy dificil estar feliz... pero ya todo está mejor :) En fin ojalá disfrutes esta letra

**NeNa.** Primero que nada Feliz cumpleaños muy pero muy atrasado, y pues si Ash no se avienta yo creo que Misty va a terminar con alguien más no? así es la vida

**maestro jedi **Siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir jeje, pero ahora todo fue felicidad! y me gustan tus sugerencias para la R, aunque no se si las sugueriste como continuación de la N, igual pensaba continuarla en la P, como ves?

Ya saben que cualquier duda,crítica, sugerencia, etc es más que bienvenida y espero actualizar pronto!


	16. Prohibido

_ Y al fin pude actualizar este fic! lo hice más largo de lo que esperaba pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado, sobre todo porque me animé a hacer la continuación de la N (Negación) y porque es el primero que escribo en primera persona (en la perspectiva de Ash, así que todo lo que lean como narración es Ash) _

_Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n _

_**Prohibido**_

Ojalá el corazón cambiara con las estaciones. Ojalá de un día para otro sanaran las heridas y todo volviera a estar bien, pero no lo hace, o tal vez sea así y aún no lo consigo.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Verde ya es otoño y yo me he pasado las últimas semanas del verano encerrado en mi casa. Aunque no siento tanto dolor por el hecho de que la mujer que amo esté con alguien más, ha sido difícil para mí poder asimilarlo. Brock piensa que voy por buen camino hacia la total recuperación, aunque solo se basa en el hecho de que como más y duermo mejor.

La liga me permitió tomarme unas largas vacaciones pues siendo un total desastre no era un digno representante para ellos. Aunque no saben de que "enfermedad" me estoy recuperando, realmente no importa, el tiempo libre me ha servido de mucho.

Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa: ¿Qué sucederá el día que vuelva a verla? Ni siquiera logro imaginarlo. Tal vez no suceda nunca más, es decir, ella tiene una vida llena de felicidad, seguro ni notará mi ausencia ¿Cierto?

Falso.

_**Está llamando a la casa de Ash y Brock. Deje su mensaje después del tono – Bip – **_

"_Ey Ash, solo llamaba para ver como estabas. Tiene tiempo que no nos vemos y quisiera poder platicar contigo." _

– _**Bip –**_

"_Soy yo otra vez. Me enteré que no estarás trabajando en las oficinas de la liga por algún tiempo ¿Sucedió algo malo? Espero que no... Llámame." _

– _**Bip –**_

"_Hola, es Misty. Creo que debes pensar que estoy loca por llamarte tantas veces al día, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti. ¿Cómo estás? Dios espero que bien y solo esté siendo un poco paranoica. En fin, sabes como localizarme... Espero tu llamada." _

– _**Bip –**_

- ¿Qué acaso nunca va a dejar de mandar mensajes? – Pensé en voz alta mientras reproducía la máquina contestadora una vez más.

- Claro que no. Ella se preocupa por ti ¿Sabes?

- ¡Brock! – Sobresaltado me giro para ver a mi compañero que se encontraba realmente cerca de mi – Que tonterías dices

- No son tonterías, es la verdad y no importa cuanto te cueste creerlo, eres alguien muy importante para Misty

- Si, seguro – _Pero no lo suficiente para que me ame a mi y no a Gary. _Ese pensamiento me cruza fugazmente mientras un suspiro se escapa de la garganta sin que pueda evitarlo – Pues eso no importa. No regresaré sus llamadas – Sin muchos rodeos oprimo el botón de _"borrar"_ en el aparato haciendo que desaparezcan todos al instante... si tan solo fuera así de sencillo borrarla de mi mente...

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas ignorarla? – ¡Ah! Brock, el que acosa cada uno de mis miedos siempre tan oportuno... Si, últimamente se me da mejor el sarcasmo.

- Déjame pensar... hoy es martes entonces para... Siempre ¿suena bien? – Como dije, me sale mejor el sarcasmo. Brock parece no apreciar mi comentario pues palideció en cuestión de segundos.

- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

- Pues... - ¿Cuándo es que había tomado esa decisión? Era difícil la sola idea de encontrarme con ella, pero ¿de verdad iba alejarme por completo? - ...Creo que así es.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Tú no puedes dejar de hablarle así como así!

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté un poco intrigado levantando las cejas.

- ¡Porque son Ash y Misty! ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro!

- ¡Excepto porque ella está con Gary!

- Mira Ash, dejé que asimilaras esta situación de la forma que pudieras, pero ya es suficiente. Ahora te diré exactamente lo que tienes que hacer: habla con ella, dile lo que sientes y...

- ¡Estás demente! No pienso hacer eso, ella no solo va a rechazarme sino que también me va a reafirmar cuanto ama a Gary – De nuevo siento una punzada en mi pecho al pronunciar esas palabras, como si una vieja herida se abriera y sangrara de nuevo – No. Misty no lo sabrá porque simplemente no la volveré a ver jamás

- Pero Ash...

- ¡No! Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, además estoy seguro que ni siquiera le importará

- No contaría con eso si fuera tú – Su tono de voz se volvió extrañamente tranquilo

- Vamos Brock, sabes tan bien como yo que no se aparecerá a la puerta preguntando por mí.

- Si tú lo dices...

A pesar de lo dicho por Brock estaba confiado en que desaparecer de la vida de Misty sería sencillo.

De nuevo estaba muy equivocado, pues al día siguiente y para mi total sorpresa, estaba de pie en la entrada de mi casa.

Cuando tocaron el timbre ni siquiera me imaginé que pudiera ser ella, sin embargo allí estaba, sonriéndome. Sus hermosos ojos se agrandaron al verme. Yo solo me quedé rígido, mirándola sin poder salir de mi estado de shock, incluso tuve que retroceder unos cuantos pasos para no perder el control sobre mi mismo y arrojarme sobre ella en ese mismo instante. Estoy muy seguro que presintió que algo malo pasaba conmigo porque ahora me veía preocupada.

- ¿Que pasa Ash? ¿No te da gusto verme? – Era claro que bromeaba.

- Por supuesto – Esa era la verdad. Por más que quisiera negarlo, por más que intentara deshacerme de mis sentimientos no podía mentirle. Verla era lo único que había anhelado por semanas. Ella pareció sentirse feliz con mi respuesta pues su hermosa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Y... ¿no vas invitarme a pasar?

- Cierto. Adelante. – Con dificultad pude hacer que mis piernas me respondieran para hacerme un lado y dejarla ingresar hacia la sala. Sin que yo le dijera nada, se acomodó rápidamente en el gran sillón amarillo quitándose su abrigo, colocándolo a su lado. Me vi tentado en sentarme cerca, más no lo hice. Tomé una silla que puse frente a ella.

- Y... ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Fue muy tonto de mi parte preguntarle eso, pero no sabía que más hacer

- Bien lo sabes Ash, – Incluso con el ceño fruncido y su rostro tan molesto se veía hermosa – Te llamé miles de veces sin que me contestaras, así que no me dejaste más opción que venir.

- Ah, eso. Es... estaba ocupado y no pude devolverte las llamadas. Lo siento.

- No me vengas con eso, desde la última vez que te vi estabas raro, así que deja de fingir y dime que te pasa.

- ¿A mi? – Si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba realmente alterado ¿Se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos? – Nada – contesté de la manera más tranquila posible. Ella no parecía del todo convencida.

- ¿De verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza. Misty parecía satisfecha con aquella respuesta pues no insistió.

- Este bien. Y como ya comprobé que estás en perfectas condiciones quiero pedirte un favor – Su cara de seriedad había desaparecido siendo reemplazada con una pícara sonrisa. Sus cambios de humor eran muy repentinos, cosa que en ese momento encontré de verdad fascinante. Sacó un pequeño sobre de la bolsa de su saco y me lo entregó.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Una invitación para que asistas a mi próximo show. Bueno, en realidad es de mis hermanas, pero me obligaron a participar. Será el viernes y significaría mucho para mí que asistieras.

Esperaba mi respuesta y tal vez pensó que sería un inmediato e irrefutable "Si", pero en realidad había miles de cosas pasando por mi mente en ese momento.

Aquí estaba yo, intentando olvidarla, cuando aparece de la nada exigiendo mi presencia en su vida. No estaba seguro de poder estar cerca de ella sin sentir las ganas de tenerla en mis brazos, de decirle lo mucho que la amaba y al mismo tiempo teniendo muy presente que eso nunca sería posible, no mientras ella esté enamorada de alguien más.

El único problema es que nunca podría negarle algo mientras viva.

- Seguro Misty. Allí estaré – Tomé la nota que me extendía con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Eso es genial!

Para mi sorpresa se arrojó sobre mí para hacer sin ninguna restricción lo que yo tanto había pensado hacer desde que llegó. Me abrazó fuertemente. Su delgado cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al mío. Creo que ella no reparaba en todo el mar de emociones que desataba con aquella simple acción. Traté de regresar el gesto sin sobrepasarme, sin hacer algo que estuviera marcado como incorrecto hacer como un simple amigo.

Sin duda estar cerca de ella iba a ser todo un tormento.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

Estúpido viernes, porqué tenía que llegar.

Estaba muy conciente del compromiso que había hecho para ese día, sin embargo esperaba que algo extraordinario pasara y me liberara de esta presión, si tan solo de repente me rompiera la pierna o algo así... lástima que me encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

Sin realmente querer asistir, llegué al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste cuando el dichoso show ya había comenzado. Las tenues luces impedían que encontrara algún asiento en las gradas llenas de espectadores. Finalmente encontré un lugar en la tercera fila.

El espectáculo era realmente bueno, por un momento me olvidé de todo, claro, hasta que Misty apareció en el escenario. Lucia realmente atractiva. Moviéndose graciosamente, sonriendo... directo a mí. Sentía sus ojos clavándose en los míos mientras seguía bailando.

Pude sentir todo mi cuerpo estremecerse con ese simple contacto de sus pupilas, mi corazón no podía alejar esa emoción que tanto tiempo había reprimido. Pero esa era una ilusión, pues después de un par de minutos en las que pensé que aquella hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada intensa se dirigía a mí, me di cuenta de que le pertenecían a alguien más: a su novio que estaba sentado justo en frente.

Fui un tonto al pensar por un momento que ella pudiera corresponderme, ahora tengo un montón de sentimientos que se supone no debieran existir. Mi mente sabe que soy solo su mejor amigo, que ella es de alguien más. No se porqué aun estando conciente de ello sigo aquí sentado, contemplando lo que nunca podrá ser mío.

Era un error, tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Me levanté apresuradamente tirando las palomitas de un niño en el proceso. Quería huir lo más pronto posible que nada más importaba. Corrí hasta el lobby y estaba a tan solo unos metros de lograr escapar cuando una voz me detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Ash? No estarás pensando irte aún ¿o sí? – Volteé para encontrarme con Violet. Al parecer ella se había encargado de recoger las entradas y no me había percatado de eso cuando llegué.

- Eeehh bueno lo que pasa es que yo...

- No inventes pretextos, simplemente no puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque la función aun no termina, además después de eso tendremos una celebración y no puedes faltar, Misty realmente quería pasar tiempo con todos.

- ¿Todos?

- Si. Brock y los demás están aquí, no puedes ser el único ausente, mi hermanita me mataría si supiera que te dejé ir.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Su invitación, su sonrisa, el abrazo. No es que sintiera algo muy especial por mí y yo fuera más que indispensable en su vida, es que así era con todos sus amigos. Eso era y nada más.

- Vuelve a tu asiento. Cuando termine la función estaremos en el jardín trasero y más te vale que estés allí – Se alejó rápidamente después de eso.

Creo que escapar no iba ser posible.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

La reunión íntima celebrando el éxito de las hermanas Waterflawer empezó realmente tranquila. Me sentía como un completo extraño entre los demás que parecían completamente excluidos a lo que a mi me ocurría. Incluso Brock, quien conocía a la perfección mis sentimientos, estaba más ocupado intentando conquistar a Erika.

Así que allí estaba, como un simple espectador de un grupo de amigos que compartían un momento agradable, riendo y platicando, mientras yo solo me concentré en mi bebida para no intentar pensar en la parejita de enamorados que se encontraba a solo metros de mí.

Ellos parecían aun más apartados de mi realidad, sonriéndose mutuamente, compartiendo comentarios de cosas que solamente ellos podían entender. Besándose de vez en cuando.

Y yo, no podía hacer nada más que observarlos. Ni siquiera tenía la voluntad para irme del gimnasio. Estaba estático, contemplando a quien por mucho tiempo fuera mi mejor amiga que ahora me parecía más una mítica criatura que simplemente no podía formar parte de mi mundo ordinario.

Era poco decir que lucía hermosa con ese vestido morado que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y esas largas piernas... aunque claro podría traer puesta una bolsa de papel y se vería igual de increíble, hasta con una camisa de hombre sería igual de sensual... una camiseta... mía... y nada más... ¡Demonios! Cuando empecé a tener esta clase de pensamientos... Cuando se volvieron prohibidos aquellos sentimientos que durante años eran tan correctos... Cierto. Desde que es de alguien más.

Ahora pensar en ella, contemplarla... amarla. Todo eso estaba prohibido para mí.

Y simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? – Su dulce voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos y otra vez me enfoqué en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Misty hablaba con verdadera pena en su semblante mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Gary. Tuve una ligera sensación de Deja Vu.

- Me temo que si, cariño – Otra punzada en mi corazón con tan solo oír eso – Tengo mucho trabajo con mi abuelo mañana desde muy temprano, pero tu diviértete y no te preocupes por mi ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien, aunque es una lastima que te vayas – Dicho eso le dio un largo y agonizante beso (claro para mi) y mi ex amigo se alejó en dirección a la puerta lo que me dio un poco de alivio... momentáneo, porque ahora no sabría que hacer. Tal vez yo también pudiera retirarme y terminar con este absurda situación...

- Ey Ash – Solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Misty estaba a tan solo centímetros de mí cuando noté su presencia. Casi se cae la cerveza que traía en la mano por el brinco involuntario que me vi obligado a dar – No había hablado contigo en toda la noche ¿Te gustó el show?

- Seguro, muy lindo – Sin pensarlo tomé de golpe el contenido de mi botella intentando no pensar o decir nada que no debiera.

- Me alegro que te gustara... – Otra vez estaban todas esas cosas de ella que tan loco me volvían: su sonrisa, sus ojos anhelantes... ¿Por qué insistía en ser así conmigo? ¿Por qué no sentía que me tratara como al resto de sus amigos? No podría resistir esa situación por mucho más tiempo.

- Tengo que salir un momento – Fue lo único que dije de pronto sin siquiera buscar un momento adecuado para ello. Tomé otra cerveza de la mesa la cual bebí casi al instante y corrí a través de la puerta que no era la salida. Después de un largo pasillo llegué a la piscina del gimnasio que estaría en total penumbra sino fuera por el gran techo de cristal. La luz nocturna se reflejaba en el agua creando una luminosidad muy tenue sobre todo lo que allí había.

Suspiré derrotado al no conseguir nada de lo que quería. No podía escapar, no podía dejar de pensar en tenerla para mí, sin importar que tan prohibido fuera, y ciertamente no conseguí que me amara. Era un total fracasado.

- ¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? – Esas palabras enviaron un escalofrío por toda mi columna. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguirme?

- Si Misty, solo necesitaba... – No sé que necesitaba... o en realidad si lo sabía pero no podía decírselo.

- Vamos Ash, no puedes seguir negando que algo te pasa ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – Su semblante se volvió triste y deshecho - ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?

- No digas eso Misty, de verdad no tengo...

- Es por Gary ¿Cierto?

Sus palabras me dejaron helado. No sabía que contestar. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que me quedé allí, mirándola aterrado. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia mí. El sonido de sus tacones resonó por toda la habitación.

- Desde que me viste con él hace meses estás así de raro, así que no fue difícil adivinarlo – Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo... – Es porque no lo apruebas como mi novio ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? –...Y continuó su ritmo habitual. Aunque su deducción no estaba lejos de la realidad, no era lo que ella creía. La verdad era peor de lo que su imaginación alcanzaba a crear.

- Claro que no es eso – Le contesté con toda convicción

- ¿Entonces? Se que solo estás raro conmigo ¿Es que hice algo mal?

Mis dientes se apretaron reciamente sobre mi lengua. Cada vez tenía menos resistencia para guardar la verdad. No podía decírselo, aunque casi lo estuviera implorando y mi corazón lo hiciera también, no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras prohibidas. En algún punto me mordí tan fuertemente que pude sentir el ligero sabor a sangre recorriéndome la garganta.

- ¿Ash? – Ella estaba ahora más cerca de mí, tanto que me estaba conduciendo a la demencia el suave aroma a fresas que se desprendía de su piel.

- Yo... yo no... No puedo...

No resistí más.

En un arrebato de locura la tomé con fuerza de los brazos. Mis dedos se enrollaron en la tersa piel de Misty para darle el impulso a su cuerpo y acercarla al mío. Mis labios tardaron solo un segundo en encontrar los suyos probando cada centímetro de ellos con un hambre insaciable.

Estaba cansado de tenerla tan cerca de mí y no poseerla así, estaba harto de ver como alguien más disfrutaba la miel de esa boca que, en ese momento me supo más dulce que ninguna otra cosa probada antes. Por un minuto, no me importó si era solo su amigo o si el derecho de disfrutar esa delicia era de alguien más... no me importó que estuviera prohibido tomarlo así... simplemente me dejé llevar por el amor que emanaba de mi corazón.

Lo más increíble fue que ella se entregó sin censura a la tentación igual que yo... hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y de un empujón terminó esa conexión tan pura que existió entre los dos.

- Ash... que... ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Aún en la penumbra pude ver como su pecho se elevaba en agitación mientras con la palma de la mano se limpiaba los residuos de _lipstick _que tenía untado fuera de los labios.

- Tu respuesta. – Creo que ya no podría ocultarlo más y simplemente dejé que la verdad se revelara - Ya no puedo fingir más Misty y tienes razón: Me molesta Gary, odio verlo junto a ti, me mata verte besarlo porque Te amo... siempre te he amado... no puedo continuar siendo solo tu amigo cuando imagino tenerte en mis brazos... cuando lo único que deseo es que seas mía – Ella me miró pasmada. No sé si fue porque no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que le decía o porque soné increíblemente seguro de ello.

Quise tomar su mano pero ella retrocedió negando con la cabeza

- No... No, no, no, no tu no puedes hacerme esto Ash... – Seguía retrocediendo conforme hablaba con los ojos cristalizados – No puedes decirme que me amas cuando yo ya te estaba olvidando...

- ¿Qué? – Eso era algo que no me esperaba - ¿Olvidarme? Pero es que...

- Yo te amé... por tanto tiempo... hasta que simplemente no pude esperarte más y ahora...

- Espera un momento – volví a acortar la distancia entre ambos. Tomé su rostro con mi mano derecha y la obligué a que mirara fijamente mis ojos – ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes ni un poco de amor por mi?

Sus ojos esmeraldas temblaron ante mi pregunta liberando un nuevo río de lágrimas. Hizo mi mano a un lado y me dio la espalda

- Eso no importa

- ¡Claro que importa!

- ¡No Ash! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿Que no lo entiendes? Estoy con Gary ahora y no lo voy a dejar por un capricho tuyo

- ¡¿Crees que es eso? ¡Misty yo te amo!

- !¿Y por qué hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo?

- Por tonto, por cobarde...eso no es lo que importa ya. Aun estamos a tiempo de enmendar nuestros errores... de estar juntos...

- No, no puedo hacerle eso a Gary. – Sus manos se habían enrollado en puños que temblaban cuando se dirigió a mí nuevamente – No voy a lastimarlo solo porque tu nunca fuiste capaz de confesarme lo que sentías.

En parte entendía lo que me decía, pero no podía ser parte de esta gran mentira. Ella me amaba y yo a ella. Así es como debieran ser las cosas.

- Entonces... no esperes que siga siendo tu amigo... No cuando mi corazón está lleno de amor por ti... – Sus ojos acuosos eran un reflejo de los míos. La tristeza era palpable en nuestros semblantes, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Me acerqué nuevamente a sus labios para robarle un breve beso antes de salir corriendo del gimnasio y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Conduje toda la noche dando vueltas sin querer llegar a ninguna parte. Aunque ahora sabía con certeza que su amor pudo ser mío y que lo perdí por cobarde, no sabía como continuar con mi vida. No sabría como retomarla de ahora en más.

Pero algo era seguro: mientras estuviera cerca de ella no podría hacerlo, Así que, sin pensarlo mucho regresé a mi departamento y preparé una pequeña maleta. Haría un largo viaje y no regresaría hasta olvidarla.

Dejé una nota para que Brock estuviera al tanto de mi decisión. Antes de partir alcancé a escuchar el teléfono que sonaba desde la sala, no quise contestar, ni tampoco saber de que se trataba. Ya no había nada que me importara

Así, sin más que esperar, tomé a Pikachu y me fui al amanecer...

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_**Está llamando a la casa de Ash y Brock. Deje su mensaje después del tono – Bip – **_

"_Hola Ash, soy yo... otra vez. Se que dije que era demasiado tarde para nosotros y también es cierto que no puedo herir a Gary por tonterías nuestras pero... la verdad es que te amo... más que a nada. Aun no estoy muy segura de como hacer que todo este enredo se deshaga, de lo que si estoy segura es que... solo quiero estar contigo. Espero que tu aún sientas lo mismo... Por favor, llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje..."_

– _**Bip –**_

* * *

_...También es el primero con final abierto! ... En lo personal odio los finales abiertos y me enoje un poco porque L' Fleur Noir y Kasumi Mist hicieron sus finales abiertos y tenía que vengarme jaja. Aun así creo que me gustó mucho porque como decía cuando escribí la N: todo puede pasar y el destino da muchas vueltas así que quien sabe a donde los vaya a llevar, tal vez se reencuentren n.n _

_Si la escritura fue más simple que en otras ocaciones es porque era Ash el que narraba los hechos y según yo los hombres piensan sencillamente... no estoy tan segura, no soy hombre jeje. _

_Quería actualizar este fic al mismo tiempo que Musica y Amor, pero el otro tenía como dos semanas de terminado y es por eso que lo subí antes (creo que el domingo), casi salen al mismo tiempo así que no hay problema. Y una disculpa por que los dos hayan tenido finales tan poco felices, aunque debo decir que los dos se han vuelto de mis favoritos _

_Ya saben que como siempre espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima letra!_

_**NeNa.** Claro que para nada me molesta que te gusten mis fics al contrario, y ahora que le tomado tanto cariño a esta actividad, dificilmente lo dejaré de hacer de aqui en más (siempre y cuando tenga tiempo) así que no te preocupes por eso y tus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos _

**_JhungYuki. _**_Me alegra que sigas leyendo :) Espero que este capi te guste también_

**_-Mistyket _**_Pues apenas me dejaste el review de la N y aqui está un poco la continuación, ahora el final fue menos triste, creo yo, pero tampoco quedaron juntos al final. Y si es dificil ver a la persona que amas con alguien más pero hay veces que la vida es así. Y sobre la O que puedo decir, Ash es un despistado aun cuando tiene buenas intenciones jaja. Gracias por el apoyo, prometo no defraudar._

**_DjPuMa13g. _**_Creo que si te gustó ese pequeño chiste sobre Ash y Misty teniendo hijas jeje, a mi también, y tomé tu consejo haciendoesta pequeña continuación espero que te guste _

**_YamatoXDawn _**_Hey! Que lindo tener nuevos lectores. Me encantaría saber si ya los leiste todos! Y no había pensado lo de Dawn en la E pero es que en mi cabeza ella era una novia psicópata jeje_

_**princess kasumi 21 **Me alegro que te estés poniendo al corriente en los capítulos me encantan tus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo al igual que los otros. Espero que sigas leyendo y también espero leerte pronto_

_**L' Fleur Noir. **Me alegra muchísimo que actualices, a veces siento que ya me adelanté mucho en esto pero si ustedes piden las actualizaciones entonces no las retrasaré. Gracias por el review_

_**Kasumi Mist. **Si ya decía yo que me faltaba tu review jeje y muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, yo también te admiro mucho. Y ya sé que Ash es un obstinado, siempre que quiere algo no se detiene ni ante la lógica de las cosas, y no podría insinuarle lo de las hijas de otra manera porque también es torpe y tierno jeje. Esperaré tu review... que no se te olvide oprimir "submit" jeje. Un abrazo para ti también :)_


	17. Química

_Ufff! Ahora si que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero en fin, ya estoy con la Q y a diferencia de los últimos fics, este es sumamente sencillo, muy tierno y un poco tonto jeje, espero les guste !Disfuten!_

_**Química**_

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ash – Su mirada azulada reflejaba el fastidio que estaba sintiendo debido a la necedad de su amigo

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué Misty? ¿No me crees capaz de vencer a Lance y a Bruno al mismo tiempo?

- Estás delirando, no podrías vencer ni a un novato con un pidgey

El trío de viajeros se encontraban almorzando en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán. Como ya era costumbre los dos jovencitos de trece años discutían por cualquier cosa que pudieran, mientras que, resignados, Brock, Pikachu y Togepi solo funcionaban como espectadores de tan tontas e intensas peleas.

- ¿Acaso me crees un fracasado?, Yo seré todo un campeón, ya lo verás

- Pues sería un milagro ver a uno de los peores principiantes de la historia, ser un Maestro Pokemon, así que esperaré sentada.

Parecían tan lejanos aquellos días en los que ambos se veían con desprecio, tratándose mal todo el tiempo y a pesar de que ahora eran los mejores amigos, esa costumbre de molestarse, de llevar los nervios del otro hasta el límite, parecía una tradición que ninguno de los dos pensaba dejar morir.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Podrías olvidarlo? - Cada palabra lo hacía hervir por dentro, más eso no le impedía estar muy cerca de la pelirroja en ese asiento redondo del comedor.

- Nop. Te lo recordaré para desinflarte tu gigantesco ego cada vez que pueda

- Eres una...

La frase quedó incompleta cuando todos voltearon al escuchar una leve risilla cerca de la mesa. La enfermera Joy se acercaba para entregarles la llave de su habitación y no pudiendo evitar escuchar tan absurda conversación estaba ahora riéndose de los entrenadores.

- Perdón, no quise ser mal educada, pero es que ustedes son tan lindos

- ¿Lindos? – Preguntaron todos los presentes, sorprendidos por el calificativo que Joy escogió para referirse a ellos.

- Si, se ve que se llevan muy bien, se puede sentir la _química_ entre ustedes.

- ¡Nosotros también podríamos tenerla, muñeca! – Brock cambió drásticamente la situación al realizar su tan acostumbrado acto de conquistador con la enfermera con la que ya estaba entrelazando las manos, ante la mirada nerviosa de ella

- ¡Tú siempre con lo mismo! Vámonos de aquí antes de que te pongas más en ridículo - sin más, Misty tomó el oído del chico y lo arrastró a su habitación.

Ash se quedó sentado. Las palabras de Joy lo sacudieron un poco, no porque nunca hubiera escuchado que se refirieran de esa manera respecto a su trato con Misty, sino porque, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo... no tenía idea de que significaba.

Sabía que era muy despistado a veces y ciertas cosas le pasaban por alto, pero esta situación solo lo hacía sentirse estúpido, porque solo tenía un montón de preguntas rondando su cabeza.

¿Qué era _"tener química"_? ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Tenía que ver con esas cosas aburridas que veía en la escuela? No tenía ni la más minima idea.

Tal vez si le preguntara a Brock o a Misty... no. Sólo se reirían de él en su cara. Lo tendría que averiguar sin ayuda de sus amigos y ya tenía un plan para hacerlo.

- Vamos Pikachu, - Ash tomó al roedor de la mesa y se dirigió corriendo en la misma dirección que lo hicieran sus amigos momentos atrás - hay que descansar porque mañana será un largo día...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol cuando Ash ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a encontrar ciertas respuestas. Para su mala suerte Misty también parecía muy despierta para ser solo las siete de la mañana.

- Ey Ash, ya que decidimos quedarnos un par de días aquí ¿Te gustaría ir al cine o algo?

- No puedo – contestó tímidamente mientras se anudaba las cintas de los tenis – Tengo cosas que hacer

- ¿Podrías dejar de entrenar por solo un día? No te mataría hacer otras cosas ¿Sabes?

- No... No es eso... voy a estar ocupado haciendo... otras cosas... tal vez más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Sin darle oportunidad a que respondiera se puso la gorra y salió corriendo del centro Pokemon. Con la guía de viajeros de Brock pudo encontrar fácilmente su objetivo: La biblioteca. No es que Ash soliera frecuentar un lugar como ese, incluso no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que leyera algo a parte de historietas, pero no se le ocurrió mejor lugar para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Leía cualquier libro que tuviera la palabra "Química" en la portada, ojeándolos bruscamente, repasando una y otra vez los párrafos, tratando de realmente entender su significado... y simplemente no lo entendía.

"_Química: Ciencia que estudia la composición, estructura y propiedades de la materia, como los cambios que ésta experimenta durante las reacciones químicas y su relación con la energía." _

¿Como podía ser eso su relación con Misty? Ellos no eran propiedades ni estructura o energía ¿Por qué entonces todos decían eso de ellos? Siguió leyendo el libro de texto para encontrarse con otro apartado: Los procesos químicos.

"_Un proceso químico es aquel donde dos o más sustancias (llamadas reactivos), por efecto de un factor energético, se transforman en otras sustancias llamadas productos."_

- ¡Que demonios! – Sus palabras escaparon más alto de lo necesario ganándose las miradas acusante de otros usuarios. Nada tenía sentido, nada de eso le decía algo que resolviera sus dudas, si acaso estaba más confundido... y cada vez más ansioso de encontrar una respuesta. - ¡Que rayos significa! – Gritó de nuevo, aún más alto que la vez anterior alborotándose el cabello de la desesperación.

- **SSSSSSSHHHHHHH **– Escuchó varias personas hacer ese ruido como indicación de que se callara

- Ups, lo siento – Un tanto apenado, al igual que Pikachu se mantuvo en silencio y continuó leyendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las horas pasaron rápido, la tarde había caído sin que Ash pudiera salir de la biblioteca. Estaba agotado, recostado en el piso del edificio público mirando una y otra vez las palabras en los libros que no le decían nada. Solo había perdido el día inútilmente.

Sin más que hacer se fue abatido con dirección al centro Pokemon, cuando a escasos metros de la entrada se encontraba la pelirroja jugando con Togepi. La observó un poco de lejos, podía notar su adorable sonrisa, se sentía bien con solo verla.

- ¡Ash! - Ella lo miraba con preocupación cuando lo llamó varias veces si que le hubiera respondido – ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Prometiste que saldríamos ¿Recuerdas?

- Oh si, lo siento, estuve... ocupado – Su mirada se desvió de la chica por la vergüenza que sentía con respecto a sus actividades de ese día, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica

- Pasa algo malo ¿no es cierto?

- No

- Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Tal vez te pueda ayudar

Otra vez esa sonrisa amable le era otorgada solo a él. Aunque en verdad no quería confesarle a Misty lo que estuvo haciendo, aquel gesto sumado a su inmensa curiosidad lo hizo decidirse a hablar con ella respecto a su duda.

- Esta bien, si de verdad quieres saberlo te lo diré – Dio un largo suspiro para después soltar las siguientes palabras de manera precipitada – Estuve todo el día en la Biblioteca

No fue necesario que dijera nada más para que la risa desenfrenada de Misty resonara por todo el lugar, él solo la miró un tanto ofendido

- ¿Me podrías decir que es tan gracioso?

- Nada, nada – La cara de Misty aún mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – Es solo la imagen de ti... en la biblioteca... eso es todo.

- Olvídalo, sabía que no debía decirte nada –

- Espera - Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando Misty lo sujetó de la muñeca, esta vez lo miró un poco más seria – Lo siento, te escucho ¿Qué hacías allí?

Ash volvió a suspirar, buscaba el valor y las palabras para explicar aquello que lo agobiaba.

- Yo sé que te volverás a reír de mí, pero cuando termines de hacerlo quiero que me contestes ¿De acuerdo? – La chica asintió mirándolo muy preocupada – ¿Recuerdas ayer cuando la enfermera Joy dijo que tu y yo... teníamos mucha _química?_ – Misty volvió a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Ash comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre su cabello revolviéndolo mientras su cara se enrojecía más y más – Bueno no es la primera vez que alguien lo menciona, y yo... yo...

El corazón de Misty latió con gran fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos muy lentamente ¿Acaso Ash Ketchum, por fin tendría sentimientos románticos hacia ella? ¿Era menos denso de lo que pensaba?

- Sinceramente Misty... yo... no se que significa esa frase

La pelirroja estuvo apunto de caer al piso cuando el entrenador reveló su gran preocupación. Su cabeza era más dura que una piedra, de eso no había duda.

- ¿Por eso fuiste a la Biblioteca? ¿Para averiguarlo?

- Si – Ash contestó avergonzado, el rubor en su nariz y su mirada baja lo confirmaban

- ¡Dios! debiste estar realmente desesperado como para ir allí, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

- Es que... Se que me equivoco mucho Misty, actúo impulsivamente, creo que a veces puedo echar a perder las cosas ¿sabes? Lo que tenemos nosotros nuestra amistad, yo no quiero que eso se arruine. Por eso cuando dicen cosas que no entiendo... no se si estoy arruinandolo... porque cuando dicen eso, no se si es bueno o malo o que

- ¿Por qué piensas que es algo malo?

- Porque siempre lo mencionan cuando estamos discutiendo

- Pero también lo han dicho cuando nos divertimos ¿Cierto?

- Por eso es que estoy confundido Misty... Solo dime que significa para no cometer ninguna tontería ¿Por favor?

Su voz suplicante le llegó al corazón. A su forma tonta e inmadura, Ash estaba demostrando que de verdad se interesaba en ella, tanto como para no herirla ni por la más insignificante de las cosas. Eso la hizo muy feliz.

Se acerco a su amigo y lo tomó de la mano, Ash estaba expectante a lo que le fuera a decir.

- No es nada malo Ash, cuando dicen que tenemos mucha química quieren decir... – La entrenadora se daba cuenta que tal vez explicarle el significado de eso llevaría tiempo. Sobre todo por lo ingenuo y despistado que era. Él simplemente no estaba listo para eso. – ...Quieren decir que somos muy buenos amigos y que nos llevamos muy bien. – Le sonrió de nuevo como siempre que intentaba reconfortarlo... como siempre lograba hacer que todos sus males se disiparan.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si

- Oooohh – suspiró aliviado – supongo que me estaba preocupando de más entonces

- Así parece

- Y más cuando leí unas cosas tan raras en los libros de texto, -No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al recordar sus "investigaciones" del día - por lo que decía, pareciera que tu y yo nos íbamos a _derretir_ y _fusionar_ para convertirnos en un solo _elemento_ – Con suma tranquilidad se alejó de Misty después de haber soltado aquella frase sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían logrado sonrojar a la chica que, se quedó quieta mirando las primeras estrellas de la noche con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"_Tal vez algún día nos fusionemos en un solo elemento Ash"_ pensó para si misma _"Tal vez algún día"..._

* * *

_Yo advertí que era un poco tonto, aun así me sacó una sonrisa cuando terminé de leer jajaja, espero que les haya pasado igual. Yo creo que le seguiré con la R en enero, tal vez sea la continuación de la P ¿y Por qué hasta enero? se preguntarán, bueno porque me gustaría hacer algún fic navideño, trataré de hacer uno y que esté anteved navidad ¿Que opinan?_

_Pues por el momento me despido y cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica, etc, siempre es bienvenida en un review. Hasta pronto!_

_**-Mistyket.** Pues que puedo decirte, a mi tampoco me gustan los finales abiertos, por eso es que lo continuaré en la siguiente letra jeje. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios verdad no sabía si había logrado la narración en primera persona, me alegro de haberlo conseguido._

_**DjPuMa13g** Si tienes razón, son unos bobos jajaja y yo también había pensado en poner a Ash con alguien para que le toque sufrir a Misty, no lo se aun pero de que sale en la próxima letra sale ok? _

_**Mayhimemiya.** Ojalá este capitulo te guste también n.n _

_Yukime Himura. Por lo visto si se reencontrarán jeje, solo es cuestión de esperar la siguiente letra_

_**JhungYuki.** Si es un final un poco triste, pero ya verás que todo se arreglará. Gracias por tus comentarios!_

_**Celeste Kairi** Claro que continuaré! Lo prometo n.n_

_**L' Fleur Noir **Si lo sé, la venganza no es buena, o si un poco porque quedó muy lindo el capitulo no? y pues la actitud de Misty es simple de comprender: para ella Ash siempre tendrá un lugar muy importante en su corazón, sin importar si es novia de alguien más y si, yo creo que les daré otra oportunidad en la R Un saludo!_


	18. Respuesta

_No puede ser! casi dos meses sin actualizar este fic, en fin me tomó más de lo que esperaba, en parte porque este capítulo es muy largo (el más largo escrito hasta ahora) y en parte porque tuve muchas complicaciones y no puedo creer que ya hace un año que comencé con este reto, como pasa el tiempo! pero en fin aquí está la R que como sabrán es la conclusión de la N y la P. Espero que sea de su agrado._**  
**

**Respuesta**

_No sabía ni le importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba debajo de sus cobertores, parecía ser una eternidad, aún así no pensaba que el dolor dentro de ella se hubiera amedrentado ni siquiera un poco. Era una tonta, una orgullosa mujer que dejó escapar la felicidad cuando se le había presentado. Ash le había dicho que la amaba y ella lo rechazó. Poco importó que tardara menos de una noche en cambiar de opinión, pues siendo él tan impulsivo, para la mañana se había marchado y nadie lo volvió a ver desde entonces. _

_Ahora lo recordaba, aquello había sucedido hace más de un mes, el mismo tiempo que llevaba llorando sin parar, sin salir de su cuarto… claro se confinó a su habitación solo después de haber terminado en definitiva su relación con Gary._

_Knock. Knock. _

_No era la primera vez que llamaban a su puerta ese día; al igual que las veces anteriores esperaba que quien quiera que fuera – seguramente alguna de sus hermanas – se marchara y la dejara en paz. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió a pesar de estar cerrada con llave. Algunos pasos se escucharon y la persona que había entrado se detuvo al pie de su cama. Atrapada por la curiosidad, asomó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba… sin duda se llevó una gran sorpresa… _

_- Así que… lamentarte y llorar es lo único que haces últimamente? –habló arrogantemente a la chica que lo miraba con ira. _

_- No es de tu incumbencia, además ¿Quién te dejó entrar?_

_- Tus hermanas. Ya se habían hartado de tu actitud de mártir así que pensaron que yo podía hacer algo para remediarlo _

_- Pues no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ¡Mucho menos de ti, Gary! – Su exasperación había sido tanta que se levantó de la cama – ¿Cómo pensaron ellas que tu podrías…? _

_- ¡Oh no lo sé, Misty! ¡tal vez porque fuimos novios por seis meses!, pero supongo que tus hermanas valoran eso más que tú! – La rabia que transmitía era tan palpable que ocasionó escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica. Su ruptura había sido apresurada y totalmente inesperada para el investigador que no había hecho nada malo para merecer el desprecio de la pelirroja; y el enterarse que se debía a que su amor pertenecía a alguien más no había ayudado en nada. Aún así cuando las hermanas sensacionales lo llamaron en un intento desesperado de sacar a Misty de la depresión, él no pudo evitar acudir para verla, aunque ahora le pareciera un terrible error. Era claro que aún había asuntos sin resolver entre ellos. _

_Pasaron varios minutos y Misty no se atrevía a contestar nada solo se quedó allí parada frente a él, sin poderle mirar a los ojos. Sabía que se había portado horrible, había hecho todo mal y por eso es que ahora sufría. _

_- Gary yo… _

_- No… no digas nada, siento haberte gritado de esa manera, estoy un poco frustrado con todo esto. – Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para sentir el perfume que se desprendía de los cabellos naranja de ella haciéndole casi imposible estar a su lado sin tener la urgencia de abrazarla fuertemente. No importaba el daño que le hubiera causado, su corazón aún la amaba. Tomó un mechón del fiero cabello y lo alejó de su angelical rostro. El contacto hizo que Misty levantara la mirada con desoconcierto. _

_- Así que… de verdad te ha afectado la partida de Ash ¿eh? – Su voz sonaba tierna y comprensiva, lo que la tomó por sorpresa._

_- ¿Cómo… _

_-…lo supe? – rió por lo bajo aun manteniendo su dedo índice sobre la mejilla pálida de ella – Es cierto que nunca me dijiste a quién pertenece todo tu amor, pero no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo Misty. _

_- Pensé que solo te haría más daño si te daba todos los detalles – Se alejó del joven y como si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abandonaran su cuerpo, se fue dejando caer sobre el filo de la cama – aunque supongo que no hay caso en que lo niegue ahora. Amo a Ash, más que a nada en el mundo y … _

_- ¿Entonces que diablos estás haciendo Misty? _

_- ¿ah? _

_- Si es verdad lo que dices, deberías estar haciendo todo lo que sea necesario para encontrarlo ¿sabes? – Misty lo miró aún más sorprendida que antes – eso es lo que haces cuando realmente amas a alguien, agotas todos los recursos, usas todas tus fuerzas por estar junto a esa persona… mientras la respuesta no sea una negativa absoluta, debes seguir luchando. _

_Gary le ofreció una sincera sonrisa junto con sus palabras de aliento. Palabras que jamás esperó escuchar de él y que le estaban dando la esperanza que necesitaba para perseguir su felicidad… si es que tenía oportunidad de aferrarse a ella, lo haría. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nada. Pareciera que al hombre se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Cuatro meses de exhaustiva búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado. Ni una pista.

Misty se encontraba frente al video teléfono con una voluminosa libreta negra donde iba tachando los nombres de las personas a quienes había contactado, la mayoría conocidos de Ash, que a pesar de ser cientos de personas alrededor del mundo, ninguno tenía noticias de él.

A veces pasaba días enteros en el sillón junto al aparato, sin comer ni dormir, solo buscando alguna señal de él. Ese día se sentía especialmente desesperada, no solo por la obvia razón de no encontrarlo, sino por la remota posibilidad existente de que ya la hubiera olvidado… posibilidad que se volvía cada vez más latente.

Psyduck se acercó a ella con unos cuantos chocolates y barras energéticas en sus manos, se los ofreció alegremente esperando que su entrenadora tomara alguno. Misty sonrió a su Pokemon, sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, así que tomó uno de los empaques que se le ofrecía, aunque no tuviera intenciones de probarlo. A decir verdad es que ya había perdido unos cuantos kilos, pero no podía evitarlo, no descansaría hasta encontrar a Ash… no hasta saber si su amor podía tener una oportunidad… no hasta que obtuviera una respuesta definitiva.

Tan clavada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado del sonido del teléfono hasta que hubiera retumbado varias veces por toda la habitación. Contestó sin activar la pantalla.

- ¿Si?

_- ¿Aló? ¿Misty eres tú?_ – Una acelerada voz la llamó. A Misty le tomó algunos segundos para reconocer de quien se trataba.

- Si Dawn, soy yo ¿Qué pasa?

_- Que bueno que te encontré por que si no lo hubiera hecho creo que después no podría llamarte y creo que es realmente…_ - Sonaba más acelerada de lo normal, tanto que le costaba trabajo entender lo que decía la coordinadora.

- ¡Dawn! Solo dime que pasa

_- …_ - Un espectral silencio provino desde el otro lado, tan palpante y temible, que empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa al respecto.

- ¿Dawn? ¿Sigues en la línea?

_- Yo…_ - Su voz titubeante se detuvo unos segundo antes de poder terminar con la frase que estaba formulando. - _… creo que sé donde está Ash…_

-**¡¿Qué? **– El rostro de Misty era una mezcla indescriptible de sensaciones que iban de la sorpresa a la felicidad pasando por el completo terror. En ese momento activó la imagen y se había pegado a la pantalla tratando de entender mejor las frases que llegaban a su cerebro - ¿Desde cuándo tú…? ¿Dónde?... **¡Dímelo por favor!**

_- No estoy tan segura … Eso creo… ¡No estoy completamente segura! _– Dawn parecía nerviosa también, intentaba ordenar rápidamente las ideas en su cabeza para poder recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás _-… llamé a la guardería que está a las afueras de Pueblo Solaceon… y entonces lo vi… pasando detrás del video teléfono…_

- ¿Viste a Ash?

_- … No… a Pikachu _

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que era el Pikachu de Ash?

_- Era él, estoy segura…_

- Entonces Ash esta allí… - era una posibilidad en millones, sin embargo era la primera vez en meses que había forma de encontrarlo – Entonces llamaré y…

_- ¡No! Si Ash está en la guardería es la única oportunidad que tienes. Sabes como es, si se entera que llamaste tal vez se desaparezca nuevamente y quien sabe cuando vuelvas a saber de él. Es mejor que llegues allí directamente. _

- Tienes razón. Saldré esta misma noche.

_- Es lo más razonable…_ -

A pesar de haber entregado el mensaje completo Dawn seguía muy nerviosa, casi imposibilitada de ver directo al aparato frente a ella y por lo tanto, a la emocionada pelirroja… quien se dio cuenta de inmediato de la rara expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

- Dawn, ¿Pasa algo malo?

_- Creo que es mejor que lo sepas_ – La coordinadora hizo una pausa casi agonizante antes de continuar su explicación - _La guardería pertenece a alguien que conocimos en nuestros viajes en Sinnoh… una chica … se llama Angie …_

…

… _Y estaba totalmente enamorada de Ash …_

Misty corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de los andenes del aeropuerto, con una pequeña maleta en mano y toda la esperanza del mundo dentro de ella antes de poder alcanzar el avión que la llevaría hasta pueblo Solaceon. No podía imaginar una escena peor para su reencuentro con Ash. Él se encontraba en casa de otra chica, y no cualquier chica, sino una que sentía amor por el entrenador.

A pesar de un pésimo pronóstico, había tenido un poco de suerte al poder adquirir un boleto para el próximo vuelo hacia aquél pequeño poblado de la remota región de Sinnoh.

Durante el recorrido que duró más de doce horas intentó practicar todas las cosas que le diría, intentó contener las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que había vivido en los últimos meses, intentó sentirse viva de nuevo para que no la viera como el desastre andante que había sido sin él… aunque no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido. Durmió solo un par de horas antes de tocar tierra firme en la extraña región. Su pálida piel apenas era disimulada por un poco de maquillaje y la extrema delgadez de su cuerpo no podía desaparecer en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera por la ayuda del gran abrigo amarillo que llevaba sobre su sencillo vestido blanco y sus botas del mismo color, que apenas lograban cubrirla del extraño frío de febrero.

Llegando el pueblo, no tardó ni una hora en conseguir un _jeep_ para manejar los 50 kilómetros que la separaban de su destino final: la reconocida guardería. Bajó del vehículo y con mucho temor tocó la puerta de la casa de tres pisos frente a ella… Esperó varios segundos… Nada. Tocó de nuevo sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Estaba a punto de sentarse al borde del atrio cuando escuchó algunos ruidos sobre la hierba. Se acercó con extrema cautela al borde de la maleza congelada al costado derecho de la edificación cuando vio a un extraño Pokemón con aspecto leonezco que no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

- _¡Luxray! _– Una lejana y femenina voz se dirigió al extraño ser que se acercó a Misty con aún más desconfianza - ¿Por qué la prisa? Todavía nos falta entrenamiento por hacer…

La chica al fin se encontraba ante una perpleja Misty. Se trataba de una joven de su misma edad, con vestimenta demasiado sencilla, un camisón amplio crema claro y mangas largas que caía sobre un par de _leggins_ y _snickers_ negros, con su cabello verde demasiado corto casi como si se tratara de un niño. Sus ojos - del mismo tono verdoso - parecían sorprendidos… igual a las orbes aquamarinas que no pudieron evitar pasarse por toda la anatomía de aquella chica que, en apariencia parecía amable pero a la vez, daba la impresión de ser una temible rival.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó alegre la entrenadora del Luxray a medida que se acercaba a la entrada de su propia casa - ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún Pokemón? … ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si estás aquí es porque necesitas ayuda, sino porque más estás aquí, piensa Angie…

- En realidad… No vine por un Pokemón, estoy buscando a… una persona, creo que está aquí.

- ¿Persona? A quién podrías buscar si solo soy yo a cargo y… - Angie detuvo sus palabras de la manera en que sentía que su corazón también lo había hecho. – Así que… al fin tengo el placer de conocerte… Misty. Supuse que algún día vendrías – Angie tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que la pelirroja estaba siendo invadida por el pánico, la duda… y la curiosidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Sus piernas se movían rápidamente sin importar que se toparan con algún charco, de todas maneras su cuerpo estaba empapado gracias a la cruda lluvia. Tan solo le importaba encontrar ayuda pronto, Pikachu había sido fuertemente lastimado al intentar protegerlo de aquel Rhyperior salvaje y furioso. Iba a ser casi imposible encontrar a alguien que pudiera auxiliarlo y Ash lo sabía, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada, sin contar que la tormenta era demasiado fuerte, además que encontrarse en medio del bosque no ayudaba. Llevaba horas corriendo en dirección al oeste, con la esperanza de encontrar algún poblado o carretera. Para su suerte alcanzó un tramo de la carretera sobre la ruta 210 cuando un carro se acercaba. Hizo toda clase de señas esperando que la persona abordo lo auxiliara… para su suerte el auto se estacionó y el conductor le hizo un ademán como indicación de que se subiera. Tan preocupado estaba por su amigo eléctrico que no se había percatado de quien estaba frente al volante. _

_- No pensé que fueras de la clase de personas que se olvidan de los amigos ¿eh Ash? – La chica le sonrió de lado sin quitar la vista del camino para evitar cualquier incidente. _

_- A… ¿Angie? – Preguntó dudoso el entrenador después de unos minutos de estudio minucioso al rostro de su ahora rescatista. Ella asintió alegre. _

_- No tienes que entrenar tanto todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Puedes esperar a que esté un poco soleado – Siguió bromeando con el chico a quien no había visto en más de cinco años, pero que siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos. _

_- No estaba entrenando. Yo… quería estar solo – Sujetó con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su Pokemón que descansaba enredado en una de sus camisas. La mirada de Angie se dirigió un segundo hacia él al notar el tono melancólico y pudo encontrar un poco de ese sentimiento emanando de los ojos de Ash. _

_- Suenas casi convincente, pero la seriedad no te queda, así que mejor relájate ¿quieres? – La chica intentó bromear con el asunto para reanimarlo un poco. Ash solo hizo un gesto de dolor, uno que lo aquejaba a cada momento desde que hubiera dejado Kanto. _

_- Si tan solo pudiera… _

_La afonía creada después de ese comentario solo era levemente interrumpida por las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el vehículo, así fue hasta que llegaron a casa de Angie. Una vez dentro y con Pikachu en proceso de recuperación, Angie intentó averiguar más del porqué de la extraña actitud de Ash sin conseguir nada. La alegría que siempre lo caracterizó se había esfumado, incluso su voraz apetito había sido amedrentado por la tristeza que emitía, como si la tuviera innatamente arraigada a su ser. Ella no estaba segura de que causaba todo eso, pero estaba segura de que si lo dejaba vagar solo por el mundo en esas condiciones, terminaría peor a como lo había encontrado esa noche. _

_- Ash… ¿qué te parece si te quedas un tiempo aquí? – preguntó de manera tranquila mientras le pasaba una taza de té al empapado jovencito que se había sentado al borde de la ventana a observar la tormenta sin que se inmutara por el comentario de su antigua amiga. Ella continuó hablando de todas formas – Si sigues forzando a tus Pokemón de esa manera, tal vez no vuelvas a tener tanta suerte ¿sabes? Además aquí tendrás toda la tranquilidad del mundo, son pocos los entrenadores que vienen y todos se van al cabo de unas horas…_

_-No quisiera ser una molestia – fue lo único que contestó en tono bajo sin quitar la mirada del paisaje fuera del cristal. _

_- ¡No lo serías! Podrías ayudarme con el entrenamiento de algunos de los Pokemón, sería bueno para ambos ya que lo piensas. _

_- Supongo que tienes razón_

_- ¿Eso es un si? _

_- Seguro – sonrió de lado haciendo que Angie lo hiciera también. _

_- ¡Perfecto! Y ya que vas a tener todas las comodidades de una casa, no te caería mal usar la ducha_

_- ¡Ey! _

_- ¡Solo decía! – Angie se alejó entre risas, sin percatarse que logró en Ash una expresión de agrado y tranquilidad… algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Angie guió a la recién llegada hasta un jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su casa. Sintió que era el sitio correcto para su conversación. Se acomodaron en una de las tantas bancas que había allí, siendo rodeadas de las únicas plantas que comenzaban a revelarse contra el frío invierno. Las dos mujeres se sentaron sin verse entre sí, sin decirse nada aunque tenían tanto de que hablar.

- Entonces, - Fue Misty quien se decidió a hablar, girándose un poco para tener mejor visión de su acompañante- ¿Ash si está aquí? – Angie asintió cerrando los ojos.

- Ahora fue al pueblo a conseguir algunas medicinas y comida. Es la primera vez que quiere ir a Solaceon – Angie sonrió un poco al pensar en como el buen humor del chico volvía poco a poco – No debe tardar mucho en regresar, podrás hablar con él… se que querrá verte.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – miles de dudas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que aquella chica parecía saber algo sobre su situación? - ¿Ash te ha hablado de mi?

- No realmente. – Misty se sintió aun más confundida, Angie dejó de mirarla y observó a un par de ratatas que jugaban en la cerca que rodeaba al jardín - la primera semana que estuvo aquí, yo estaba entrenando un Starmie que habían dejado en la guardería. Ash estuvo observándome por un rato; cuando le pregunté que ocurría él solo dijo: "A veces te pareces tanto a ella" – Suspiró profundamente – Después de eso no pude evitar preguntarle a quien se refería y pasó otra semana antes que me lo dijera, por eso se tu nombre… y por eso supuse que eras tú el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

- Oh – Los ojos de Misty se habían dirigido al punto en que Angie miraba, le resultaba difícil procesar lo que escuchaba. Es decir, por un lado, ahora sabía que Ash había estado pensando en ella, pero a la vez vivía con una chica amable y agradable que bien pudo haber ocupado su lugar en su corazón con el correr del tiempo. Tenía que seguir indagando en el tema - ¿Y por qué dijiste que sabías que vendría?

- Eso fue solo una suposición… es decir, si yo _fuera_ la chica que está en el corazón de Ash, no lo dejaría escaparse de mi tan fácilmente – Sonrió pícaramente, esta vez mirando a Misty quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida.

- Entonces… tu y a Ash no son ¿pareja?

Los ojos verdes de Angie se volvieron vidriosos, aunque no lo suficiente para soltar alguna fugitiva lágrima, el aire comenzó a faltarle del cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a aquella chica que apenas era una desconocida, aquella que, con infinita facilidad podría arrebatarle al hombre que tanto amaba. Las palabras estaban a punto de escapar de sus labios cuando el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose estruendosamente hizo voltear a ambas jovencitas.

- _¡Pi pikachu!_ –se escuchó un alegre saludo del Pokemón seguido de las pisadas de su entrenador que se acercó al mostrador de la cocina para colocar las bolsas que traía en sus manos.

- _**¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!**_ – El llamado de forma juguetona hizo sonrojar a Angie. Se levantó del asiento un tanto apenada dejando unos pasos atrás a la pelirroja que sintió aquella sencilla frase como una filosa espada que le había atravesado el cuerpo. – _¡Traje todo lo que necesitamos y una pequeña sorpresa para ti! Ann ¿me escuchas? –_ Ash seguía llamando a la criadora en un tono cariñoso y alegre que no podía pasar desapercibido para la devastada pelirroja, que se quedó increíblemente quieta, dejando aquellas palabras resonar en eco sobre sus oídos, una y otra vez.

Angie entró por la puerta casi corriendo respondiendo quedamente _"Si ya te oí"_ seguido de un _"creo que tienes que salir al patio primero"_, aquello se escuchó vagamente desde donde se había quedado Misty.

Estaba a nada de tener un ataque cardiaco. Los escasos 40 segundos que le tomó a Ash salir de la casa le parecieron eternos sin mencionar que las rodillas comenzaron a responder en forma de un ligero temblor que amenazaban con hacerle perder el balance.

Apenas deslizó la puerta, la sonrisa que Ash tenía en el rostro se desvaneció por completo. Por un momento pensó que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, creando un oasis, una fantasía que se había materializado en la imagen de la pelirroja parada frente a él. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta que era completamente real.

- Hola Ash. – Fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir acercándose un poco en la dirección del pasmado chico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta fue tajante y directa. Aunque no podía negarse a si mismo que el tenerla a tan solo unos metros lo estaba inquietando, no podía permitir verse débil ante ella, sobre todo por como habían quedado las cosas, después de todo, Misty había escogido a otro.

- Yo… - No estaba segura de lo que podía decir, así que solo dijo la única verdad detrás de su presencia - necesitaba verte… no podía permitir que salieras de mi vida así nada más.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres que todo quede olvidado ¿no es cierto? – Sabía que Misty era una persona de nobles sentimientos, que siempre lo consideraría su amigo y haría de todo para que su amistad perdurara. También sabía que si ella le pedía que siguieran siéndolo, él no podría negarse y volvería al infierno que vivió meses atrás. No iba permitirlo, no volvería a verla junto a Gary porque simplemente no tenía la fortaleza para soportarlo. - Pues no es tan sencillo Misty.

- ¡Tal vez lo fuera si me escucharas!

- No me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme así que…

- ¡Terminé con Gary! – Soltó aquello como si se tratara de una bala perforando la mente de Ash dejándolo fuera de balance. Misty sabía que no podía darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tenía que ser directa si es que quería tener una oportunidad de recuperarlo - Después de aquella noche, no me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que al único que podré amar es a ti…

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Ash, dando un paso más se acercó a él que parecía haberse convertido en piedra después de esa declaración. Por fin había escuchado lo que hubiera deseado escuchar aquella noche en el gimnasio Celeste, solo faltaba dar una respuesta para que todo tuviera un final feliz…

- Debiste haber hecho esa decisión hace meses, ¡No ahora! – Se alejó de la chica en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Para él todo aquello parecía un cruel juego del que estaba siendo víctima, pensaba que, en el momento que se arrojara a los brazos de su amada pelirroja, el destino encontraría una manera de arrebatársela.

- ¡La hice! ¡Pero siendo el impulsivo tonto que siempre fuiste no te quedaste a averiguarlo! Y me ha tomado todo este tiempo el poder localizarte ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa, no me importa nada de lo que ha pasado, necesitaba decírtelo: decirte que te amo y que… ¡Todavía estamos a tiempo, Ash!, todavía podemos olvidar todo esto que ha pasado y estar juntos.

- No Misty. Ya no…

- ¿Por qué no, Ash? No hay nada que lo impida, ahora yo…

- Ya te lo dije, no es tan sencillo.

- Sea lo que sea podremos arreglarlo, solo…

- ¡No! ¡No podemos! **¡Ya no siento nada por ti!**

Misty se quedó completamente quieta. Su mano que momentos atrás, intentaba alcanzar la de Ash se detuvo en el aire. No estaba segura si seguía de pie o se había desmoronado a pedazos sobre el césped frío. Ash no levantaba la mirada, sus parpados estaban apretados con fuerza al igual que sus puños.

-Eso no es verdad – Murmuró para si, como si negándose ella misma pudiera deshacer las palabras de Ash. Sus ojos ahora parecían estanques cristalinos debido a las lágrimas que se habían formado en tan solo segundos y que intentaba contener dentro de sus pupilas a toda costa.

- Misty, por favor…

- **¡No! ¡No es verdad!** Tu le dijiste a Brock en tu carta que no volverías a Kanto hasta olvidarte de mí, y nunca regresaste así que..

- Tal vez no había nada por lo que valiera la pena regresar. Tal vez… solo necesitaba encontrar el lugar correcto. Eso ha sido aquí, soy feliz. Algo que no pensé conseguir de nuevo.

- ¿Acaso tu… - El movimiento natural de sus pestañas había arrancado las lágrimas que no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo. Sus labios temblaban, miedosos a lo que pudiera obtener de su siguiente pregunta – Angie y tú ¿Están juntos?

La garganta de Ash no le respondía, pero el movimiento lento de su cabeza de arriba abajo confirmó lo que Misty tanto había temido, destruyendo por completo las últimas esperanzas que había albergado en su corazón.

- A.. ahora que lo sabes, es mejor que te vayas – Por fin pudo hablar, aún sin mirarla a los ojos, pues de haberlo hecho no soportaría el dolor y la tristeza que se dibujaban en su frágil semblante.

- Lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes? Yo también pensé que podría ser feliz con alguien más… resulta que, lo que siento por ti… lo que tu niegas sentir, es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Las lentas y monótonas pisadas de Misty alejándose con dirección a la puerta eran el único sonido que predominaba en el ambiente. Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando recordó algo más. Algo que tenía que darle sin importar que ya no hubiera nada entre ellos.

- Tómalo – Extendió su brazo con un teléfono celular en su mano. Ash lo tomó por inercia aunque no sabía porqué le daba aquel objeto – Está grabado el mensaje que te dejé el día que partiste. Sé que si lo hubieras escuchado, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. – Él lo miró por unos segundos, no quería seguir pensando en lo que pudieron tener juntos, solo se torturaría más. Con el rostro inexpresivo lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- No hubiera cambiado en nada lo que siento.

Si antes el llanto de Misty era visible ahora se había vuelto incontrolable. Sin poder decir o hacer nada más, salió corriendo en dirección a su vehículo para huir de aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas, tanta fue su prisa que no se percató de la presencia de Angie, quien estuvo escuchando toda la conversación y que, parecía sentir la misma pena que ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El viaje de regreso a Celeste fue más largo de lo que imaginó. No podía esperar para llegar a su casa, a su cuarto, meterse dentro de su cama, debajo del montón de cobijas, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Si no hubiera sido por Gary, tal vez nunca lo hubiera hecho, tal vez jamás habría tenido que soportar el infinito dolor de saber que Ash se encontraba con alguien más.

Aunque le dolía aquella realidad, a la vez se sentía aliviada, era mejor saber una horrible verdad que vivir engañada, pensando que tal vez un día Ash regresaría a Kanto. Era mejor tener una respuesta definitiva… aunque no fuera la que ella hubiera querido.

Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, cuando el sonido del timbre la desvió de su camino. Sin mucho animo para atender a nadie, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a deshacerse de quien estuviera del otro lado. Ese fue su plan hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del alto joven frente a ella.

- ¿Ash? …

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_El entrenador se encontraba en su habitación. Sentado al borde de su cama, mirando fijamente al suelo intentando asimilar lo ocurrido horas atrás. El reencuentro, la confesión, su rechazo y la despedida. Cada una de esas cosas lo habían deshecho por completo. Sujetaba con fuerza el aparato que Misty le dio. No solo había escuchado el mensaje que contenía, prácticamente lo memorizó, escuchando la dulce voz de la pelirroja, le hacía pensar en un mundo perfecto, en donde ellos eran felices, el mismo que él se encargó de hacer pedazos. _

_- Mentiroso – La voz de Angie sonó suave, pero acusante. Ash ni siquiera se movió de su posición, solo alzó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la chica que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. _

_- ¿Cómo dices? _

_- No te hagas el tonto, eres un mentiroso y lo peor de todo es que solo te haces daño a ti mismo – Seguía hablando con ese tono enfadado mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el lugar que ocupaba Ash._

_- ¿De que estás hablando? _

_- Escuché todo. Lo que hablaste con Misty… _

_- Ah. Eso. _

_- ¿Por qué le dijiste que nosotros somos novios? Nada ha pasado entre tu y yo. Lo sabes. – El chico seguía inmóvil. Angie se sentó a su lado, posó su mano en la de su amigo. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_- No lo sé Angie, ella estaba aquí diciéndome todas esas cosas y yo simplemente no pude… olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros… no puedo… _

_- ¿Y pensaste que hacer que ella se fuera era la mejor opción? _

_- Tal vez.. _

_- ¿En verdad? Si fuera lo mejor para ti no estarías sufriendo, como lo estás haciendo ahora. _

_- ¡Podría serlo! – Ash se levantó con la frustración grabada en el rostro – Ella y yo… ya nos hemos hecho mucho daño. es mejor que Misty siga su camino y yo el mío. Tal vez ahora si pueda olvidarla por completo… enamorarme de alguien más…_

_- ¿De verdad crees que puedas, Ash? – Angie se levantó y tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos. Los ojos almendrados parecían sorprendidos por las acciones de ella. Se quedó quieto, sin saber que contestar – ¿Podrías amar a otra que no sea a ella? ¿Alguien como.. a mí?_

_La pregunta ya era lo suficientemente impresionante, lo fue más cuando en un acto de total impulsividad, Angie se acercó a los labios del chico presionándolos fuertemente con los suyos. Por inercia, Ash correspondió el gesto. Después de unos cuantos segundos la chica separó su boca. Aun con sus manos sobre el rostro del entrenador lo miró directamente a los ojos._

_- ¿Podrías? – volvió a preguntar _

_Ash lo pensó por un momento. No había nada de Angie que le desagradara, era increíble, divertida, hermosa, cariñosa… y de todas maneras sabía que jamás podría llegar a amarla. Y sabía exactamente porqué._

_- No. – contestó sonando infinitamente triste. Ella solo sonrió._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué yo no soy Misty? – Él asintió sintiéndose un tanto culpable – Entonces… creo que cometiste un grave error por dejarla ir. – su sonrisa seguía intacta, contagiando al entrenador que le sonrió de vuelta. _

_- Gracias Ann – La abrazó fuerte. Ahora entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, y todo se lo debía a ella _

_- Ey ni lo menciones… para eso están los amigos… _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces… - Él sacó el celular de su bolcillo, tomó la mano de Misty y lo colocó sobre su palma

_- _ Como dije. No hubiera cambiado en nada lo que siento… - El rostro de la chica pasó de la sorpresa a la furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a viajar cientos de kilómetros solo para burlase de ella?

- ¡Eres un… - Ash acarició suavemente la mano que aún sostenía deteniendo las palabras irascibles de ella

- No hubiera cambiado en nada porque yo nunca dejé de amarte Misty, ni por un solo instante – sonrió tiernamente viendo como las facciones de ella se suavizaron.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Él lo confirmó con su sonrisa. – Pero tu dijiste que me habías olvidado y que…

- Mentí y lo siento, siento mucho haberte hecho daño. tuve miedo y creí…

- ¿Entonces tu y Angie? ¿No estás con ella?

- No. Solo te quiero a ti Mist, y si me perdonas tal vez …

Las palabras sobraron. Misty se había arrojado sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos atrayendo su boca a la suya, plantándole el más dulce beso que jamás hubiera recibido, y aunque sus labios estaban muy ocupados, aún era visible una pequeña sonrisa en Ash, la que no desaparecería en mucho tiempo. La tomó por la cintura recargándola en la puerta haciéndola presa de sus caricias mientras profundizaba el beso.

Después de unos minutos, Misty separó sus labios de los del chico. En verdad ya no le importaba nada de lo ocurrido, lo único importante era construir un futuro junto a él porque cualquier otro camino que pudieran tomar en sus vidas solo los haría infelices. Le acarició suavemente las mejillas con los pulgares

- Si me prometes que nunca jamás volveremos a separarnos, entonces todo queda perdonado – Misty se pegó más al cuerpo del chico. El solo se abalanzó sobre ella para iniciar un nuevo y largo beso.

Su respuesta era más que obvia.

* * *

_Al fin! terminé esta secuela con un final feliz, exactamente como me gusta. Pienso que pude hacerlo más corto si quitara algunas escenas, pero pienso que tuvo que ser de esta manera, sobre todo porque quería que Misty sufriera un poco. Espero que la incursión de Angie haya sido de su agrado, no me cae tan mal pero finalmente ella no es Misty. Ni modo. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o critica es más que bienvenida. _

_Espero que el proximo capitulo esté listo en menos tiempo_

_**Mistyket.** Y aquí esta el esperado final, espero que sea de tu agrado, después de todo tomé en cuenta tus sugerencias jeje, Misty sufrió un poco y sin duda Ash le hizo creer que ya no la quería, definitivamente toda la escena del reencuentro la imaginé gracias a tu sugerencia. y pues no me queda más que decir que Actualiza! no seas mala _

_**DjPuMa13g.** Me alegra que te gustara la Q, no estaba muy segura si había quedado bien, si quise que Ash tuviera una pareja pero hubiera sido el fic todavía más largo pero de todas formas hice sufrir a Misty un poco, así que espero y te haya agradado. _

_**Arjuy.** Gracias por leerme :D _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Aqui esta el final! espero saber tu opinión al respecto y también espero que actualices pronto, me encantaría ver la continuación de Ficticio. _

_**Suki90.** Gracias por el comentario, como ves esta es la continuación de negación y prohibido, ojalá sea de tu agrado _

_**naliaseleniti.** Me alegra saber que hice un buen trabajo en Quimica, me preocupaba que fuera demasiado simplón :P, y de tu fic que decir, me ha gustado bastante, has captado muy bien sus personalidades más juveniles, pero muy a tu estilo. Sigue así!_

_**hirumaharima.** Creo que tienes razón, era culpa de los dos, creo q por esa razón es que hice sufrir un poco a Misty (Ash sufrió mucho en las otras dos partes) y pues creo que en este fic Ash resultó un pocomás serio y melancólico :P . Dime que te pareció_

_**Angelical Master Aqua.** ¿Ya los leiste todos? :D Me gustaría saber tu opinión _


	19. Saliva

_Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí la S. Después de tanto drama decidí hacer una letra un poco más divertida, aunque creo es un poco absurda también en fin. Espero que lo disfruten_

**Saliva**

La expresión de Ash no dejaba duda de lo que sentía con respecto a la película que acababa de ver. Las manos reposadas sobre su estomago, como si intentara calmarlo de un gran malestar, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las mejillas rojizas e hinchadas por el aire que contenía dentro de su boca.

Nausea. Eso reflejaba de manera exagerada, provocando que la chica con quien fue al cine esa tarde, lo mirara con furia mientras terminaba lo último del paquete de palomitas que tenía en la mano mientras caminaban por las calles.

- ¡Ay por favor Ash! – Gritó al momento que sin querer botaba las palomitas por el aire - Deja de ser tan ridículo, es solo una película, ¡Deja de actuar como si hubieras visto una autopsia!

- Eso hubiera sido mejor, pero esto… no sé porqué me obligaste a verla

- Tu dijiste "Escoge la que quieras" eso hice, ¡Y ya deja de hacer esa cara! – Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

- ¡Auch! – Por más que quisiera hacerse el fuerte con ella, le resultaba difícil no verse afectado por el comportamiento violento de su amiga – Solo actúo como me siento Misty, y siento muchas nauseas ahora mismo, no sé porqué te molesta tanto

- ¡Porque viste una película romántica y actúas como si acabaras de ver _"Los videos más asquerosos de todos los tiempos tercera parte"!_

- ¡Pues como si los hubiera visto! Es que por favor Misty, Las cosas que se decían, eran realmente tontas… - Los movimientos exagerados de sus brazos solo provocaban que sus palabras resultaran más absurdas

- ¡Se llama "romanticismo" Ash! – Gritó tan cerca de la cara del chico que él se tuvo que tapar los oídos y agacharse un poco para evitar que los altos decibeles deshicieran su tímpano – ¡Pero supongo que un niñito inmaduro y tonto como tu no sabe nada sobre eso!

- ¡Ey! – Ash estaba apunto de contestarle como siempre, pero decidió que no era buena idea, pues la pelirroja se veía realmente furiosa. Sus ojos lucían temiblemente azules y sus mejillas estaban infladas haciéndolas muy rosadas. Se veía igual que Jiglypuff después de que se arruinara alguno de sus "shows". A pesar de que estaba un poco asustado, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierna así de enojada por algo tan tonto como lo era la discusión que sostenían en ese momento - ¡Vamos Misty! Tienes que admitir que las cosas que se decían eran estúpidas: "_Nuestro amor es como el viento, no puedo verlo, pero si sentirlo_" En serio Misty, ¡¿Quién habla así?

- No se ni siquiera porqué lo intento… - Se golpeó con la mano el rostro dejándose caer sobre una banca del parque al que habían llegado sin querer.

De verdad que no lo sabía. Cuando el entrenador le sugirió una salida, su mente no dejó de imaginarlo como si se tratara de una cita. Por eso es que se arregló lo mejor que pudo: soltó su cabello que le llegaba a la barbilla y se puso un sencillo vestido blanco con florecitas rojas que le ajustaba perfecto su pequeña cintura. Trató de no hacer demasiado obvio el hecho de que se había arreglado por él, aunque en el fondo así era. No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio al chico mejor vestido de lo normal, Con una camisa rayada de manga corta, el pantalón de mezclilla combinando perfecto, dándole un aire casual y lo más importante de todo, sin la típica gorra cubriendo su rebelde cabello azabache.

A pesar que el se veía como un caballero y había actuado como uno al invitarle la entrada del cine e incluso le ofreció su brazo para que se sujetara de él durante todo el trayecto, seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, el que no entendía nada del amor. No importaba que ya fuera todo un jovencito de 16, siempre actuaría como un inmaduro niño de diez años.

- Te lo repito no se porqué te molestas tanto – El chico la miraba con el seño fruncido sin entender todas las emociones que provocaba en la chica, así que continuó hablando – La historia era por más ridícula y todo lo que sucedió después era tan tonto…

- ¿Qué exactamente te pareció tonto? ¿Lo maravilloso que es encontrar a un alma gemela? ¿Lo mucho que se amaban? ¿De cómo se demuestran lo que sienten el uno para el otro?

- ¡Todo eso! Pero sobre todo lo último ¿Cómo pueden estar así de empalagosos durante toda la película? Sin mencionar de lo asqueroso que se veían besándose todo el tiempo…

**- ¡¿Qué?** ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Se puso de nuevo de pie mirándolo como si estuviera en presencia del mismísimo Mew – ¿De verdad estás diciendo que los besos son asquerosos?

- ¡Por supuesto! – El chico cerró los ojos y respingó la nariz con orgullo, como si acabara de describir el secreto de la vida misma

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De que manera podría una muestra de afecto tan perfecta y maravillosa resultarte desagradable?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es raro, parece incómodo y no se que tiene de perfecto o maravilloso llenarte de saliva de otra persona que bien podría pegarte alguna enfermedad o tener mal aliento

- ¡Un beso nada tiene que ver con eso! – De nuevo le gritaba al oído, mientras contenía las ganas de pegarle, manteniendo sus puños sobre su pecho – Tiene que ver con los sentimientos y trasmitirlos, de sentir que con un solo roce en los labios puedes tener una conexión con la esencia de la otra persona – hablaba muy despacio, como si intentara explicarle a un niño pequeño a sumar dos más dos, que en el caso de Ash era lo mismo con respecto a los sentimientos.

Él por su parte intentaba contener la risa que le provocaba las palabras tan cursis de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Como vas a tocar el alma de alguien con la boca? De verdad Misty, nada de lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido, si le pasas algo es saliva y nada más. ¿Sabes que tiene la saliva de una persona? ¡Gérmenes! ¡Besar es solo pasarse un montón de gérmenes a través de la saliva!

Sus frases reiteradas demostraban la infantil mente de Ash que estaba a punto de volverla loca. La vena de su sien había aumentado de tamaño y sus puños estaban tan apretados marcando cada una de las líneas de sus manos.

- Retira lo dicho… - Los ojos fríos como cristales se clavaron en el chico – O pagarás las consecuencias – su amenaza realmente asustó a Ash, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder una discusión contra Misty.

- No – contestó un tanto inseguro, pasando con dificultad el bulto que se había formado en su garganta. La pelirroja se acercó un paso al chico

- ¡Retíralo!

- No

- !Hazlo!

- !No!

- ¡Bien! ¿Crees que los besos son asquerosos? Entonces… - Misty acortó los centímetros que la separaban de Ash, lo tomó con ambas manos del cuello de su camisa. Él por reflejo, cerró los ojos preparándose para la cruel golpiza que estaba a punto de recibir… sin duda no estaba preparado para el castigo que obtuvo por su atrevimiento.

Pudo sentir algo que colisionó sobre sus labios, algo suave y húmedo que lo hizo abrir los ojos grandes en sorpresa.

Aun impactado por el beso que estaba recibiendo y sin saber exactamente porque no podía romper con aquel contacto, entreabrió un poco su boca, oportunidad que Misty aprovechó para atrapar el labio inferior de Ash mordiéndolo suavemente. Esta nueva sensación se esparció rápidamente por todo su cuerpo sin poderse explicar porqué su corazón empezaba a latir con gran fuerza.

El aliento de la chica golpeaba suavemente su rostro, provocándole escalofríos. La saliva de Misty se sentía tibia, dulce, con un ligero sabor a caramelo que en ese momento le pareció lo mejor que hubiera saboreado en su vida.

Segundos después cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y casi por instinto comenzó a corresponderlo.

Así continuaron jugando con los labios del otro, la lengua de Misty tocaba cada parte de la boca de él, hasta que finalmente, tan brusco como había comenzado, lo soltó. Ash continuaba perdido en aquella maravillosa y nueva sensación que cuando fue empujado casi cae al suelo. Sus temblorosas rodillas apenas fueron capaces de mantenerlo de pie.

- ¡Y bien! – La voz de la chica sonaba molesta, aunque sus mejillas se notaban sonrojadas - ¡Que piensas de eso!

- ¿Uh? – Ash tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, notando que aún estaban cálidos y ligeramente mojados. Había compartido la saliva de la chica y sin duda estaba lejos de sentir asco. Nunca imaginó que un acto tan simple lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera flotando.

- ¿Qué tienes que decir Ketchum? ¿Aun piensas que besar es asqueroso? – Preguntaba retándolo manteniendo sus puños a los costados de su delgada figura

- N.. n.. no – Contestó torpemente – Eso fue… estuvo.. lin... quiero decir... no fue tan malo – balbuceó tontamente sin saber porqué miraba hipnotizado a la chica.

- ¡Bien! – Fue lo único que Misty contestó – Ahora camina, me vas a invitar a cenar – Él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Misty se giró en sus talones y caminó rápidamente. Su cara tenía ahora el mismo color de su cabello. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se sintió un poco avergonzada de sus locos impulsos, aunque también sentía una inmensa felicidad. De una manera bizarra, realmente se encontraba en una cita con Ash. Nada podía ser mejor que eso.

Por su parte, Ash solo pensaba en lo equivocado que había estado, no solo había sido maravilloso, también era adictivo, pues quería besarla de nuevo. Sonrió como un tonto mientras comenzó a caminar tras la enfurecida pelirroja. Tal vez él pudiera robarle un beso a ella, o tal vez si peleaban otra vez… No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero estaba seguro de que volvería a saborear el dulce néctar que Misty ofrecía…

* * *

Realmente me gustó la idea, pero no estoy segura que al final quedara tan bien, sobre todo la descripción del beso, pero bueno eso lo dirán ustedes en sus reviews, de todas formas me gusta escribir a Ash tan inocente que casi caiga en la estupidez jaja.

También quise actualizar el día de San Valentín, al final no pude, pero creo que no me tardé tanto (apenas estamos a 16 así que todavía cuenta como que actualicé para ese día n.n)

Para la próxima letra intentaré algo nuevo, es una idea que me tiene muy emocionada, así que estén pendientes

**NeNa.** Gracias por tus comentarios y con respecto a tu petición, te puedo ayudar a corregir historias y demás, pronto activaré mi beta reader y me gustaría ayudarte, solo que no te podría dar ideas porque realmente nunca he sido fan de scooby doo, pero en lo que te pueda ayudar, me dará mucho gusto poder hacerlo.

**SirenaMisty.** Que bueno que te gustó, hazme saber lo que piensas de este capitulo

**L' Fleur Noir.** Siento mucho que te haya dado un ataque, creo que así tenía que ser, Misty necesitaba sufrirlo un poquito !Lo siento, no me pegues! Pues aquí está la actualización y espero que tu lo hagas pronto, hace mucho que no disfruto de tus historias

**MayHimemiya**. Gracias por tus dos reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**hirumaharima.** Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Misty tenía que sufrir porque el pobre de Ash estuvo todo triste por casi toda la trilogía, tenían que emparejarse las cosas y creo que aunque intente no hacer finales felices, siempre termino cediendo porq a mi también me encantan, así que verás muchos de esos por aquí

**Mistyket.** Creo que ya hemos discutido esto por el msn pero ¡Tu dijiste que hiciera sufrir a Misty! Gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad no estaba muy segura del final y me alegro haber hecho lo indicado y tienes razón en cuanto a Angie, yo también sentí feo que le pusieran la voz de Misty, hasta me imaginaba que era Misty disfrazada jaja bueno cuentame que piensas de este capitulo :P

**naliaseleniti.** No te preocupes, no los hice sufrir esta vez, tal vez no tengan tanta suerte en la T (MISTERIO?) jaja saludos y espero seguir leyendo tu fic "Lagrimas de ayer" que me encanta

**DjPuMa13g.** !Perdon por hacerte sufrir! Espero que esta letra lo haya compensado. Gracias por las felicitaciones y gracias por todos tus reviews, creo que por eso he podido llegar hasta esta letra, por los ánimos que me dan con tus reviews ;)

**Haley Polaris.** Demasiado cursi la descripción? No? jajaja a mi también me pareció linda, espero que los demás capítulos también te hayan gustado


	20. Tortura

_Al fin pude actualizar. Para este fic tenía pensado hacer algo diferente a lo que he escrito antes. Quisiera hacer algo con más acción, pero creo que también resultó ser algo dramático_

_Espero que lo disfruten!_**  
**

**Tortura**

Tenía la cara adormecida.

El sonido seco del puño impactando sobre su rostro una y otra vez ya lo había casi ensordecido. El sudor recorriendo su rostro, la sensación del metal frío contra sus brazos, la sangre brotando de su nariz, llenando su boca, dejando ese extraño sabor metálico en sus dientes y labios... el innegable dolor era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento... aún así, sus ojos se mostraban retadores hacia su verdugo, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de su boca.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Te parece que esto es un chiste? - Preguntó molesto el hombre fornido de más de dos metros al momento que propinaba otro puñetazo a su víctima - ¿O es acaso que tanto golpe ya te deshizo el cerebro? - Detuvo su cruel tarea para darle oportunidad de que el joven le respondiera.

El lesionado hombre se movió un poco de la silla a la que se encontraba atado, tratando de ver lo mejor posible al gran mastodonte que seguía sus movimientos con una creciente ira dibujada en sus negros ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, haciendo que la delgada camiseta que traía puesta se le pegara más al cuerpo. Escupió lo que tenía acumulado de sangre, aunque el dejo de plomo prevaleció dentro de él. Y allí estaba de nuevo, a pesar del daño que se le había infligido, una sonrisa mordaz, la que tanto irritaba al maleante frente a él.

- ¿De verdad te desespera tanto que se burlen de ti? Porque con esa cara tan fea deberías estar acostumbrado...

Hubiera continuado con sus comentarios sarcásticos e irritantes de no ser que el último insulto rindiera tan buen efecto obteniendo un par de puñetazos en la quijada como premio.

- Eres un mocoso arrogante - Se tronaba los huesos de las manos enguantadas, para liberar la tención y el cansancio que le provocaba el estrellar sus nudillos contra el rostro del chico repetidamente desde hace más de tres horas - Si no tuviera ordenes explícitas de no matarte ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Y es sorprendente que un neandertal como tu sea capaz de recordar algo tan simple - Se mofó de nuevo, aunque esta vez no recibió castigo alguno. Solo se miraban fijamente uno al otro.

Aquel que estaba de pie se acercó lentamente al rostro de quien tan afablemente castigaba. Cuando estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de él, tomó la camiseta blanca que estaba empapada de sudor y sangre, apretándola fuertemente.

- Voy a hacer que sufras tanto que me rogarás para que me detenga y después de que me hayas dicho todo lo que necesito saber... te haré pedazos - Los dientes rechinaban mientras las palabras salían lentamente, aunque no inmutaron a aquel moreno, seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro, ni un parpadeo, ni un rastro de miedo en su semblante.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes - Contestó tranquilamente ocasionando que la furia en el duro rostro de su captor regresara y se manifestara en una nueva serie de golpes.

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una enorme y pesada puerta abriéndose tras ellos. Ambos quedaron quietos, expectantes de los pasos que se acercaban lentamente a sus espaldas.

- Es inútil que sigas con eso, Kahn – Una voz agradable y tranquila hizo eco en toda la habitación, mientras se acercaba cada vez más – Estoy seguro que un miembro de los Hombres G debe estar entrenado para soportar este tipo de situación ¿No es así… Agente Ketchum? – El recién llegado se inclinó para hablarle de frente al joven amarrado a la silla.

- Sé un truco o dos… - Ash contestó con el mismo tono sarcástico que estuvo usando antes.

El recién llegado sonrió ante la actitud de Ash. A diferencia de su compañero que parecía una bestia, él aparentaba ser todo un caballero, con su uniforme negro prolijamente arreglado, su cabello azul claro acomodado a la perfección y con un porte distinguido que no era característico en un miembro del Equipo Rocket. A pesar de todo eso, se asomaba en sus ojos azules el odio y la maldad que podía convertirlo en el más cruel de todos los villanos.

- No esperaba menos de usted señor Ketchum, después de todo su captura no fue cosa fácil. – Caminaba en semicírculo alrededor del moreno, quien lo seguía atento con la mirada.

- Solo tuvieron suerte, eso es todo – Contestó arrogante.

Aunque la verdad es que había sido más que suerte. La misión de Ash consistía en dejarse atrapar, dándoles tiempo a los demás agentes para que encontraran la mejor forma de derribar la base del Equipo Rocket mientras tenían la guardia baja, haciéndoles creer que ellos mantenían la ventaja. Era una tarea complicada y arriesgada que solo un hombre temerario como Ash Ketchum era capaz de llevar a cabo, pero estaba consciente de los riesgos que implicaba, sobre todo si los Generales Kahn y Oliver estaban allí para interrogarlo.

- No importa si la fortuna estuvo de nuestro lado mientras usted se niegue a cooperar, algo realmente admirable si tomamos en cuenta que mi compañero ha intentado persuadirlo – Kahn gruñó mientras seguía la conversación a un par de metros de distancia.

- ¿Se refiere a esto? – Preguntó Ash señalando su camiseta ensangrentada con la mirada. – No es nada de que preocuparse en realidad

- Se nota que esto no es efectivo con usted, pero creo que he encontrado la manera perfecta para hacerlo… cooperar. – Acercó su rostro al de Ash poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pierna apretándole ligeramente. La tela de mezclilla negra se sentía húmeda y fría. – Todos tenemos un punto débil después de todo – Terminó la última frase con una mueca victoriosa sin despegar sus ojos de hielo del rostro de Ash quien se mantenía tranquilo.

- ¿De verdad? – rió juguetonamente acomodándose de nuevo en la silla moviendo sus pies y puños atados, como si esperara escuchar un cuento para niños – Me causa curiosidad lo que tengas preparado Oliver, ya que aquel simio no pudo lograr nada… - el mencionado tuvo que extender su brazo para alejar a Kahn quien había sido provocado de nuevo por los comentarios lascivos de Ash. En contraste a esa actitud arrebatada, Oliver se permaneció sereno observando a su "invitado"

- Voy a deshacer esa sonrisa en su rostro Agente Ketchum. – fue lo único que dijo el hombre de ojos azules con tono amenazante

- Lo dudo mucho

- ¿Oh, de verdad?

- Que puedo decir, - sonrió ampliamente mostrando su aún intacta dentadura - soy una persona feliz.

- Pues ya veremos que tan feliz se siente después de esto…

Ash esperaba de todo: golpes, patadas o algún objeto hurgando en su piel, pero lo único que hizo Oliver fue chasquear los dedos para que entraran dos cadetes, o al menos eso dedujo por los sonidos de las pisadas en el suelo de metal. Ellos colocaron algo a sus espaldas. El sonido de cadenas fue lo único que podía deducir. Después de un rato se retiraron. Fue en ese momento que entendió que algo realmente malo iba a ocurrir, pues la mirada de Kahn se llenó de deleite…

Muy despacio Oliver giró la silla de Ash para que tuviera de frente a la sorpresa que habían preparado para él. En cuanto pudo distinguir lo que era, los ojos de Ash perdieron cualquier tranquilidad que fingía tener, sus facciones mostraban preocupación conforme su rostro se llenaba de pánico.

- ¿Qué… ¡¿Qué significa esto? – Gritó desesperado al momento que intentaba ponerse de pie, más sus ataduras y las manos de Kahn sobre sus hombros se lo imposibilitaron.

- No pensé que tuviera que hacer presentaciones, pero si no la reconoce… con gusto lo haré - Oliver se acercaba muy despacio a la delgada figura de una chica casi inconsciente. Sus manos atadas en alto haciendo que su débil cuerpo se balanceara levemente, su pantalón de jean y su _tank top_ amarillo tenía diversas aberturas por las que se asomaban algunas gotas de sangre – Ésta adorable jovencita es la líder del gimnasio Celeste, aunque creo que usted solo la llama…

- ¡Misty! – Ash volvió a gritar al reconocerla por completo. Preocupado de ver que la chica solo estaba de pie debido a las cadenas que estaban empotradas en una pared y la sujetaban fuertemente de sus muñecas.

- Veo que si la recuerda después de todo – Oliver sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su plan daba resultados. De un movimiento brusco, raro en él, tomó el rostro de Misty quien estaba semi consciente y dirigió la mirada de la chica hacia el lugar donde estaba el nervioso chico – Señorita creo que si recuerda a nuestro acompañante, el Agente Ketchum.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima! – Demandó Ash amenazante luchando con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de sus ataduras. – ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien? ¡Misty! ¡¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado? – su voz subía rápidamente de tono, al igual que sentía correr su sangre cada vez más tibia por todo su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo muchacho, ella esta bien, solo un poco… aturdida, pero eso tiene remedio – sin más le lanzó una cubetada de agua helada que la hizo regresar un poco más en sus sentidos.

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos, teniendo dificultad para enfocar. Siendo Ash lo primero que reconoció, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Aunque no sabía que le había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era el sentir que alguien la vigilaba en su gimnasio y después… un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba segura de que ese no era el mejor escenario para un reencuentro, aún así sentía alegría de verlo.

- Como podrá imaginar señorita, la razón por la que está aquí es para incentivar al joven Ketchum para que hable con nosotros, pero antes de que empecemos, creo que puede dedicarle algunas palabras al agente – Oliver miró de reojo al chico que tenía toda su atención en la pelirroja. De cierta forma, el General del Equipo Rocket esperaba que ella estuviera furiosa y desplomara más el espíritu del muchacho con alguna mala palabra.

La sonrisa de Misty solo se hizo más visible, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para ver directo a los ojos ámbar de su amigo.

- Es bueno volver a verte Ash - Su respuesta desconcertó a los tres hombres siendo Ash quien más rápido se recuperó de su asombro y regresó el mismo gesto a la chica.

- Rara forma que tienes de ver las cosas Mist.

- Ey, es mejor verte así que no hacerlo por más de… ¿Qué?... ¿Cuatro años? – contestó con una voz un poco más audible que un susurro, de una manera reclamante.

- Ahhh si, perdón por eso… tal vez no sea un gran argumento ahora, pero es solo que no quería involucrarte en problemas… - Misty lo amaba y él lo sabía, así como también sabía que en su corazón crecía ese mismo sentimiento por ella, por eso es que había decidido protegerla a distancia, para mantenerla lejos del peligro que representaba su estilo de vida como miembro de los Hombres G Pokemón.

Ella rió levemente al darse cuenta de la ironía de la situación en la que se encontraban.

- En ese caso, mejor me hubieras buscado tonto, así por lo menos podríamos haber disfrutado del tiempo juntos…

- ¡Bien! – Gritó Oliver un poco molesto de ver como se trataban de forma tan afectiva cuando él esperaba todo lo contrario – Creo que es suficiente de los "enamorados" – Ambos callaron ante el comentario, no pudieron evitar sentirse como dos niños a los que molestaban. El maléfico hombrecillo tomó una gran cuchilla afilada acercándose sonriente a la chica – Así es como va a funcionar: Usted contesta todo lo que le preguntemos, o… - posó el artefacto de acero en el vientre de la chica – Ella pagará las consecuencias…

Misty se quedó completamente helada ante aquella declaración, mientras que Ash apretó fuertemente la mandíbula pensando en una forma de escapar… o considerar muy seriamente acceder a sus términos; de ninguna forma iba a dejar que lastimaran a la única mujer que había amado en su vida…

- ¡No! ¡Sea lo que sea que quieran, no les digas nada! - Misty gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ash no podía creer que de verdad ella hubiera pronunciado esas palabras si perfectamente sabía el daño que podría recibir si él callaba.

- Mist…

- Escucha Ash, tu nunca quisiste estar conmigo porque pensabas que debías salvar al mundo ¿cierto? Prometiste que siempre protegerías a las personas y a los Pokemón de cualquier cosa que los pudiera dañar… tú dijiste que nuestro… amor… podía esperar. Si ahora ayudaras al equipo Rocket es como si todo hubiera sido en vano ¡y eso no te lo puedo permitir!

Ash sentía como un nudo en la garganta le impedía que cualquier palabra saliera de él. Lo que decía Misty tenía sentido, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, era verdad que el sacrificio de una persona podría ayudar a millones más. Aún así no era justo, ella ya habían sacrificado su amor por eso, ahora también tenía que poner en juego su vida.

- Bien, creo que han decidido por usted agente – contestó Oliver burlonamente y sin darle tiempo a Ash para reaccionar tomó la filosa cuchilla y de un brusco movimiento la hundió en el antebrazo de la chica.

Un agónico grito salió de los labios de Misty. Ella cerró los ojos para no ver el río de sangre que ahora recorría toda su extremidad. Intentaba no pensar en el dolor, más era imposible mientras Oliver seguía presionando la cuchilla dándole vueltas a la daga para que lastimara más efectivamente sus nervios. Después jaló el objeto y de la misma forma lo volvió a introducir en el antebrazo haciendo un agujero más en su piel.

- ¡Detente! – Ash forcejeaba en su silla, desesperado por estar allí viendo como Misty era torturada sin que él pudiera ayudarla. Las risas de Kahn, quien disfrutaba el sufrimiento de ambos jovencitos resonaban en toda la fría habitación. – ¡Déjala en paz!

- Lo haría, solo dígame lo que quiero saber…

Oliver fue interrumpido por el ruido de la alarma de seguridad que anunciaba la llegada de intrusos al cuartel. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban las tropas siendo movilizadas seguidas de algunas explosiones.

- ¡Kahn! Averigua que está pasando allá afuera ¡Ahora! – El gigantesco hombre gruñó y se fue. Por alguna razón Ash parecía un poco más tranquilo a como había estado segundos atrás, algo que no le gustó para nada al pequeño hombrecillo que se acercó amenazante hacia él – Tu sabes algo respecto a esto, ¿No es así maldito?

Ash mantuvo el contacto visual, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano por detrás de la silla hasta alcanzar el inicio de su bota derecha, sacando un pequeño artefacto alargado sin que se diera cuenta. Misty seguía atenta la conversación dejando escapar algún quejido de dolor.

- Si de verdad creíste que me atraparías así de fácil, eres un idiota – Oliver abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Ahora lo entendía, él había sido solo un señuelo. Ash seguía mirándolo con furia – Y yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar por lo que le has hecho a ella.

Más explosiones se dejaron escuchar, cada vez más cerca, El General desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, momento que aprovechó Ash para terminar de quemar las cadenas que lo ataban con el mini láser que había extraído de su bota. Rodeó su musculoso brazo sobre el cuello de Oliver, mientras que con su otro brazo le propinaba un fuerte gancho que obligó al pequeño hombre a doblarse, cuando estuvo en el piso le dio otro golpe en la quijada dejándolo inconsciente.

Rápidamente quemó las cadenas que lo ataban de los pies y corrió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja. Con cuidado rompió los eslabones que mantenían a la chica de pie. Casi no tenía fuerza. Cayó sobre sus brazos, exhausta y asustada. Él la abrazó procurando que su brazo no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

- Todo va a estar bien Misty, perdóname por esto te juro que yo nunca pensé…

- Esta bien Ash – Sus manos que estaban posadas sobre el pecho empapado de él se aferraron lo que sus fuerzas le permitía a su camisa. Sabía que lo arreglarías, siempre eres el héroe ¿no? – Misty levantó la mirada para ver la más cálida de las sonrisas… pero también vio algo que la aterró.

Atrás de Ash estaba Oliver. Se preparaba para embestirlo con el cuchillo que había utilizado para torturarla en la mano.

- ¡No! – Gritó Misty

Todo lo demás ocurrió en fracciones de segundo. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fueron suficientes para empujar al chico que la protegía con su cuerpo, al momento que Oliver corría furioso buscando infringirle daño al entrenador… pero la daga se encontró con otro cuerpo, hundiéndose en el costado izquierdo de Misty. Después de eso, el villano corrió cobardemente para evitar ser atrapado por sus enemigos.

Ash estaba en shock, Misty estaba tirada en el suelo sumergida en un enorme charco de su propia sangre. Sostenía la parte herida con sus pálidas manos que rápidamente se teñían de rojo.

- ¡Misty! – El se arrodilló junto a ella y la acomodo con cuidado en sus brazos. - ¡Debiste dejar que me hirieran a mí!¡¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella tratando de parar el rio carmesí que emanaba de su cuerpo, y la otra la puso en su mejilla. Misty le sonrió.

- ¿Q.. qué no es obvio? Por… que te amo. Jamás… permitiría que te hicieran daño…

- ¡Eres una tonta!

- Eso mismo hiciste tu ¿no es así?... - Ash se quedó callado mientras las lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos al rostro de la chica – Entonces c…creo que los dos somos unos tontos – volvió a sonreír ligeramente antes de quedarse inconsciente.

El llanto de Ash se intensificó cuando ni una palabra más saliera de sus hermosos labios. La sujetó con mayor fuerza sacudiéndola un poco. Trataba hacerla reaccionar, que le dijera algo, que moviera un músculo, aunque fuera una de sus pestañas, más no consiguió nada.

- Misty… cariño, despierta por favor, tienes que despertar – sus palabras salían entre suspiros y sollozos – Tienes que hacerlo… abre los ojos y te prometo que nunca más me alejaré de ti. Todavía no puedes dejarme… por favor…

Había estado en cientos de batallas y enfrentamientos peligrosos, había sido herido en diversas ocasiones… Pero jamás había sentido tanto sufrimiento como el que experimentaba en esos momentos, teniendo a Misty de esa manera, a punto de perderla para siempre.

- Mist, despierta, no me puedes hacer esto… No lo puedo resistir más… deja de torturarme de esta manera…

…

_- ¡Lance! ¡Lo encontramos!... Necesitamos refuerzos ¡Ahora! _

La voz del agente detrás de él sonaba lejana para Ash. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Siguió sollozando, sintiendo como se le escapaba su propia voluntad por vivir conforme percibía el inmóvil cuerpo de Misty cada vez más liviano y frágil entre sus brazos…

* * *

_Fiu! De verdad que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y lugares que he visitado y no he tenido tiempo de escribir y cuando se me venían ideas a la mente no tenía donde escribirlas, así que muchas cosas quedaron fuera de lo que tenía en mente, pero al final me gustó el resultado. Espero que me den su opinión porque me gustaría escribir un fic con un poco más de aventura y de acción. Ya tengo la trama y he comenzado a hacer el primer capitulo, solo me falta afinar detalles, por lo que su opinión sería de mucha ayuda_

_No sé si el fin de este one shot haya sido muy predecible o que !Y por cierto! !No se preocupen por como terminó! Esta letra ya la tenía pensada casi desde el principio del abecedario y pensé en la continuación (mucho antes de que pensara en la trilogía N,P,R) así que la conclusión será en la V. _

_También quiero agradecer por todos lo que han leído esta serie de One Shots que ya alcanzó los 100 reviews y mas de 10,000 visitas, lo que me hace muy muy feliz y a pesar de que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer siempre haré un espacio para escribir todas estas locas ideas para ustedes. Así que Gracias!_

_**SirenaMisty.** Hey claro que te reconozco con tu antiguo nick, cuando empecé a leer fics aquí los tuyos fueron los primeros que tuve el placer de leer. Que bueno que te gusta el Ash tonto y despistado, creo que es parte de su encanto no? _

_**naliaseleniti**. Si! Me encanta escribir a Ashbobo (digo inocente) y me alegra haber transmitido eso correctamente. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me seguiré esforzando para que cada cosa que escriba sea buena ;) _

_**MayHimemiya.** Uff el beso quedo bien Yieeeeiiii jeje, gracias por seguir leyendo_

_**DjPuMa13g.** Si creo que yo también pensé que los besos no eran la gran cosa, que equivocada estaba :P jajaja, Creo que Misty se aprovecho de la situación no? Dime que opinas de este capo Ok? _

_**Mistyket.** !Comentario 100! Yieiiii (confeti y serpentinas por todos lados :P) No creo que ganes un premio por eso pero de verdad lo agradezco y si quieres te regalo una petición: si quieres que escriba algo en especifico o te ayude con algo con mucho gusto lo haré ¿Suena bien? Bueno gracias por tus opiniones sobre este fic y por tu ayuda con el nombre del próximo fic... hay q hablar sobre eso otra vez _

_**Haley Polaris**. Si creo que el Ash dulce e inmaduro siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón :) _


	21. Única

_Dios santo! como me costó trabajo esta letra, primero no tenía ni una idea y luego cuando escogí la palabra saltaba de un tema a otro, y finalmente empecé haciendo algo tierno, luego algo cómico para terminar con algo tierno de nuevo... en fin es un desastre PEROOOO me agradó al final de cuentas y aquí está! Espero que lo disfruten n.n _

**Única**

Escuchar las palabras de Brock realmente lo habían sacado de balance. Estaba muy enojado, no, más que eso, se sentía indignado e insultado.

Como era posible que _él_ entre todas las personas en el mundo dijera una cosa tan descabellada, una mentira, una falacia como aquella.

- ¿Ash, estás bien? – Brock preguntó un tanto preocupado al ver la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de su amigo al momento que le servía un poco de estofado en un pequeño tazón.

- Seguro… solo… no … no creo que tengas razón Brock, eso es todo – comentó sentándose en un tronco para ingerir la sopa que recibió del criador, aunque su molestia era muy evidente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?

"_!Porque es mentira! ¡¿Acaso no se escucha las tonterías que está diciendo?" _En su mente su voz se había vuelto en escandalosos gritos y estaba seguro de que quería estrangular a Brock, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo para no lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo por tal insulto.

- Porque no … es cierto… digo solo conocimos a Angie por un par de semanas, pero te puedo asegurar que no se parece en nada a Misty – Contestó molesto entre cucharadas de sopa para diversión del criador y la sorpresa de Dawn, quien también percibía el tono irritado del entrenador.

- yo solo digo que tienen ciertas similitudes, es decir, ambas son de un carácter fuerte que puede sacarte de _tus_ casillas y peleabas con Angie de igual forma a como lo hacías con Misty… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¡No se parecen y punto! – Se levantó de su asiento yéndose molesto hacía el bosque, ante la mirada estupefacta de Pikachu y Dawn. Para su tercer acompañante, la reacción le pareció lo más natural del mundo.

Ash se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque tratando de olvidarse de las palabras de Brock y de las sensaciones que éstas provocaron. De verdad le molestaba que hubiera comparado a las chicas sin estar muy seguro del porqué.

¿Cómo se podían comparar? Eran dos personas tan distintas y estaba seguro que no tenían nada en común. Seguro, Angie tenía ese carácter fuerte, pero no era para nada en la forma implacable de la pelirroja, aquella actitud que podía hacerla capaz de resolver cualquier problema, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él. Su carácter a veces era molesto y aún así, más de una vez fue lo único que le daba la fuerza de seguir adelante cuando creía haber perdido todo.

Y si, era posible que Angie y él pelearan o discutieran, aunque no era para nada a la manera en la que discutía con Misty. Aquellas peleas lo hacían sentir tan vivo, tan feliz y pleno… como si pudiera hacerlo toda la vida, de jamás cansarse de hacerla enfurecer porque sabía también, que él era el único capaz de causarle esas emociones tan fuertes para al final terminar por hacerla sonreír.

Eran personas diferentes, por las cuales tenía sentimientos diferentes… tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba tanto… darse cuenta de que Misty era especial y nunca en más de cuatro años viajando por el mundo había encontrado a alguien como ella, ninguna chica siquiera se acercaba a lo que ella era…

- ¡Agh! – pateó una piedra que se atravesó en su camino tratando de sacar su frustración. Regresó en sus pasos de vuelta con sus amigos dispuesto a pedir una disculpa a Brock para lo que entonces consideró fue una reacción exagerada a un simple comentario.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ahora si Pikachu lo había tomado por sorpresa _"mínimo lo hubiera dicho después de tomar mi malteada"_ pensó Ash mientras se limpiaba el liquido rosa de la cara y de la ropa, ya que se vio obligado a escupir la dulce bebida después del impacto causado por su amigo amarillo.

Y no es que le hubiera soltado alguno de sus poderosos ataques eléctricos, pero en ese momento aquellas palabras (claro después de que su mente las procesara del dialecto Pokemón) habían sido mil veces más poderosas que cualquier otro trueno le hubiera descargado jamás.

- ¿Cómo puedes compararlas? ¡Dios! – A Pikachu le pareció un poco extraño el comportamiento de su entrenador, pero a diferencia de Ash, él pudo darse cuenta porqué de la reacción tan inusual. El ratón eléctrico actuó como si nada y siguió explicándole su razonamiento, hasta que Ash no pudo más. – ¡No! No basta que las dos sean líderes de gimnasio ¡Iris y Misty No se parecen en nada!

Después de ese grito casi infrahumano que su mejor amigo le propiciara muy cerca de sus largas y sensibles orejas, pensó en dejar la conversación más el rostro sonrojado combinado con sus ojos encendidos de furia le incitaron a seguir provocándolo.

Con cada _"pi pika pikachu" _que pronunciaba mas enrojecía el rostro del entrenador. Cuando finalizó de hablar, Ash explotó sobre él con más melancolía que furia en su voz.

- ¡Nada tienen que ver! Si, tal vez Misty me decía niño e inmaduro todo el tiempo, pero… - realmente no sabía como defender su argumento, solo sabía que, cuando ella le ponía sobrenombres, muchas veces era porque se lo merecía. Cuando estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso y egocéntrico, Misty era la única capaz de ponerlo en su lugar, siempre pensando en lo mejor para él, siempre cuidándolo, incluso cuando lo llamaba así. Estaba más que seguro, Iris sólo lo hacía por molestarlo, sin aquel significado oculto, sin esa manera tierna en la que su amiga pelirroja lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué le gritas a Pikachu? – Cilan llegó a su lado, viéndolo un tanto mortificado por su actitud tan desenfrenada. No lo conocía mucho, aún así en los cuatro meses que llevaban viajando juntos no había visto ese tipo de escenas entre el Pokemón y su entrenador

- Por nada – su voz era baja, pero no calmada, sin agregar nada más se fue caminando hacia el centro Pokemón.

Caminando por las calles cabizbajo y pensativo no podía apartar la imagen de Misty en sus pensamientos. Tal vez ella tenía algo que la hacía especial de alguna manera, tal vez su llameante personalidad o esa belleza misteriosa revelada a través de sus preciosos ojos o tal vez era un sentimiento, uno que tenía muy guardado dentro de él. ¿Cómo alguien a quien no había visto en más de cuatro años podía causarle tanto impacto en su vida?

Pero ese era el problema, ella estaba tan lejos por tanto tiempo que le parecía insoportable y se sentía impotente por no poder verla mientras viajaba en busca de su sueño. Tal vez solo tenía que dejar esos pensamientos atrás, después de todo no podía ser que solo ella causara esas emociones, no podía resultar que solo Misty calmara la soledad y la tristeza dentro de él y la reemplazara mágicamente por felicidad, por plenitud.

Solo debía convertirla en un recuerdo y podría seguir con su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ash estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, sus sentimientos desbordados, su cerebro maquilando ideas, posibles respuestas o lo que fuera mientras que su cuerpo… no hacía nada. Ni un músculo se movía, ni siquiera pestañeaba y apenas si sentía la suavidad de la alfombra abrazando todo su cuerpo sin apartar la vista del ventilador moviéndose circularmente sin detenerse.

Estaba hastiado y más que frustrado. No era la primera vez que alguien hacía aquella comparación que tanto odiaba, pero si era la primera vez que venía de su propia mente. Y no entendía porqué.

Un par de horas atrás estaba él, el mejor maestro Pokemón de todos los tiempos, el hombre más codiciado entre las mujeres, el más atractivo y carismático, viviendo la vida que siempre había soñado. En su magnifico pent-house intercambiando besos y caricias con la escultural mujer con la que llevaba saliendo ya algunos meses. Sus cuerpos pegados generaban un calor agradable, sus curvas se adaptaban perfecto a su cuerpo mientras que sus suaves labios repartían apasionados besos.

Sus manos temblaban mientras pasaba de acariciar su piel de alabastro a las onduladas formas de su largo y sedoso cabello castaño. No era de nervios por la situación en la que se encontraba, era miedo de lo que su mente maquilaba en aquel intimo momento y era un solo pensamiento, una sola imagen: Misty.

Ella sonriendo, con aquella chispa tan propia, tan dulce que nada se parecía al rostro atrevido de la chica entre sus brazos y el cabello chocolate lo consideraba común en comparación al tono encendido de su cabellera naranja que la hacía ver tan hermosa.

Entonces se detuvo. La sesión de besos terminó de una forma abrupta lo que provocó el enojo en la hermosa mujer, quien si estaba disfrutando de eso momento y no tardó en demandar una explicación. Al no tener ninguna solo se disculpó, pidiéndole de la manera mas sutil posible que se retirara. Desde entonces había estado pensando, no en la mujer despampanante que horas atrás se retiró indignada sino en ella, en la jovencita pelirroja, quien juró perseguirlo hasta el fin, misma que ya tenía años sin cumplir esa amenaza que después le parecía más una promesa desvanecida en la nada.

¿Por qué solo ella podía ser tan especial? Esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez como un ciclo interminable que empezaba a enloquecerlo.

Después de muchas horas solo pudo llegar a una sola conclusión: Misty era única, no solo en el sentido de que fuera una persona inigualable, ni por ser hermosa como una flor exótica que solo existe una vez cada mil años en alguna remota y específica región, sino que iba más allá de eso… ella era única para él.

Fue en ese momento que por fin se dio cuenta de que nunca, ni en un millón de años. ninguna mujer llenará el lugar que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Con una epifanía como esa solo había una solución lógica para Ash Ketchum: Iría por ella, conseguiría que la única mujer que le importaba en verdad fuera parte de su vida de nuevo, que se quedara para siempre y completar así su roto corazón.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fue necesario un vuelo, dos trenes y una larga caminata para llegar hasta el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste donde encontraría a la mujer que no tenía comparación.

Traía puesta su mejor camisa combinada con la más encantadora y seductora de las sonrisas; un bouquet de rosas mezcladas con flores silvestres y una enorme caja de chocolates en sus manos delataban las intenciones que lo habían llevado al gimnasio ese día.

Hasta ese momento su plan iba a la perfección, no fue sino hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar que comenzó a sentir un desastre inminente. No solo por el hecho de que hubiera en la puerta un hombre de más de dos metros de altura con una actitud de matar a cualquiera con intensiones de cruzarla; tampoco fue la inquietante presencia de varios hombres con regalos similares a los suyos peleándose por tener el honor de ser los que ingresaran a ese lugar que, en ese momento parecíatan mítico como la mismísima Atlantis… Lo verdaderamente inquietante era que la causante de todos aquellos hechos combinados era la misma a la que él pretendía conquistar.

Hasta ese momento entendió que, si bien en su vida no encontraría alguien igual a la misteriosa pelirroja, no era el único con esa idea en mente. Por lo menos una docena de chicos pensaban de la misma manera y tal vez por eso habían recurrido al "fortachón", para mantenerlos alejados de ella. Aunque era clara la ventaja que él tendría sobre los demás, el centinela no veía esa diferencia.

- Buenas tardes, estoy aquí para ver a la líder del gimnasio Mis…

- Por el momento no está recibiendo visitas chiquillo, - habló secamente sin siquiera bajar la mirada para ver a Ash – puedes retirarte o esperar con esos necios de allá – señaló a los chicos que estaban esperando desde antes que él llegara. Tenían puestas playeras con el rostro de la chica o trayendo posters y fotos de su adorada líder

- No, usted no entiende, yo soy su amigo…

- Seguro _"Fan boy"_, lo que tu digas – Ash se sintió más que ofendido por el sobrenombre que aquel sujeto usó en él. Siendo un codiciado maestro tenía más que suficientes fanáticas como para saber que el término se refería a todas aquellas chicas más que obsesionadas, aquellas que estaban a un diagnostico clínico de desistir en seguirlo a todos lados.

- ¡No, de verdad soy su amigo! Si ella me ve me reconocerá en seguida, solo…

- Ya te lo dije _"Fan boy"_ no está recibiendo a nadie y no la molestaré solo porque un perdedor no deja de molestarme – El guardaespaldas ya estaba bastante fastidiado, sin darse cuenta había dado un par de pasos hacia el chico que insistía en hacer su trabajo más difícil de lo normal

- ¡Escúchame idiota! Ya me cansé de que… - No pudo decir nada más porque después de escuchar la palabra "idiota" el enorme señor tomó a Ash del cuello de la camisa y sin más lo levantó del suelo llevando su peso cargando en un solo brazo hasta que alcanzaran la calle, sin tanta ceremonia lo lanzó hacia el pavimento mirándolo con desprecio. Las flores terminaron dispersas y la caja de chocolates fue arruinada por completo.

- ¡Más vale que no vuelva ver tu tonta cara por aquí o te las verás conmigo!

El golpe lo aturdió aunque no tanto como la frustración de no lograr su cometido. Jamás pensó que se encontraría con un obstáculo como ese, además de que si Misty tenía tantos admiradores, debería de tener aún más pretendientes… eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero se trataba de Ash Ketchum, él no se rendiría tan fácil, sin importar que complicada fuera la situación, siempre tendría soluciones… absurdas e inconscientes soluciones…

- Ey tu – Se levantó rápidamente y regresó a su posición frente a la entrada del gimnasio donde seguía custodiando el guardaespaldas que no parecía nada contento. Ash lo tomó de la corbata negra de su uniforme obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos - ¡Ya te dije que tengo que ver a Misty porque soy su amigo y lo puedo demostrar!

- ¿En serio? – se quitó los lentes obscuros para mirarlo más atentamente – Inténtalo

- Yo… - reamente no sabía como hacerlo más fue rápidamente interrumpido por el hombre frente a él

- Solo dime todo lo que sepas de ella, si eres lo suficientemente convincente te dejaré pasar, así de simple

Ash se quedó un poco sorprendido por tan extraño (y fácil) reto así que solo tomó mucho aire en sus pulmones para decir en una sola vez toda la información que su cerebro retenía sobre su amiga.

- Su nombre completo es Mistic Waterflawer, ama los Pokemón de agua, detesta a los tipo insecto, también odia a las zanahorias, los pimientos o cualquier otro vegetal ligeramente anaranjado como la calabaza, viajó desde los diez años con sus mejores amigos el doctor Brock Stone y **conmigo Ash Ketchum**, recorrió Kanto, las islas naranjas y Jotho, quedó en cuarto lugar en la liga remolino de hace doce años y la ganó hace cuatro, se hace cargo del gimnasio a los 14 años cuando regresa de su viaje, su Pokemón favorito es el tentacruel, su ideal de una cita romántica es una caminata en la noche por la playa, tiene veinticinco años y está muy cerca de conseguir su sueño de ser maestra de Pokemón acuáticos sobre todo desde que venció a Lorelei la primavera pasada…

Paró cuando se quedo sin aliento, viéndose obligado a respirar agitada y repetitivamente para recuperarse, mientras que el guardaespaldas lo veía un poco impresionado, pero ese sentimiento se desvaneció dejando en su cara una extraña mueca, como una sonrisa muy retorcida.

- Impresionante, solo dijiste una sola mentira.

- ¿Uh? ¿Cual?

- ¡Tu no eres Ash Ketchum! – sin más lo volvió a arrojar lejos de la entrada, esta vez incluso mas lejos que la primera vez. Aterrizó sobre su rostro y encima de este le fue arrojada una de las revistas de los otros "admiradores" – La próxima vez lee todo el artículo, te faltaron muchos datos.

El hombre se alejó mientras se escuchaba un reclamo por parte del _nerd_ a quien fue arrebatado el objeto que aterrizó en la cara de Ash. Aturdido y confundido miró la portada de la revista que ahora tenía en mano y de no ser que ya estaba en el piso se hubiera caído de la impresión.

"**101 secretos de Misty Waterflower, conócelos todos" **

Su boca estaba tan abierta que casi se le desencajaba la quijada.

- Pe… pero… yo soy Ash Ke…

- Escucha _"fan boy"_ vete antes que llame a la policía… - le advirtió el guardaespaldas desde la puerta

- No… yo… no, es que…

No sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba mas que estupefacto. Comenzó a caminar lentamente sin aún creer lo sucedido. Él era el amigo de Misty y no era otro más que el mismísimo Maestro Pokemón Ash Ketchum, no había forma que no hubiera entrado a ese gimnasio cuando él perfectamente conocía esa construcción y podía entrar volando por la ventana de su cuarto en cualquier momento…

Y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que era un perfecto idiota.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando decidió poner en práctica el plan B, sacó la pokebola de Charizard indicándole que hacer. Con un vuelo rápido desde su escondite a un costado del gimnasio hacia la tercera ventana a la derecha (que para su perfecta suerte se encontraba abierta), entró al cuarto de Misty. Una delgada cortina de tul blanco fue la última barrera que hubo de superar para estar en aquel recinto. En cualquier momento podría aparecer Misty para por fin verla después de tan alocada tarde.

Por lo mientras estando a oscuras y solo en la habitación, no pudo evitar curiosear con las pertenencias de la chica: algunos peluches de Pokemóns, disfraces de sus obras y un montón de fotos del pasado decorando las paredes. Estaba a punto de quitar una para observarla mejor cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron. Intentó dar vuelta, pero la punta de algún objeto le tocó la espalda de manera amenazante. Trató no pensar mucho en que podía ser.

- Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para irrumpir en mi habitación – se escuchó una hermosa voz de mujer que en ese momento sonaba temiblemente amenazante – si no quieres que te haga pedazos

- La tengo, verás… empezó a hablar el joven de manera tranquila mientras se daba media vuelta muy despacio para tener a su interlocutora de frente – de verdad quería verte… Mist – la mencionada fue tomada por sorpresa obligándose a retroceder un par de pasos alejando el poderoso lápiz del cuerpo del chico. Su expresión de desconcierto solo duró dos segundos antes de ser remplazada por una brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Ash? ¿En verdad eres tú? – Él solo asintió sonriendo igual, antes de que Misty se abalanzara sobre él para abrazarlo - ¡No puedo creerlo! Tiene siglos que no te veía ¡Pero eso no te da derecho de quebrantar propiedad privada! Podías entrar por la puerta como la gente normal

- ¡Y crees que no lo intenté! – Ash se separó de la cálida sensación de su abrazo para ver de frente a los ojos de su amiga, encontrando en ellos aún más calidez – yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas a un mastodonte en la puerta que no deja pasar a nadie.

- Vamos Ash, eres un exagerado, solo tenías que decirle que eras mi amigo

- No funciona, créemelo, pensó que era uno más de tus _"fan boys"_ – comentó de manera sarcástica, la mirada de Misty se hizo más clara y sus mejillas se encendieron levemente mientras se alejaba unos pasos de su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

- Estás siendo ridículo ¿Por qué creerían algo así?

- Bueno… las flores y los chocolates fue lo primero que… - Ash se tapó la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba confesándole. Ella lo miró más atentamente

- ¿Traías esas cosas pa… para mí? – él solo asintió dejando ver su rostro totalmente rojo - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno yo… - Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y para nada de acuerdo al plan que tenía en mente esa mañana, sobre todo porque no contó que los nervios se apoderarían totalmente de él asiéndolo incapaz de siquiera pronunciar una palabra coherente. Así que solo la miró por un largo rato mientras ella esperaba una explicación, se dio cuenta que indagó demasiado en sus atributos femeninos cuando ella intentó alargar lo corto de su short debido a la incomodidad que le provocaba aquel escrutinio – Misty yo… - continuó al fin – He estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti y de verdad es molesto que no te pueda sacar de mi mente

- ¿Soy una molestia?

- ¡Si! ¡Quiero decir no! – Esto no estaba resultando y ella se encontraba cada vez más enfadada, así que se apresuró en hablar para terminar de confesarle de una vez por todas sus sentimientos – Lo que intento explicar es que tu siempre has estado presente conmigo, en todo lo que hacía, a cualquier lado al que fuera. Al principio no entendía que pudiera ser, pero al fin lo entendí, me di cuenta de que eres muy especial, mas que eso, eres única para mí… así que vine a verte, no sé, tal vez tu sintieras lo mismo…

- Esperabas que yo me arrojara a tus brazos ¿no es así? – su respuesta fue demasiado rápida para el gusto del chico - Pues adivina de nuevo Ash, no me habías siquiera hablado en años y ahora vienes…

- Lo sé soy un idiota, pero ¿podemos pasar a la parte donde somos felices los dos? Porque puedo ver que tu no te has olvidado de mi precisamente – sonaba muy arrogante mientras observaba de nuevo las fotos en la pared, en las cuales podía verse a si mismo sonriendo, viviendo los momentos más felices de su vida… junto a ella. A Misty no le dio mucha gracia su comentario.

- Si hubieras estado cerca, no necesitaría de fotos para recordarme quien eres o que alguna vez estuviste en mi vida – y con esa simple frase la sonrisa engreída de Ash se esfumó. – Así que no vengas a decirme qué o quién me va a ser feliz cuando en realidad ya ni me conoces.

- La revista opina diferente. – esta vez su voz era tierna y su semblante semejaba al de un animalito tierno e inofensivo

- ¿Qué revista?

- Eso no importa, yo sé que he sido tonto, egoísta, que me aleje de ti, pero de verdad te quiero en mi vida porque eres la única mujer para…

- ti, si ya lo oí – no podía negar que aquellas palabras hacían su corazón más frágil, solo que no iba a olvidar tan fácil todo el tiempo que la mantuvo rezagada. – Pues una simple visita no va a cambiar nada

- ¿Entonces cuantas? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Un Millón? No importa lo que requiera Mist, sabes que lo haré

- Por ahora, solo vete – le señaló la ventana por la que había entrado de manera cruda. Ash no parecía amedrentado por aquella orden, si había algo que disfrutara más que cualquier otra cosa era un buen reto.

- Esta bien, me iré, pero te aseguro que estaré afuera de esta ventana, todos los días hasta que decidas darme una oportunidad.

Ella sabía que no bromeaba y a pesar que una sonrisa se quería asomar por las comisuras de sus labios, mantuvo su inquebrantable actitud frente a él. Ash dio un paso hacia la ventana, pero en el ultimo segundo dio dos grandes zancadas en dirección a la pelirroja tomó con sus manos el rostro de la chica y le plantó un beso en los labios entreabiertos de Misty. Solo duró un instante, aun así, Ash pudo sentir que ella lo deseaba tan fervientemente, entregándose a ese maravilloso sentimiento por primera vez.

Después de eso, el joven maestro saltó al marco de la ventana por miedo de lo que su maravillosa, pero violenta pelirroja le pudiera hacer por culpa de ese arrebato, pedido de su corazón.

- Hasta mañana Mist. – Dicho eso, sacó de nuevo la pokebola de Charizard, desapareciendo al surcar los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad.

Misty solo dejo escapar un suspiro, tumbándose en la cama más feliz que nunca.

* * *

_De verdad, la mas difícil de todas las letras, ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poco porque de verdad que me costó y apreciaría si me dan su sincera y positiva :) opinión. Pronto haré la V, pero primero sacaré por lo menos el capitulo 2 de Everithing I Do, para que lo esperen y no se desesperen en espera de la siguiente letra. Ok muchos anuncios, no los aburro más y nos... leemos pronto. _

_Oh si! Lean mi otra colección de one shots "Música y Amor" ;) _

_**hirumaharima**. No te tienes que disculpar por no dejar review, solo espero que ya estés bien y no haya pasado a mayores. La T tendrá continuación en la V ;) _

_**SirenaMisty.** Corregí el error gracias, pero no entiendo porque dices que te dejó la misma sensación que Fuego, según yo son de géneros muy diferentes O.o desde cuando quería preguntarte eso y se me ha olvidado jaja_

_**Alanis Polaris.** No se si lo de Tom Cruise sea bueno o malo porque nunca he visto Misión Imposible jaja, espero sea bueno, gracias por tus reviews. _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Mmmmm pues si cuesta un poco mas de trabajo escribir cosas mas violentas, así como a los chicos les cuesta mas trabajo escribir cosas mas románticas, creo que si somos de naturalezas diferentes, pero lo intento, espero contar con tu apoyo en este proceso, se aceptan sugerencias ;) _

_**Mistyket.** No te creas, yo también pienso que faltó torturar a Misty, solo que ya lo quería publicar! jaja, tal vez lo corrija después jaja y hasta ahora no has reclamado tu premio jaja. Yo reclamo la W! Es mía por llegar primero wiiiii :P _

_**DjPuma13g.** Gracias! que bueno que te gustó ;) _

_**Bety MOchis D Black.** Tu deja mil reviews si quieres, me encanta que mas personas se sumen a leer mis locas ideas, por lo que veo te gusta cuando son todos tiernos. Lo tendré en mente _


	22. Valiente

_Aghhh! como he tenido problemas con mi internet, como nunca en la vida así que aprovecho para subir esto ahora que puedo, como les prometí es la continuación de la T, para no dejar a nadie con la pregunta de lo qué pudo pasar con Misty... _**  
**

_En fin no, digo más los dejo con esto disfruten!_

**Valiente**

Si había una persona en todo el mundo que se podía considerar como valiente, sin duda ese era Ash Ketchum. Desde niño se enfrentaba a peligros inimaginables y había salvado al mundo en incontables ocasiones. Las actividades arriesgadas no representaban ningún problema para él, sobre todo desde que se había convertido en agente para los Hombres G Pokemón. Las explosiones, los enfrentamientos armados y encuentros cercanos con la muerte eran tan solo parte de su día a día.

Era un hombre que vivía para la acción, un verdadero temerario… O al menos eso creía, hasta el momento en que tuvo la sangre tibia de la mujer que amaba derramada entre sus manos. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como lo hacía ahora. Todo su ser se estremecía y la angustia crecía cada minuto que pasaba en esa sala de espera sin saber cual sería el destino de Misty.

Habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas desde que ingresara en el quirófano, las peores de su vida. Solo estaba allí, inmóvil, aún con los retazos del uniforme utilizado en la misión que casi le arrebata a su amada pelirroja y aunque sabía que no podría estar en mejores manos no dejaba de pensar en el peor escenario… si la vida de Misty se apagaba, también lo haría la suya.

- ¿Ash? – La voz de Richie sonaba atípicamente mitigada. El mencionado tardó en alejar su mirada de sus manchadas manos hacia el rostro de su compañero y amigo - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Tu que crees? – contestó tristemente.

Richie sabía que no habría forma de reconfortarlo en esos momentos, después de todo era su mejor amigo, su compañero dentro de la organización, y como tal, fue testigo de las noches que pasó Ash en vela, tan solo pensando en ella. Misty era su mundo y nada había sido más difícil para él que no tenerla a su lado… Por eso no iba ser nada sencillo llevarle aquella noticia que además tenía estrictamente prohibido entregarle.

- Escucha… - comenzó Richie un tanto nervioso. Ash apenas si tenía la capacidad de prestarle atención, solo dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo por inercia – Se que tal vez no sea… conveniente que te diga esto, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo.

- ¿De que hablas? – Se sintió demasiado tenso de un momento a otro ¿Acaso Richie tenía noticias sobre Misty?… ¿malas noticias? – ¿Los doctores te han dicho algo? ¿Ella…?

- No, no es eso… Es… sobre Oliver…

El solo escuchar ese nombre hizo que la angustia se desvaneciera en un segundo y fuera reemplazada por un cegador odio. Se paró de golpe con los ojos encendidos de furia, acercándose a Richie.

- ¿Qué saben sobre ese infeliz? – La mente de Ash no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad, lo único que existía dentro de él, en esos momentos eran las ganas de matar al hombre que le había causado tanto dolor. Richie solo suspiró antes de contestarle.

- Fue capturado hace una hora. Lo encontraron en la frontera con Jotho cuando intentaba cruzarla. Está en custodia en estos momentos…

- ¿Dónde?

- Escucha Ash, ahora no estás en condiciones de verlo, solo te lo dije porque pienso que…

- Deja el discurso para luego Richie, ¡Dime donde está! – Lo tomó de la camisa, de manera agresiva, olvidando por un momento que se trataba de su amigo, por su parte, Richie se mantuvo muy tranquilo, como si ya esperara esa reacción.

- Lo tienen en el cuarto de interrogación del edificio A. El mismo Lance lo está custodiando…

Ash no necesitaba saber más, dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al lugar indicado por Richie, pero éste lo detuvo fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándolo a que lo mirara nuevamente.

- No tendrás oportunidad de enfrentarlo Ash, Lance ha dado la orden de que no puedas ingresar. – El joven agente quitó su mano de forma brusca

- Eso está por verse… - dijo en un tenebroso murmuro, apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas antes de alejarse ante la mirada preocupada de Richie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- **¡Lance! ¡Lance!** – Los gritos se escuchaban por los estrechos pasillos.

El mencionado se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados frente a una gran y pesada puerta. Suspiró derrotado. Conocía perfectamente al dueño de la gruesa voz que clamaba su nombre, así como también sabía que no iba a poder evitar su presencia en ese específico lugar, solo era cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Lance! – Ahora se escuchaba la voz justo a sus espaldas. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo volteó para encontrarse con uno de sus mejores agentes, quien tuvo el placer de entrenar personalmente, solo que, de su alegre y burbujeante forma de ser no había el menor rastro. En lugar de eso se encontró con un hombre destrozado, lleno de rencor y odio. No es que pudiera culparlo, como líder de la organización estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

- Ash, que sorpresa verte por aquí, sobre todo cuando ordené específicamente de que no pudieras entrar a esta área.

- Ser el mejor de tus agentes tiene sus ventajas, nadie se atrevió a detenerme

- Y nada tiene que ver que tengas esa apariencia – Señaló entre serio y preocupado. Ash solo bufó, como una bestia lista para atacar

- Quiero verlo – dijo secamente

- No creo que eso sea buena idea

- Eso lo decido yo

- Agente Ketchum, no está en condiciones de tomar ningún tipo de decisiones sin importar su rango…

- ¡Déjate de estúpidas formalidades! ¡Sabes lo que ese bastardo hizo! Tengo que…

- ¡No vas a ganar nada! Entiéndelo Ash, es mejor que te vayas porque de todas formas no hay nada que puedas hacer, déjalo que se pudra en la cárcel, tu ocúpate de lo que realmente importa… Misty…

- Está en peligro por su culpa – Lance sintió la culpa oprimiéndolo al escuchar esa frase. Después, todo se hizo silencio – Tienes que dejarme verlo, solo…

Ash se quedó mirando a la nada, tratando de clamarse. En el fondo entendía lo que decía Lance, pero no podía irse, no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa más que enfrentar a Oliver. Por un rato sus cansados ojos se posaron en la mano derecha de su mentor, algo resplandeciente en su dedo anular le dio las palabras necesarias para hacerle entender como se sentía.

- ¿Qué hay de Lindsay? – Lance se quedó congelado ante la mención de su esposa – Si hubiera sido ella… ¿podrías estar tranquilo? – El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que era un error lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- Entiendo tu frustración Ash, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, - El agente se quedó cabizbajo con un semblante mas bien triste - ahora si me disculpas, estoy un poco bajo de cafeína – Tomó la mano de Ash colocando en ella una tarjeta – solo demoraré cinco minutos ¿Entendido?

Sin más se alejó caminando tranquilamente. Ash lo miró por unos instantes para después enfocar su atención en el rectángulo de plástico que tenía en sus manos. Una llave. La llave que abriría la gran puerta de titanio frente a él. Hizo una ligera mueca, que por una fracción de segundo podía ser confundida con una sonrisa. Su plan había surtido efecto.

Dentro de la obscura habitación, solo había una mesa rectangular rodeada de dos o tres sillas y en una de ellas se encontraba el ser más despreciable del mundo. Callado, inmóvil, por lo menos así fue hasta que escuchó las pisadas que se acercaban a él. En cuanto distinguió la figura de Ash, una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Que Ironía – Ash habló fuerte y claro – Ahora soy yo quien esta de pie mientras tu te encuentras atado a una silla, aunque claro, yo no me veía tan patético como tú

- Veo que no ha perdido su descarada personalidad Agente Ketchum, aunque estoy seguro que si perdió algo más… alguien, mejor dicho – su expresión mostraba alegría al recordar sus repulsivos actos

- No… para tu desgracia no cumpliste con tu propósito

- Aún – Sus ojos azules eran perfectamente visibles entre las sombras, la luz solo dejaba visible esa retorcida y odiosa sonrisa que consiguió sacar de balance a Ash por unos momentos – Seguro que iba a resistir, es una chica muy fuerte, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y esa será mi victoria: saber que pude arrebatarle lo único que te importa en la vida, sin ninguna oportunidad de recuperarla – rió maniáticamente.

Apenas si Ash se contuvo de no arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento. Apretó los puños con gran fuerza, intentando calmarse.

- Es exactamente por eso que estoy aquí – Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó sobre la mesa, justo a lado de Oliver y con extrema lentitud se acercó al rostro del hombrecillo – Porque verás, tu destino esta ligado al de ella – La incertidumbre se hizo visible en el prisionero – Si ella vive, no habrá mayor problema, te pudrirás en la cárcel por el resto de tu vida, pero si muere – esas palabras le fueron difíciles de pronunciar, el solo hecho de imaginar que eso pudiera pasar le revolvía el estomago, más continuó hablando como si no sintiera nada – Entonces conocerás el verdadero infierno.

- ¿Qué va hacer señor Ketchum? ¿Darme cadena perpetua? – contestó burlonamente

- No, creo que no entiendes, yo mismo te haré pedazos, no importa que tenga que irrumpir en una prisión de máxima seguridad, ten por seguro que te sacaré de allí y te haré pagar todo el dolor que le hiciste sufrir a ella – todo lo decía con extrema seriedad – te trataré como el asqueroso animal que eres y después te mataré con mis propias manos ¿entendiste?

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – Oliver preguntó tratando de ocultar que en verdad se sentía intimidado

- No. Es una promesa. Y para que no se te olvide

En una fracción de segundo, Ash desprendió el cuchillo que tenía atado a su cinturón y de un solo movimiento lo encajó en la palma derecha del hombre, atravesando su mano por completo. El grito desgarrador proveniente de Oliver se escuchó incluso fuera de la sala protegida por diversas capaz de acero. Ash extrajo la navaja con lentitud, provocando aún más dolor en el, ahora mutilado prisionero.

Sin ninguna clase de compasión humana, volvió a insertar la gruesa navaja, ahora en la mejilla, haciendo que los gritos se agudizaran cada vez más, convirtiéndose casi en aullidos de dolor, después de dejar una profunda marca en el rostro de Oliver, se levantó y se fue.

Había desquitado su coraje, más eso no le regresaba la tranquilidad a su ser y nada lo haría, hasta que Misty estuviera fuera de peligro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Quisiera poder darle mejores noticias, pero no es posible saber cual será el resultado de la operación. Pudimos detener la hemorragia y reparar el daño interno, sin embargo su situación es muy delicada. Las próximas horas son críticas, podría despertar de un momento a otro... o simplemente no hacerlo... Lo siento mucho señor Ketchum"_

Eso fue tres días atrás, días en los que apenas si se cambió de ropa a pedido de Richie, cuando este notó que la gente del hospital comenzaba alarmarse con la tétrica visión de Ash.

No comía, no dormía, solo vigilaba en todo momento la silueta de Misty, quien parecía sumergida en un profundo, pero doloroso sueño. Parecía estar hecha de papel, en lugar de carne y hueso, como un ánima perdida que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

No podía creer que estuviera viviendo esa pesadilla, su mirada carecía de algún rastro que demostrara su confianza de que todo se arreglaría, toda esperanza había muerto dentro de él, su espíritu decaía con rapidez. La presencia de las hermanas de Misty solo aumentaban su culpa. Sabía perfectamente que él era la causa de que ella estuviera postrada en esa cama, sin tener la certeza de que algún día volvería a escuchar su melodiosa voz, o sentir la calidez de su boca.

Allí estaba Ash, solo en la habitación, vigilando el monitor de los signos vitales de Misty sin que hubiera ningún cambio. Cada minuto que transcurría era doloroso para él… no sabía cuanto más aguantaría hasta que sonaron dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrirla, sentía que si quitaba la mirada de los aparatos algo malo sucedería.

- ¿Ash? – La suave voz lo hizo reaccionar, sobre todo porque pertenecía a la única persona que pudiera darle un poco de alivio en ese momento.

- ¡Mamá! – Al pronunciar esa palabra, dio dos grandes pasos para llegar hasta los brazos de su madre y refugiarse en ellos. La abrazó con gran fuerza mientras ella le acariciaba sus negros cabellos, meciéndolo ligeramente – Mamá… - Ya no pudo más con el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y comenzó a llorar – Mamá… Misty… Misty está…

- Lo sé hijo, Richie me contó todo

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, así se quedaron por algunos minutos, la madre reconfortando a su hijo trasmitiéndole su cariño y la compresión que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero en lugar de sentirse mejor, fue invadido por el miedo, por la desesperación, haciéndole casi imposible mantenerse en pie, llorando con más intensidad. Delia sentía su corazón destrozarse al ver tan mal a su único hijo, sabía que ayudarle.

- Ash… - Se separó del fuerte abrazo para ver los ojos de su hijo, que estaban inundados con lágrimas, con sus dedos quitó algunas de ellas, para después tomar el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos. – Entiendo lo mal que debes estar sintiéndote ahora, pero no es el momento para desmoronarse de esta manera. Ahora es cuando más necesitamos de fuerza… de valentía.

- Yo se… - Contestó, mientras intentaba calmar su llanto - yo se que Misty es muy fuerte, pero ¿Y si no es suficiente?

- Creo que no me has entendido Ash, quien necesita ser valiente, eres tu cariño.

Ash se sorprendió por el consejo de su madre. No entendía porque él tenía que ser valiente, cuando no era quien estaba luchando por su vida, además que siempre se vio a si mismo como una persona muy fuerte y siempre pensó que su madre lo percibía de igual manera.

Su madre le sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara de confusión de su hijo así que continuó hablando.

- Hijo, tu crees que eres el hombre más valiente del mundo porque arriesgas tu vida, sin importarte nada y tal vez eso te haga sentir indestructible, pero ¿Si fuera al revés? si tuvieras que esperar sentado a que las personas que amas regresen… se que no lo resistirías.

Ash sigue sorprendido, las lagrimas habían cesado de salir desde sus ojos, ahora estaba totalmente callado. Con la mirada siguió a su madre, quien se acercaba hacia Misty y con sumo cuidado acomodó algunos de sus rojizos cabellos detrás de su oreja, acariciando un poco las mejillas de la chica en una clara muestra de cariño.

- Misty es muy valiente, de eso no hay duda, porque la he visto día tras día esperando por ti, aun cuando tu le dijiste que no podías estar con ella, nunca perdió las esperanzas. Siempre aguardó por tu regreso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Ash estaba atónito. Jamás imaginó el dolor que le había provocado a Misty – Creo que le debes por lo menos eso Ash. No debes perder la esperanza ahora porque… ella te necesita.

Sin decir más se acercó de nuevo a él, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a salir del cuarto dejando a Ash solo de nuevo, solo que esta vez, ya no se sentía derrotado, ya no pasaría el tiempo lamentándose, ahora se sentía más fuerte y necesitaba serlo… por ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, incluso la separación de sus parpados representaba un enorme dolor.

Apenas si recordaba las últimas cosas que vivió antes de perder la conciencia. El secuestro, la tortura, el ataque y… Ash. Todo parecía como una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo fue, era real y ahora… no sabía que había sucedido.

Sabía que debió de haber pasado por algún proceso quirúrgico, una herida como la que le fue causada, no debía de ser algo fácil de arreglar, estaba muy consiente de eso pues todo su torso estaba vendado, aunque no pudiera verlo podía sentir lo frágil que se encontraba su parte media en ese momento.

Con mucho esfuerzo, movió un poco su cabeza para ver su brazo izquierdo que estaba totalmente vendado, afortunadamente parecía estar sanando. Intentó mover su mano derecha, mas le resultó imposible ya que un enorme peso sobre ella evitaba su libre movilidad. Su corazón se llenó de calidez al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

La mano de Ash aprisionaba la suya, mientras que él dormía ligeramente recostado en la cama.

Misty intentó hablarle. Sin tener fuerzas para emitir algún sonido, lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez meciendo ligeramente la mano que la sostenía, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

- A… Ash - El hilito de voz apenas si se escuchaba sobre los ruidos monótonos de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, llamándolo dos o tres veces más con ese leve susurro, parecía estar dando efecto, pues los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de a poco para ver la más hermosa visión, la que tanto había esperado. Misty por fin estaba despierta, lucía cansada, adolorida y aún así sonreía ligeramente.

En solo ese segundo, todos los miedos, toda la angustia se alejó de su mente al ver esas pupilas que, nunca le parecieron más azules y más eternas como en ese momento.

- !Misty! Por fin despertaste - Se incorporó del lugar que ocupaba junto a la cama, tomando su frágil rostro entre sus manos, para mirarla más atentamente, verificando que no se tratara de un sueño. - Iré por el doctor, para que te revise ahora mismo.

Ash intentó alejarse, más fue detenido por la chica que pronunció un ligero "no" con un poco más fuerza en la voz que parecía estar despertando también. El se detuvo y volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomando de nueva cuenta su mano, usando su pulgar para acariciarla.

- Ash… - intentaba hablar, pero aun le resultaba difícil y doloroso. Él intentó hacerla callar, aunque parecía no querer hacerle caso – yo… estuve… ¿inconsciente por mucho tiempo?

- Cinco días… Los peores de mi vida – contestó tristemente, aferrándose a su mano con mayor fuerza.

- No tenías porque preocuparte, no me iba ir tan fácil, soy muy fuerte ¿sabes? – Ya hablaba con mayor fluidez, aunque no podía moverse mucho, usó sus dedos entrelazándolos con los de Ash.

- Pues resulta que yo no – contestó muy serio, desconcertando a la chica – Misty, si tu no hubieras despertado, yo no sé cuanto tiempo hubiera resistido, ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que te necesito.

Se acercó a ella y le besó ligeramente los labios, después sus mejillas, su frente, sus manos… La pelirroja solo pudo sonreír ligeramente, había esperado tanto ese momento que poco le importó estar hospitalizada de gravedad.

- Te amo – Sus palabras dulces hicieron que toda la vitalidad regresara a él. La volvió a besar en la frente.

- Yo también Mist, pero…

- No Ash, no vuelvas con lo mismo… - Sabía que en la mente del chico rondaba la misma preocupación que los separó la primera vez. Ahora no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, no iba a perderlo nuevamente - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Prefiero vivir una hora a tu lado que toda una vida sin ti

Nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no solo los hechos más recientes, sino el dolor que le provocó por dejarla de lado – sin importar que lo hubiera hecho para protegerla -, Ella estaba dispuesta a intentar tener una relación. Su amor por él había prevalecido, al igual que en Ash, quien todavía estaba muy consiente de los riesgo que implicaba un trabajo como el suyo.

- ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió sonriente y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para disipar sus preocupaciones, sobre todo porque él sentía de la misma manera.

Se quedó otro rato abrazándola, sin pensar en la liga o los hombres G, ni nada, ya habría tiempo para ocuparse en como resolver cualquier problema. Lo único que importaba es que, por ese breve instante tenía la dicha de estar junto a la mujer que amaba y que no iba a desperdiciar un minuto más de su vida apartado de ella.

* * *

_Y fin. Debo admitir dos cosas sobre esta letra, la primera es que me imaginaba que iba a ser más larga porque Ash y Misty discutirían laaargo rato que pasaría entre ellos, pero como que a veces los personajes hacen los que se les da la gana y no podían ponerse a discutir tanto si pudiera pasar algo malo, no quieres perder tiempo ¿no? y segundo que quise meter un poco del lado obscuro de Ash, estando tan desesperado aunque no tuviera mucho que ver con lo demás :P, creo q quedó bien :) _

_Por Ahora es todo del ABC, tal vez tarde en actualizarlo porque me enfocaré más en Everything I Do (mi fic de multicapitulos) igual que Inesperado, pues en cuanto Mistyket termine la segunda parte yo tendré q escribir el tercero... en fin aprovecharé a avansarles ahora que tengo tiempo. Ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia, etc manden review _

_**DjPuMa13g.** Gracias por tu review, tienes razón que hay veces que te enamoras y ni siquiera te das por enterado hasta después, y es divertido en Ash ver como se da cuenta de algo así siendo tan despistado. Espero que te guste esta continuación de la T_

_**Mistyket.** Que tal la conti? te sorprendiste? yo creo que no porque sabes que nunca los mato :P bueno ya me dirás lo que piensas ;) _

_**SirenaMisty**. A Misty siempre la comparan con las demás, pero ella es la mejooooor! Gracias por tu coment, a mi también me gustó mucho la escena de la habitación, fue mi parte favorita._

_**Rie Uzumaki Haruno.** Como te dije por face, tu review me alegró demasiado, lo que dices de mis fics es muy lindo y te lo agradezco :) Espero que te guste esta letra. _


	23. Whisky

_Que descuidado tenía a mi ABC que ya está en la recta final. !No lo puedo creer! Solo tres letras más y termino, pero ahora por motivo de la celebración mundial del fandom: el cumpleaños de Sumi, le dedicaré esta letra que esta llena de muchas situaciones absurdas y que de verdad sea del agrado de todos. _

_Feliz cumpleaños Sumi! _

_Y ahora sin más que anunciar: Disfruten! _

**Whisky**

_Definitivamente no tenía ganas de estar allí. Se despertó mal humorada, toda su ropa buena estaba en la tintorería y tuvo que forzosamente asistir a la "tan importante reunión" que sus amigos inventaron por… solo Dios sabe que motivo. _

_Para hacer la situación todavía más desesperante llegó dos horas después de lo acordado, usando un desgastado pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa sencilla negra y flats a juego; fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar, mientras que sus demás amigas traían ropa sacada de una pasarela de modas. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar y molesta. Tal vez lo mejor era solo saludar, hacer una que otra pregunta a sus amigos sobre sus proyectos mas recientes e irse. _

_Para su mala suerte con el primero en encontrarse fue Ash. El chico se veía muy elegante, con su camisa de seda fina y su pantalón formal negro, pero había algo raro en él. Su desmesurada risa, su voz se alcanzaba a escuchar incluso sobre la música… ¡Oh demonios! Ash ya estaba pasado de copas y si algo sabía la pelirroja era lo increíblemente molesto que se volvía en ese tipo de situaciones._

_Mejor lo esquivaría, no quería quedarse a discutir con él, no esa noche… Excepto que Ash ya la había visto y corrió hacia ella con esa extraña cara de extrema alegría que por un momento la asustó. _

_- ¡Misty! - Se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo más allá de lo amistoso, rayando en lo sofocante - ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Estabas a punto de perderte los intentos de coqueteo de Brock y de como Gary no deja de regañarme por beber y Dawn... _

_- ¡Ash! ¡Suéltame me vas a ahogar! - De un empujón alejó el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora lo miraba un poco enfadada al notar el obvio estado de ebriedad en él - Tal vez Gary tenga razón en regañarte ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto has bebido? _

_- Solo un poco, pero él no es lo suficientemente hombre para llevarme el ritmo y prefiere estar de aburrido - contestó tontamente con una mueca infantil, provocando que la pelirroja rodara los ojos en señal de reproche _

_- Eso debe ser, seguramente _

_- Lo dices porque tu tampoco puedes _

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- Llevarme el paso, te apuesto lo que quieras a que terminarás peor que yo mañana _

_- Claro que no_

_- A que si _

_- ¿Cómo pasaría eso si ni siquiera he tomado? y tu claramente me llevas ventaja_

_- Eso se puede arreglar, ¡Mesero! - El joven vestido de negro, encargado de proporcionar el servicio se acercó un poco nervioso - Sírvale a la dama algo de tomar_

_- Ash no seas tonto, no quiero nada_

_- Claro que si quieres, sino ¿Cómo me vas a hacer compañía? _

_- ¿Y quién dice que quiero hacerte compañía? _

_- Yo lo digo _

_- Que maduro suenas _

_- Ya no empieces, solo hazlo _

_- ¡Qué no!_

_- ¡Si!_

_- ¡Ya! ¡Está bien! Tomaré algo contigo, pero solo un trago – Por primera vez desde su llegada, el mesero fue tomado en cuenta cuando Misty se dirigió a él - Me trae un vodka con arándano por favor_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vodka con arándano! No por supuesto que no! Esa no es una bebida para hombres..._

_- Que razonamiento mas tonto, Ash. Además soy mujer_

_- No, no lo eres, eres Misty_

_- Prueba suficiente de que ¡Soy mujer!_

_- No, eres mi amigo, pide algo digno de uno _

_- No le haga caso señor, tráigame el vodka con arándano_

_- Que gay_

_- ¡**NO** es gay, soy mujer! _

_- ... Gay _

_El mesero se encontraba incómodo observando la extraña interacción sin saber si debía tomar la orden o mejor correr lejos de ese par de locos, finalmente Ash le hizo una seña y no le quedó más que seguir escuchando hasta que se decidieran por algo._

_- Vas a tomar algo decente. Mesero, traiga dos whiskys _

_- ¡A mi no me gusta el whisky Ash!_

_- Claro que te gusta _

_- Estoy muy segura de que no _

_- ¡Ah vamos Misty! Solo por hoy ¿si? _

_- No vas a dejarlo pasar ¿cierto? – Ash negó con la cabeza enérgicamente lo que terminó por derrotar la resistencia de Misty que de mala gana se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia el mesero – Si no queda de otra, deme un whisky con soda… _

_- ¡¿Qué?! – Exageraba sus movimientos corporales, pareciendo de verdad horrorizado por las palabras de su amiga - No. No, no, no, perdónela no está acostumbrada a pronunciarlo, quiso decir 'en las rocas'_

_- ¡Ash! _

_- Enseguida le traigo sus bebidas señor – Cansado de tan absurda plática el joven tomó la última orden y prácticamente huyó de la mesa, lo más lejos posible, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que le esperaba una larga noche por delante con ese par. _

_La pelirroja solo se quedó sentada frente a Ash en la moderna mesa viéndolo con fastidio, mientras que él parecía más que satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos hasta ahora. Un par de minutos después, el mesero regresó con el pedido dejando los vasos cortos que contenían un poco de hielo junto con un líquido ámbar. Los dejó alejándose a pasos rápidos antes de que tuviera que verlos discutir otra vez. _

_Ash tomó uno de los vasos entre sus dedos, haciéndole señas a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo. Misty lo tomó desconfiada y antes de que le indicaran cualquier cosa, apresuró la bebida terminándosela de un solo trago. El fuerte sabor fue más de lo que podía soportar y no pudo evitar hacer gestos de disgusto al momento que sentía el sabor ligeramente maderizado y el intenso calor provocado por el alcohol recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _

_- Cual es la prisa Mist, por si no lo sabes, así no se toma el whisky – su tono engreído fue acompañado con una mueca extraña al momento que tomaba un leve sorbo de su bebida_

_- ¡No se tomar whisky porque no me gusta! ¡Eso ya te lo había dicho! Ya cumplí con tu tonto capricho, ahora me voy_

_- ¡Espera! – Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando Ash la tomó de la muñeca. – Yo solo estaba intentando que te divirtieras, porque desde que te vi, pude darme cuenta de tu mal humor… solo … intentaba distraerte y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo consiga_

_- Siempre es lo mismo contigo – suspiró resignada, aunque por dentro sentía cierta felicidad - No te das por vencido a las causas perdidas ¿cierto? _

_- Exacto _

_- Bien, ante tanta necedad, para qué poner resistencia_

_- Me alegro que por fin veas las cosas con claridad_

_- Por lo menos déjame pedir otra cosa_

_- ¡Ni hablar! – Imitó a su amiga y se terminó su bebida de un solo trago – Hoy es noche de hombres y los hombres beben whisky_

_- Deja esos chistes ¡soy mujer! _

_- Seguro camarada, lo que tu digas, pediré otra ronda igual… _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Con mucha pesadez se movió por debajo de las cobijas que la cubrían, después de unos segundo de intentar despertarse poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando salir un largo quejido. No se sentía nada bien, más que eso, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Claro, con tremenda resaca como no iba a sentirse así. ¿Bebió demasiado? No podía asegurarlo, muchas dudas invadían su mente. Algunas simples y que estaba relacionadas con su actual estado, preguntas como ¿Cuántos tragos ingirió? ¿Qué había pasado el resto de la noche? Y otras que se hacían evidentes conforme se incorporaba más que, al no saber la respuesta la alarmaban demasiado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Si esa no era su cama entonces de quién? Más importante aún… ¿Qué rayos traía puesto?

No sabía si correr, gritar, hablarle a alguien… ¿A quién? De verdad no sabía donde estaba. Intentó levantarse para encontrar pistas, pero lo único que encontró fue el suelo cuando sus pies se quedaron enredados en las sabanas haciéndola caer. Se quedó tirada con la cara hacía el suelo, el vértigo era demasiado para soportarlo. Se hubiera quedada tirada en el suelo por siempre, pero el ruido de unos pasos y la manija de la puerta siendo abierta la hicieron levantarse. No le sorprendió mucho ver de quien se trataba.

- Al fin despertaste, pensé que nunca lo harías.

Al contrario del horrible estado en el que ella se encontraba, con la "informal" vestimenta, ese fuerte dolor de cabeza, ojeras fuertemente marcadas, con su cabello crispado, no podía entender como Ash estaba tan fresco y sonriente sin siquiera un rastro de malestar en él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la pregunta de Ash era de genuina preocupación, pero a Misty le pareció más una burla haciendo que mentalmente lo maldijera intensamente

- Bien. Supongo que estamos en tu casa ¿no?

- Así es

- Y ésta – sujetó por el cuello la larga camiseta blanca con la estampa de un Pikachu enfrente que le había servido de camisón – debe ser tu ropa

- Si. Me da gusto que decidieras ponértela, creo que pudiste dormir cómodamente

- Uno creyera…

Eso contestaba algunas preguntas, pero su memoria tenía ciertos agujeros que ella no podía llenar, simplemente el asunto de la camiseta… no estaba segura en que momento se cambió, así como muchas cosas de las que todavía no tenía ni la más remota idea en como sucedieron.

Muy consiente de que dicha prenda apenas si le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, buscó rápidamente su pantalón para cubrirse el resto de sus piernas.

Ash solo observaba a su amiga, desde que entrara a la habitación. Parecía mantener una brillante sonrisa y un leve sonrojo que Misty no había notado en lo más mínimo, ya que tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse.

- Entonces… - una vez que se hubo puesto algo más de ropa se acercó al chico, con un poco de vergüenza y timidez, tratando de alaciarse el cabello, un poco por arreglarse, otro tanto por nerviosismo - ¿Crees que… podrías ponerme al tanto de lo ocurrido ayer?

- ¿Lo ocurrido? ¿Algo en particular o…?

- Si bueno, pudieras ponerme al tanto de todo después del décimo whisky, sería genial

Ash se quedó un tanto sorprendido, esperaba que no recordara ciertas cosas, sobre todo lo ultimo, pero nunca pensó que no recordara nada en absoluto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que solo le sirvió para ganarse un golpe por parte de Misty.

- ¡No es gracioso!

- Claro que lo es, de haber sabido que no estabas acostumbrada a beber, jamás habría…

- Si lo estoy, todo es culpa de ese odioso whisky, te dije que no me gustaba

- Mas bien parece que tu no le gustas al whisky

- ¡Deja de burlarte! ¿Me vas a decir que pasó o no? – Dijo un poco enardecida amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo

- Esta bien te lo diré, solo si prometes no culparme de nada.

- Trataré

Eso ultimo sonaba a total amenaza, aun así decidió acceder a la petición de su amiga. Le hizo un además para que tomara asiento al borde de la cama mientras él tomaba la silla de su escritorio para sentarse frente a ella. Misty estaba completamente ansiosa, pues sabía que, si tenía esa clase de amnesia inducida por el alcohol, no podía ser buena señal. Ash inhaló profundamente para después mirar a su amiga y comenzar con la narración de los hechos.

- Bueno, primero cantaste en el karaoke durante una hora y no dejabas que nadie más lo hiciera…

- Oh Dios

- …Después atacaste a un hombre en el bar porque estabas convencida que era un vampiro que quería matar a todos cuando lo viste besando el cuello de Dawn

- ¡Oh Dios!

- Y después cuando te intentaron sacar del bar…

- **¡Oh Dios! **

- Derramaste toda una jarra de cerveza sobre la cabeza del guardia y saliste gritando que eso era solo el inicio de tu venganza

- Oh Dios, Ash ¡todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿y ni siquiera intentaste detenerme?!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo intenté! Ya deberías saber que eres una persona difícil de contener. Cuando saliste del bar salí corriendo tras de ti e intente llevarte a tu casa, pero arrojaste tus bolso y tus zapatos por encima de una reja y seguiste corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Después de que te alcancé, con mucho esfuerzo te subí a mi carro y creí que lo mejor era traerte aquí para que descansaras – Misty no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba. No podía concebir como llegó a tan desenfrenado comportamiento – No te preocupes por tus cosas, ya me comuniqué con el dueño de la casa, pasaremos por ellas luego. – Parecía que de verdad había dado batalla aunque Ash no parecía enojado, incluso estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo y amable con ella.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, es que en verdad no puedo creer que hiciera tantas locuras

- Si, bueno – Ash se levantó pasando su mano por detrás de su nuca como lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso – Fueron solo niñerías Mist, además, era solo el efecto del alcohol ¿cierto?

- Es verdad. Menos mal que no hiciera algo de lo que realmente me arrepintiera después ¿no? – Sonó aliviada sonriendo en la dirección de Ash, él se sonrojó mucho alejándose y volteando su rostro para que Misty no pudiera ver esa tonalidad tan ajena a su color natural de piel.

- Si, nada de que arrepentirse… seguro es nada… bueno creo que… ¡Iré hacer café! ¡Si eso! ¡Todo el mundo necesita café! – El extraño comportamiento de Ash generó cierto desconcierto en Misty, quien presintió que algo no estaba tan bien como él se lo hacía creer. Se adelantó a los pasos del chico, tapándole la salida impidiendo que escapara.

- Porque me dijiste todo lo que hice ¿cierto Ash? – lo miraba amenazante tratando de intimidarlo y así conseguir le dijera la verdad, pero Ash no parecía asustado, solo nervioso enrojeciendo más con cada segundo que transcurría.

- Por… por supuesto

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Qué pasó anoche Ash?

- ¡No pasó nada! – Caminó de vuelta a la cama tratando de alejarse de ella hasta que pensara en una forma de escapar a sus cuestionamientos. Misty comenzaba a sentirse realmente preocupada por lo que Ash le ocultaba ¿Acaso había pasado algo entre ellos?

- ¡No me quieres decir porque me hiciste algo! – Dijo de pronto señalando acusante a su "agresor"

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te aprovechaste de mí ¡No es así!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Oh no! pasó algo entre nosotros, y por eso no me lo dices. De seguro… de seguro ¡Te besé! y tu no me detuviste ¡terminamos durmiendo juntos! Y ahora estoy embarazada y tu y yo tenemos que…

- ¡Deja eso! Claro que nada de eso pasó, que imaginación Misty, solo a ti se te ocurrirían cosas tan raras

- Entonces ¿Qué es Ash?

- ¡Ya te dije que nada!

- Eso quiere decir que tengo razón. Nosotros…

- Está bien te digo, pero deja de inventar cosas ¿De acuerdo?

Misty asintió, sentándose de nueva cuenta en la cama mientras que Ash se paseaba de un lado a otro. Intentaba mantenerse quieto frente a ella sin conseguirlo.

- Esta bien… esta bien… te lo contaré solo no, enloquezcas después ¿De acuerdo?

- No me das confianza Ash

- Perdón, perdón solo trata de no enojarte

- ¡Ash!

- ¡Ya voy! – Ya no caminaba como bestia enjaulada, solo se quedó quieto, desviando la mirada a otra parte para no ver los ojos de su amiga – Verás lo que pasó fue que…

..

.

_Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así, las posibilidades se inclinaban a que él fuera quien hiciera algo estúpido, como siempre, sin embargo allí estaba él, tratando de lidiar con su ebria amiga y al mismo tiempo completar la difícil tarea de abrir la puerta de su departamento. _

_- ¡Vamos Ash! – Misty jalaba al chico de las mangas, tratando de arrastrarlo de nueva cuenta a la calle - ¡La noche es joven aún! _

_- Esa no es una buena idea - Aún forcejeando consiguió abrir la cerradura y de un movimiento tomó a la chica por la cintura dirigiéndola al interior del inmueble - Vamos Mist, es mejor que vayas a dormir... _

_- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es temprano! - Parecía una niña pequeña con ese puchero en la cara e intentando huir. Ash comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación, aunque realmente no podía quejarse, él era el responsable, así que no tenía mas opción que aguantarse_

_- No ¡Nada de eso! - Volvió a tomarla de la cintura, esta vez, para cargarla en brazos lo que por alguna razón causó una risa incontrolable en Misty al ser llevada por el joven hacia la alcoba - Vamos Mist_

_- Ash Ketchum – Hablaba con un tono más agudo de lo normal entre pequeñas risas - ¿Acaso tratas de llevarme a la cama?_

_- Exactamente eso y no en el sentido que te estás imaginando, señorita pervertida _

_- Aburrido – De nuevo esa vocecilla de travesura salía de manera tentadora haciendo sonrojar al chico que solo trataba cuidar de su amiga. _

_Finalmente llegó a su cuarto, se acercó a su cama e intentó soltar a Misty sobre ésta, más la juguetona chica se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Ash. La fuerza ejercida sumada a la gravedad, hicieron que el entrenador también cayera sobre el colchón, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no caer sobre la chica que no paraba de reírse. _

_- De acuerdo, creo que has tenido demasiada diversión por un día, quédate aquí, intenta dormir – Trató de levantarse, pero de nueva cuenta las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja lo sujetaron con fuerza por la camisa_

_- ¡No te vayas! Anda, quédate un rato – De nuevo los colores subieron al rostro de Ash, no sabía a que se debía ese comportamiento en Misty, mucho menos sabía como actuar ¿Le estaba proponiendo algo indecoroso? _

_- Esa no parece una buena idea, ya es tarde y… _

_- Solo un rato ¿Si? Prometo ya no molestarte más si te quedas. _

_- Mist, yo… _

_- Dormiré, lo juro. Mira – Apretó fuertemente los ojos, esforzándose al máximo por mantenerlos cerrados – Solo hazme compañía hasta que me duerma_

_Esa petición no parecía algo muy difícil de cumplir y sin más alternativa se tumbó sobre la cama a un lado de Misty. El peso sobre el colchón le indicó a la chica que Ash había cedido y sonrió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en la suavidad del colchón, estirando un brazo para alcanzar el pecho del chico y posar su mano sobre él. _

_Por fin, después de horas y horas de locura interminable, la pelirroja se encontraba tranquila, respirando suavemente, cayendo en un sueño profundo. Por alguna reacción involuntaria Ash se acercó a ella y comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente de arriba abajo sobre el delgado brazo en una amistosa caricia. Sin mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento, solo se limitó a contemplarla. A veces no entendía como una chica tan maravillosa, tan hermosa, terminó por ser amiga de él, sea como hubiera sido, estaba feliz de tenerla en su vida._

_- ¿Ash? – La voz de Misty salió pausada y serena. De verdad estaba flotando directo al mundo de Morfeo _

_- ¿Si Mist?_

_- Gracias por lo de hace rato, fue genial… lo de hace rato… y divertido… fue genial y divertido, de verdad necesitaba divertirme _

_- Me alegro, pero creo que te excediste, así que dejemos la diversión de lado por un tiempo ¿Quieres? _

_- Esta bien, es que fue divertido, tu siempre has sido muy gracioso y lindo… y … - Continuó hablando, más para ella misma sin ser interrumpida por Ash, quien tan solo la miraba feliz. _

_Que increíblemente tierna le pareció en ese momento, sus labios y mejillas de un adorable tono rosa, sus largas y obscuras pestañas custodiando las joyas más preciadas del mundo, al menos así pensaba Ash con respecto a los ojos esmeralda que ella poseía. Comenzó a pensar que, podría quedarse así hasta la madrugada o por el resto del siglo si se lo permitieran. _

_Entonces sucedió algo que lo sacó totalmente de balance. _

_Los murmullos de Misty se hacían cada vez más imperceptibles, pero aún así estaba seguro que lo escuchó claramente. _

_- Mist – La sacudió ligeramente, tratando de evitar que se quedara dormida - ¿Qué dices? _

_- Ash… - Se acercó a él, descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de Ash, sin importar que tan suave hablara, esta vez sería escuchada, ya que lo estaba diciendo directo a su oído – Te amo. _

_El entrenador se volvió de piedra después de eso, no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Misty lo amaba ¿Aquello era verdad o producto del alcohol? Quiso indagar más en el tema, pero la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida. Eso tenía que ser un error, de seguro era un error y al mismo tiempo no lo parecía. Y si Misty lo amaba ¿Qué haría? No estaba seguro, solo sentía unas extrañas ganas de sonreír con respecto a todo el tema. _

_Se quedó otros minutos, confirmando que Misty en verdad estuviera dormida antes de levantarse con mucho cuidado. Se acercó a su cómoda y sacó una camiseta blanca, la dejó cerca de la almohada que estuvo usando momentos atrás. Aunque era poco probable que se despertara quería asegurarse de que encontrara algo holgado para usar. Con un ultimo vistazo en la dirección de Misty, una visión que le arrancó un par de suaves suspiros, salió de su habitación. _

…

_.._

_._

Total y absoluto silencio. Una vez que Ash terminó su relato, ni el más mínimo ruido era emitido por ninguno de los dos.

- Entonces – Misty comenzó a hablar aun pasmada, sin mirar directo a Ash – Yo dije…

- Misty esta bien, fue solo el efecto del alcohol como dijiste hace rato ¿No es cierto? – No quería creer que eso fuera verdad, pero tampoco quería poner en un predicamento a la chica

- Cierto – dijo finalmente con la mirada baja.

- Así que… todo esta bien entonces. – Sonaba ligeramente decepcionado, cosa que no quería fuera descubierta por ella - Iré a preparar ese café, de seguro te ayudará a recuperarte.

Ash caminaba lentamente, desanimado, mientras Misty se maldecía una y otra vez ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Si ya había confesado su más grande secreto, solo tenía que confirmarlo, tal vez obtener una respuesta de Ash, quien no parecía tan molesto con la posibilidad de que aquello fuera verdad. ¿O es que solo tenía el valor de hacerlo estando alcoholizada?

"_Al demonio"_ Pensó. Por primera vez en su vida sería osada, expondría sus sentimientos sin pensar en consecuencias.

- Espera Ash – El joven se volvió hacia ella con un poco de esperanza dibujada en el rostro, lo que inyectó un poco más de valor a lo que estaba por hacer – ¿Y si te dijera que no era solo producto del alcohol? Si fuera verdad… que eso es lo que siento. ¿Tú que harías Ash?

- No lo sé – Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Tendría que estar seguro de que es verdad lo que dices ¿Lo es?

- Estas haciendo esto a propósito ¿No? – Ash solo Sonrió como un tonto, ella cerró los puños y los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, gritando lo siguiente con toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitían – Pues si lo es. ¡Ya! ¿Contento? Te amo… ¡Te amo, te amo Ash Ketchum y siempre lo he…!

De repente sus palabras no tuvieron escapatoria, pues su boca fue aprisionada por los labios de Ash. Confundida y al mismo contenta, se dejó llevar por el momento en el que era envuelta en los brazos del hombre al que verdad amaba. Después de un rato Ash se separó de ella dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella, sus brazos rodeando todo su pequeño cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo Mist, y me alegra que no salieras huyendo después de que te conté lo de ayer

- ¿Como podría hacerlo? No tengo zapatos – Ambos miraron en dirección a los pies descalzos de la chica, riendo ligeramente al recordar todas las incidentes que los condujeron a esas confesiones de amor y a los primeros besos de lo que sería un vida juntos.

- Lo bueno es que por ahora no los necesitas, porque no vas a ningún lado

Nuevamente la besó, atrayéndola hacía él lo más que pudo, mientras Misty sentía que de ahora en más, la felicidad alumbraría su camino. Y pensar que todo fue gracias esa bebida, de fuerte sabor, del color del ámbar, que por años había odiado.

"_Tal vez el whisky no sea tan malo después de todo"_ Fue su ultimo pensamiento consiente antes de perderse por completo en los labios de Ash.

* * *

_Listo! jaja creo que es totalmente absurdo, ya los que me conocen saben que soy así de simplona :P en fin espero que les haya gustado y saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea es bienvenida :) Gracias a todos por leer_

_Los reviews serán contestados mañana en la tarde Lo juro!_


	24. Xilófono

_Hola de nuevo! creo que no tiene ni un mes de la W y ya estamos co la X, que aunque no lo crean no fue nada dificil, ni escoger la palabra ni desarrollar la idea, por eso es que estuvo relativamente rapido y siendo así no me queda mas que actualizarlo, no es que no quiera, es que me da sentimiento saber que solo quedan dos letras más T_T bueno sin más que agregar los dejo leer y espero que lo disfruten! _

**Xilófono**

- Bueno ¿y ahora qué? – Misty habló calmada a diferencia de lo que pudiera pensar su acompañante con respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Pues, no queda más que esperar a que alguien venga a sacarnos

- Justo eso temía…

Sin siquiera mirarlo y más que resignada, se fue sentando en el piso de madera, recargada en un montón de cajas llenas de diversos objetos. Ash no se atrevió a acercarse a su explosiva amiga, ni siquiera sabía si era una buena idea dirigirle la palabra, solo se quedó apoyado en la puerta del desván, moviendo la perilla de vez en cuando, como queriendo verificar si en verdad estaba cerrada. Así era y no había remedio. Estaban atrapados.

El silencio entre los dos jovencitos sobrepasaba los límites de lo razonable, era probable que hasta a través de la puerta se pudieran escuchar los suspiros que salían de Misty o el chillido del zapato de Ash moviéndose inquieto sobre la crujiente superficie, eso sin mencionar las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la pequeña ventana rectangular que Misty insistía en ver fijamente. Vapor y el romper del agua al caer de gran velocidad desde el cielo gris, era lo único que podía ver en el cristal y aun así toda su atención estaba volcada en ello.

¿Cómo habían terminado allí? Por culpa de Ash, por supuesto, eso en opinión de la pelirroja. Ella estaba tan tranquila en la casa de los Ketchum, sola, pues Delia insistió en que sus huéspedes hicieran una visita al laboratorio y organizar una pequeña fiesta por _todas_ las cosas que había por celebrar: el regreso de su hijo y de todos sus amigos eran el encabezado de la lista. Pero Misty no sintió ganas de unirse al festejo, simplemente no podía, sus ánimos no se lo permitían.

Sabiendo que no iban aprobar su ausencia, mintió diciendo que los alcanzaría más tarde, aunque en realidad no tuviera intenciones de hacerlo.

El plan perfecto… que fue entorpecido por Ash… ese pequeño entrometido siempre arruinando todo. Después de un rato donde estuvo tranquila, sola con sus pensamientos, el entrenador regresó, alegando que era mejor para ella llegar acompañada al laboratorio.

Tonto, mil veces tonto ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no quería estar con nadie? Lo único a su favor fue la lluvia que se desató feroz e implacable de un momento a otro sobre el tranquilo pueblo. Parecía como si el agua estuviera de su lado evitando que siguiera utilizando más excusas tontas y tener una razón válida para quedarse. La electricidad no parecía igual de bondadosa, ausentándose de la casa, dejando todo en silencio. Para colmo, Pikachu no podía ayudar con ese problema, ya que se había quedado en el laboratorio, al igual que todos los demás.

Y pasó lo que siempre pasaba con Ash, ese… niño no se podía quedar quieto e insistió en que debían hacer algo para pasar el rato ¿Qué podían hacer? No había luz, no había nadie más con quien pudieran realizar alguna actividad y ciertamente Misty no se sentía con ganas de conversar.

_- Creo que podemos usar algún juego de mesa… mamá los debe de guardar en el ático_

_- Bien, voy por ellos – Contestó Misty fastidiada, quien por más de media hora buscaba un pretexto para alejarse de él – Igual y encuentro alguna linterna, ya no tarda en anochecer._

_- ¡Te acompaño!_

Sin nada que lo persuadiera de no hacerlo, se dirigieron a la parte menos visitada de la casa. No era demasiado desordenada, pero si se veían muchas cosas en un espacio tan reducido, Con todo lo allí contenido de seguro se podía decorar otra vivienda.

Apenas si estuvieron dentro de esa habitación, Ash cerró la puerta tras él para después recordar algo importante: esa vieja chapa tenía un pequeño inconveniente… de no poder ser utilizada desde adentro.

Y así, dos horas después seguían allí, esperando que alguien los sacara, algo que tardaría en pasar pues la lluvia no tenía intenciones de finalizar. La poca luz que se colaba por la única ventana apenas si iluminaba todo y nada. El rostro de Misty no era muy visible desde donde estaba Ash, pero podía apostar que no estaba feliz y lo que más le preocupaba, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo ese tiempo.

Comenzaba a inquietarse.

- ¿Ey Mist? – La chica apenas si levantó la cabeza en un acto de completa inercia al escuchar su nombre – Debiéramos buscar esos juegos, es claro que pasaremos un tiempo aquí, por lo menos tendremos algo en que entretenernos ¿no crees?

Misty suspiró enfadada. Ella estaba perfectamente bien así, en silencio y ya se le hacía raro que Ash no dijera nada en todo ese tiempo, ahora difícilmente la iba a dejar en paz.

- Bien, solo que hay mucho de donde buscar – Se puso de pie sacudiéndose del polvo que recogieron sus jeans del suelo – Tu revisa las cajas de allá, yo busco en éstas.

Contento de ser tomado en cuenta por su amiga, se ocupó en acatar la orden sin decir nada más. Al paso de sus manos inquietas que se encargaban de ir deshaciendo los empaques que su madre había puesto allí, encontraba todo tipo de objetos: viejos adornos, unos cuantos álbums de fotos y toda clase de _memorabilia_ de sus primeros años de vida: fotografías, ropa diminuta, viejos juguetes… ni rastro de lo que realmente buscaba.

- Bueno, por aquí no hay nada ¿Encontraste algo Ash?

- No, solo… juguetes de bebé – Como para enfatizar lo dicho le mostró a la chica un objeto de metal muy colorido. Una hilera de rectángulos disparejos de fierro delgado, del mas grande al más chico; del rojo al morado pasando por diversas tonalidades de azules y amarillos. Ciertamente captó la atención de Ash, que empezaba a girarlo con cierta infantil curiosidad - ¿Que se supone que es esto de todas formas?

- Es un xilófono, debe venir con un pequeño bastón con el que se golpean las teclas. Es como un instrumento musical – Apenas si terminó de hablar, frunció el seño molesta de sus propias palabras ¿Por qué era su responsabilidad contestar todas las dudas de Ash? ¿Acaso siempre tenía que explicarle el mundo?

Ash removía objetos varios en una caja en busca de lo que Misty le indicó.

- Cierto, aquí está. – Volteó a su amiga sonriendo y sosteniendo triunfante el palillo, también de metal, pintado de un café claro con una pequeña esfera al final, pero Misty no estaba interesada en ello, solo se volvió a sentar en el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente, frotando un poco sus brazos desnudos con su mano, tratando de calmar el poco frío que se colaba desde el exterior.

En ese momento Ash se sintió culpable por traer puesta su cálida sudadera azul, incluso pensó en acercarse a Misty, ponerle aquella prenda sobre sus hombros y calmar su malestar… Eso iba a ser imposible mientras ella siguiera con tan mala actitud.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y todo estaba en paz, sin nada que la perturbara… como por cinco segundos, pues apenas Ash se acomodó en el suelo comenzó a intentar sacarle a la fuerza alguna melodía al juguete. Primero, pasando tecla por tecla, con sonidos semejantes a un leve tintineo. Conforme le tomaba "práctica" intentaba recordar alguna canción de cuna y al no hacerlo comenzó a inventar sus propias piezas. Si es que así se le podía llamar al ritmo desenfrenado de la baqueta deslizándose sobre todas las laminas del instrumento sin ton ni son.

La pelirroja estaba más que desesperada, su temperamento escalaba al mismo tiempo que el sonido provocado por Ash subía en decibeles. Misty apretó con fuerza sus puños, sus ojos, sus dientes… intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse al margen de si misma, no decir nada, pero Ash parecía tener como único objetivo en el mundo molestarla y hacer explotar su fuerte temperamento.

- Deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres? – Seca e inclusive hiriente resultaba su voz hacia Ash, quien parecía no reparar en ese detalle y continuaba con el concierto que estaba efectuando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es divertido – Ni siquiera despegó la vista del xilófono, pasando la baqueta de nueva cuenta por todo el instrumento. Dos golpes aquí, otro más allá…

- NO es divertido, es desesperante

- Claro que lo es, además suena lindo

- Sonaría lindo, si supieras como tocarlo

- Eso que importa, es hecho para bebés, no creo que ellos sean grandes músicos ¿verdad?

- Tu te estás comportando como un verdadero bebé

- Estoy aburrido

- Ash es la ultima vez que te lo voy a pedir amablemente. Deja eso. – Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se había puesto de pie, comenzó a avanzar a cortos pasos hacia él

- Déjame intentarlo solo un rato ¡Oh mira! ¡Casi me sale esa canción completa! ¡genial!

**- ¡Con un Demonio Ash! **

De una última zancada había llegado hasta el lugar del entrenador y de un solo movimiento arrancó el xilófono de las manos de su dueño, lanzándolo fuertemente contra la pared más cercana. El violento encuentro del instrumento con la viga de madera, obligándolo a producir un par de sonidos antes de terminar volteado sobre el suelo.

Y así de simple se había desvanecido la poca paciencia que Misty poseía, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más; el fuego en su mirada prácticamente incineraba el espíritu de Ash que la observó unos segundos con evidente tristeza para después desviar su vista. No podía soportar el odio que ella le transmitía en ese momento.

- Lo siento Mist, yo… – balbuceó tímidamente, pero fue interrumpido casi de inmediato

- !Si de verdad lo sintieras, evitarías hacer estupideces del todo!

- Misty. No quería molestarte…

- ¿Oh de verdad? ¿Entonces por que te esfuerzas tanto en hacerlo? ¡No espera! No tienes que esforzarte porque en ti es natural ser tan irritante ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harta! De ti, de todo lo que provocas ¿Por qué no vas a echarle a perder el día alguien más, ah? Es cierto, no puedes porque gracias a ti estamos encerrados aquí

- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! Por que te disculpes no se van a arreglar las cosas

- Esta bien ya entendí, deja el sarcasmo de una buena vez – Ash trataba de ser comprensivo. Se levantó tratando de poner distancia entre ambos para no hacer más grande la situación y dejar los insultos de lado, aunque Misty no sentía igual, la furia se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndole casi imposible contenerse.

- No Ash, tu no entiendes ¡Tu nunca entiendes nada! Si lo hicieras, te hubieras largado con los demás, dejándome a mi en paz

- Ya es suficiente…

- Lo será cuando te des cuenta que no debes ser tan idiota…

- Basta Misty…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no puedes dejar de ser un tonto, un niño, un bebé inmaduro que lo único que quiere es arruinarme la vida?

- **¡Misty ya basta!** – Por más que quiso evitar caer en ese peligroso juego al que estaba siendo arrastrado, no pudo evitar irritarse también y terminó sujetando a la chica por los brazos con fuerza - Entiendo perfectamente que estás enojada…

- No estoy…

- ¡Vamos Misty!, déjate de juegos ¿Quieres? Por supuesto que estás enojada y no porque se fue la luz, ni porque estamos encerrados aquí o cualquier otro estúpido pretexto, estás enojada conmigo ¡Dilo, grítalo si quieres, pero admítelo de una buena vez!

El azul de sus ojos se hizo demasiado claro aún en la obscuridad, como si con esa tonalidad se reflejara lo mucho que trataba de contener el agua que se formaba en ellos e intentaba escapar de su bella prisión, correr por sus mejillas, como esa mañana, como la noche anterior, como cada día desde que llegara al pueblo. De nuevo la culpa atacó la conciencia del jovencito que, hasta ese momento sintió la fragilidad del cuerpo que sostenía entre sus toscas manos. De a poco suavizó el contacto sin separarse, sin alejar la vista de ella.

Ya había tenido suficiente de esa situación, de su palpable desprecio. Lo iba a arreglar en ese preciso momento, lo quisiera Misty o no.

- Tienes que hablarlo Misty, porque no podemos continuar así, yo no puedo soportar que me mires de esa forma – y como para probarle lo mucho que lo podía lastimar con esa frialdad, la chica contempló directo a su contraparte, a la tibieza de sus ojos café. Tenía que admitirlo, Ash tenía razón, el único problema para reconocerlo era su enorme necedad.

- Estás… imaginando cosas nada más

- Ya te dije que no me mientas. Estás enojada y ¿sabes que? Está bien… porque yo también estoy molesto conmigo.

Eso era algo que realmente no esperaba, sobre todo porque en la tristeza de sus pupilas ámbar se asomaba la sinceridad de lo que decía. Por un momento la rigidez de su cuerpo se desvaneció y pudo sentir las manos de Ash sobre su piel, sintió como con ese simple tacto, él intentaba transmitirle algo de consuelo. No se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, en parte porque el nudo en su garganta se lo prohibía y por otro lado, no pensaba interrumpir lo que Ash tuviera por decir.

- Me odio… – suspiró triste en un intento de obligar a su propia voz a salir de su garganta – porque soy un ciego al no darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentías por mí. Reconozco que fui un cobarde por nunca confesarte que yo también te amo… Pero sobre todo, sé que soy un imbécil por creer que, pidiéndole a May que fuera mi novia, podría olvidarte.

Eso fue el golpe final. Sus ojos pasaron de ser cristalinos estanques a desenfrenadas cascadas que no dejaban de bañar sus mejillas. Había sufrido por más de una semana por lo que Ash acababa de mencionar, aunque a ella le había parecido una eternidad. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos cuando llegara a casa de Ash justo a tiempo para recibir la fabulosa noticia de su amigo y su reciente noviazgo.

Y desde entonces había sufrido, había llorado y se hundía en su tristeza, al mismo tiempo que crecía en ella un odio hacia Ash, por ser tan idiota, porque era feliz... porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando con tanta fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho Mist, tienes razón soy un tonto, porque lo único que conseguí fue hacerte sufrir, sentirme miserable y voy a terminar por herir a May también porque... nunca la voy a querer - Sin previo aviso, la abrazó intensamente porque necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y embriagarse de ella, la necesitaba inclusive más ahora que en todos los días de soledad que pasó apartado de su lado, viviendo esa misma sensación de abandono que lo llevó a cometer la tontería de salir con May y hacerla su novia.

- Te lo iba a decir ¿Sabes? - Esa mezcla de dolor y alivio se escuchaba de su voz que se entrelazaba con femeninos sollozos, cuando por fin se atrevió a contestarle - Cuando llegara aquí, al fin lo iba a confesar... lo que sentía por ti, pero te vi con ella y no... pude...

- Lo sé - La sujetó con aún más fuerza. En ese punto Misty ya había dejado caer por completo ese muro de frialdad e indererencia que se había formado en torno al entrenador y ahora regresaba por completo el abrazo

- De verdad lo siento y te prometo que voy a arreglar todo esto, lo juro Mist.

- ¿Que estás...

- En cuanto salgamos de aquí, hablaré con May, haré las cosas bien.

No quería admitir que así de fácil lo iba a perdonar, que tan solo esa promesa la podía ser feliz, pero así era, se sentía derretirse bajo sus protectores brazos y como siempre creyó en la capacidad de Ash por arreglar todos los problemas, incluso lo creyó capaz de restaurar su corazón.

- ¿Lo... dices en serio? - preguntó timida, al cabo de un rato, ya sin un rastro de rabia en ella. Como única respuesta, recibió un pequeño beso en la frente mientras los dedos de Ash se enredaban entre los suaves mechones de cabello naranja. Un suave susurro con la promesa de que todo se arreglaría, de que por fin serían las cosas como debieran ser: ella y Ash, sin nada más que importara.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, abrazados, disfrutando uno del otro, en el preludio a lo que vendría despues en la vida para ellos, solo ese momento, con la lluvia acompañandolos, en medio del laberinto de cosas que contenía el desván donde había quedado atrapados.

* * *

_Bueno fue algo cortito, pero desde que empecé imaginar esta idea me gustó mucho, el hecho de que algo tan simple como un objeto insignicante desatara un problema mas profundo entre estos dos... o bueno eso es lo que intenté hacer :P Anyway, diganme sus opiniones al respecto :) saben que siempre querré saber lo que piensan._

_Solo dos letras Noooo porqueeee? No quiero q se acabe T_T Bueno ya se me ocurrirán mas ideas para fics :p_

_ **Rie Uzumaki Haruno.** Que bueno que todavía soy capaz de dar sorpresa y no los he hartado con mis historias XD , siendo así seguiré escribiendo :)_

_**Haley Polaris** Ash haciendo tonterías y Misty fúrica pero termina sediendo jajaja Si creo q si son así :P_

_**snow225** Si jajaja aunque no lo describí mucho yo tambien me imaginaba los desvarios de Misty XD, gracias por todos tus comentarios :) sabes que los aprecio muchisimo_

_**Patt Vallejo** Es lo que trato de hacer, de que se parezcan a los personajes de la serie, pero claro, con cosas que nosotros mas disfrutariamos ver jaja ¿no crees? Ahora ya solo quedan dos letras._

_**DjPuMa13g.** Jajaja si que se pasa el tiempo, ya se van a cumplir dos años de este fic, espero terminarlo para su segundo aniversario exactamente ;). El alcohol si que es malo para las chicas que guardan secretos jaja_

_**hiruma-harima.** Si pareciera que iban a hacer algo más, pero eso ya lo hizo en otro fic jaja, este pequeño corto siempre tuvo la intencion de ser tierno y creo que cumplió su cometido :)_

_**Bety MOchis D** Gracias ;)_

_**MayHimemiya.** Si creo que todos sufrimos de que Misty ya no esté en el show por eso es que me la vivo escribiendo fics XD, pero bueno, creo que ellos tenían todo el potencial para historias super cómicas_

_**Sumi Lys.** Claro que es festejo en el fandom tu cumple jaja, porque les has dado tan buenos fics a otros y me alegra saber que yo te regalé un buen fic también. Te dije que no iba a ser intenso desde el principio pero de que Misty tal vez imaginaba otras cosas... bueo eso es otra historia jajaja. feliz cumple otra vez :p y ahora a esperar la celebración de tu cumple en FF_

_**SirenaMisty.** Gracias por las B's ;) que tengas unas bueas vacaciones_

_**Mistyket.** Jajaja esperaba que me dijeras más pero aun así te ganaste un monito "oh stop you" jajaja gracias por todas las porras y por que no, por la presión para q siga actualizando_

_**pokediego123.** Negación es de mis favoritos del ABC sin duda y prohibido... bueno creo q alguna vez estuve en alguna pocisión similar a la de Ash jaja por eso también me gusta. Ojala me digas que te pareció el resto de las letras_

_**Original Mermaid.** Tortura y valiente... buena combinacion ;) gracias por tu coment_


	25. Yerno

_Al fiiiiiiin! Eso pasa cuando planeas las letras mas difíciles (W,X) y crees que será fácil hacer la Y pero no! me ha costado y divagué... finalmente salí con esta idea que espero sea de su agrado y les arranque alguna sonrisa porque yo sinceramente me boté de la risa :P _**  
**

_Bueno sin molestarlos más los dejo que lean y disfruten! n_n _

**Yerno**

Decir que se sentía entre las nubes y la vida le parecía más hermosa, los campos eran más verdes, el cielo más azul y todo era perfecto no era ninguna exageración. Había escuchado esas frases muchas veces en su vida sin siquiera imaginar que algún día le pasaría algo así. Quien lo iba a pensar, el inexperto e ingenuo Ash Ketchum finalmente se había enamorado, lo más raro es que le tomó 8 años darse cuenta que siempre lo estuvo de quien fuera su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo había sido eso exactamente? No estaba seguro. Solo reparó en ello semanas después de que, al hacerle una visita a Misty en el gimnasio terminaron hablando toda la noche y la rápida visita se convirtió en una estancia de varios días a un par de salidas íntimas que culminaron en un mágico beso.

Desde ese momento se hizo adicto a esa actividad que por tanto le parecía tan extraña, la sensación de los suaves labios de Misty sobre los suyos era algo de lo que nunca iba a poder cansarse. Al parecer ella tampoco pues no perdía ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo cada que se encontraban.

Solo había algo que no entendía, una duda que se reproducía en la mente de Ash ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? ¿Estaba bien besarse tanto?

"_Veamos a donde nos lleva todo esto ¿De acuerdo?"_ Fue lo que contestó Misty la única vez que se atrevió a preguntarle para después ser besado nuevamente alejando de él sus dudas, sus molestias y de paso cualquier clase de pensamiento racional. Ese decaimiento de su inteligencia – si es que en algún momento la tuvo – era cada vez más notorio.

Primero lo percibió en sus entrenamientos diarios. Cada vez que le ordenaba hidrobomba a Pikachu o un impactrueno a Charizard. Sus Pokemón tampoco lo dejaban en paz, se burlaban constantemente de él, pero las cosas no pararon allí. Cuando empezó a usar una barra de mantequilla en lugar de jabón o spray matapulgas en vez de desodorante, sabía que algo muy malo pasaba con él y todo estaba relacionado con ella, con Misty, tan hermosa abarcando su mente día y noche. Hasta entonces supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Preguntando a extraños en internet no ayudó, así que no le quedó de otra más que pedir un consejo fraternal.

De verdad no quería hacerlo porque sabía lo que iba a pasar una vez que expusiera su problema a Brock. Las carcajadas que tumbaron en el suelo a su amigo por cinco minutos le confirmaron que su instinto inicial era correcto. Después de otro tiempo de burlas, Brock solo dijo sonriente _"Amigo, solo debes dar el siguiente paso"_ No entendió el significado de eso, lo que llevó al criador intentarlo una vez más _"Solo debes cerrar el trato"_ De nuevo no entendió. Ash solo contestó ingenuamente _"No estoy comprando nada"_. Llevando a Brock al borde de la desesperación _"¡Pídele a Misty que sea tu novia!"_ Gritó fastidiado al darse cuenta que las indirectas nunca servirían con Ash, quien se quedó pensando la idea por dos segundos antes de sentirse aliviado por saber que hacer, más allá de eso, se daba cuenta que era eso lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

"_Pero recuerda, debe ser un momento especial, sé romántico" _Fue el consejo final de Brock, viendo aquella frase como algo difícil de conseguir. El lado positivo es que Misty estaría en la convención de líderes hasta el final de la semana, lo que le daba el suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo grandioso.

Si, le pediría a Misty que fuera su novia, después de eso todo sería perfecto, podía sentirlo hasta en los huesos. El solo pensamiento de eso lo hacía sonreír como idiota, eso era indiscutible, pues le mostraba esa maravillosa sonrisa al techo de su habitación, donde había estado soñando despierto con la imagen del bello rostro de Misty por horas y seguiría haciéndolo sino fuera porque su madre lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ash! ¿Me vas a hacer caso o no? – La usualmente alegre señora estaba parada en el marco de la puerta un poco desesperada por ser ignorada durante varios minutos.

- ¡Hola ma! – La exagerada felicidad en un simple saludo, solo delataba el estado de euforia en el que se encontraba - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te he gritando para que bajes. Te llegó una carta, pero como nunca me hiciste caso tuve que traerla hasta aquí

- Oh, gracias mamá – Se acercó tomando de ella un simple sobre blanco, que sentía demasiado ligero al tacto

- De nada y Ash… – Sus facciones se suavizaron para después caminar de vuelta por el corredor – Espero que traigas a Misty muy pronto – Le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, dejando a su hijo ligeramente rojo y un tanto enojado ¿Cómo su mamá podía darse cuenta de tantas cosas solo con verlo? Definitivamente lo despistado no era algo hereditario.

Sin mucho interés vio el sobre que solo decía su nombre, lo abrió tranquilamente para después quedar totalmente desconcertado.

_Ash: _

_Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio al mediodía. Se puntual. _

Ni despedida o algo más claro que le indicara de que se trataba y estaba seguro que dicha nota provenía de Ciudad Celeste por la figura de la medalla cascada impresa al final de la hoja.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Misty ya había regresado de su convención? ¿Se encontraba bien? Porque ella solía ser mucho más cariñosa con él ¿Por qué la cortante nota?

Intentó llamar al gimnasio sin obtener respuesta, después al Pokegear de la chica, de nuevo, sin resultados. _"Oh bueno, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo mañana" _se dijo a si mismo un tanto inquieto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No podía negar que estaba muy nervioso, era como si algo muy dentro de él le advirtiera que no entrara al gimnasio porque una desgracia muy grande pudiera ocurrir si lo hiciera… tal vez solo estaba siendo absurdo.

Entró por las grandes puertas del gimnasio sin pedir permiso, después de todo, ya tenía una "invitación".

Todo parecía muy raro, sobre todo porque no se veía nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que visitaban los acuarios. La mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas haciendo todo más extraño. Incierto de que hacer, se dirigió por los obscuros pasillos llamando a Misty sin obtener respuesta. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado hasta la piscina.

El lugar se encontraba igual que el resto del gimnasio, sumido en total oscuridad. Apenas si dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la alberca un reflector se prendió, iluminando una parte de las gradas que se encontraban del otro lado del campo acuático.

El fulgor lo encegueció por unos segundos; cuando pudo enfocar su vista en lo que estaba siendo aclarado, identificó tres figuras frente a él, tres mujeres que conocía a la perfección y por lo mismo no pudo adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones, no solo para citarlo allí, sino para usar tan extraños ¿disfraces?

- ¡Aaahh Muchacho! – Daisy fue la primera en hablar, con un extraño tono grave imitando la voz de un hombre mientras se masajeaba la barba… si, una larga barba del mismo tono de su cabello que iba recogido en una coleta escondida debajo de un sombrero negro – Me alegra verte a tiempo.

- Hay cosas que tenemos que discutir – Ahora fue Lily quien hablaba. También llevaba una extraña vestimenta compuesta de un traje masculino, corbata incluida y un pintoresco bigote rosa en la cara.

Ash no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Estallar de risa por tan absurda visión fue su primera opción, pero se arriesgaba a ser agredido por las tres mujeres que le hablaban.

- Ok… Esto es raro – Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras se acercaba a las gradas donde se encontraban las hermanas sensacionales - ¿Ustedes me enviaron la carta?

- Así es jovencito – Finalmente Violet habló, usando el mismo tono autoritario y _varonil_ en que lo habían hecho sus hermanas – Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos aclarar

- ¿Nosotros? - Ash no estaba seguro de que podían hablar, esas chicas no tenían nada en común con él.

- Si. – Las chicas se miraron entre sí para después dedicarle la más atemorizante mirada que pudieron hacer, hablándole al unísono – Tenemos entendido que empezaste a salir con nuestra pequeña y queremos saber cuales son tus intenciones con ella

- ¿Pequeña? ¿Intenciones? – Las palabras de por más extrañas en el vocabulario de las chicas lo desconcertaron, aún así podía adivinar de que estaban hablando y eso quedó expuesto por el rojo que apareció en su rostro.

- No se haga el tonto jovencito, sabemos que está saliendo con nuestro pequeño retoño…

- Sin formalizar nada…

- Y comenzamos a pensar que usted solo esta jugando con sus sentimientos…

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Ash empezaba a marearse por las tres chicas hablándole en turnos, con sus rostros acusantes muy cerca de él – Yo no estoy jugando con nadie, sobre todo no con Misty ¿Y que tienen que ver sus disfraces con eso?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Somos nuestro padre.

- ¿Ah?

- Si creías porque Misty no tiene un padre que la proteja, te íbamos a permitir que andes por allí besándola como si nada, estás muy equivocado.

- ¡Ey! eso no es como lo piensan…

- Entonces como es ¿eh Ash?

- Bueno…

- ¿Es ella solo un juego para ti?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que… yo…

- ¿Tu qué? ¿No la quieres lo suficiente?

- ¡La amo y quiero que sea mi novia!

Finalmente soltó sus "intenciones" de manera abrupta esperando que eso apaciguara a las hermanas sensacionales quienes parecían más que sorprendidas con aquella confesión, aunque no por eso estaban más tranquilas.

- Bueno – Daisy volvió a asumir su papel de padre mientras sacaba una pipa posándola en sus labios, cerrando los ojos parsimoniosamente – Así que el muchachito quiere ser nuestro yerno.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Esas mujeres no dejaban de sorprenderlo - ¿Yerno?

- Si quieres ser novio de Misty, eso te hace…

- ¿Qué no sería su cuñado? – No pudo evitar enrojecer más ante el pensamiento de emparentar con ellas y lo que eso significaba.

- No, nosotros estamos en representación de nuestro padre, eso te hace nuestro yerno.

- ¿Su padre tenía bigote rosa y barba rubia? – Señaló irónicamente sus disfraces

- ¡Eso no importa! – Gritó Daisy – Lo que importa es que, si lo que dices es verdad y quieres formalizar tu relación con Misty, eso significa que…

- Tienes que obtener nuestra aprobación primero – Completó Violet.

- Yo no creo que tenga que demostrarle nada a ustedes, esto es solamente entre Misty y yo.

- Déjanos recordarte algo _"Príncipe Encantador"_ Tú estuviste fuera de su vida durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera la llamabas por meses o te acordabas de ella ¿Dónde estabas en su cumpleaños, navidad o cualquier momento importante que te pudo haber necesitado? – Ash no pudo defenderse de esas palabras, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada pues sabía que aquello era 100% cierto - Si crees que vamos a dejar que lastimes a Misty de nuevo estás muy equivocado.

- ¡No le voy a hacer daño!

- Entonces pruébalo, si de verdad no tienes nada que esconder. Ya que si vas a huir como un cobarde, no esperamos que seas un buen novio para la _feíta_ después de todo.

- ¡Claro que lo seré! No soy ningún cobarde ¡Y se los voy a demostrar de cualquier manera que se les ocurra!

Esa fue sus sentencia de muerte, las chicas se sonrieron entre ellas para después voltear a ver a su presa con malicia.

- Bien, no te importará pasar un tiempo de calidad con tus futuros "suegros"

- Quieren decir ustedes ¿verdad?

- Así es. Tenemos suficiente tiempo antes de que regrese Misty para que pases un día con cada una de nosotras…

- Si después de eso consideramos que eres bueno para ella…

- El día que llegue podrás ser oficialmente su novio.

- Esta bien, tenemos un trato.

Tres días, tres pruebas diferentes que tendría que superar para ganarse a cada una de las hermanas de Misty. Por un momento Ash sintió que había resultado más fácil obtener los tesoros de las islas Shamuti y calmar la ira de las aves legendarias a lo que iba resultar ganar la confianza de sus próximos "suegros".

Eso si que iba a resultar todo un reto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El primer día lo pasaría con Lily.

La menor de las tres chicas le explicó como ellas habían acordado hacer una actividad diferente y "evaluarlo" con base a eso, al final volverían a hablar todos juntos para tomar la decisión final.

Ash pensó que no resultaría tan complicado, sobre todo cuando Lily le pidió un simple día de descanso en la playa, aunque lo reconsideró cuando la chica le mostró todo lo que llevarían y su pánico se acrecentó cuando le recalcó que él sería quien lo cargaría.

Como pudo, llevaba el cerro de cosas en brazos, mientras que Lily caminaba dramáticamente por la playa como una estrella de cine, preocupándose únicamente por verse bien.

- ¡Rápido! - Bajó un poco sus lentes de sol posando su mirada azulada sobre él - Quiero broncearme antes de que se haga mas tarde

- Voy lo mas rápido que pue... - Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar las cosas se abalanzaron sobre él, un enorme bolso cayó exitosamente sobre su pie que estaba al descubierto - ¡Aaaauuch!

- ¡Deja de estar jugando! Arma todo y hazlo rápido antes de que me pegue más el sol

- ¡Hace unos momentos decías que querías broncearte!

- Pero no quemarme ¿Qué no sabes la diferencia?

- ¡Sol es sol! ¿Qué tanto hay que saber?

- ¡Solo haz lo que te digo y no te quejes!

Ash pensaba que Misty era mandona... Claramente no conocía bien a sus hermanas. Murmurando palabras de enojo, no le quedó mas que obedecerla. Al poco tiempo ya tenía armada toda una estación de descanso que nada tenía que envidiarle a las que se encuentran rodeando los hoteles de lujo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que?

- Ve por algunas bebidas después puedes descansar

- ¿Esto que tiene que ver con que sea un buen novio para Misty o no?

- Tengo mis motivos… ahora busca las bebidas

- Bien, enseguida regreso

El entrenador caminó molesto hasta un puesto cercano sintiéndose más un esclavo que una compañía para Lily, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por diferentes personas a su alrededor.

_"No te creo, él no puede estar con alguien como ella" _

_"De verdad yo lo vi" _

_"Es que no puede ser" _

Los murmullos lejanos se fueron convirtiendo en conversaciones completas girando a su alrededor y estaba muy seguro que se trataban sobre él. Un grupo de jóvenes lo siguieron desde la tienda, hasta la mitad del camino, donde se les unieron mas chicos. Ash no dudó en hacerles frente y tratar de averiguar que querían. No tuvo necesidad de preguntarles cuando un grupo de treinta hombres ya estaban casi sobre él.

- ¿Es verdad que un niño tan insignificante como tu está con la señorita Lily? – Un hombre alto y corpulento se acercó al rostro de Ash que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con él - No es posible que ella prefiera estar contigo cuando puede tenerme a mí ¿No crees?

- ¿Eeehh? – No sabía que responder, principalmente porque no sabía si sentirse insultado o no, además que él no estaba con Lily de _esa_ manera – Bueno, no es lo que parece…

- ¡No trates de mentirnos! Te vimos con ella

- ¿Y bien?

- Este… yo…

- ¡Ah allí están! – Todas las miradas se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía la nueva voz, una muy ligera y cantarina que no pertenecía a ningún hombre sino a la mismísima manzana de la discordia – Me preguntaba cuando iban a aparecer.

- Lily – Ash corrió hacia ella – Podrías explicarles que se trata de un malentendido para que me dejen en paz.

- Si es verdad, hay que aclarar las cosas de una vez. – Todas las miradas estaban en ella, quien solo respondió muy tranquilamente – Él es Ash y es mi novio

- **¡¿QUÉ?!** – Todos estaban asombrados, en especial Ash ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir una mentira como esa? Más importante: ¿Por qué?

El entrenador tiró ligeramente del brazo de la chica, mientras el resto lo miraban con resentimiento.

- Muy graciosa Lily, ya diles la verdad.

- Esa es la verdad, ahora si me disculpan…

- ¡No! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! – Uno de los tantos admiradores gritó ofuscado – Yo merezco más salir con usted señorita y no voy a dejarla con un enclenque como este

- ¡Oye! – Ash protestó, pero no por mucho cuando fue empujado por Lily hacia la horda de chicos

- Bien, arréglense como quieran, luchen o enfréntenlo, pongan a prueba al chico para saber si es digno o no

- ¡Lily! – El entrenador volvió hacia la chica susurrándole al oído - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Solo quiero ver si puedes con unos cuantos fans, para que lo sepas, Misty tiene muchos más

- Se supone que obtenga tu aprobación ¡No la de todos los hombres en Celeste!

- Prueba con todos los hombres en Kanto, te sorprendería saber cuantos admiradores tiene la _feíta_, pero ¡Ey! Si te vas a intimidar con unos cuantos, tal vez sea mejor que dejemos todo este asunto y regreses a Paleta sin novia…

- ¡Esta bien! Si eso es lo que quieres lo haré – Se dio la vuelta con la misma mirada que usaba antes de cada batalla importante – ¡Vamos a luchar! Pokemón uno a uno…

- Para que meter a los Pokemón, arreglemos esto como hombres.

- ¡¿Qué?! No esperen ¡Esperen!

Sin que pudiera evitarlo fue arrastrado por todos los chicos que ansiaban tener un pedazo del entrenador mientras Lily regresaba a su cómodo lugar dispuesta a disfrutar de las bondades del sol.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El segundo día fue el turno de Violet. Ella no dudó en escoger un día de compras y arrastrar a Ash con ella.

El chico nunca pensó sentir tanta felicidad en realizar una actividad como esa, pero después de lo desastroso que resultó el día en la playa, nada sonaba más tentador que estar dentro de un centro comercial, sin tantos hombres que lo molestaran, además, esta vez convenció a Pikachu para que lo acompañara.

Ni siquiera le importaba hacerla de cargador - nuevamente - con tal de terminar ese día en paz, haría lo que fuera. Era claro que nunca había acompañado ni a su madre a las tiendas de ropa, mucho menos se imaginó que salir con la más glamorosa de las hermanas sensacionales fuera tan extenuante. ¿Cuantas cosas podía comprar?

Local tras local la chica arrasaba con todos los estantes, desde perfumes y accesorios hasta ropa de diseñador, no había algo que no le agradara a Violet... hasta que decidió comprar el vestido "perfecto" para la cena de gala a la que asistiría ese fin de semana.

De una chica feliz se volvió en un malhumorado monstruo conforme se probaba cada una de las prendas en la tienda y seguía sin encontrar el adecuado. Ash no entendía cual era el problema, todos le parecían bonitos y las hermanas sensacionales eran conocidas por su belleza, así que el que eligiera sería más que perfecto ¿Entonces por qué tanto drama?

Por una vez en su vida hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió: guardarse sus comentarios mientras Violet entraba y salía del vestidor con decenas de vestidos diferentes. De vez en cuando pedía la opinión del entrenador, aunque decidía pasar por alto todos los buenas observaciones de éste y seguía con la frenética búsqueda.

Ya habían transcurrido más de tres horas sin que pudieran dejar la tienda. Ash y Pikachu estaban más que aburridos, solos sentados en un pequeño sillón fuera de los probadores.

- Bien creo que este es el definitivo - Violet murmuró para si al momento que corría la cortina para revelar su figura ante su acompañante - ¿Qué piensas de este? - Dio una voltereta en el ceñido vestido negro de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas

- Bien – Dijo casi en un bostezo, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Y después hizo la pregunta que ningún hombre sabe como contestar adecuadamente - ¿No me veo gorda?

- Creo que no

Mala elección de palabras.

- ¿Crees? – Su pequeña sonrisa, se fue desvaneciendo ensombreciéndose su rostro cada vez más – Ósea ¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

- No, quise decir que te ves bien

- ¿No quisiste decir que me veo bien?

- ¡No! Es decir ¡Si! ¿O no? – Ash estaba cada vez más nervioso al ver que con cada respuesta la chica enfurecía cada vez más. Ella apretaba los puños y parecía que le iban a salir flamas en cualquier momento hasta que…

- ¡Ya se que soy fea, no tienes porque echármelo en cara!

Violet se había desplomado en el suelo llorando amargamente para total desconcierto de Ash _"¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Será 'eso' que tienen las chicas?"_ pensaba el entrenador sin saber que hacer, pero era claro que tenía que calmarla… o sedarla porque ella parecía no parar de llorar nunca.

- ¡No claro que no eres gorda! Te ves bien lo juro

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Todos piensan lo mismo, que me veo horrible!

- Eso no es cierto… ¡Pikachu no lo piensa! – Sin saber que más hacer tomó al pequeño ratón y lo sostuvo frente al rostro de Violet quien sorpresivamente dejó de llorar para después arrebatar al Pokemón de las manos del entrenador.

- ¡Pikachu! ¡Eres una amor!

- ¿Pika? – El confundido roedor solo miraba con odio a su entrenador mientras Violet seguía estrujándolo.

Ash solo pensaba en lo mucho que le iba doler cuando Pikachu se vengara por eso, esperando que pronto terminara toda esa pesadilla.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente, el día de Daisy había llegado, solo 24 horas más y esa locura llegaría a su fin. Se acercó hasta las puertas del gimnasio donde la rubia lo esperaba sonriente. Según lo que le había comunicado por teléfono, no había decidido que hacer ese día, así que sería un simple paseo por la ciudad.

Deseaba tener a Pikachu para darse valor, solo que el Pokemón se negó rotundamente, amenazándolo con matarlo si lo obligaba a acompañarlo en otra de sus tareas.

- ¿Lista? – Fue todo lo que preguntara Ash a Daisy para recibir un gesto de aprobación por parte de ella que ya comenzaba a caminar alegre por las calles.

Eso parecía demasiado sospechoso, la rubia solo caminaba sin hacer ningún comentario, solo sonriendo de vez en cuando en dirección al entrenador que la seguía de igual manera, silencioso... no quería decir temeroso, pero la verdad después de lo ocurrido en los días anteriores no podía ser culpado.

- Quisiera ir al parque si no tienes ningún problema con eso - Por fin la chica le hablaba y no solo eso sino que, por primera vez en esa semana, era requerida su opinión. Tanta fue su sorpresa que solo pudo asentir para después seguir a Daisy en dirección al parque.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, adentrándose más en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza que era muy cautivante en un día tan hermoso como ese, aunque en extraño contraste, el interior de Ash estaba hecho un torbellino.

No conocía tanto a Daisy, pero estaba seguro que ella no era de un carácter tranquilo y amable como el que mostraba en ese momento. De seguro traía algo entre manos y le aterraba averiguar de que se trataba.

- Así que... - Sin previo aviso se detuvo, volteando a ver al chico que paró de golpe mirándola ligeramente nervioso - ¿De verdad quieres a mi hermanita?

_"ah, allí está"_ pensó el chico al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba Daisy.

- Eso quedó claro desde el principio ¿No lo crees?

- Ya veo - dijo tranquila, cerrando los ojos, como si analizara lo dicho por él

- No vas a hacer el acto del _papá_ otra vez ¿Verdad? Porque es bastante perturbador

- No, no, pero... Si no te importa, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas - Su rostro se mostraba serio

- Ok - contestó quedamente sabiendo que no podía evitar el interrogatorio.

Daisy se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, cruzada de brazos, antes de lanzar su primera pregunta.

- Tu realmente te preocupas por mi hermana ¿Cierto?

- Si - Habló firme y claro

- ¿Crees que es la única chica para ti?

- Si

- Y siempre va a ser así ¿Verdad?

- Absolutamente

- ¿De verdad esperas que te creamos eso?

- ¿Eh? - Eso más que una pregunta parecía una acusación y ciertamente lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que sintió su rostro descomponerse en una extraña mueca - ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Vamos Ash! Saliste de su vida como si nada, te mantuviste lejos por 4 años y ahora quieres que confiemos en que ella es todo tu mundo?

-Ey, yo no salí de su vida ¡Ustedes me la quitaron!

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

La frase salió del corazón del chico que comenzaba a llegar a los límites de su paciencia, sobre todo con respecto a ese tema y aunque no era la mejor de las ideas discutirlo con Daisy, ya no había forma de retractar sus palabras.

- Es verdad, ella era feliz viajando conmigo, hasta que ustedes la llamaron, ni siquiera le pidieron su opinión y la pusieron a cargo del gimnasio. No dudo que fuera parte de su sueño, para llegar a ser una maestra Pokemón, pero puedo asegurarte que de tener una opción diferente ¡Jamás me habría dejado! Así que no intentes echarme toda la culpa de eso porque ustedes son tan responsables de su desdicha como yo.

_"Bien hecho Ash, gritarle seguro hará que te acepte"_

Se quedó quieto a la espera de la reacción - posiblemente violenta - aunque pasaban los segundos y ella seguía de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada. Finalmente tomó un largo respiro a lo que temió sería la más larga sesión de gritos que recibiría en su vida, así que cerró los ojos esperando que terminara pronto.

- Tienes razón - fue lo único que dijo Daisy con tono calmado después de soltar su penoso suspiro

- ¿La tengo? - Ash estaba muy sorprendido, estar en lo cierto no era algo que pasara seguido.

- Si. Es verdad que nunca pensamos en la felicidad de nuestra hermana antes y eso es un error que pensamos enmendar, aunque no se si tu podrías enmendar los tuyos

- ¿Uh?

- En cuatro años no la llamaste ni una vez, se vieron poco y...

- Fui un completo patán, lo se y aunque no lo creas, me arrepiento de eso, no la dejaré de esa manera nunca más, aunque todavía tenga que viajar hablaré con ella cada día y haré hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

- Eso está bien... Supongo – Seguía muy seria aunque no podía negar que esas palabras le daban tranquilidad y quiso contagiarle ese sentimiento a Ash por medio de una sonrisa a lo que él contestó de igual manera. No es que ellas ya lo dieran como "yerno" pero sentía que iba por buen camino.

- Seguro encuentras muchas cosas más por las cuales gritarme, pero lo puedes hacer mientras comemos un helado ¿Te parece?

- Para empezar, podría decirte lo egocéntrico que eres, pensando que mi hermanita nunca te hubiera dejado – Daisy lo pasó de largo caminando en dirección a la tienda más cercana dejando a Ash congelado cuando se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras.

- Bueno yo… - Intentó defenderse sin conseguir que su lengua le respondiera adecuadamente para total diversión de la chica.

- Supongo que eres lindo, pero creo que Misty podría encontrar a alguien verdaderamente _sexy_

Así continuó la tarde, con toda clase de comentarios que se le ocurrían a Daisy para enfadarlo tanto como fuera posible.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Más que desganado se dirigió de nueva cuenta al lugar donde esa semana loca había empezado. De nuevo se encontraría con las hermanas sensacionales que aseguraron tener un veredicto, el cual le sería comunicado de inmediato, en las instalaciones del gimnasio.

Haciendo una rápida recapitulación de lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

Entró por los acuarios y se fue directo hacia la alberca, donde supuso que lo estarían esperando… sin duda él no esperaba lo que allí había.

Esas mujeres se habían vuelto locas, por completo, pues de otra manera no explicaba porque habían decorado esa área como si se tratara la puesta de escena de alguna de sus románticas historias.

La piscina se encontraba llena con pétalos de flores y velitas flotantes, tintineantes luces caían en cascada desde el techo y una serie de rosas rojas rodeaban el borde del agua. Si alguien estuviera grabando su expresión de perplejidad y lo subiera a internet seguro se convertiría en un éxito mundial.

- ¡Que demonios! - Se inclinó a tomar una de las flores, como para cerciorarse si en realidad se trataba de eso y no alguna mala broma. ¿Qué pretendían con hacer algo como eso?

- ¿Ash? – Reconocía esa voz que resonaba a sus espaldas y podía asegurar que no se trataba de ninguna de las chicas a las que buscaba, sino a alguien que ansiaba ver más que a nada en el mundo.

- Misty – Volteó para tener de frente a la chica que, al igual que él, estaba muy asombrada por la extraña decoración de su campo de batalla – Pensé que volvías hasta mañana.

- En realidad, regresaba hoy, pero decidí hacer nuestra… cita para mañana, no quería que me vieras toda desarreglada y cansada por las horas de vuelo – Con pena pasaba su mano por el desordenado cabello naranja, provocando en Ash una enternecedora sonrisa.

- Que dices – Se acercó a ella posando una de sus mano en su mejilla blanca, viéndola directo a los ojos - Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias – contestó sonrojada antes de robarle un beso al entrenador. – Que manera tan romántica de recibirme tiene señor Ketchum, pareciera que celebramos una ocasión especial. – Tomó la rosa que Ash aun sostenía en sus dedos, aspirando su aroma.

"_Una ocasión especial"_ Seguro así en ese momento sería perfecto hacerle esa pregunta que se moría por salir de su boca y empezar oficialmente su relación con la líder que parecía verdaderamente feliz, seguro de que la haría más dichosa todavía… pero no podía hacerlo. Había dado su palabra a las hermanas sensacionales, de que no lo haría a menos que obtuviera su aprobación. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

- Bueno, mejor me voy a cambiar. De verdad fue un largo viaje. Vuelvo en seguida y juntos podremos disfrutar de su sorpresa señor Ketchum.

- Aquí estaré esperándola señorita. – Depositó un pequeño beso en la mano que sostenía antes de soltarla para que ella desapareciera dando pequeños saltos hacia su habitación.

Mientras esperaba por ella tal vez pudiera encontrar a sus hermanas, hablar con ellas y…

- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Ketchum?! – Las tres chicas aparecieron literalmente de la nada gritándole al oído, haciéndolo caer al suelo por el susto que ellas le causaron.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – Se defendió Ash - ¡Juro que no le he pedido que sea mi novia!

- ¡¿Por qué rayos no?! – Gritaron al unísono

- ¿Qué? – Le costaba mucho entenderlas - ¡Por qué ustedes me dijeron que no lo hiciera hasta que tuviera su aprobación!

- ¡Y que crees que era todo esto! - Daisy le habló con sus mejillas infladas en señal de enojo seguida por sus hermanas que hicieron lo mismo

- Preparamos esto para que le pidieras a nuestra hermanita que fuera tu novia…

- Porque claramente eres el indicado para ella.

El indicado. De verdad habían dicho eso y todavía no lo podía creer.

- ¿Lo… dicen en serio?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestaron las tres alegremente

- En estos días nos demostraste lo mucho que te importa Misty – Daisy comenzó a enumerar las cualidades que vieron en él.

- Sin contar que eres un chico lindo y comprensivo – Violet agregó sus observaciones.

- Que está a dispuesto a todo por ella – remarcó Lily – No podríamos pedir nada más.

- Eso quiere decir que…

Asintieron, viéndose en complicidad entre ellas, para sacar partes de sus disfraces nuevamente.

- Tienes nuestro consentimiento, hijo – De nuevo estaban hablando en poses extrañas con voces graves… exasperando a Ash

- Ya les dije que eso es raro

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es genial! Además ¡Somos grandes actrices!

Siguieron hablando incoherencias entre ellas, haciendo que Ash sonriera. Si, eran raras, excéntricas y muy diferentes a él o a Misty, pero sin duda eran buenas hermanas, dedicadas, afectuosas... Grandes cualidades que admiraba de quienes sin duda serían parte de su familia a partir de ese momento y por siempre.

* * *

_Y con eso concluimos la penúltima letra. Creo que fue muy absurdo todo el argumento de esta letra pero creo que al final me gustó mucho, espero opinen lo mismo. Ya solo queda una letra más y concluiremos este ciclo que fue lo que me introdujo a este mundo de los fics -juré que no iba a llorar :'( jaja _

_Bueno hablaremos mas de eso en la Z. mientras en diciembre me dedicaré a otro de mis fics así que por aquí andaremos. _

_**Mistyket.** solo lo hice para hacerte enojar :P y creo que por el momento no podemos discutir quien es advanced (cof cof * tu *cof cof) pero respecto a Everything lo continuaré en breve _

_**DjPuMa13g.** Es verdad, todos los días se aprenden cosas y sin querer ya pasaron dos años desde que empecé el abc, si te ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido es que te trata bien la vida :) _

_**MayHimemiya.** Claro que no soy advanced es solo que me gusta molestar un poco de vez en cuando y pues seguiré actualizando, si esta historia se acaba vendrán otras pero seguro ves actualizaciones de mi parte :) _

_**snow225.** Si creo que yo también cuando releí la parte de Misty pensé "Auch pobre Ash" XD y realmente puse a May 100% para molestar XD originalmente iba a poner a Dawn _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Pues es como se supone que estos son "one shots" hubiera sido muy largo contar todo y mi intención siempre fue poner ese "enojo" de Misty, por eso resultó tan cortito, lo de may fue intencional pero ya no las voy a hacer enojar... tanto pero ey! de todas formas la iba a botar, por eso no puedo ser advanced XD _

_**naliaseleniti.** Que bueno que te gustó la X y en cuanto a la T... q triste q no te haya gustado pero en puntos para mí: logré sorprenderte :D después de 20 letras y logré sorprenderte y ese Ash "temerario" me gustó mucho, además q todo tiene un final mas o menos feliz en la V. Bueno, aprecio mucho tu comentario sincero :)_

_**Tr4x4rT.** Ja ja. si lo consideré, pero supongo que tengo que continuar y aunque se acabe el abc, siempre vendrán nuevas ideas... espero XD además que todavía me queda "Musica y amor" donde puedo seguir haciendo one shots ;) _

_**SirenaMisty.** Si, que el misty llegara a decirle a Ash lo que siente y el ya esté con otra, es un escenario muy probable :/ y si es cierto! Ash es un ciego, hasta él lo reconoce XD _

_**ElphabaLii.** O_O no era mi intención entristecerte (que espero ya te sientas de mejor animo) no tiendo a escribir finales trágicos, no creo que la T sea triste en si, pero en fin, entiendo que a veces no estamos de humor para ciertas cosas, pero ey! la Y fue graciosa (espero) y si eso no te anima siempre puedo hacer caras graciosas para q te sientas mejor n_n _

_**hiruma-harima.** me alegra que después de las cosas que he escrito todavía tenga algún as bajo la manga y sorprenderlos, me inspira a seguir escribiendo :) Estamos a una letra, a ver que tanta sorpresa tengo preparada para ustedes ;) _


	26. Zafiro

_Noooo no lo puedo creer que ya tenga que subir la ultima letra :( realmente me entristece, aunque al mismo tiempo me siento orgullosa de mi jaja, de haber terminado con este reto... pues no se que màs decirle por ahora mas que lean esta ultima letra que está en punto de vista de Ash. Disfruten!_**  
**

**Zafiro**

¿Cuándo es que me volví tan malhumorado? En verdad que no lo sé, es solo que mis amigos me lo han dicho varias veces, lo gruñón que me pongo o simplemente me aparto de ellos, siempre dando la vieja excusa: "_Estoy muy concentrado en mi entrenamiento"_ aunque a veces me pregunto que tan cierto es.

Tal vez sea verdad, que los estoy evitando o tal vez solo sea que hay ciertas cosas que no quiero escuchar, cosas que simplemente me hacen enojar. Algo me da la impresión de que seguiré sintiéndome molesto hoy ¿Por qué? Pues eso siempre pasa cuando veo a Gary.

Claro que somos amigos ahora, pero... digamos que hay un tema en particular que siempre quiere mencionar y yo siempre me rehúso a escuchar o peor aún, me quedo sentado como idiota oyendo cada palabra que se graba en mi cerebro muy a mi pesar porque no puedo hacer nada, solo fingir alguna sonrisa. Seguro hoy sería igual.

- ¡Ey Ash! – Gary agita su mano en el aire para que me sea fácil encontrarlo entre la gente, como si no fuera a verlo dentro de un diminuto bar. El lugar siempre me ha gustado y él siempre ha sido muy reservado con venir, no entiendo porqué de repente quiere verme aquí.

- Gary – Me siento en un banquillo a lado suyo, sin mucho ánimo – Ya llegué, ahora ¿Podrías dejar tanto misterio y decirme que es lo que pasa? – Parece sorprendido que sea tan directo, la verdad no tengo ganas de hacer conversación. Entre más rápido me diga lo que quiere, más rápido regresaré a casa.

- ¡Cierto! – Contesta rápidamente, parece nervioso – Verás, hay algo importante que pienso hacer, pero quería decírtelo a ti primero, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, bueno, la mayoría de las veces y…

- Gary – No entiendo porqué se ve tan ansioso – Solo dilo de una vez

- De acuerdo. Voy a pedirle a Misty que sea mi esposa.

Él me sonríe como esperando algo de mí. En un amigo normal tal vez fuera esperado un abrazo, una exclamación de alegría por su futura felicidad, pero no podía hacer eso, no cuando tenía estos sentimientos tan confusos girando alrededor de… ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? – Gary me miraba expectante con media sonrisa en su rostro, esperando por mi respuesta. Supongo que tendré que fingir, como siempre que hablamos al respecto. Fingir que no me importa o que de verdad pienso que son una bonita pareja, Esta vez es diferente, esta vez no creo poder hacerlo, no cuando estoy tan cerca de perderla para siempre.

- ¿Es… estás seguro de esto? ¿No te parece un poco precipitado? Digo, solo llevan 9 meses saliendo, tal vez debieras…

- No, no quiero esperar. Sé que es poco tiempo lo que llevamos juntos, pero es Misty ¡Es la mujer ideal, Ash! La quiero junto a mi por el resto de mi vida.

Una sensación de vacío me rodea conforme la idea de Gary casándose con Misty se hace cada vez más real.

Por más que quisiera hacer de cuenta que no existía ni su relación, ni los sentimientos que yo guardaba por mi amiga, eran ciertos, todo era real, Gary en verdad iba a dar ese siguiente paso con ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo, al menos no sin parecer un ser vil que se interpone en la felicidad de sus mejores amigos.

- Supongo que pronto serás un hombre comprometido – Es lo único que puedo decir, no se si me escucha pues apenas si me sale la voz - ¿Cuándo piensas hacer la propuesta?

- Mañana en la tarde, lo tengo todo planeado: La llevaré a su restaurant favorito y…

Ya no escucho nada más. Me siento como un condenado a muerte sabiendo que solo viviré unas cuantas horas. Ni siquiera estoy siendo dramático, es la verdad, cuando Misty se case, no habrá nada más que me importe.

- … Entonces es cuando le daré el anillo. Me aseguré de comprar algo realmente especial, que fuera diferente ¿Quieres verlo? – Todavía ni le contestaba cuando él ya había sacado una pequeña caja de terciopelo que tenía guardada en la bolsa de su saco.

Entonces lo vi. Un costoso anillo de compromiso que no le gustaría a Misty de eso estaba seguro ¿Por qué? Era un enorme rubí rojo en una argolla de oro, un diseño exagerado rodeaba la piedra roja ¡Roja! ¿Qué acaso Gary no la conoce para nada? Misty no es la clase de mujer que llevaría algo tan ostentoso y de nuevo ¿un Rubí? De donde sacó la idea de entregarle a una entrenadora de Pokemón acuáticos ¡Un maldito rubí! Piensa en las cosas de mar ¡Gary! piensa en perlas o mejor aún, un zafiro, sé que le gustaría mil veces más.

No me enojé por el estúpido anillo, bueno si, pero no por el objeto, sino lo que me está diciendo a gritos: Gary no la conoce lo suficiente, no como yo… No la ama lo suficiente, no de la forma que yo la amo y por alguna razón las cosas están al revés. Ella está con él. Es como una cruel broma de la vida o un castigo por nunca haber hecho nada al respecto, por no invitarla a salir alguna vez, por dejar que el estúpido de mi rival se acercara a ella hasta llegar a este punto.

- Es bonito – Mentí sin estar seguro de que me creyera o no, por ahora lo único que pienso es en salir del bar, en tirarme a un pozo o algo parecido – Que tengas suerte mañana .

- Gracias Ash ¡Oh! Mantente al pendiente que en cuanto sea mi prometida los llamaré a todos para celebrar.

Apenas si le escucho gritar eso último antes de que me salga corriendo, con gran velocidad por las calles de pueblo Paleta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Agh_ mi cabeza está que revienta.

¿Dónde estoy? Ah, cierto escondido del mundo en mi cuarto seguro de no querer ver la luz del día nunca más. Y aunque no he visto a nadie desde ayer cuando Gary me contó lo que planeaba hacer, mi propia cabeza no me deja en paz. Sobre todo en este preciso momento, cuando dicha propuesta estaba ocurriendo y por mas que quiera no puedo dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas:

¿Cómo habrá sido?

¿Habrán llorado?

¿A Misty le habrá gustado el anillo?

¡Ya Ketchum! Deja de torturarte. Lo intento por un momento para después ser interrumpido por el celular. Genial, ahora alguien mas se encarga de torturarme y como lo sospeché desde el primer timbrazo: Es Gary.

Seguro preparó un festejo y claro, esta situación la tendré que enfrentar tarde o temprano... Por ahora elijo que sea tarde, mucho más tarde. Solo lanzo el aparato a un rincón sin apagarlo. Seguro solo marcan dos o tres veces.

20.

Con la última vez que suena _Gangnam Style _que ni siquiera sé porque esta de _ringtone_, han sumado veint... Veintiún veces.

Parece que no podré evitarlo y contesto sin mirar la pantalla. Para mi sorpresa esta vez no se trata de mi rival.

-_ ¡Ash! Al fin contestas. Gary intentó localizarte desde hace rato, él te necesita en estos momentos, yo no soy tan cercano y... _

- Brock ¿De que hablas? ¿Necesitarme? En que podría ayudarle ahora ¿No debiera estar con Misty celebrando o algo así?

- _... _

- ¿Brock?

_- Las cosas no resultaron como lo planeó... Misty... Rechazó su propuesta. _

Casi suelto el teléfono de la impresión. No lo podía creer, ella no se iba casar y por más que quisiera negarlo eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

_- Estoy con Gary en el bar, pero creo que necesita hablar contigo así que, si pudieras venir... _

- Tienes razón, voy en seguida

Me siento como la más horrible persona del mundo sentado aquí, escuchando lo que seguro es la peor experiencia en la vida de mi amigo, de como Misty no solo rechazó ser su esposa, sino que terminó con él. Discretamente me he pellizcado un par de veces porque todavía no me lo creo, seguro hasta tengo una ligera sonrisa… Si que debo ser un pésimo amigo.

- Lo siento tanto Gary - En realidad no me daba tristeza, pero no le puedo decir eso ¿verdad? - Sé que la querías mucho.

- La amaba Ash, aunque queda claro que ella no...

- No digas eso, Ella si te quería – Era verdad. Cuando veía a Misty, de lo único que hablaba era de su _"maravilloso novio Gary"_ - Tal vez no estaba lista para un compromiso.

- No amigo, ella no me amaba o por lo menos _"nunca de la manera en que tu lo haces"_ Pfff solo excusas - Miraba a la nada, tal vez recordando de la manera en que lo terminó, bebiendo rápidamente de su cerveza. - Si no quería estar conmigo pudo ahorrarse el discurso de "_Algún día encontrarás a tu alma gemela y me lo agradecerás"_ - Terminó su vigésima bebida después de reír irónicamente. Creo que es momento de que lo detenga y lo lleve a su casa. Soy mal amigo, pero no tanto como para dejarlo conducir en ese estado.

- Vamos Gary, ha sido mucha autocompasión por una noche, lo mejor es que descanses. Yo te llevo – Por un momento pienso que se negará, pero no dice nada y me entrega las llaves de su carro. Tal vez es que realmente está cansado, incluso para discutir conmigo.

No me toma más de cinco minutos llevarlo hasta su departamento, no cruzamos más palabras, sobre todo porque no sé como ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Me vuelvo a mi casa donde aguarda Brock en la puerta. Me parece de por más extraño que aún esté en el pueblo si no había nada más que decir o hacer con respecto a la situación. Tal vez solo está preocupado.

- Brock, no tenías que esperar te aseguro que Gary está bien

- No estoy aquí por Gary. Estoy aquí por ti.

- ¿Eh? – Me sorprendo un poco con esa respuesta – Yo porque necesitaría…

- Escucha Ash, yo sé lo que sientes por Misty, siempre lo he sabido y también sé que ésta desafortunada noche no te entristece precisamente – Estupefacto. No se me ocurre una mejor manera de describir como me sentí con ese abrupto comentario ¿Era realmente tan obvio? ¿Qué debía contestar? Parecía que mi amigo leía mi mente, me ahorró muchas explicaciones cuando siguió hablando - No es necesario que discutamos el tema, solo quiero darte un consejo: Haz algo Ash, con respecto a lo que sientes, con respecto a ustedes dos, porque tal vez la próxima vez que alguien se acerque a Misty no correrás con la misma suerte.

¿Mencioné que estaba estupefacto? Claro que había pensado en acercarme a ella ahora, tal vez decirle lo que sentía, pero…

- ¿Eso no sería como algo malo? Porque Gary…

- No digo que vayas justo en ese momento, solo que… deberías estar con ella, tal vez por ahora, sea bueno que le brindes tu apoyo y quien sabe, tal vez después puedas tener lo que siempre soñaste. – Me palmeó la espalda antes que se alejara de mi casa hacia su auto.

No sabía si Brock estaba en lo correcto con respecto a esto, no en todo por lo menos ¿De verdad había una esperanza para que yo pudiera construir un futuro con Misty a mi lado? Solo arceus lo sabe, aunque tenía razón en decir que ella tal vez necesite de mí, después de todo era Ash, su mejor amigo y como tal tenía que apoyarla. Si la veía sería para ayudar a mi amiga, no para mi beneficio y así sería a partir de mañana, puedo empezar a ser un buen amigo mañana temprano...

Ok, no lo pude resistir.

Seguro me echa por aparecerme en su casa a las tres de la madrugada. Toco el timbre esperando que me abra y no quedarme como tonto en el frío, recordándome a cada segundo que estoy aquí por ella, para darle mi apoyo. Debo olvidarme de mis sentimientos que, en toda esta situación me parecen demasiado egoístas. Debo comportarme como un verdadero amigo, sin tomar ventaja de ella y...

Todo eso desaparece cuando escucho el seguro deshacerse seguido de la puerta al abrirse. Con tan solo observar su triste rostro, se me parte el corazón. Ahora más que nunca puedo asegurar que de verdad estoy aquí para ayudarle.

- Ey Ash - trata de sonreírme, pero no lo consigue del todo. Se ve muy vulnerable, más de lo que imaginé. Tal vez es solo la ilusión que da esa sudadera gris que seguro es 3 tallas más grande que su ropa normal.

- Perdón por molestarte tan tarde es solo que escuché lo que pasó con Gary y quise asegurarme de que estuvieras...

De un momento a otro se arrojó a mis brazos. Me doy cuenta que de verdad me necesita, eso me queda claro cuando escucho sus ligeros sollozos al mismo tiempo que afianza sus puños en mi camisa.

- Debes pensar que soy una pésima persona por hacer algo así – Apenas sus palabras llegan a mis oídos e instintivamente la abrazo con fuerza.

- Ey, no digas eso. Nadie jamás diría eso de ti, mucho menos yo - la arrullo suavemente tratando de calmar su pena

- Entonces estoy loca, porque solo una persona demente rechazaría la propuesta de un chico tan bueno como Gary

- No creo que estés loca por eso - De verdad no lo creo - Si no te sentías bien con la idea de pasar toda tu vida con él, no tenías que aceptar solo para no lastimarlo.

- Eso suena muy maduro como para que lo digas tu – Aun con su tristeza no deja de molestarme - Gracias Ash - ¡Vaya! En verdad conseguí reconfortarla, puedo sentirlo en su voz. - Me alegro que estés aquí

- Y no pienso ir a ningún lado Mist - La abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo - Estoy aquí para ti.

Así fue. Desde ese día en adelante fui el más dedicado de los amigos y ahora, todo ha cambiado entre Misty y yo.

Todos los días hablamos por teléfono, además que pasé varias semanas en el gimnasio. Siempre a su lado, siempre acompañándola. Verla cada vez mas alegre me llenaba de felicidad a mi también. Era la única recompensa que necesitaba… aunque a veces pensaba en el consejo de Brock y sabía que tenía razón, tenía que aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que me daba el destino, pero no sabía que momento era oportuno para demostrarle mis sentimientos.

¿Era buena idea invitarla a salir? Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde el fiasco de la propuesta, tal vez ya no era tan "incorrecto" pedirle una cita ¿O si?

¡Demonios! Todo parecía complicado y al mismo tiempo estar con ella resultaba tan natural como lo era respirar… Eventualmente no tuve que preocuparme más por todo ese dilema, pues fue Misty quien me invitó a una cena que resultó ser romántica. Dejando mi orgullo masculino a un lado, realmente estaba feliz, de que por fin podía estar con ella de esta manera, nunca dejaría de ser su amigo, pero debo decir que me agradaban todas esas veladas que por lo general nos guiaban a unirnos en largos besos.

Aunque todo fue fluyendo, la verdad es que seguía preocupado por Gary. No quería que pensara que lo traicionamos, así que no tuve más opción que confesarle lo que pasaba entre Misty y yo. Pareció molesto al principio, incluso pensé que me golpearía, pero terminó por sonreírme.

- Yo no pude hacerla feliz, ahora es tu oportunidad, así que no la desaproveches – A veces me sorprendía Gary, en verdad tenía más madurez que muchos de su edad… ok, si, él es más maduro que yo, aunque no lo pienso admitir en voz alta.

Después de eso ya no hubo más obstáculos y pudimos comenzar nuestra historia de amor que en mi opinión debió de haber empezado hace mucho tiempo, supongo que tuvimos que pasar por todos estos giros de la vida para de verdad valorar lo que pudimos haber perdido. Bueno por lo menos yo no dejaba de agradecer todos los días por ser tan afortunado de tener a Misty a mi lado, algo que deseaba, no cambiara nunca… y sabía exactamente cual era el siguiente paso a dar.

- ¡Quiero pedirle a Misty que sea mi esposa!

- _**Pffff **_– Ok, supongo que debí sorprender a Brock con traer este tema tan abruptamente - ¡Por Dios Ash! Mínimo te hubieras esperado a que terminara mi bebida ¡Casi me ahogo!

- Lo siento, es solo que llevo semanas pensando en esto y de verdad quiero hacerlo

- Bien, creo que ya te habías tardado, llevan casi dos años juntos.

No solo es que llevemos tanto tiempo de novios, es que de verdad soy feliz con ella, pero no puedo negarlo, hay algo que me ha detenido de "lanzar" la pregunta, un gran miedo que incluso en este momento me acecha.

- ¿Ash? ¿Pasa algo malo? – Creo que son muy evidentes mis dudas, pues Brock me mira preocupado

- No es nada, bueno si, bueno – Estoy más que frustrado, me levanto del sillón y comienzo a dar vueltas por la sala de la casa de mi amigo – Me preocupa que, si le pido matrimonio ¡Se arruine todo! Y me deje y no la vuelva a ver…

- ¡Tranquilo amigo! ¿Por qué creerías que algo así pudiera…? oh. – Creo que pudo deducir de donde provenían mis temores.

Si bien, todo el asunto de Gary había quedado en el pasado, incluso seguíamos siendo todos amigos, la verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido años atrás, con el eterno temor de que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

- Ash, no seas absurdo, tu relación con Misty no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ella y Gary, son cosas muy diferentes y no debes dejar que eso te detenga.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- ¡Claro! Además… Misty siempre… digamos que ella no te rechazaría, tu la conoces más que nadie, de seguro encontrarás…

Un momento ¡Eso es! Brock tiene razón, yo si que la conozco y…

- ¡Ya sé que salió mal con la propuesta de Gary! Brock ¡Eres un genio!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si, lo que hizo que Misty lo rechazara ¡Fue el anillo!

- No puedes pensar eso en serio, no creo que un simple anillo haya sido el único motivo para que ella desechara una relación.

- No es el anillo, es lo que representaba: Gary no la conocía lo suficiente

- Estás hablando tonterías

- ¡Es verdad! Gary le muestra un anillo de Rubí y con eso Misty se da cuenta de lo poco que la conoce, pero a mi no me va a pasar, porque tengo la mejor idea del mundo. – Brock parece enojado por alguna razón, aunque espera a que termine de contarle mi grandiosa idea – Le daré el mejor anillo de compromiso del mundo, uno de zafiro, sé que siempre le han gustado, además que se relaciona con el mundo acuático. Así sabrá que en verdad la quiero por lo que es.

- Ash… - Pareciera que me va a decir algo para después arrepentirse y solo suspira derrotado – Si eso es lo que quieres hacer yo te ayudo.

Perfecto, tengo el mejor plan del mundo para conseguir que la mujer perfecta se quede a mi lado y nada puede salir mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno nunca me advirtieron que conseguir algo como "El anillo más perfecto del mundo" iba a ser de las tareas más difíciles que pudiera enfrentar.

He buscado en todas las joyerías de Kanto y no encuentro nada, ahora mismo reviso uno de los catálogos que Brock me envió de diversas tiendas en otras regiones, pero ninguno es como lo quiero, trato de imaginarlos en la mano de Misty y no parecen estar a la altura de ella.

Feo.

Feo.

Muy Grande.

¿Quién rayos hizo eso?

Esto se está volviendo de verdad frustrante.

- ¡Aaaaa por qué no lo puedo encontrar! – No puedo evitar arrojar el catálogo hacia un bote de basura del parque donde me encontraba ahora, de verdad necesitaba el aire fresco para calmar mis nervios. Creo que ni siquiera la tranquilidad de pueblo Paleta puede ayudarme ahora. No sé ni siquiera porque sigo aquí cuando debiera estar en todas las tiendas del mundo buscando por ese anillo, digo, no es que me fuera a caer del cielo ¿Cierto?

- Ah jovencito, creo que esto es suyo – Un señor se me acerca con la revista que no cayó en el cesto de basura sino sobre el césped. De verdad no quiero seguir mirando esas hojas de papel, pero no puedo dejar al hombre con la mano estirada intentando regresarme lo que me pertenece

- Si gracias, creo que se me cayó – Miento.

- Aaaahhh alguien tiene pensado hacer cierta pregunta ¿No es así muchacho? – El bajito hombre señala el catalogo y me mira pícaramente.

- Eehh… si lo haré… algún día cuando pueda encontrar algo decente para darle a mi novia

- Parce usted muy exigente, la mayoría de los hombres escogerían lo primero que vieran – Me sonrió y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- No es que sea exigente, es que Misty merece lo mejor

- ¡Ah! una chica muy especial – De nuevo sonríe, yo solo afirmo tímidamente – Seguro que le darás toda la felicidad del mundo, ahora que yo te ayudaré con tu pequeño problema

- ¿Perdón?

- Con respecto al anillo, tengo uno que pudieras usar y estaría más que encantado en regalártelo

- ¿Qué? No, no puedo aceptar eso – ¿Es idea mía o solo a mí me pasan este tipo de cosas? Un completo extraño quiere hacer un acto así de generoso conmigo y por más tentador que sea no creo que sea correcto.

- Oh vamos muchacho ¿Qué haría un hombre de mi edad con un anillo de compromiso? Es mejor que lo aproveches tu, además estoy seguro de que a tu novia le encantará…

- No, de verdad… - Trato de negarme una vez más, pero desde el momento en que retira el objeto de una pequeña caja para mostrármelo, quedo asombrado.

Se trataba de un anillo de compromiso de eso no hay duda, pero no es solo eso, es exactamente lo que estaba buscando. La sortija ornamentada con un grande y hermoso zafiro azul, rodeado de catorce diamantes perfectos, incrustado en la más perfecta argolla de oro blanco – Por nada vi tantísimos como para darme cuenta de lo valioso que era.

- Es una verdadera belleza ¿Cierto? Perteneció a la familia real hace muchos siglos atrás – Ese hombre si que estaba realmente loco si insistía en regalarme algo como eso. Trataba de encontrar la forma de regresárselo sin parecer un malagradecido, pero no podía dejar de admirar aquella pieza, incluso tenía un emblema en la parte de atrás del zafiro, tal vez de la familia a la que perteneció – Estoy seguro que la mujer a quien se lo entregarás, será una digna portadora

- Muchas Gracias, pero yo no… - Ok, de verdad que estas cosas solo me suceden a mi.

Desapareció. Un segundo atrás estaba justo a mi lado y ahora parece que se esfumó en el aire. No sé si sentirme aterrado o feliz. La verdad no importa porque supongo que el anillo ahora es mío y muy pronto lo será de Misty.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El momento había llegado. Nunca me imaginé estar así de nervioso en toda mi vida. Sentía que sudaba y las manos me temblaban. Misty parecía no notarlo pues solo me sonreía mientras seguía platicando alegremente durante toda la cena. Esperaba que no se molestara, pues lo único que contestaba era _Si_ o _a ha_ de vez en cuando mientras veía el reloj cada dos minutos.

Moría por llegar a la parte de mi… sorpresa para esa noche y al mismo tiempo me atemorizaba ese momento. Un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo al pensar que tal vez me pudiera rechazar.

No Ash, eso no va a pasar, recuerda que tienes tu arma secreta – y tal vez mágica si consideras de donde lo obtuviste – Nada podía salir mal ¿Cierto? Dios, que nada salga mal, que nada salga mal... era lo único que podía pensar.

Finalmente, después de cómo tres postres – luego dice que soy yo quien no para de comer – Nos retiramos del restaurant. Yo sugerí "espontáneamente" dar una larga caminata por la playa.

¡Oh Dios! El momento estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentir a mi corazón pulsar fuertemente, incluso pensaba que se podía ver las palpitaciones sobre mi ropa. Todo era perfecto, el cielo lleno de estrellas iluminaban la tranquila noche en la playa, con la brisa moviendo su encendido cabello naranja y su vestido. De acuerdo sueno como una mujer cursi, pero esto de verdad es romántico, si hay un momento para hacer esto, es justo ahora.

No sabía como empezar, así que solo seguí mis locos impulsos como siempre y la besé. Se sorprendió por un segundo antes de que comenzara a responder con igual intensidad. No tenía duda alguna, que ella era la única mujer que iba a amar en toda mi vida. Seguía nervioso aunque ese beso me deba el empujón final para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

- Misty – Dije suavemente despegando mi rostro del suyo, sujetándola por la cintura – Hay algo… que quiero… darte… - Aún temblaba hasta la voz, ella solo parecía sorprendida.

- Wow un regalo del maestro Pokemón ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

- ¡Ninguna! – Comenzaba a temer que adivinara mis intensiones, me calme un poco para no sobresaltarme así de nuevo y delatarme – Es solo algo que quiero que tengas… - De mi bolsillo extraje un objeto redondo y lo coloqué sobre su palma extendida. Su ansiosa mirada por saber de que se trataba, de repente se apagó.

- Una pokebola – Sonaba un poco decepcionada, hasta que la intentó tomar con su dedo pulgar e índice de la mano que tenía libre. Al hacerlo se escuchó un ligero click que removería la parte superior de la esfera.

- No es una pokebola – Le sonreí ampliamente cuando ella me miró nuevamente, con su ojos turbios. Parecía que iba a llorar.

Oh no. ¿Habrá adivinado de qué se trata? Ahora estaba allí inmóvil frente a mí, ni siquiera había quitado la tapa del estuche redondo que apenas si seguía en sus manos. Parecía aterrada. Esto no es una buena señal.

Tengo que hacer algo.

- Escucha Misty, - Tomé sus manos entre las mías, impidiendo que terminara de abrirlo - Si hay algo que realmente considero valioso, más que nada en el mundo, eres tu Misty. Siempre fuiste mi inspiración, mi motivo para seguir adelante cada día y siempre fue así desde el día que te conocí porque desde ese día yo... Te amo. Es por eso que estoy convencido de que si quiero sentirme feliz y pleno por el resto de mi vida, debo hacer esto...

No estoy seguro si estoy poniéndome de rodillas, pues todo mi cuerpo se siente como gelatina. Creo que consigo hacer la tradicional pose frente a Misty, que sigue silenciosa todos mis movimientos.

- Misty Waterflower - Suelto sus manos tomando el estuche para finalmente abrirlo, revelando su contenido - ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Finalmente lo dije y no podría sentirme mas feliz... Bueno si, solo faltaba que ella aceptara. Pasan unos cuantos segundos que me parecen eternos sin que diga nada. Ya ni siquiera me mira, solo puedo percibir una sombra que cubre sus ojos, haciéndome imposible adivinar que sentimiento reflejan en ese momento.

¿Será que esta triste? No, no puedo creer que lo haya arruinado todo. Tal vez si me retracto pueda evitar que...

Lo hizo otra vez.

Como ese día que la busqué para reconfortarla por su muy reciente ruptura... Se arrojo a mis brazos, con tal fuerza que apenas si evito que ambos caigamos en la arena. Claramente puedo escuchar suaves sollozos que provienen de ella.

- Mist lo siento yo...

- Si quiero - Es lo único que dice y continua llorando.

- lo… ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si Ash, quiero casarme contigo, más que nada en el mundo - Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Muy renuente la separo de mi para ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa y me atrevo a pensar que ella esta igual de feliz que yo - ¡Que esperas tonto! - extiende su mano izquierda frente a mí - ¿Me lo vas a poner?

- ¡Cierto! - Quito el anillo de la "pokebola" y muy nerviosamente lo deslizo por su dedo anular. No me sorprende darme cuenta que le vaya a la medida, como si hubiera sido hecho solo para ella.

- Es hermoso - Misty mira emocionada su nueva adquisición para después darme otro apasionado beso - Es perfecto Ash.

- ¡Ah ha! Sabía que me conseguiría a mi chica con esto - ¿Eso fue en voz alta?

- ¿Qué dijiste Ash Ketchum? - _Oh oh_. Parece enojada.

- No es importante

- Ash... - Usa ese tono amenazante que solo la hace ver mas tierna. De todas formas me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacerme

- Nada, es solo que... Estaba seguro de que este anillo era el indicado porque es de zafiro, al contrario del que te quiso dar Gary... - Deja de sonreírme y me golpea en el hombro.

- Idiota

- ¡Oye! Yo solo... - Ahora me planta un beso. Si esta es su nueva forma de castigo, creo que me gusta

- No rechacé a Gary por el anillo o el rubí, sino... Porque una parte de mí, siempre espero a mi único amor. Yo siempre esperé por ti Ash.

- ¿En serio? - Solo recibo otro beso como respuesta. Podría acostumbrarme a este trato tan cariñoso

- Por eso podrías haberme dado cualquier cosa, incluso nada y yo hubiera aceptado igual

- Puedes regresarlo entonces

- Nunca, voy a conservarlo toda la vida.

Al final, no importaba si ella llevaba ese zafiro cargando en su dedo anular, porque no era Misty quien había adquirido una joya ese día, sino yo.

* * *

_Y ese es el final de esta experiencia llamada ABC... bueno casi. como regalo pondré un bonus antes de cambiarle el estado a "complete" ¿y que podrá venir después de la z? Bueno tendrán que esperar para verlo. También en ese ultimo capitulo haré las despedidas necesarias de este fic (se nota que no quiero terminar el abc XD__)_

_Por Ahora solo quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído todas las letras hasta este punto. Muchas gracias por sus visitas y reviews, que fueron mi mayor recompensa. _

_**escorpion-abel.** Gracias, ojalá puedas leer otros de mis fics y me digas que piensas :) _

_**Misty ket.** Todo quieres jaja la escena de cuando le pide que sea su novia ya no tiene nada que ver con la letra, por eso no lo puse y es cierto que el "reto" de Violet no tiene sentido, solo digamos que ella aprovechó la oportunidad XD y ya, sabes que terminado esto me voy con everything y me dedicaré al 100% a ese fic _

_**bella.06.** Gracias :) _

_**May Himemiya.** Seguiré escribiendo y más si recibo bonitos comentarios como los tuyos ;) _

_**DjPuma13g.** Wow, de verdad que casi lloro con tu review y creeme, muchas veces que me sentía cansada o sin ganas de escribir, pensaba en que había personas que realmente lo querrían leer, como tu que de verdad cumplió su promesa de dejarme un review capitulo tras capitulo. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y aunque este fic está prácticamente terminado, ten por seguro que haré otros y que seguiría haciendome feliz recibir reviews de tu parte :) _

_**ElphabaLii.** Definitivamente sus hermanas de Misty son unas aprovechadas y me alegra haberte hecho reír. Con respecto al otro fic. hoy mismo lo empiezo a escribir ;) _

_**sweetlittlecrush.** Ultima letra aquí esta para ti :) _

_**naliaseleniti**. Siempre apreciaré los comentarios honestos, y creo que esto fue realmente divertido _

_**Le Fleur Noir.** Jajajaja si yo creo que es su forma rara de demostrar amor, pero dudo que no quieran a la menor de las hermanas y obviamente lo hicieron sin el consentimiento de Misty XD se aprovecharon de su ausencia para hacer sus locuras y tu no te preocupes que me gustan los reviews largos :) _

_**Luciernagas de la noche**. Esta letra y ya... bueno falta el bonus, espero que leas algunos de mis trabajos :) _

_**snow225.** Que no se diga que no cumples lo que prometes jaja gracias por tu review y creo que si conseguí hacerlos reír con todo lo que hicieron las hermanas sensacionales jaja gracias por todo el apoyo _

_**bladimir 505a.** Numeros... O_O los números son infinitos O_O jajaja pero digamos q el bonus tiene q ver con ellos y seguiré con otros proyectos :) _


	27. 123

_Este es el final, ahora si... Y si alguna vez quisieron que la Z tuviera continuación... o la R o la V,W,A,B,C... la que sea. Pues este bonus bien podría ser la continuación de cualquiera. Es mi manera de agradecerles pasar por aqui. Solo una advertencia: es medio cursi jaja, pero espero que igual lo disfruten. _**  
**

**1,2,3**

- Un dos tres, Un dos tres ¡Lleven el ritmo! ¡Muévanse con la música!

Los pasos del chico trataban de llevar a la práctica lo que su instructor ya le había explicado prácticamente cien veces, pero sus pies se negaban a realizar lo indicado. Su mano derecha temblaba, tratando de no soltar a la pequeña mano que sostenía y con la otra arrastraba el delgado cuerpo de la chica que, al igual que él no tenía mucha práctica en las artes del baile.

- ¡Chicos! No pierdan el paso: Un, dos, tres… - El instructor seguía muy de cerca a la pareja que, desde una semana atrás cuando los comenzó a instruir, se habían convertido en su dolor de cabeza. Ahora mismo llevaban más de una hora de práctica y no veía ninguna mejora. Finalmente, cuando el joven pisara el pequeño pie de su acompañante, el peculiar hombre que los tutelaba se hartó del todo - ¡No Ash! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, el paso es hacia un lado, no hacia el pie de ella ¿Qué no me escuchas?

- Lo siento, de verdad lo intento – El entrenador se disculpó con su acostumbrado gesto de rascarse la nuca

- Aceptémoslo Justin, – Su compañera de baile habló un poco molesta, además de adolorida por la cantidad de pisotones recibidos esa tarde – Ash no tiene talento para esto.

- ¡Oh, como si tu fueras mejor que yo!

- ¡Por lo menos no hago papilla tu pie como tu lo haces con el mío!

- No es tan fácil ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro que lo es – Puso sus ojos en blanco, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados en forma de reproche.

- ¡Entonces guía tu!

- No puedo hacer eso, eso lo hacen los hombres… A menos que no seas uno

- ¡Oye!

"_Oh mi Dios, ya empezaron de nuevo"_ El instructor ya había sido testigo de esas eternas peleas, no se explicaba como podía existir una pareja tan problemática.

- … Y para que lo sepas ¡Yo bailo mejor que tú!

- Claro que no, eres el peor de todos.

- Ash, Misty tiene razón – Intervino Justin

- ¡Ha! – Se burló Misty señalando a Ash.

- Bueno, en realidad los dos son igual de malos – Corrigió

- ¡Ha! – Está vez fue Ash quien señalaba a Misty con un gesto triunfante.

De verdad, no entendía como una pareja _en su condición_ podía discutir tanto. Justin suspiró en frustración, mientras bebía un muy necesario vaso con agua.

- Escuchen, llevamos varios días en esto y no veo el progreso, si quieren los puedo ver el doble de horas o lo que ustedes necesiten para lograr que bailen por lo menos un vals decente…

- ¡Más tiempo! – Ash estaba comenzando a desesperarse también – No creo que sea necesario, ni siquiera sé porque vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

- Bueno, será porque no sabemos bailar…

- ¿Y para que lo necesitamos? Mist ¿De verdad lo crees muy importante?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! La boda será pronto y no quiero que hagamos el ridículo.

- Entonces no bailamos y ya

- ¡Estás loco! Es una tradición que los novios bailen el primer vals en frente de todos Ash ¿Eres idiota o qué?

"_Aquí van de nuevo" _

- Escuchen – Los interrumpió Justin antes de que comenzara la guerra entre esos dos – Yo sé que lo pueden lograr, solo concéntrense en una cosa a la vez ¿De acuerdo? En posición... – Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí no tan convencidos, pero terminaron haciendo lo que les ordenaban; Ash rodeó por la cintura a Misty nuevamente y atrajo su delicado cuerpo hacia él – Bien, empecemos y vamos paso por paso. Uno… Ash balanceó a Misty hacia la derecha – Bien, dos… - Hizo lo mismo solo que ahora hacia la izquierda – _très bien_, Tres… - Finalmente dio un pequeño paso al frente, empujando ligeramente a Misty para que ella diera un paso en la misma dirección. – ¡Excelente! ¿Ven que no es tan difícil? Ahora es cuestión de que lo hagan más rápido y al compás de la música, pero si alguna vez se pierden, recuerden que todo es tan sencillo como ese _1 2 3. _

- Si, tal vez para ti – Comentó Ash en voz baja, aunque por la cercanía, la pelirroja alcanzó a escucharlo; rió por lo bajo por ver el puchero infantil en el rostro de su prometido.

- Lo digo en serio y no solo es en el baile, es una herramienta muy útil en todo este proceso que están pasando.

- ¿Proceso? – Los futuros esposos interrogaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡La boda! Es un largo y agotante proceso

- No realmente – Contestó Misty con simpleza. Al contrario de muchas novias, ella había manejado cada una de las situaciones de manera oportuna y se encontraba relajada a tan solo un mes del tan ansiado día.

- Por ahora, pero les aseguro que se toparán con algunos contratiempos en el camino y cuando lo hagan solo recuerden estas sencillas instrucciones: Respiren profundo y cuenten hasta tres, entonces sabrán que decisiones tomar.

- ¿Aparte de instructor es consejero? – Volvió a susurrar Ash, esta vez inclinado hacia su prometida quien soltó una ligera carcajada a causa del chiste. Al contrario de ella, Justin no lucía nada contento.

- ¿Terminaron de burlarse? – Preguntó con los brazos cruzados, hablando casi entre dientes.

Los chicos asintieron fuertemente, apenados por su actitud frente al hombre que solo intentaba ayudarles. Él pareció perdonarlos enseguida, después de todo, eran como dos chiquillos, haciendo una inofensiva travesura.

- Bien, empecemos de nuevo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡No es que no puede ser! ¡Cómo me pueden hacer esto si ya habíamos quedado...! No, no me importa que imprevistos tuviera la señorita, yo necesito ese vestido **¡AHORA MISMO! **

Los gritos retumbaban en toda la casa y no fue muy difícil que Ash los escuchara desde una cuadra antes de llegar al lugar. _"Esto no puede ser nada bueno"_ pensó el entrenador al momento que deslizaba la llave por la cerradura. Entró casi sin hacer ruido solo para ver a la pelirroja al teléfono.

- No compréndame usted a mi, falta menos de un mes para mi boda y no puede ser que hasta ahora me diga ¡Qué no se puede hacer cargo de mi vestido!

_"Oh oh" _

Ash comenzaba a entender cual era el problema y al parecer se trataba de uno grande.

Se dirigió al refrigerador extrayendo una lata de gaseosa que comenzó a beber mientras seguía viendo a su prometida pasearse por toda la sala con teléfono en mano, gritándole a la desafortunada persona con quien sostenía tan acalorada conversación.

- ¡Bien! De todas formas no quería uno de sus horribles diseños, así que se puede meter...

Si, definitivamente cuando Misty se enojaba tenía peor lenguaje que un marinero. Después de un par de malas palabras más, colgó para después arrojar el aparato hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – Claro, era la pregunta más tonta que podía hacer Ash en ese momento, pero conociéndola sabía también que era la única forma que tenía para hacer que ella se desahogara.

Ella se acercó reciamente al chico, con su seño fruncido, sus puños cerrados y la mirada mas severa que le pudo dedicar. Ash estaba seguro que recibiría un golpe antes de que Misty se decidiera a hablar, era su costumbre, lo agredía a cada oportunidad que tenía. Esta vez fue diferente. La pelirroja se detuvo a escasos paso de él... y comenzó a llorar.

Eso si era inusual, el entrenador solo veía como su novia soltaba lágrima tras lágrima frente a él. No sabía que hacer, si acercarse a ella o correr hasta llegar a otra región, solo le quedó esperar y al cabo de unos segundos Misty comenzó a hablar enojada.

- ¡Esto es un desastre una desgracia! ¡Cómo se supone que tengamos nuestra boda cuando ni siquiera voy a tener un vestido!

- Amor cálmate, seguro encuentras otro...

- ¡¿Otro?! ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes?! Era un vestido de diseñador exclusivo para mí, no puedo _solo_ encontrar otro ¡Como si se tratara de cualquier cosa!

- Oook - Ash no entendía porque tanto escándalo por un vestido, seguro si el perdía su traje, lo reponía sin problemas al otro día. Asumió que se trataba de una _cosa de chicas_, era mejor no criticar, pero de igual forma debía de ayudar a solucionar la crisis - Amor, no debieras preocuparte tanto, eres bastante famosa, seguro otro diseñador se ofrece a confeccionártelo.

- Eso sería casi imposible en tres semanas, ¡Tres semanas Ash! No queda suficiente tiempo no aunque me dedicara solo a resolver ese problema cosa que no puedo hacer porque todavía tengo decenas de detalles por arreglar y no tengo a nadie quien delegarle esa responsabilidad tan importante y...

Apenas si respiraba al hablar. Ash sentía verdadera preocupación por su prometida y quería ayudarle ¿Pero como? Si él no era un experto en la materia, además que ella estaba muy alterada como para juntos pensar en una solución, si tan solo hallara una manera de calmarle… De pronto algo hizo click en la mente de Ash, un fugaz recuerdo de un consejo que le podía ser útil en ese momento.

-... ¡Dios sabe lo que harían mis hermanas! ¡Tal vez sea mejor posponer todo...!

-Amor, amor tranquilízate - La tomó de las manos y comenzaba a atraerla hacia su cuerpo, la chica detuvo su agitada conversación, prestándole atención a su novio por un momento - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Justin, lo que debíamos hacer en momentos de crisis? - Ella asintió - ¿Te parece si lo intentamos? – De nueva cuenta contó con la aprobación de su novia – Bien respira profundo y uno… dos… tres…

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que el silencio por fin se había hecho presente en el hogar de los jóvenes, Ash miraba sonriente a su prometida quien parecía por fin haberse calmado, cada uno enfocándose en los ojos del otro hasta que…

- **¡Voy a ser la única novia en el mundo que no tenga vestido y me voy a casar usando jeans!** - Misty gritó aquello acompañándolo de una nueva marea de llanto haciendo que Ash casi cayera al suelo debido a lo absurdo de su afirmación.

- Ok, intentemos una vez mas Mist y esta vez de verdad - como para asegurarse de que funcionara, la envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello mientras susurraba cariñosamente _"uno, dos, tres.."_ pensó que tendría que llegar incluso al mil, aunque no fue necesario, Misty había dejado de llorar.

Ella no sabía si es que ese pequeño ritual funcionaba o era solo el reconfortante abrigo que Ash le proporcionaba o un conjunto de todo, solo sabía que de pronto ya no tenía ganas de llorar aunque el problema en si no había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Ash? - De pronto sonó un poco triste e instintivamente abrazó al chico con fuerza, como para sentir al máximo el apoyo que éste le brindaba.

- No lo sé, necesitamos a alguien que en realidad pueda ayudarnos

- Si bueno, definitivamente nuestros amigos no son una opción, todos están involucrados con los Pokemón - por su mente pasó una idea tonta que le provocó un par de risillas inocentes - Tu tienes la culpa por no tener conocidos en el mundo de la moda.

- _Ha ha_ - rió Ash divertido por las ocurrencias de su novia - Pues nunca los necesité, además que en esa cuestiones siempre se encargó mi... - Pasó uno de esos momentos raros, en los que el entrenador tenía una buena idea - ¡Eso es! ¡Ya tengo la solución! - Gritó emocionado, separando el cuerpo de la chica quien comenzaba a contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si ¡Es tan sencillo! ¡Solo tenemos que pedirle a mi madre que te confeccione un vestido de novia! Ella si que sabe de esas cosas, seguro lo tendrá listo a tiempo, además de ser especial porque lo haría alguien cercano a nosotros ¿No lo crees?

- Ash, eso es... ¡Perfecto! ¡Es una grandiosa idea!

- ¡Lo se!

- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que fuiste tu quien se dio cuenta de eso!

- ¡Lo se!... - Misty apenas si contenía la risa cuando vio la cara de desconcierto que Ash puso ante su propia respuesta. Después de que lo procesara su cerebro y cayera en el insulto que le había hecho su prometida, cambió su expresión a una de molestia - Creo que ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

Misty le guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona para después plantarle un tierno beso en los labios.

- Sabes que te lo agradezco, siempre tienes una solución a todo, mi pequeño héroe - Ash sonrió complacido, sabía que a pesar de sus burlas no había cosa que no hiciera por ella - Pero no te quedes allí ¡Vamos a ver a tu mamá ahora mismo!

Como era de esperarse, la señora Ketchum estuvo mas que encantada con la idea de ser ella quien confeccionara el vestido para Misty. Ahora, con los novios mas relajados, los tres platicaban los detalles.

- No te preocupes por nada querida va a quedar hermoso, ¡Oh, es como un sueño hecho realidad! Crear el vestido de novia para la maravillosa mujer que mi hijo escogió para casarse, ¡Es como si lo hiciera para mi propia hija! - Tomaba las manos de una ruborizada Misty, no cabía duda del verdadero cariño que esa mujer le tenía casi desde que la conociera. - Y no te preocupes de nada, tengo mucha práctica confeccionando vestidos, ¡Me encanta hacerlos! Incluso cuando Ash era bebé, a veces le hacia uno o dos y se los probaba.

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! - El entrenador gritó alterado al escuchar esa pequeña costumbre que su madre tenía y de la cual, el no tenía conocimiento... Hasta ahora.

- Ay cariño, no es gran cosa - Delia respondió tranquila, quitándole importancia al rostro de enojo y frustración de su hijo

- ¡No claro! No es gran cosa ¡Solo me vestías como niña!

- Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho por tu cuenta... Ashley - La pelirroja no dudó en usar aquello en contra de su prometido que, ahora lucía con ganas de ahorcarla.

- Bueno, bueno ya niños, hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer si queremos ese vestido y no se podrá si se la pasan peleando.

Una vez que ese problema estuvo resuelto, todo pareció marchar en favor a la pareja y si algún contratiempo se cruzaba en su camino, no dudaban en usar ese pequeño mantra que tan bien les había resultado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los días transcurrieron normalmente hasta alcanzar la noche anterior al día de la boda. Pasaban de las doce y Ash no se había dormido, a pesar de saber que necesitaría todas sus energías repuestas para la mañana siguiente, pero sentía la ansiedad… el miedo. Si, el gran maestro Pokemón estaba un tanto… aterrado.

Tal vez solo eran nervios o tal vez, el problema era más serio.

A diferencia de lo que estuvo haciendo las pasadas semanas, esta vez no tenía que contar hasta tres, esta vez sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba para aliviar sus preocupaciones, solo esperaba que no lo mataran por hacerlo.

- _¿Bueno?_ – La voz de la chica, sonaba realmente cansada, como si hubiera tenido que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para contestar el teléfono.

- Ey Mist ¿Te desperté?

_- ¿Tu que crees? _

- Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que… necesitaba… preguntarte algo.

- _Esta bien Ash_ – Soltó un bostezo; se podían percibir algunos ruidos, sus sábanas siendo revueltas, el auricular moviéndose un poco… Antes de que pudiera hablar con su prometido, debía estar un poco más cómoda. - _¿Qué pasa? _

- Yo… emm… - seguía recostado sobre su colchón, mirando al techo que apenas si se percibía en la obscuridad – Es que yo…

_- Vamos Ash, no me habrás despertado por nada ¿O si? _

- Solo quería saber si tu sientes miedo… con respecto a mañana.

- _¿Miedo?_ – Ash solo soltó un "_ajá"_ como afirmación y la chica resopló molesta – _¿Te estás arrepintiendo acaso? porque…_

- ¡No! No es nada de eso, tu sabes que te amo y compartir mi vida contigo es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Misty se calmó por completo al escucharlo decir eso, pero seguía sin entender cual era el problema que lo aquejaba.

_- ¿Entonces Ash? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? _

- Es exactamente eso, a que se realiza un sueño y es como si de repente estuviera muy consiente que, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, muy feliz de hecho, pero a la vez siento miedo de que algo pase ¿Sabes? Es toda esta dicha, es tan perfecta que da miedo… No se si esto tiene algo de sentido para ti.

- _De hecho… si_ – Su voz era una mezcla de comprensión y dicha. Ella misma había sentido exactamente eso que le describía Ash tiempo atrás – _No eres el primero en sentir algo como eso._

- ¿Ah no? – Se desconcertó un poco, por un momento había jurado que estaba loco por sus pensamientos absurdos, era bueno saber que no se estaba volviendo loco.

- _No Ash, es… raro que la gente sienta miedo por algo como la felicidad ¿No crees? Pero lo hacen, todo el tiempo, porque tener tanto que perder… eso es lo atemorizante. Solo recuerda que, mientras estemos juntos, podremos luchar juntos para mantenernos siempre así, juntos y_

- Felices

_- Exacto. _

_- _Gracias Mist, sabía que tu me ayudarías a entender esto… debe ser que eres más inteligente que yo.

_- Debe ser que yo soy más… ¡Oye, eso no se vale!_

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Sus peleas iban de la mano con el profundo amor que se tenían, con ese amor que se había enfrentado a obstáculos desde que se conocieran y a más de una década estaba apunto de unirlos.

-_ Bien, si no tienes más dudas… creo que es hora de dormir_

- Esta bien Mist

_- Supongo que… Te veo mañana_

- Por si no me reconoces, seré el hombre atractivo al final del pasillo.

_- No puedo esperar. _

Si decirse más cortaron la comunicación. Ash dejó a un lado el celular y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los brazos sobre su cabeza, seguía mirando el techo hasta que de a poco sus ojos se cerraron para bridarle un reconfortante sueño.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día había llegado, la hora se acercaba con rapidez y todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a lo que Misty había planeado.

La pequeña pero bonita capilla en pueblo Paleta se adornaba con lilas y peonias desde la puerta, el pasillo hasta llegar el altar que a su ves estaba decorado con decenas de pequeñas velas.

La novia misma estaba terminando su arreglo. Como lo supo desde el día que hablaron con la madre de Ash, el vestido que ella confeccionó era simplemente perfecto. De un hermoso tono aperlado, suaves tiras decoraban sus hombros, entallado en la cintura que iba adornada con cintillos violetas, el resto de la falda caía en una cascada de seda que le hacia ver como si flotara con cada paso que daba.

Una vez que se lo hubiera puesto, acomodando los últimos detalles, sus zapatillas blancas a juego se miró en el espejo para encontrarse con su propio rostro que irradiaba felicidad.

- Señora Ketchum ¡Es maravilloso! Se ve perfecto – Exclamó contenta volteándose para tener de frente a la mencionada, quien sin dudar tomó sus manos fuertemente

- No cariño, tu te ves perfecta, el vestido no tiene nada que ver con eso. – Ambas sonrieron, sin duda era un día de verdadera dicha.

- Bueno, tuvo que ver en gran parte, pero mis habilidades para el maquillaje no se quedan atrás – Daisy sostuvo su afirmación con una sonrisa. Misty si que se sentía afortunada de tener a sus hermanas que no habían dejado pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a la más pequeña de ellas en tan importante día – Aunque no debes agitarte tanto o desharás tu peinado – Con delicadeza acomodó algunos de los mechones que se habían salido del sencillo estilo que le había realizado, acomodando el tocado con pequeñas flores violeta que llevaba.

- ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Es el día de mi boda! No puedo estar tranquila – Estaba más que dichosa al pronunciar aquellas palabras, estaba a solo momentos de ser la esposa de Ash Ketchum, de ese hombre atolondrado que había robado su corazón… y hablando de él - ¿Ash estará listo ya?

- Si – Lily recién entraba a la habitación del hotel un tanto agitada – Él ya está en la iglesia, así que más te vale que te apures hermanita.

De repente todo se volvió en agitación: la madre de Ash tomaba el ramo, Daisy seguía acomodando los rebeldes cabellos de su hermana mientras todas se dirigían a la salida de la habitación entre risas y gritos de emoción.

Tal como lo había dicho Lily, Ash ya estaba preparado, al final del largo pasillo de la iglesia donde, en cuestión de minutos recibiría a su prometida para convertirla en su esposa. Su imagen elegante con su traje negro, un chaleco color plata no iba para nada con su actitud nerviosa.

- ¿Estás listo amigo? – Brock palmeó el hombro de Ash, tratando de relajarlo lo más que pudiera, pero su comentario no fue tan efectivo.

- Tal vez… un poco… Si, definitivamente estoy listo – Su lengua lo traicionaba al igual que sus palmas que sentía un tanto húmedas.

- Relájate Ash, todo va a salir bien, solo respira…

"_Cierto, respira hondo y cuenta hasta tres, cuenta hasta tres… ¿Qué va antes del tres?" _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que un acorde de violín sonó claramente y todos los presentes detuvieron los murmullos dando paso a la bella melodía que sonaba deliciosamente en toda la iglesia. Ese era el momento… la novia había llegado.

Ese era el momento y parecía que el tiempo transcurría más lento, de a poco entraron Daisy, Lily y Violet como las damas de honor acompañadas de Tracey, Richie y Gary. De pronto la música se volvió más intensa y melodiosa indicando que era momento que la radiante novia hiciera su entrada. El corazón del afortunado muchacho se desbocó de emoción.

"_Bien Ash, tu puedes hacerlo, respira hondo y cuenta hasta tres… uno… dos… _

- Tres – Misty murmuró para si antes de comenzar a avanzar lentamente hacia el altar.

Apenas si había comenzado sus pasos, Ash la miró embelesado, era ella, su maravillosa novia que sin duda se veía más hermosa que nunca. Definitivamente, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Misty también sentía como si el destino le hubiera favorecido por dejarla ser la dueña del amor del chico que, en ese momento lucia tan apuesto.

Cuando finalmente llegó hasta él, se tomaron de la mano y así permanecieron por toda la ceremonia. El intercambio de anillos, la exclamación de sus votos… No eran más que meras formalidades porque ellos ya se habían intercambiado su amor y habían entregado su corazón al otro.

Todos los presentes, miraban la escena que se desarrollaba aquella tarde en la capilla como si se tratara de algo que realmente anhelaron ser testigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ash y Misty, la pareja perfecta, sin duda era lo que pensaban sus amigos, su familia y todos quienes los conocieron alguna vez y que al estar allí sabían que no habría mejor final que el de esos jovenes uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

_Y creo que mejor lo termino alli antes que esto se ponga real realmente cursi XD. Este capitulo no es nada a como lo había imaginado, pero me divertí tanto escribiendolos así, como una pareja feliz pero peleando como siempre y disculpen todo el asunto de la boda es que ya se muy bien lo que pasa, voy a una o dos todas las semanas XD _

_En fin, cuando empecé este fic hace dos años exactamente, no me imaginé que agradaría tanto. La cantidad de reviews, visitas, etc. es algo que realmente me ha sorprendido y me hace feliz. Así que seguiré por estos rumbos, trayendoles historias con la esperanza de generarles alguna sonrisa, un rato agradable o esta bien si me quieren ahorcar jaja, solo espero seguir haciendo buenos fics para todos ustedes. _

_Para mi, aparte de servir de práctica a mi escritura, estos on shots han sido una gran catarsis y mucho de mi personalidad se queda plasmado aqui, porque soy un poco así: alegre, a veces simplona, medio cursi que ama a los chicos tontos pero lindos, odia el whisky y ama la luna jaja. De verdad que mucho de lo que soy se los transmití en pequeños detalles y me da gusto compartirlo con todos. Si quieren platicar conmigo, agregenme al face :) me encantaría hacer más amigos de los que ya he hecho gracias a FF _

_No se que más poner, solo que... Pokeshipping For Ever! XD _

_**Suki90.** Gracias, creo que me siento triste por terminar este reto pero sin duda se vienen muchos fics más, así que espero y también te agraden el resto de mis historias._

_**ElphabaLii.** Jajajaja ¿Me gradué del ABC? XD y pues creo que soy más cursi de lo que pensaba porque yo estaba con la lagrima apunto de salir mientras lo escribía jaja y el bonus fue 100% más cursi asi que jaja espero que no te haya empalagado :P Gracias por seguirme en este camino del ABC._

_**lizethcontreras88.** Si yo también pensé que era un buen final jaja y el bonus es como el cierre a todo, supongo. Gracias por tus comentarios :)_

_**Bety MOchis D Black**. Mil gracias por leer todo, me alegro que las disfrtaras_

_**naliaseleniti.** Jajaja, creo que a mi tampoco me agradaban tanto pero creo que trabajando en donde estoy o le agarraba gusto o las odiaba ¿y que te puedo decir? Creo que soy una fan de las bodas ahora jaja y me alegra poder contagiar un poco de eso. Aunque si trato de no caer en lo "mega cursi" igual en el bonus si caí jaja. Si fue un poco complicado la narración en presente, sentía que iba a conjugar un verbo mal XD pero hacer el POV de Ash ayuda mucho, el niño es sencillo y es facil de escribir :P y era un poco la intención que dudaran un rato de la respuesta de Misty, pero conmigo son garantía los finales felices :)_

_**AquaticWhisper.** Si! yo también sentí feo por Gary porque el no hizo nada malo, pero así tenía que ser jajaja, lo bueno es que al final siguieron siendo todos amigos. Sabes que seguiré con los otros fics que tengo y en este año se vienen otros dos :) Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho_

_**bladimir.505a** A menos que... tuviera un capitulo mas :) Ahora si es el final de esta serie pero habrá muchas historias mas, lo prometo._

_**snow225.** JAJAJAJA lo haría solo que hay algunos que definitivamente no se podrían hacer, así que no tiene mucho caso, así que mejor lo dejamos así !Pero no te preocupes! que sabes seguiré haciendo mas fics :)_

_**Mistyket.** Yieeeiii! Por fin el review largo que me habías prometido y lo unico que se me ocurre decir es... "Oh stop You" y una carita avergonzada jaja y pues gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me dices, yo creo que lo mejor que he sacado de todo esto es la satisfacción de haberles brindado ratos de alegría o distracción a tods, pero sobre todo, bonitas amistades :) sabes que te considero una amiga aunq ni nos conocemos jaja... someday._

_**DjPuMa13g** Jaja buena frase se un novio normal XD, si creo que les gané a las chicas que introdujeron este reto, algunas de ellas andan desaparecidas... ojalá regresen algun dia, porque fueron mi inspiracion. Es verdad que tu me dejaste review desde el segundo o tercer cap y siempre tuve un review por parte tuya, que, lo creas o no, siempre fue motivación para mi, saber que tu esperabas el siguiente cap :) y sip, el bonus tenía que ver con numeros ;)_

_**pokediego123.** Dificilmente iba dejar a Misty casarse con alguien mas jaja, incluso este bonus podía ser el desenlace de la Z, ojalá y lo hayas disfrutado._

_**Enika.** Si supieras que la Y por poco y la borro O_O. Gracias por leer!_

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no sé que tanto haya mejorado mi narrativa pero tienes razón, los primeros capitulos eran cortitos jaja y claro que nunca consideré tus comentarios pesados, al contrario, me animabana a seguir. La K,L y M fue una buena racha y aunque no lo creas, sin que me dijeras imaginaba que eran de tus favoritas jaja, también me alegra que de alguna forma he creado un estilo de escritura y que sea de su agrado. Al contrario, muchas gracias a ustedes que escribían antes que yo lo hiciera, porque me inspiraron a intentarlo :)_

_**hiruma-harima.** Ahora ya tienes un capitulo más por leer :)_


End file.
